Power Rangers Cyber Force
by LovingGinger30
Summary: 13 years after Neo Defenders saved the world, veteran ranger Daniel Walker is recruited to mentor a new team of rangers to fight against the evil force of the Cyber Legion and its leader Prince Boltzon.
1. Prologue

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Prologue: The Origins of Cyberobia

In a different dimension called Cyberobia, it is a futuristic civilization that is home to strong technological advancement and innovations. There are flying cars everywhere and various types of robots. The people in the dimension has cyber magic powers. Cyberobia has thrived over thousands of eons without too much trouble. Lead by its fair and kind ruler Queen Digimina, she made sure that the people came first even to those that didn't have much cyber magic within them.

However as time went on, an evil group is forming within Cyberobia. This group felt that those who doesn't have much cyber magic should be looked down on and inferior to those who has a lot of cyber magic. As they started to attack on the innocent, an being named Silver Tech always fight back against them to stop them from harming others.

As Queen Digimina sees this in Silver Tech, she realizes that she need to start a special group of protectors. She call the new group the Cyber Guardians. She called upon the loyal and skilled people to be a part of the Cyber Guardians. The leader of the Cyber Guardians is Silver Tech. From then on, the Cyber Guardians got called upon to stop the Cyber Legions.

As time went on, Queen Digimina welcome her twins into the world of Cyberobia. The eldest is Prince Bolton and the youngest is Princess Electrica. Queen Digimina recognize that Prince Bolton was very gifted with a lot of cyber magic. However Princess Electrica was born without any cyber magic. Queen Digimina got very worried and concerned that Princess Electrica will be a constant target by the legion. She called upon Silver Tech to teach her how to fight and to protect her. Silver Tech fully understands the situation.

As the years gone by, Prince Bolton is a very cold and mean spirited young prince. However Princess Electrica is well liked and beloved by everyone in Cyberobia. It is not long that Prince Bolton got recruited by the Legion.

It is then that the Cyber Guardians suffer their greatest defeat to the Cyber Legion. It is done by one of their own by the name Surfion. He told the Legion and Prince Bolton about the Cyber Guardian's secret location and a prophecy that foretold that the Cyber Angel will be the one with the greatest cyber magic of them all. He also revealed that the identity of Cyber Angel is Queen Digimina.

In the battle, Surfion betrays the Cyber Guardians. He reveals that he has always been jealous and held back from advancing to bigger roles within the Cyber Guardians. The roles has always been given to Voltern the leader of the Cyber Guardians. As Surfion kidnaps Queen Digimina, he brought her to the leader of the Cyber Legion.

As the battle progresses, Princess Electrica fights back for the guardians. As she sees her mother held captive by the legion. She is stunned that her own brother has joined the legion and betrayed the family.

As the leader of the Cyber Legion and Prince Bolton is about to kill Queen Digimina in front of the guardians, Princess Electrica sacrifice herself to save Queen Digimina. In doing so, Princess Electrica became the Cyber Angel. She created a special seal to send the Cyber Legion. The Guardians use the rest of their Cyber Magic to round up the rest of the legion.

As the Cyber Legion got sealed away in a dark cyber hole, Princess Electrica passed away in Queen Digimina's arms. Surfion got banished from the dimension for the betrayal. The Cyber Guardians depleted their cyber magic to make sure that the seal is secured. In the the aftermath of the battle, the Cyber Guardians disbanded as well.

As time went on even further, Prince Bolton rebuilt the Cyber Legion in secret. He was the only one that escaped from being sealed. He disappeared from the dimension to study dark magic. He decides to wait until the time is right to break the seal. He becomes Boltzon an evil cyber magician. He conquers various other dimensions. However he has vows and plans to return to Cyberobia to conquer it and destroy his mother and Silver Tech for sealing away his comrades.

In that time, Queen Digimina welcomes her last child named Princess Techamarie. She knew that her youngest child will not be safe in Cyberobia. Plus just like her older sister, the youngest princess is born without any cyber magic. As she got word that Boltzon is actually alive and leading a new group of Cyber Legion, Queen Digimina realizes that her people are not well protected since the disbandment of the Cyber Guardians. She got the powers that gotten regenerated over the years since the passing of Princess Electrica. She called upon Silver Tech to go to Earth to hide the Cyber Magic powers and young Prince Technix. She told him that she has suspicions that Boltzon will return to conquer Cyberobia.

Silver Tech nods as he sees the concern of Queen Digimina. He agrees to take the very young princess and the cyber magic powers of the fallen Cyber Guardians. They part ways for the last time and Silver Tech went to Earth.

On the day of the battle, Boltzon launches his attack on Cyberobia. As his forces are busy destroying the land, he went to the seal to free his master and leader. However Queen Digimina is there waiting for him.

Boltzon is furious that his own mother is still alive. He demands her to step aside to let him break the seal. When Queen Digimina refuses, she fights back on him. As the battle continues, Boltzon learns about Silver Tech, the youngest royal family member, and the cyber magic powers that was once used by the Cyber Guardians. As he demands Queen Digimina to tell him where they are, she refuses to tell him anything. In rage, Boltzon captures Queen Digimina and he forces her to watch the entire dimension of Cyberobia destroyed by his forces. He casted a dark magic spell over Cyberobia and Queen Digimina. In doing so, the seal that was created by Princess Electrica is broken and let the members of the Cyber Legion to be freed including the former leader of the Cyber Legion.

Boltzon takes them and formed the Neo Cyber Legion. He locked up Queen Digimina in a special cyber seal as he got into his ship and leaves the dimension to conquer any planet and dimension that got in his way.

On Earth, Silver Tech is in his old age as he left the baby boy at an orphanage. He is holding the cyber magic powers as he finds himself in an abandoned building in a town called Baylorville, Georgia. He places cyber magic powers on a table. As he turns around, he notices a computer that looks like that hasn't been turned on in centuries. "It maybe an extremely primitive piece of technology, but this is where I must live until someone worthy enough to find them. I have my suspicions that Boltzon will come to this planet sooner or later. Maybe by then, someone will protect these powers and form a special group of warriors to protect the world from evil. Hopefully by then, the young princess will live a normal life and will not know the true history of her birth and her older siblings". Silver Tech said to himself as he went into the computer. He is making sure that no one went into the building like he is protecting it from unwanted visitors.

Thirteen years later, Daniel Walker arrives to Baylorville, Georgia as he moved into the town. He has stayed in contact with his teammates over the years with the exception of Kiki. Ever since the fake betrayal and revelation happened, Daniel decided to become a teacher and get away from Tina at all possible. On one fateful night, he witnessed a car accident. The parents in the car got killed but the girl survived. He stayed with her even at the hospital. He made the decision to adopt her and kept the name Maggie. He moved away to Baylorville to start over as his teammates are supportive of his decision. Plus ever since they meet Maggie, they love her and spoiled her rotten. However a few of them has always commented about how Maggie reminded them of Kiki. Daniel tries to ignore them, but he couldn't help but wonder if Kiki is Maggie's birth mother.

Daniel sighs as he is driving towards a building that was for sale. He has Maggie in the car with him. They notices some contractors outside of a building as they are running out from it. His curiosity gets the better of him. He pulls over and sees what's going on. He went towards a contractor as he looks really freaked out. "What's going on here dad"? Maggie asks Daniel.

Daniel shrugs as he doesn't know. "I am not sure but I am going to find out. I want you to stay in the car". Daniel said to Maggie. He gets out of the car.

Maggie frowns as she watches her dad going up to the construction worker. Her curiosity is getting the better of her as she gets out as well. She stands next to Daniel to find out more

Daniel looks at Maggie as she wants to know. "I thought I told you to stay in the car". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie has her innocent expression on her face. "Dad, my curiosity got me to wonder if there is more to the story than meets eye. Ignored curiosity often leads to mischief and adventure". Maggie said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Maggie as he sighs to her. 'Kiki would definitely say that and go in there like it is no big deal'. Daniel thought to himself. "Alright I want you to stay close to me". Daniel said to Maggie. Maggie nods as she understands.

The contractor looks at Daniel as he shrugs to him. "That building is haunted. The city has hired various contractors to tear the building down. It has been an eye sore for a very long time. There has been historical papers that prove that this building was there and survived various natural disasters over the years. The mayor pretty much ignored the proof about this building and demanded to be torn down. No matter what we seem to do to the building, something in that building scares us away. The historical preservation society in Baylorville has fought the mayor on this issue for years". The contractor said to Daniel.

Daniel frowns as he is a person that likes keeping historical buildings there true place. "It is illegal to tear down a building that has historical significance and has to have proof from the historical preservation society. Have they gotten in touch with a lawyer"? Daniel asks the contractor.

The contractor nods as he looks at the building. "Yeah they are planning to bring the mayor to court. Honesty it should have been done five years ago when the major was first elected. Anyways what brings you here anyways"? The contractor asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at the contractor as he shrugs to him. "I was curious to see what's going on. Plus it even got a hold of my daughter Maggie's curiosity as well. Can we look around here though"? Daniel asks the contractor.

The contractor looks at Daniel and Maggie as he is skeptical about them going in there especially the kid. "I honest don't know young man. It might not be safe for your daughter. There is something in that building that has been scaring off various contractors and their guys. The guys on a construction crew are not easily scared off. However something in that building has been scaring them off. If you don't run away in fear of what ever is in that building, you should take the mayor on over ownership of the building". The contractor said to Daniel.

Maggie frowns as the construction guy is underestimating her bravery. "I am not afraid to see what's really going on. Where is the adventure to uncover the truth? There is not an age limit or minimum on that". Maggie said to the construction guy.

The construction guy looks at Maggie as he is surprised by her response. "You got a brave girl. I will give you that". The construction guy said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at the building. He grabs Maggie's hand as they went into the building. He has a gut feeling that something special is in that building that is scaring people away. On top of it, he notices his black onyx griffin spirit flying around it. The contractors doesn't see it like he does. "Ok here goes something", Daniel said to the contractor. Daniel and Maggie walk towards the building. As they opens the door, the father and daughter duo notices that it was once a boarding school building.

Daniel and Maggie are walking around the building, they are not scared. However the both of them does sense a strange presence in the building. Daniel and Maggie hears a strange and eerie sound, he is a bit caught off guard by it. Maggie is on guard as she is looking around for the origins of the noise. "Verna, I wish you were here to help me out with this. There is a strange presence here. It has a purpose for being here. I just don't know what it is". Daniel said to himself.

Maggie hears what Daniel just said. "Dad, why are you talking about Auntie Verna"? Maggie asks Daniel. She is not sure what happened to her.

Daniel frowns as it is another conversation to have at home. "We will talk about it when we get home". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she notices a door that is slightly ajar. "Ok, but I wonder what's behind door number one". Maggie said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as they went to the door. He opens the door to discover it is in a classroom of some sorts. Maggie notices a computer and some color coded morphors on the table. "Dad is it just me or does those computers belong in a museum? Plus what are those strange devices near by it"? Maggie asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at the devices as it is looks like morphors. He hasn't told Maggie about his ranger past yet. "Well the computer looks really ancient that it should be in a museum of some sort". Daniel said to himself as he is wondering how did a computer got in the building let alone in a room. Plus the morphors are a bit of a mystery to him as well. They look nothing like the Neo Defender Morphor. The morphor looks like a highly sophisticated mini computer. The symbol is very different and very unfamiliar to Daniel. "Ok seeing that computer is one thing, but these devices are actually called a morphor. It is a different story entirely". Daniel said to Maggie.

" _ **It is a different story indeed Daniel Walker, Crimson Neo Defender Ranger. It is also nice to meet you, Margaret Walker".**_ A mysterious male voice said to Daniel.

Daniel is caught off guard by the mysterious voice. He notice that it is coming from the computer. "Who are you and how did you know my name? Plus how do you know my daughter's name as well"? Daniel asks the computer.

Maggie is surprised as she is not scared by the voice. "We are not afraid of you. Plus I go by Maggie not that old lady name. Please come on out", Maggie said out there.

" _ **I know a lot about a lot of things. I am Silver Tech from an distant dimension called Cyberobia. I have been here for a very long time. Truth is I have been waiting for you to come. Plus I see that your daughter has the same curiosity as well".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel and Maggie.

Daniel is caught off guard by the revelation. "What why were you waiting for me"? Daniel asks Silver Tech. Maggie has her curiosity active again. "What's Cyberobia"? Maggie asks Silver Tech.

" _ **I need you to mentor a new team of special warriors. My people has spoken about the special warriors of Earth called Power Rangers. Evil forces is coming to attack the Earth. This evil force is called Neo Cyber Legion. It is lead by Boltzon. Each morphor contains the power of Cyber Magic. It once belonged to a member of the Cyber Guardians that once defended Cyberobia from evil**_ _**with dignity,courage, and honor. I believe that it is you to mentor the team. Plus your daughter will be one of the rangers as well".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at the computer as he looks at the nine color coded devices on the table. His eyes tears up as he spots the purple and orange morphors as it reminds him of Verna and Kiki. "I was a veteran ranger. It just seeing the purple and orange morphor reminds me of Verna and Kiki like crazy. Verna mysteriously disappeared from an archeological dig three years ago, but Kiki was driven away from us because of a betrayal set up by a girl that I knew in high school. Her dad died unexpectedly 13 years ago and after that is when she gotten the letters about the betrayal. She was still grieving for her father's death. I believe it played a role in her leaving Aurora Cove without saying goodbye to us. That fake betrayal was the last straw that broke the camel's back for her. Wait a minute, Maggie becoming a ranger. No absolutely not, she is too young to become a ranger". Daniel said to Silver Tech.

" _ **Grieving for a loved one does make a person do questionable things Daniel. Kiki must have felt that she had to leave her past behind her. However I got a feeling that fate and destiny will bring the past back to her and you. It is Maggie's destiny to become a ranger, Daniel. She has the spirit as the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he has a feeling that he will be needed in more ways than being a mentor. "I am trying to be optimistic about that though. If you want me to mentor this new team, it is what I am going to do mentor the new team. Although, I do got one question. Why are you scaring the construction guys that are here? Plus how did you know about the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers"? Daniel said to Silver Tech.

" _ **Those construction crews were not the right people to find me, so I had to scare them away. The truth is that I was there during the final battle of the Neo Defenders Power Rangers. You and the orange ranger AKA Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers who set up the shield to protect your fellow teammates".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel is stunned as the orange morphor went to Maggie. Maggie's eyes lit up as she looks at Daniel. "Dad, we are going to talk about this right". Maggie said to Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he remembers about the battle. "I never realized that you were there at the battle. I haven't spoken to Kiki in 13 years. I am not ready to give her the ranger conversation at 13 years old". Daniel said Silver Tech.

" _ **There was more to the final battle on that day that none of you realized, Daniel. As for young Maggie, she will be trained well by you and looked out for by the others. I will be here if you need me".**_ Silver Tech said to them as he went back into the computer.

Daniel shrugs as it does make sense. He has been in the building longer than an hour. Maggie is stunned after everything just happened. As the computer screen went black, Daniel is wondering what's going on. He notices that the morphors transform into regular cell phones. "Man, you are one brave young man for being in here longer than an hour. Plus your daughter is braver than I am as well". The construction guy said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at the construction guy. "I suppose I am brave. I am going to give that mayor a piece of my mind and rescue this building". Daniel said to the construction guy. The he guy nods as they leave the building together. Daniel has the morphors and the computer with him as he plans to turn the building into a house. Maggie is still thinking about what Silver Tech told them.

Meanwhile in an abandoned computer factory across town, Boltzon looks at his foot soldiers and officers. "Soon the human will run away in fear. They don't have any cyber magic to stop us. They will be easy to conquer. Once I have the final daughter of Queen Digimina and Silver Tech in our custody, I shall destroy them in front of the entire planet". Boltzon said to them. The officers and the foot soldiers cheer immensely that a plan has been announced.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This is a prologue for another new ranger story. This will coincide with Treasure Warriors._

 _ **Next Chapter: Cyber Force Transform Part 1**_


	2. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: Cyber Force Transform Part 1

In Baylorville, Georgia, Daniel is awake as he is in a hurry to get out of the door. Today is the first day of school as he is freaking out. "Maggie hurry up today is the first day of school". Daniel said to Maggie as he is holding a thermos in his hands along with a brief case. Last night the morphors got activated as it is not the only thing that freaked him out.

Maggie comes down stairs as she is in a red cladded outfit. She has a red and orange top with a black thigh length skirt with leggings and tennis shoes. She has medium length light brown hair and green eyes with her light brown skin tone. "I am ready dad. Did you get bitten by the lets be quick bug or something dad"? Maggie asks Daniel. She has her backpack in her hands. Plus she has her gym bag filled with her gym clothes, cheerleader practice outfit, and pom-poms in it.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Maggie. "You can say that Maggie". Daniel said to Maggie as they head towards the school. Daniel is the football coach while Maggie is a middle schooler. The school is also home to the middle school and high school aged students.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Daniel is about to go to bed when the morphors gotten activated. He notices the devices glowing as his phone is ringing. "Who can that be calling at this time of night". Daniel asks himself as he looks on the caller ID being Mel. "Hey sis", Daniel said as it is Mel._

" _ **Hey Daniel. Have you checked your email Daniel"?**_ _Mel asks Daniel as it is very unusual for her to be calling this late._

 _Daniel is stunned by the question. "No why and what's going on"? Daniel asks Mel._

" _ **I got an email from Kiki. The first and only email from her in 13 years. Apparently the others got one as well".**_ _Mel said to Daniel._

 _Daniel is in shock as he went to his computer to see it for himself. He sees the email from Kiki herself."I am looking at the email now. I don't know what to reply back to her right now". Daniel said to Mel._

" _ **Well, she mentioned a lot of stuff that happened in the last 13 years and apparently 10 of those years were horrible. I do not know what could possibly happened, but it sounds like she has been through worse than the rest of us".**_ _Mel said to Daniel._

 _Daniel is reading the email as he notices something about it. "Yeah what I want to know is what happened in those ten years that felt like a parent's worst nightmare". Daniel said to Mel._

" _ **You just got to find out Daniel. Just think about emailing her though".**_ _Mel said to Daniel._

 _Daniel sighs as he looks at Mel. "I will think about it, Mel". Daniel said to Mel. He is unsure about it._

" _ **It is all I ask to think about it. I just sent an email to her. If I have to guess, Rory must have found her".**_ _Mel said to them._

 _Daniel sighs as he lost at the bet. "Well, I lost the bet. I thought it would have been Verna that found her". Daniel said to Mel._

" _ **I thought Verna would find her as well. Plus I sent her an email back. I hope she lives somewhere close by so that way I get to see her face".**_ _Mel said to Daniel._

 _Daniel nods as he has a lot to think about. "Yeah we all thought that as well. I have to think about it, Mel. I have to get some sleep. No rest for the weary teachers and head football coaches of the high school team". Daniel said to Mel._

" _ **I get it Daniel. I will talk to you later".**_ _Mel said to Daniel as the phone call ends._

 _Daniel sighs as tears are falling down his face. "Kiki, I am happy that you are still alive. What happened to you in those ten years that you are in a parent's worst nightmare? Why did you face it alone when you needed us the most? Why didn't you ever tell me about your pregnancy and Maggie being biologically mine'? Daniel thought to himself as he tried to drift off to sleep. He has a lot of unanswered questions for the orange veteran ranger._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Maggie looks at her father as she notices that he is completely distracted. "Umm earth to dad come in dad, I want to dye my hair and get colored hair extensions". Maggie said to Daniel.

Daniel snaps out from his deep thought. "What no honey none of that. Let's get to the school". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she always wanted to get weird hair colors into her hair. Daniel always said no to it. 'What's dad's deal on it? Aunt Mel tried to tell me about it, but dad stopped her'. Maggie thought to herself. The father and daughter duo got into the car and headed towards the school.

At the Baylorville Community School, Maggie gets out of the truck as Daniel looks at her. "Margaret, we have talked about this". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she glares at him. "Dad, you always said that I have to give a legitimate and valid reason on various issues. I have already told you want to stand out from everyone else and unlock a piece of me that is hidden away from me. You haven't said your legitimate reason against it besides no dad. It is house rule number 2, and parents shouldn't break house rules. Parents should enforce it not hide the truth from their children". Maggie said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Maggie as she is right. "Look Margaret, my answer is still no. The bell is about to ring". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as it is not a valid excuse. "That's not a legitimate reason, and you know it father". Maggie said to Daniel as she went inside of the school building.

Daniel sighs as he shakes his head. He knows if she called him father then she is mad and upset with him. 'If you only knew how much you are just like your mother'. Daniel thought to himself as he also heads into the school building.

Maggie sighs as she is walking to her locker. She just doesn't know that Daniel is hiding something huge from her. 'Why is he breaking house rule number 2'? Maggie asks herself.

"Hey Maggie", a male voice calls out to Maggie. The 14 year old guy is heading towards her.

Maggie turns around as she spots the guy calling out her name. "Hey Justin, how was your summer"? Maggie asks the guy named Justin.

Justin smiles to Maggie as he shrugs to her. "It was good. My family went on vacation to the beach. Other than that, it was a good summer what about you"? Justin asks Maggie. Justin has short shaggy brown hair with gray eyes with black glasses. He is around 5'5 with fair skin tone and an average body tone. He has a green button shirt over a black tank top with black jeans and green and white sneakers.

Maggie shrugs to Justin as the two of them have been tight since elementary school. "It has been pretty typical summer. It is visiting old family friends, going to the beach, and wondering why my dad has been tight lipped about things". Maggie said to Justin.

Justin has a skeptical expression on his face. "Tight lipped about what exactly"? Justin asks Maggie. He is curious about it.

Maggie sighs to Justin as she thinks about it. "Well, when ever we visited each family friend especially in California, they always bring up a sensitive subject to him. He quickly changes the subject to something else. I feel like he is hiding something from me, and it is getting too old like a bad recipe of disaster". Maggie said to Justin.

Justin looks at Maggie as he thinks about it. "Maybe it is a sensitive subject for a reason Mags". Justin said to Maggie.

Maggie sighs as it is driving her nuts. "I suppose but I need to know the truth of it". Maggie said to Justin as the two of them are heading towards class.

In Maggie's homeroom class, Maggie sighs as she takes a seat. Justin is in a different class. "Excuse me is this Ms. Watson's class"? A young lady asks Maggie.

Maggie turns as she spot the young student. She appears to be older than she looks. She is around 5ft 5 inches tall and has straight, medium length brown hair and green eyes. She often has a small braid in her hair at the side. She has peach colored skin and is of medium build. She has a black pants and a buttoned up light orange short sleeved blouse with gray buttons. She also wears a orange beaded bracelet around her right wrist and orange flats. "Yeah it is Mrs. Watson's classroom. My name is Maggie Walker. I don't think I have met you before". Maggie asks the girl.

The girl nods to Maggie as she walks in the classroom. "I don't believe you have met before Maggie. My name is Zara. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance". The girl named Zara said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Zara. "Wow, not a whole lot of kids our age has great manners and etiquette like you". Maggie said to Zara.

Zara shrugs as she looks at Maggie. "It is how I was raised, Maggie. Tell me, is Maggie your actual name is it a name that you prefer to go by"? Zara asks Maggie.

Maggie shrugs as she looks at Zara. "I do prefer to go by Maggie. It is short for Margaret. However the only time that I am called that is when I am in trouble with my dad. It is an old lady name, and too last century for my taste". Maggie said to Zara.

Zara shakes her head to Maggie. "I suppose that we all have different tastes for names. Plus your first name has that regal southern charm to it". Zara said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she can see it coming from her. "I suppose that is true Zara". Maggie said to Zara as she meets a new friend in her.

Upstairs, Coach Daniel Walker is in his classroom as he is waiting for his homeroom students coming in. He is the head coach of the football, basketball, and baseball teams at the Baylorville Community School. Every year, there is huge and often times heated rivalry games vs. Asherton School. Earlier he noticed the green and orange morphor glowing like it already found its person. 'I have never seen anything like it before. A computer number code appeared as each number revealed to be a name. This is way different from Neo Defenders that's for sure'. Daniel thought to himself. He notices some emails on his computer. He is about to open them when the bell rings. Daniel looks on the screen as he sighs to himself. 'I will have to check to see what they say later'. Daniel thought to himself as the students are coming in the classroom.

As the various students are coming in the classroom, the morphors are glowing again. However only a few of them notice it while it is completely oblivious to the rest of the students. Daniel sighs as the rest of the newest rangers are in his class. "I am Coach Walker. Some of you know me as the head coach of the football, basketball, and baseball teams here. Others, you see me around campus like a hawk. I do not tolerate bullying of any kind. When you are the bully, you got to ask yourself is it worth it to push the student that you are bullying so far to do the unthinkable and bring a tragedy to the school. If it is worth it, you got to do some deep soul searching and reconsider what you are doing to a follow student. I will be tough and hard on every single bully in this school until they are beyond scared straight. Do I make myself perfectly clear"? Coach Walker asks them as he has a glare in his eyes towards his students.

The students nod as they are taking it very seriously. "Yes Coach Walker", the students replied back to him.

Coach Walker nods as he looks at them. "Alright let's see who is here and who is not here", Coach Walker said to them.

As Coach Walker is calling the roll, he is keeping an eye on the students. All the sudden, he is hearing various thoughts like he is reading their minds. He quickly snaps out of it.

"Bly Medina", Coach Walker said to the class. He is looking for him in the classroom.

"Here", a 17 year old senior named Bly said to Coach Walker. Bly is 6ft tall and has peach colored skin and short, messy dark brown hair. His eyes are brown. He wears light blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He also wears a white fedora hat that has a dark brown sash around it and brown running shoes.

Coach Walker nods as he notice the mostly white in Bly's outfit. He can probably tell that he is one of the oldest teens that will be on the ranger team.

As the attendance is done, he is wondering if he missed a couple of the newest rangers. He sees the last name on the roll. "Jade Washington", Coach Walker said to the students.

The girl named Jade hears her name being called. "I am here Coach Walker". Jade said to Coach Cooper. Jade is 16 years old and around 5'8". She has long black hair with a purple stripe that reaches down past her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She has on a purple gothic inspired clothing and shoes.

Coach Walker frowns as he is not expecting that to be Jade. 'Oh man, what have I gotten myself into? I hope that she will surprise me and the gothic look is a mask to cover what's really going on'. Daniel thought to himself.

The bell rings as the students are heading out towards their first class of the day. "I hope that things are better for Maggie".

A while later, it is lunch time as the lunchroom is huge as it is big enough for both the middle school students and the high school students to have lunch together. There are ten lunch lines to serve the students as well.

Maggie sits down at a seat as she couldn't help but notice other students eating. It is not long that Justin finds and sits with her. "Hey Maggie", Justin said to Maggie.

Maggie turns as she looks at Justin. "Hey Justin, I take it classes was simple so far". Maggie said to Justin.

Justin nods as he looks at Maggie. "Yeah nothing really happened but your typical papers passed around to be signed by our parents. What about you Maggie"? Justin asks Maggie.

Maggie shrugs as she looks at Justin. "It is like that but for some strange reason some of the high schoolers are looking at me like I have something showing that shouldn't be if you get my drift". Maggie said to Justin.

Justin has a perplexed expression on his face. "Why would they look at you like that for"? Justin asks Maggie. He is trying to understand where it is coming from.

Maggie shrugs as she do not know what it is. "I do not know why Justin. It maybe because of my dad being the head coach of several teams here, or it maybe because of a different reason entirely". Maggie said to Justin.

Justin shrugs as he looks at Maggie. "If I know you Maggie, you will find your answers". Justin said to Maggie.

Zara comes up to them as she notices Maggie. "Hey Maggie can I join you? Oh, you have company". Zara asks Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks her. "It's Ok Zara, you may join us". Maggie said to Zara.

Zara sits down with her. Justin looks at the newcomer as he nods to her. "Hey, I am Justin". Justin said to Zara.

Zara nods to Justin as she looks at him. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance". Zara said to Justin.

Maggie looks at them as she notices the same mannerism in Zara before. 'Did she got raised on heavy duty manners and etiquette lessons'? Maggie thought to herself. She couldn't help the feeling that she maybe being watched.

All the sudden, strange foot soldiers like creatures are attacking in the lunchroom. Various students are screaming as they are trying to leave the lunchroom. A strange male being is leading the attack. "Where are the Cyber Powers of Cyberobia"? The being asks them. He has cyber electric orbs in his hands as he is about to attack.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Some of the characters got introduced in this chapter. Plus the next chapter will be the conclusion._

 _Green Ranger: Justin Parker: Red Ranger 2.3_

 _Purple Ranger: Jade Washington: The PurpleWatcher24_

 _White Ranger: Bly Medina: Ahkalia_

 _Orange Ranger: Zara Easton: Ahkalia_


	3. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: Cyber Force Transform Part 2

At lunch, the attack is about to take place. A 16 year old male is sitting with a new group of friends. He couldn't stop thinking about what Coach Walker said at practice the other day and in home room just now. He has a dark blue long sleeved top with criss cross pattern designs on it. Over it he wears a athletic jacket that is blue with white sleeves, trim, and inside with the schools initials on the back as well as his basketball number. He wears athletic pants with short white socks and sneakers.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Coach Walker and the other coaches keeping an eye on the football team. The young men are doing drills as the season will soon begin. "Listen up, the seniors and the juniors on the team are the role models while the sophomores and freshman are players to build up to become better role models. If you are bully that loves pulling bad pranks, you are going to find your self benched a lot more often than being out on the field. I do not give a damn if you are the best quarterback, best fullback, best running back, best wide receiver, best offense and defensive linebacker, the best kicker, the best on special teams, and the best safety. Each one of you has a responsibility to the team, to yourselves at school, and to those that attends Baylorville Community School. My daughter is a seventh grader here. Her name is Maggie. Make no mistake, she will be blunt and will call you out on things. I want to ask all of you to look out for her on campus. Do I make myself perfectly clear"? Coach Walker asks them as he has that tough exterior about him._

" _Yes Coach Walker", most of the team said to Coach Walker. The 16 year old sophomore nods as he rolls his eyes to him._

 _Coach Walker looks at them as he notice one of them not replying back like the others. "Number 67 stand up", Coach Walker yells out loud._

 _The guy is stunned as he is being called out like that. "Yes Coach", the guy said to Coach Walker. He stands at 5'4" with an average skin tone and athletic build to himself. He has short cut wild blond hair, and hazel eyes._

 _Coach Walker gives a look at him. "Were you even listening to what I just said to the team just now"? Coach Walker asks the sophomore._

 _The sophomore looks at the coach as the other players are watching the confrontation. "Yeah", the guy said to Coach Walker._

 _Coach Walker gives a glare at the young man. "I don't think you were listening at all. I think you have so much ear wax built up in your ears that it can reach to Aurora Cove in California. Now repeat everything I just said to the team". Coach Walker said to the guy._

 _The guy is stunned as he has never heard anyone calling him out like that. He can tell that Coach Walker is a tough but fair man. "Listen up, the seniors and the juniors on the team are the role models while the sophomores and freshman are players to build up to become better role models. If you are bully that loves pulling bad pranks, you are going to find your self benched a lot more often than being out on the field. I do not give a damn if you are the best quarterback, best fullback, best running back, best wide receiver, best offense and defensive linebacker, the best kicker, the best on special teams, and the best safety. Each one of you has a responsibility to the team, to yourselves at school, and to those that attends Baylorville Community School. My daughter is a seventh grader here. Her name is Maggie. Make no mistake, she will be blunt and will call you out on things. I want to ask all of you to look out for her on campus. Do I make myself perfectly clear"? The guy asks Coach Walker._

 _Coach Walker nods as he looks at the guy. "Good, you may sit down", Coach Walker said to the guy._

 _The guy nods as he went back to the team. He felt a bit embarrassed to repeat everything that Coach Walker said to the entire team. He does have some hidden guilt over an event that happened a few years earlier._

 _After practice is over, Coach Walker looks at him. "Do you understand why I had you repeat the speech to the entire team again"? Coach Walker asks the young man._

 _The young man sighs as he looks at him. "You wanted me to pay attention and listen right". The young man said to Coach Walker._

 _Coach Walker nods as he looks at the young man. "I believe that you can do more in life and take on more responsibilities on things. I want you to prove that to me". Coach Walker said to the young man._

 _The young man is stunned as the head coach said to the young man. "You think that highly of me". The young man said to Coach Walker_

 _Coach Walker nods as he looks at the young man. "Yes I do Zeke. Start being someone who can follow orders from a leader and being the brother that anyone would want to have". YCoach Walker said to the sophomore named Zeke._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Zeke sighs as he is wondering how he can become a second in command. Earlier that day, he got a glimpse of his estranged little sister heading into class. He has not seen her in a few years. She didn't notice him, and she doesn't know that he and his dad moved to town.

"Hey man, what are you thinking about"? A fellow sophomore asks Zeke. He has an Asian descendent in him. He has brown almond shaped eyes and short jet black hair. He has a yellow tee shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. He has a black leather jacket with yellow strips on the sleeves. He is in a wheel chair as he wheels over to him.

Zeke looks at the guy as he sits down with him. "Well, I spotted my younger sister earlier today. Plus she also has the same lunch period right now. I don't know if she knows that I am here now Kwan". Zeke said to the young man named Kwan.

Kwan looks at Zeke as he is aware about the younger sister. "Why didn't you take part of it in the first place"? Kwan asks Zeke.

Zeke sighs as he looks at Kwan. "She got my friends in trouble for something. They wanted revenge against her. I took part of it because it caused them to be removed from the team. She was only 6 years old when it happened". Zeke said to Kwan.

Kwan gives a look to Zeke as he is dismayed by it. "You chose to take a part something instead of protecting your sister. Betraying a friend is one thing but betraying your own family member is deeply cold man". Kwan said to Zeke.

Zeke sighs as he looks at Kwan. "Yeah I know Kwan. That's what my mom said just before they left. She said that she refuses to talk to me until I have cut all contact with those that made Sofia's life a living nightmare. Pranks is still my life. I still chose it over sparring precious Sofia. However ever since I moved here, I haven't met anyone who is into pranks. It is I am going through a prancing withdrawal. In fact, you are the first person that I met in town just before school got out here". Zeke said to Kwan.

Kwan shrugs as he looks at Zeke. "Yeah being neighbors has something to do with that. Plus you didn't give me the pity crap look from the first time you saw me with my wheel chair". Kwan said to Zeke.

Zeke shrugs as he looks at Kwan. "That drunk driver should get his butt kicked. It is bad enough that he died in that crash, but he didn't spare you from walking again". Zeke said to Kwan.

Kwan shrugs as he looks at Zeke as it doesn't bother him. "I have adapted things in my life and this chair Zeke. I don't let me hold me back from things in life". Kwan said to Zeke. The two are eating together as they continue to talk.

In another part of the lunchroom, a young 13 year old girl is sitting by herself. She is a bit nervous as she spots her estranged older brother sitting with a guy that she doesn't know that well. 'Of all the towns in the country, why did he and dad moved here? Dad could have told me that they are going to move here. Of course, I haven't spoken to dad in a while either. I don't even know how my mom is going to react to the news about them being here in town though'. The young 7th grader thought to herself. She stands at 4'9" and has a petite flexible build to herself. She has platinum blond hair that reaches to her shoulder, but is kept up in a side ponytail styled in ringlets. She has short windswept bangs, and she has hetrochromania her left eye is hazel, and her right is green. A longer section of her bangs covers her left eye. She has a sleeveless top with large, thick gold spiral designs on it. She wears a blue-black short layered skirt with gold trimming, and knee length stocks with white sneakers. Her ears are pierced, and she wears small gold hoop earrings that have small crescent moons hanging from them.

"Umm excuse me, may I sit with you? It doesn't seem fun to have a huge table by yourself". An older girl asks the young 7th grader.

The 13 year old girl looks at the 17 year old senior as something about her is a bit intimidating mostly because of her age. The senior has long dirty blonde hair with hazel almost brown eyes. She has a black turtleneck long sleeve shirt with a pink dress over it with black leggings and pink shoes. She has a pink hand bag and dorky style glasses. She has a light brown skin tone and semi athletic body tone. "Umm sure I guess", the younger girl said to the older girl as she is a very shy.

The older girl sits with the younger girl. "Thank you", the older girl said to the younger girl. She is starting eating her food.

The younger girl notices a couple of things about her. "My name is Sofia by the way. Isn't a bit too hot to wear a black long sleeve turtleneck shirt? Georgia summers are really hot, but it doesn't have anything on the southwestern part of the country where it is hotter than here". The younger girl named Sofia asks the older girl.

The older girl shrugs to Sofia as she gotten the question a lot over the years. "It is nice to meet you Sofia. My name is Casey. To answer your question, it is hot to wear a long sleeve black shirt of any kind. However, there are things that I am not willing to share with you just yet. Do you understand that"? The girl named Casey asks Sofia.

Sofia nods as she can understand perfectly where Casey is coming from. "Yeah I can completely understand where you are coming from Casey". She has a faint smile on her face as she Mets someone with a horrible events that took place. Casey nods as she looks at Sofia.

All the sudden, the students are screaming as strange foot soldiers minions are busting in to the school. The strange foot soldier like minions are walking into the lunch room attacking the innocent students. They are being lead by a mysterious being. "I know that the powers of Cyberobia are here. Hand them over otherwise, I will destroy this entire place and your precious town". The male being said to them.

Maggie frowns as she sees the students leaving the lunchroom. "I may not know what Cyberobia is, but you are not getting away with attacking my school". Maggie said to them. She charges into the fight as she is kicking and punching the strange foot soldiers.

It is not long that a few other students are seeing this. "Is she crazy fighting those things by herself"? Kwan asks Zeke.

Zeke doesn't answer his new friend as he jumps into the fight. "No but I am joining her in this". Zeke said to Kwan.

Justin is in shock as he follows suit. "Hey maybe we can get these things back outside away from the school". Justin said to them.

Zara nods as it is a plan in motion. "We can't let those things get deeper of the school". Zara said to them. She joins in the fight.

It is not long that both Bly and Jade are in the mix of the battle. All the sudden, Jade sees Bly controlling white light in his hands as he is tricking them. "Ok where did you learn to do that"? Jade asks Bly.

Bly shrugs as he looks at her. "It is a complicated story". Bly said to Jade. He has a few of them going outside of the school.

Sofia and Casey are together as they are holding off the weird foot soldiers. Sofia spots Zeke as he is fighting them as well. She notices a guy in a wheelchair fighting back as well. 'Why he never defended me back seven years ago but he is fighting those things now'? Sofia thought to herself.

Casey frowns as she notices the new guy. 'Something tells me that they are related'. Casey thought to herself. She is getting the sinking feeling that this is connected to a special group of hero's called the Power Rangers.

As the teens got the strange foot soldiers outside of the building, the strange being frowns as he glares at them. "How dare you keep me from getting what I want". The strange being said to them. He fires his cyber magic at them.

Maggie and the teens gets hit as they take a stumble to the ground. Maggie gets back up as she is angry. "It is called making a stand against you". Maggie yells at the male being.

All the sudden, Maggie is glowing in a bright red as her hands are glowing as well. She sends a techno blast at the strange being. Everyone is stunned as they had no idea that she did that.

The strange evil being gets hit directly as he sees that the red aura is with Maggie. "You must have met that Silver Tech. You will be the first to perish". The strange being said to them especially Maggie.

As the strange being fires his cyber magic at them again, crimson blasters land on him. "Threatening my daughter is one thing but attacking innocent students is another thing right there". A male ranger said to them as he is in his crimson ranger form.

Everyone is stunned as they see a Power Ranger arriving at the scene. "I thought there shouldn't be any of them here". The strange being yells at the ranger.

The male crimson ranger glares at the being. "That is your mistake". The ranger said to the strange being.

The strange being frowns as the battle seems to be theirs. "I will have to alarm the Prince that there are those that will get in his way to conquer Earth. I am not through with any of you". The strange being said to them as he takes off.

Zeke is stunned as he looks at the ranger. "Ok you must know everything about this". Zeke said to the ranger. He walk towards him.

The ranger nods as he looks at Zeke. "I will explain everything at the headquarters. I saw that all of you took part in the fight without hesitation. I completely understand that this will be new to all of you because I have been there as well". The ranger said to them.

The teens look at each other as they went towards the ranger. They get teleported away from the school to their headquarters.

At the headquarters, the teens arrive at a special building. It looks like it has a lot of special technology everywhere. Justin is in awe of the place because of the technology. "What is this place anyways"? Kwan asks the ranger

The ranger turns as he looks at Kwan. "This the headquarters of the Cyber Force Power Rangers. I have a friend that can explain more". The ranger said to them.

" _ **Welcome all of you to the Cyber Force Headquarters, each one of you are chosen to become Power Rangers Cyber Force. I am Silver Tech the founder of the Cyber Guardians on Cyberobia. 13 years ago, my home world was destroyed by the Cyber Legion named Prince Boltzon and his forces. I fled from my home world from his chaos and havoc. He will stop at nothing to get the hands on the powers of the Cyber Guardians and Cyberobia. All of you have already met your mentor".**_ Silver Tech said to them.

The teens are confused by it as it is not long that the ranger demorphs back to his civilian form. "Coach Walker what are you doing here"? Bly asks Coach Walker.

Jade nods as she is surprised by it. "Umm yeah you are just a teacher. How we know that you are qualified to do this"? Jade said to Coach Walker. She is being judgmental and cynical.

Coach Walker looks at Jade as he shrugs to her. "I am also a veteran ranger from the Neo Defender team. I was the crimson ranger on the team. Most of you are probably too young to understand and know about it". Coach Walker said to them.

Casey looks at Coach Walker as she unconsciously touch her arm. "I say that makes him qualified to me". Casey said to them.

Sofia frowns as she looks at them. "How do you know that we are the right ones"? Sofia asks Coach Walker as she is being cold towards a person in particular. Zeke frowns as he realizes that he is going to be a part of a team with his sister.

Coach Walker looks at Sofia as he is holding a gold morphor. "Each one of you have a strength inside that gotten you chosen. Sofia Campbell, you have a calm level head with a kind hearted spirit. You are the gold Cyber Force Ranger". Coach Walker said to Sofia.

Sofia receives the gold morphor as it accepts her to use it. She notice a gold aura around her like she is connected ato Cyberobia. "I will try my best". Sofia said to Coach Walker.

Coach Walker went towards Zara as he is holding the orange morphor. "Zara Easton, you act quickly with your problem solving on the matter at hand. The color orange means deeply to me and she will be honored that you have her color. You are the Cyber Force Orange Ranger". Coach Walker said to Zara.

Zara receives the orange morphor as it accepts her to use it. She sees a bright orange aura around her like it is accepting and connecting her to Cyberobia on a deeper level for an unknown reason. "I understand", Zara said to Coach Walker.

Coach Walker went up to Jade as he is holding the purple morphor. "Like the color orange, an old friend of mine will be deeply honored that you have her color. Jade Washington, you have a powerful will that doesn't hold you back from anything. You are chosen as the Cyber Force Purple Ranger". Coach Walker said to Jade.

Jade looks at the morphor as it matches her favorite color. "This is brand new to me". Jade said to Coach Walker. Jade receives the purple morphor as it accepts her to use it. She notice a gold aura around her like she is connected ato Cyberobia.

Coach Walker went up to Casey as he is holding the pink morphor. "Casey McCoy, you have heart and mind with a lot of wisdom and perseverance to keep going in life. You are chosen to become the Cyber Force Pink Ranger". Coach Walker said to Casey.

Casey receives the morphor from Coach Walker as it accepts her to use it. She notice a pink aura around her like she is connected ato Cyberobia. "I understand sir". Casey said to Coach Walker. She is not sure if and when her deepest and darkest of her past will emerge.

Coach Walker went towards Kwan as he is holding the yellow morphor. "Kwan King, despite your physical limitations, you don't let it hold you back to fight for peace and justice. You are chosen as the Cyber Force Yellow Ranger". Coach Walker said to Kwan.

Kwan receives the yellow morphor as it accepts him to use it. He notice a yellow aura around him like she is connected ato Cyberobia. "I will not let you down". Kwan said to Coach Walker.

Coach Walker went towards Bly Medina as he is holding the white morphor. Silver Tech looks at him as he is sensing something about him. "Bly Medina, it is long been said that your instincts is the most trustworthy thing to him. You use it like it is second nature to you. You are chosen as the Cyber Force White Ranger". Coach Walker said to Bly.

Bly receives the white morphor as it accepts him to use it. He notice a white aura around him like he is connected ato Cyberobia. "Thank you", Bly said to Coach Walker.

Coach Walker went up to Justin as he is holding the green morphor. "Justin Parker, you have a sharp mind for technology and knowledge to become the Cyber Force Green Ranger". Coach Walker said to Justin.

Justin receives the green morphor as it accepts him to use it. He notice a gree. aura around him like he is connected ato Cyberobia. "This is so cool". Justin said to Coach Walker. He is being a fanboy.

Coach Walker looks at Zeke as he is holding the blue morphor. "Zeke Myers, you are the blue ranger. You are the second in command to the team. You have a protective heart and you act very quickly following the leader in the battle. You are chosen to become the blue Cyber Force Ranger". Coach Walker said to Zeke.

Zeke receives the blue morphor as it accepts him to use it. He notice a blue aura around him like he is connected ato Cyberobia. "Ok this is definitely on the cooler side". Zeke said to Coach Walker. Sofia gives Zeke a glare as she is holding a grudge against her brother. Casey, Jade, and Maggie sees it as they are wondering what it is about.

Coach Walker is holding the red morphor as he looks at Maggie. "Maggie, you displayed what a true leader does. You took action to start fight against the evil force. Plus you make a stand to him when no one else did it. You are the Cyber Force Red ranger and the leader of the team". Coach Walker said to Maggie.

Maggie receives the red morphor as it accepts her to use it. She sees a bright red aura around her like it is accepting and connecting her to Cyberobia on a deeper level for an unknown reason. "This is deeply incredible", Maggie said to Coach Walker.

Coach Walker nods as he looks at them. As he explains the rules and conduct of being a ranger, Silver Tech watches each of the newly rangers accepting the conditions of being a ranger. 'They remind me so much of the Cyber Guardians before they were disbanded after that traitor handed over the secrets to that prince'. Silver Tech thought to himself.

Coach Walker looks at them as he smiles to them. "Outside of school, each one of you can call me Daniel. Plus school has let out early because of the attack. I urge each one of you to get to know each other". Coach Walker said to them. The teens look at each other as Maggie has a group to lead in battle.

Meanwhile at an unknown location, the male being from earlier returns to the building. " _ **You fool, you have failed me. What kept you from bringing the powers of Cyberobia"?**_ A mean and menacing voice said to the being. He steps forward as he glares at the being.

The being bows down to he doesn't dare to look up. "My prince, it seems that a group of teenagers stopped me from achieving success". The evil being said to the leader.

The leader walks in the room as he is not happy. "You told me that you found the powers of Cyberobia and the Cyber Guardians. However you couldn't get it because some bratty human teenagers stopped you and the digibots, Horacton". The leader said to bring named Horacton.

The leader has that regal appearance to him. He has dark platinum silver hair with golden brown eyes and dark silver skin tone. He has a legion stylus armor suit with boots and a sword at his side.

Horacton bows to the leader as he has failed him. "Prince Boltzon please forgive me for my failure. Those humans caught me off guard especially the girl in red and a veteran Power Ranger in crimson". Horacton said to the leader named Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon is stunned to hear the news. "What did you say"? Prince Boltzon as he is getting angry at Horacton again.

Horacton knew that he said too much about them. "A girl in red and a veteran power ranger in crimson caught me very off guard Prince Boltzon. I didn't know that there were any veteran rangers there in the human town especially from that team in California". Horacton said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon has more of an intrigued expression on his face. At the same time, he is not pleased about the girl in red. "I don't want to see your face Horacton. Don't even come in here unless I ask for you". Prince Boltzon said to Horacton.

Horacton nods as he leaves the room. "Yes my prince", Horacton said to Prince Boltzon.

"Boaratix, I summon you". Prince Boltzon said as he summons one of the other officers named Boaratix.

A female officer named Boaratix walks in the room as she bows to Prince Boltzon. She appears to be a vicious and very vindictive woman. She has a similar suit to Horacton but it has a skirt. She has dark green hair with silver colored eyes. "Yes my prince", Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon has a detector device as he looks at Boaratix. "It seems that our newest enemies will soon become rangers just like that crimson Neo Defender veteran. I want you to find out if any of them has any kind of cyber magic when they transform. Plus keep an eye on their leader as well". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix.

Boaratix nods as she receives the orders. "Do you think she could be the littlest princess of Cyberobia that Silver Tech got to Earth 13 years ago"? Boaratix asks Prince Boltzon. She has that solemn but stern expression on her face.

Prince Boltzon nods to Boaratix as he looks at her. "Maybe, that's why I need you to spy on these humans. We need to eliminate that brat first before conquering this planet". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix.

Boaratix nods as she looks at Prince Boltzon. "I understand my prince". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon. She receives the device as she heads out to the town as she disguises herself as a human being.

Prince Boltzon looks at an old painting from the Cyberobia royal castle. "That brat was nameless when Silver Tech brought her to Earth. When we find her, she will be destroyed right in front of the entire earthlings". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix. Boaratix leaves the headquarters as she has a plan of her own.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The rest of the rangers has been introduced. Kwan King and Casey McCoy are two of my OC's. Zeke Myers and Sofia Campbell were done by Decode9. The rangers will morph for the first time in the next chapter. Plus what is Boaratix up to in her plan?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Youngest Leader_


	4. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: The Youngest Leader

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Prince Boltzon is furious as he is looking at the footage from the battle yesterday. "Why is it that crimson ranger of all people came to rescue those pathetic humans? Why is there something familiar about him"? Prince Boltzon asks himself.

Another general walks in the room as he has a bit of old battle footage. "My lord, I have something you should see". A male general said to Prince Boltzon. He has a similar outfit to Boaratix. Although, his appearance is drastically different from her. He has dark crimson hair with violet colored eyes with a silvery skin tone. He is semi athletic as he is around 4'12.

Prince Boltzon turns to the shortest general. "What is it General Intertron"? Prince Boltzon asks the general named Intertron.

General Intertron nods as he looks at Prince Boltzon. "The battle footage of the Neo Defenders Final Battle against Zophicles and a being named Kozeleon, the crimson ranger unleashed hidden Cyberobia powers at them". General Intertron said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon is intrigued by the news. "Show me that footage", Prince Boltzon said to General Boltzon. He is wondering if the footage provides him with something to use against the Rangers.

General Intertron nods as he puts the footage on the monitors. "Yes my Lord", General Boltzon said to Prince Boltzon.

As Prince Boltzon is watching the footage, he sees that the crimson ranger is firing an unique cyber magic power back at both Zophicles and Kozeleon. "This is getting more interesting about that mentor. He used Cyber Magic that he didn't know that he had in him or unless". Prince Boltzon said to General Intertron. He is re-examining the footage to get a wider view of it.

General Intertron turns to Prince Boltzon as he has no idea what he is doing. "My Lord, did you notice something"? General Intertron asks Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon has a devious expression on his face. "As of matter of fact General Intertron, I did notice something. Silver Tech was there in both battles. On the other hand, that being Kozeleon reminds me of the original traitor of the Cyber Guardians. If I am right about him, he could be major trouble for the rangers". Prince Boltzon said to General Intertron.

General Intertron nods as he understands it. "Do you wish for me to track this Kozeleon down and bring him to you"? General Intertron asks Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon gives the general a look. "No, if I know him correctly, he will come to me General Intertron. Now you are dismissed for now. Plus if you find anything else about that Crimson Neo Defender ranger let me know". Prince Boltzon said to General Intertron.

General Intertron nods as he gets his orders. "As you wish my Lord", General Intertron said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon nods as he leaves the room. He has an intriguing expression on his face. 'This crimson ranger is their mentor. If there is a something huge about him, I will learn about him and draw him out". Prince Boltzon thought to himself as he went into a lab.

In the lab, a hideous woman is working hard as she has the cyber monsters that they have. She has bloody crimson red hair with dark brown skin tone. She has a navy mad scientist/doctor suit with combat boot. "Mistress Zilentia, I take it that you have a monster ready". Prince Boltzon said to the woman named Zilentia.

Zilentia nods as she looks at Prince Boltzon. "Of course my prince, here it is". Mistress Zilentia said to Prince Boltzon. She shows him a mutant cyber horse monster.

The mutant cyber horse monster looks at Prince Boltzon as it is ready to go. "I am ready to buck, stomp, and destroy on those rangers". The monster said to Prince Boltzon. It raises its front legs as it is ready to show them what it can do.

Prince Boltzon nods as he has an evil grin on his face. "Then go and destroy those rangers". Prince Boltzon said to the monster. The monster nods as it has a bunch of digibots with it as they leave the headquarters.

The next day at Baylorville Community School, everyone is talking about the strange attack and the arrival of a mysterious ranger. Plus they are even talking about the other team of newly Power Rangers as well.

"What I don't understand is why the leader of the other team in Asherton is a girl? It is pathetic I tell you". A guy asks a friend as they are heading towards class.

"Search me, but who is that other ranger that protected them? I always thought that the Power Rangers were on the west coast of the country. It has never been on this side of the major river". Another guy said to the friend.

As they are going to class, Maggie hears a lot of it as she has a lot on her mind. 'Another ranger team in Asherton, does dad know about this team'? Maggie thought to herself. She is thinking about her team and how she has to bring all of them together.

By the time lunch time comes around, Maggie notices the team are sitting together. Sofia is surprised that Zeke is sitting at the table. Although she made sure that she is far away from him. "Is this weird for you guys to sit together like this"? Casey asks them as she starts ask the question.

Kwan shrugs as he looks at them. "It is kind of weird but we are a new team of heroes". Kwan said to them.

Zeke sighs as he silently rolls his eyes at them. "But honestly, did Coach Walker made a few mistakes by having her on the team and Maggie being the leader? I mean I don't expect Sofia to fight back at all. Plus Maggie is just too young to be a leader". Zeke said to them.

Justin frowns as he gives a look at Zeke. "I don't think age has anything to do with becoming a ranger Zeke. Coach Walker saw something in each one of us. It includes Sofia and Maggie". Justin said to Zeke.

Bly nods as he is caught in the middle of it. He can see why age will be an issue towards the younger rangers. At the same time, he notices how young Justin, Maggie, and Zara are and on the team. "I am sure that the middle schoolers can and will surprise us Zeke. Can you give them a chance"? Bly asks Zeke.

Zeke looks at Bly as he has his opinion. "Look how are we suppose to take orders from an 12 year old kid anyways"? Zeke asks them.

Jade rolls her eyes at Zeke as she is dismayed by it. "Maggie is just a 13 year old girl Zeke. Honestly, she may surprise us anyways. Plus she was the first one that went in to the fight yesterday. Plus she is the one that made a stand to that strange dude anyways". Jade said to Zeke.

Sofia sighs as Jade is being the voice of reason. "Besides I think that Coach Walker made a mistake with you on the team Zeke". Sofia said to them as she glares at her brother.

Kwan looks at Sofia as Zeke rolls his eyes at her. "Calm down guys, you guys are not making it easy for Maggie". Kwan said to them.

Zara notices that Maggie has a frown on her face. She gets up from the table as she leaves the lunchroom. "Umm guys, hate to break it to you guys but Maggie just left the room. All of this arguing is not good for us". Zara said to them.

Everyone notices that Maggie just got up and left. "Nice going Zeke, you pushed our leader away". Sofia said to Zeke. She places the blame on him.

Casey frowns as she gives a look to Sofia. "That's enough guys, I think Maggie needs to settle this. Plus I think that she even heard more stuff before we gathered together for lunch". Casey said to them.

Zeke gives a skeptical expression to Casey. "You know this how exactly"? Zeke asks Casey. He has his arms crossed as he gives her a look.

Casey gives a return glare to Zeke. "I saw Maggie over hearing a couple of jerks talking about the other new team of rangers in Asherton. Word is that the red ranger there is a girl as well". Casey said to Zeke.

Zara nods as she looks at the two of them. "Yes, I even heard that an orange ranger is the one that got them out of there. I am curious if Coach Walker knows this particular ranger or not". Zara said to them.

The newly rangers shrug as they don't know. "Who knows guys", Bly said to them. He is not happy that Zeke pushed Maggie to leave. At the same time, the heated discussion must have been a bit much for her. He wonders how Maggie can handle being a leader especially with Zeke as second in command.

After school, Maggie leaves school entirely as she has a lot on her mind. She knows that she has training at their headquarters. However the last thing she wants is to be confronted by Zeke on why she is late. She notices a park bench at the park as she sighs to herself. "My life used to be normal. However now, I am a ranger and a leader to boot. Plus I couldn't stop a heated discussion. What kind of leader am I that can't quell a heated discussion". Maggie said to herself.

"It looks like you need some advice from your favorite uncle". Ash said to Maggie. He smiles to Maggie as he spots her.

Maggie turns as she spots Ash. She has a faint smile on her face. "Uncle Ash", Maggie said to Ash. She went to hug him as it is not very often that she gets to see him and Aunt Mari.

Ash nods as he looks at Maggie. "It is good to see you Maggie. Your Aunt Mari, your cousins and the others are here in Baylorville. Your dad told us that you guys will probably need some ranger advice. From the looks of it, you are having some doubts about being a leader. Am I right"? Ash asks Maggie.

Maggie nods as she explains the situation to him. "I just don't know what I am going to do about Sofia and Zeke. The two of them are siblings, but they don't seem to be on good terms with each other. On top of it, the both of them feel that the other on the team is a mistake. Plus how can I be a leader and quell their arguments at the same time. I feel like I have to prove to Zeke that dad didn't make a mistake on making me leader. Plus I have to prove to Sofia that dad didn't make a mistake on having him on the team as well. Plus can I be a great leader despite my young age". Maggie said to Ash.

Ash nods as he hears his niece's problem. "I can completely understand what you are going through Maggie. Believe me, I had my own doubts about being a leader as well. Back then, I was only known as the other Walker most to everyone at school. Daniel was basked into the limelight of it all. I found my groove when it came to being a leader. Plus when Daniel became the crimson ranger, I wasn't as pleased about it either at first. I thought Daniel will take everything that I have worked on as leader of the team. It turns out that Daniel didn't ruin things at all. He always had my back on and off the battle field. If Daniel didn't became a ranger, things would have been drastically different. Age shouldn't matter when it comes to being a leader, Maggie. It is all about finding your own leadership style. If you have to get all hard and blunt with your second in command, you do want you have to". Ash said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Ash. She is starting to understand what Ash told her. However one thing that is in her mind. "What do you meant by things would be drastically different if dad didn't became a ranger"? Maggie asks Ash.

Ash looks at Maggie as he silently crises himself for saying it. On the other hand, he is not going into an old friend of his and Daniel's either. "Well for starters my relationship with your dad wouldn't be where it is right now. Ever since your dad became a ranger, my relationship with him improved. Daniel became a better person in more ways than one. He became protective and gotten my back when I needed it most". Ash said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Ash. "I do understand it now Uncle Ash. I know what to do now". Maggie said to Ash. She has a smile on her face as she has a full mind to get through to her team especially Zeke.

Ash nods as he looks at Maggie. "That you do Maggie, listen your dad and your team look to you for leading the team. Being the leader takes a lot of responsibility and respect to earn from everyone including the skeptics of the team". Ash said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she knows what to do now. "I fully understand on what needs to be done". Maggie said to Ash. She is ready to knock some pegs down.

Ash nods as he watches Maggie teleporting away to the headquarters. He nods as he follows suit as well by teleporting to the Cyber Force Power Ranger Headquarters.

Back at the headquarters, Maggie frowns as the team is arguing about another topic. "Guys that's enough now", Maggie said to them as she has her hands on her hips.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Maggie. "It is about time you got here Maggie. You are late to practice". Zeke said to Maggie.

Maggie gives a look at Zeke as she is not happy with him. "I was at the park getting well needed advice from a former red ranger. You can ask him because he is right over there". Maggie said to Zeke.

Ash shows up as he waves to them. "She is telling the truth. Plus I did gave her the advice". Ash said to Zeke.

Maggie nods as she gives him a look. "Just because I am 13 years old being leader, it doesn't mean that it was mistake on making me leader. Every leader has the right to make some mistakes in the beginning because we are a new team coming together. No one is free from making them, and no red ranger has never been Mr. or Mrs. Perfect Leader. Plus it maybe that the other team's red ranger is a girl. It maybe that she is Zeke's age, Justin's age, Kwan's age, Jade's age, Bly's age, or Casey's age. It could be the same age as myself, Zara, and Sofia as well. I do understand that there are differences that needs to be settled. We will settle them together as one team with the youngest leader at the head of the ranger table. Now who is with me". Maggie said to them as she has a serious expression on her face.

The teens look at each other as they look at Maggie. Zeke sighs as he went towards her. "I am in Maggie. It will take me awhile to get use to having a middle schooler leading the team". Zeke said to Maggie.

Sofia is surprised to see Zeke stepping up first. 'Is this an act coming from him'? Sofia thought to herself. She is wondering who will step up next.

Kwan went up to Sofia as he rolls over to her. "I am in as well. Those guys has nothing on this team". Kwan said to Maggie.

Casey nods as she sees a spirited smirk on Maggie's face. "I am in too. Besides, there is a lot that we all need to know about each other". Casey said to them.

Justin nods as he looks at them. "My parents were saved by the Neo Defender team. It is my honor to be a part of the new team". Justin said to them.

Zara went up to Maggie as she looks at them. "I am with you as well". Zara said to Maggie.

Jade sighs as she went up to them. "I am in as well. Plus do you guys have to be so formal about it"? Jade asks them.

The last two to step forward to Maggie is Bly and Sofia. Zeke sighs as he knows why Sofia has some reservations about it. "Come on Sofia, the world needs us and that includes you". Bly said to Sofia.

Sofia nods as she looks at Bly. "Ok, I am in as well". Sofia said to Bly. She stands far away from Zeke. Maggie nods as she looks at them.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. "To morph into your ranger form is Cyber Force Transform". Daniel said to them.

All the sudden, the alarms are going off as the teens are not use to it. Silver Tech appears on the screen. "Rangers, I detected an evil cyber disturbance at the local park". Silver Tech said to them.

The monitors shows the evil horse on the screen at the park scaring people away. Maggie frowns as this is her first monster battle. "Let's move with the Cyber Magic". Maggie said to them. Everyone nods as they follow Maggie out to the battle.

At the park, the cyber mutant horse monster is charging at the various civilians. It even has the digibots with it as well. Maggie frowns as the rest of the civilians are not at the park. "Hold it right there", Maggie yells at the horse monster.

The cyber mutant horse turns as it spots the teens. "Who are you to stop me"? The monster asks them. It is not impressed that a bunch of teen shows up.

Maggie frowns as she reveals her morphor. "Guys lets do this right", Maggie said to them. They nod in agreement as they are ready to morph.

"Cyber Force Transform", the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Maggie is in a weird cyber space field like it is a digital and cyber like world. Various computer codes swirls her as her ranger suit is forming around her. She has a red cyber maiden style long sleeve dress with red and black leggings and combat boots. She has the symbol of Cyberobia on her chest plate. She has her katana sword with a shield with the same symbol on it. She has a red and silver helmet with the V shaped visor. "Cyber Force Red Ranger", Maggie yells out loud.

Zeke is in a weird cyber space field like it is a digital and cyber like world. Various computer codes swirls him as his ranger suit is forming around him. He has a blue cyber knight style long sleeve suit with blue and black pants and combat boots. He has the symbol of Cyberobia on his chest plate. He has his tomahawk with the same symbol on it. He has a blue and black helmet with the V shaped visor. "Cyber Force Blue Ranger", Zeke yells out loud.

Casey is in a weird cyber space field like it is a digital and cyber like world. Various computer codes swirls her as her ranger suit is forming around her. She has a pink cyber maiden style long sleeve dress with pink and black leggings and combat boots. She has the symbol of Cyberobia on her chest plate. She has her crossbow with the same symbol on it. She has a pink and black helmet with the V shaped visor. "Cyber Force Pink Ranger", Casey yells out loud.

Kwan is in a weird cyber space field like it is a digital and cyber like world. Various computer codes swirls him as his ranger suit is forming around him. He has a yellow cyber knight style long sleeve suit with yellow and black pants and combat boots. He has the symbol of Cyberobia on his chest plate. He has a yellow and black helmet with the V shaped visor. His wheel chair also transforms into a hovercraft as it has blasters built into it. It also has the same symbols on the hovercraft as well. "Cyber Force Blue Ranger", Kwan yells out loud.

Jade is in a weird cyber space field like it is a digital and cyber like world. Various computer codes swirls her as her ranger suit is forming around her. She has a purple cyber maiden style long sleeve dress with purple and black leggings and combat boots. She has the symbol of Cyberobia on her chest plate. She has her battle axe with the same symbol on it. She has a purple and black helmet with the V shaped visor. "Cyber Force Purple Ranger", Jade yells out loud.

Bly is in a weird cyber space field like it is a digital and cyber like world. Various computer codes swirls him as his ranger suit is forming around him. He has a white cyber knight style long sleeve suit with white and black pants and combat boots. He has the symbol of Cyberobia on his chest plate. He has his bow staff with the same symbol on it. He has a white and black helmet with the V shaped visor. "Cyber Force White Ranger", Bly yells out loud.

Sofia is in a weird cyber space field like it is a digital and cyber like world. Various computer codes swirls her as her ranger suit is forming around her. She has a gold cyber maiden style long sleeve dress with gold and black leggings and combat boots. She has the symbol of Cyberobia on her chest plate. She has her short spear with the same symbol on it. She has a gold and black helmet with the V shaped visor. "Cyber Force Gold Ranger", Sofia yells out loud.

Justin is in a weird cyber space field like it is a digital and cyber like world. Various computer codes swirls him as his ranger suit is forming around him. He has a green cyber knight style long sleeve suit with green and black pants and combat boots. He has the symbol of Cyberobia on his chest plate. He has his Axe with the same symbol on it. He has a green and black helmet with the V shaped visor. "Cyber Force Green Ranger", Justin yells out loud.

Zara is in a weird cyber space field like it is a digital and cyber like world. Various computer codes swirls her as her ranger suit is forming around her. She has an orange cyber maiden style long sleeve dress with orange and black leggings and combat boots. She has the symbol of Cyberobia on her chest plate. She has her bow and arrow with the same symbol on it. She has an orange and black helmet with the V shaped visor. "Cyber Force Red Ranger", Zara yells out loud.

Morphing Sequence Ends

The teens are in awe by suits as this is brand new to them. "Ugh, why am I in a dress"? Jade asks them as she found one to be cynical about.

Casey sighs as she gives a look to Jade. "It is the ranger uniform, Jade. I am not the one who designed them". Caseysaid to Jade. Jade nods as she looks at her weapon of choice.

The mutant horse cyber monster glares at them. "So you little kiddies are the Power Rangers. I am not impressed at all. Digibots get them now". The monster yells at them.

The rangers grab out their weapons of choice. "Who are you calling kiddies"? Zeke yells back at the monster.

The mutant horse cyber monster frowns as it flares back at the rangers more. "No matter, digibots get them and destroy them". The mutant horse cyber monster yells at them.

The strange foot soldiers called Digibots are charging in at the rangers. "Zeke, you take Kwan, Jade, and Sofia with you to tackle the digibots on the left while Casey, Zara, Justin, Bly and I take the digibots on the right". Maggie said to Zeke as she made her first set of orders to the team.

Zeke nods as he is silently cursing himself for having Sofia with him. Sofia is not looking forward to be on the same group with her brother. "Got it red", Zeke said to Maggie as everyone charges in as the battle is getting started.

In group one, it is Zeke, Kwan, Sofia, and Jade as they are taking on the Digibots. Jade has a smirk underneath her helmet. She swings her axe like a lumberjack. The digibots gets hit as they land on the ground. "This axe is cutting like butter and a dream combined". Jade said to them.

Kwan is flying in his hovercraft as he is firing his blasters with a push of a button. "I am getting the hang with my hovercraft guys". Kwan said to them.

Sofia and Zeke are back to back as it is the one place they shouldn't be together. "Just don't cry like a baby if you get hit". Zeke said to Sofia.

Sofia frowns as she gives him a look. "I was going to tell you that you don't need your back to be covered by anyone on the team except for yourself". Sofia said to Zeke. She jabs her spear at the digibots. A couple of them fall to the ground.

Zeke sighs as he realizes that he has a lot of things to make up to her. "Fine", Zeke said to Sofia as he is chopping the digibots down.

In group two, Maggie frowns as her idea of pairing Sofia and Zeke together is a bad idea. 'They have to work together eventually'. Maggie thought to herself. She is blocking the incoming beams from the digibots with her shield.

Justin jumps in front as he kicks at the digibots down. He slashes at them with his axe. "Don't worry Mags, I got your back". Justin said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she punches and kicks at them. All the sudden, she sensed something in her head like she is getting an old conversation in her head. 'I got your back Kiks'. Maggie shakes the thought out of her head.

Bly is holding his bow staff as he is wacking the digibots. "This bow staff is incredible guys". Bly said to them.

Casey nods as she is holding her cross bow. She fires her arrows at them. As the arrows land in the digibots, they land on the ground as well. "Nothing like getting the bullseye on those ugly things". Casey said to them.

Zara nods as she looks at them. She is also firing her arrows at the digibots. "You must be a nature at archery Casey". Zara said to Casey.

Casey shrugs as she looks at Zara. "It is my first time actually". Casey replies back to Zara. She is getting warmed up to her younger teammate.

The mutant horse cyber monster frowns as the digibots are destroyed by the rangers. "Now all of you have done it". The monster yells at the rangers. It is starting to buck kick at them.

The rangers gets hit as they take a stumble to the ground. As Sofia is sliding towards a hill, Maggie frowns as she summons her cyber magic. 'I got you Sofia'. Maggie telepathically said to Sofia as she creates cyber net.

Sofia lands on the net as as she is sent back towards the others. It is not long that Bly catches her in his arms. "You are ok Sofia". Bly said to Sofia.

Sofia nods as she looks at Bly. Zeke is silently thanking Maggie for getting to her in time. "Thanks Bly", Sofia said to Bly as she silently has a blush on her face.

The mutant horse cyber monster frowns as they are all together. "NO NO NO, THIS IS NOT HOW IT SUPPOSE TO GO". The horse said to them as it is upset.

Maggie frowns as she is ready to finish it. "No one messes with the members on my team. No matter if they are the youngest or the eldest member on the team, they are just as important and needed. When you mess with them, you got the youngest red ranger to deal with". Maggie yells at the monster.

'Spoken like a true leader Danielle,you are on your way to the truth'. A mysterious voice said to Maggie. Maggie is confused as she is being called by her middle name.

"Power of Red Cyber Guardian Fire", Maggie yells out loud as a power beam is coming out from her shield.

It is heading towards the monster. The horse frowns as it gets hit directly. "NOOOO", the monster yells at them as it gets destroyed completely as it reduces to nothing more than cyber dust.

The rangers look at Maggie as they won their first battle. "You did it Maggie". Zara said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she is wondering why the mysterious voice called her by her middle name. "Thanks guys", Maggie said to them. They teleport back to the headquarters.

At the headquarters, Daniel sighs as he sees Maggie and the others returning from their first battle. "All of you did well today especially you Mags". Daniel said to them.

Zeke nods as he looks at Daniel. "Yeah those digibots and that mutated farm animal had nothing on us". Zeke said to them.

Daniel shakes his head to Zeke. Ash sighs as he is reminded of Daniel and Aiden in a way. "Actually Zeke, the battles will get tougher from here on out. Some of them will be more complex as well. Starting tomorrow, the training will get tougher and each one of you need to work on your martial arts skills and weapon use". Daniel said to them.

Kwan frowns as he is in a wheel chair as he can't use his legs or walk for that matter. 'How am I suppose to fight when I only have my arms'? Kwan thought to himself.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. "All of you can head home. I don't want your parents to worry". Daniel said to them.

As the teens are leaving the headquarters, Maggie went up to Daniel. "Dad, can I ask you a question"? Maggie asks Daniel. Maggie asks Daniel. Ash looks at them as he is planning to stick around. "Sure Maggie", Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Daniel. "During the battle, I felt an old conversation as a telepathic message. I heard a male voice saying I got your back Kiks. Do you know anyone by that name by any chance"? Maggie asks Daniel.

Daniel is stunned as he has no idea that Maggie would get that kind of message. Ash is in shock as he didn't expect to hear it as well. "Umm yeah I do Maggie. It is a long story to explain right now". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she gets that kind of response from her dad. "Ok, and dad, is there any reason for a mysterious voice calling me Danielle? I know that is my middle name. The only time I get called with it is when I am in trouble or on graduation day". Maggie said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Maggie as this is the first that he is hearing it as well. "No Maggie, just head on home". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Daniel. "Oh ok dad", Maggie said to Daniel. She has a frown on her face as she leaves the headquarters.

Ash frowns as he looks at Daniel. He walks with Daniel out of the headquarters. Daniel set up the security and the passcodes of the building. "Daniel, why you didn't tell her about Kiki? You always called her Kiks". Ash asks Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Ash. "She is not ready to know about her yet Ash. I still don't understand why Kiki gave her up for adoption years ago. Plus I do not understand why she never told me about the pregnancy. As long I have known her, Kiki never trusted social workers and child protection services especially when they did those stunts years ago. I am trying to protect Maggie, Ash. As far as the Danielle thing is concerned, I am kind of stumped on it myself. Danielle is her middle name not her first name". Daniel said to Ash.

Ash sighs as he looks at Daniel. "I can tell that you are trying to protect Maggie. However she is going to find out eventually. Plus it maybe that Maggie's real first name is Danielle. You went through hell just to adopt her when that business of the three missing kids went on. You even proved that you are Maggie's biological father Ash said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Ash. "I know I don't know how much time I got to explain it to her though". Daniel said to Ash.

As the two of them are heading home, Intertron hears everything in the conversation, he is deeply intrigued by the conversation. "So the crimson ranger is married and the red ranger is his daughter. This is something that Prince Boltzon wants to know deeply". Intertron said to himself as he heads back to their headquarters.

End Chapter

The rangers morphed into their ranger forms for the first time. Plus Ash gave Maggie some advice. However Daniel is hiding serious stuff from her as well. How will the rangers react about Daniel's past?

Next Chapter: Disability to Ability to Fight


	5. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: Disability to Ability to Fight

At the evil headquarters, Prince Boltzon frowns as he watches the footage of the rangers morphing for the first time and they defeated their first monster. "Who knew that human teenagers are so annoying to deal with". Prince Boltzon said to himself.

" _ **Prince Boltzon, I have some information regarding to the crimson ranger".**_ General Intertron said to Prince Boltzon as he is on the intercom.

Prince Boltzon nods as he gets word. "I will meet you in the throne room". Prince Boltzon said to General Intertron. He is wondering what kind of information Intertron gotten.

In the throne room, Prince Boltzon walks in the room as he spots general Intertron. "What information have you discovered"? Prince Boltzon asks Boltzon.

General Intertron nods as he looks at the Prince. "It seems that the crimson ranger is married and the red ranger is his daughter. The identity of the wife is a mystery, my Prince". General Intertron said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon is intrigued by the news. "How interesting that the crimson ranger is a father. Find more information on him, if he has more children that he doesn't know about, we will use it against him". Prince Boltzon said to General Intertron.

General Intertron nods as he receives the orders. "Of course my prince", General Intertron said to Prince Boltzon as he leaves the room.

Another general walks in as she has an devious expression on her face. "My prince, it seems that the Rangers has a teammate who is not like everyone else on the team". A female general said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon looks at the female general as she is more overweight in muscle than fat than the other generals. However she is really strong physically as well. She has platinum silver hair with vomit brown eyes and silvery skin tone. Her armor suit very flowly to her body type than the other generals. "How so General Compa"? Prince Boltzon asks the general named Compa.

Compa shows him the footage from the battle. "It is the yellow ranger. He doesn't walk like the other rangers. He is in that chair to help him get around". General Compa said to them.

Prince Boltzon is intrigued by the footage as the female general is right. "A wheelchair bound human that became a ranger. This is an interesting ranger that I doubt that any other villain has ever dealt with. General Compa, pick a monster that will give the yellow ranger great trouble especially for his special chair". Prince Boltzon said to General Compa.

General Compa nods as she receives the orders. "I am already on it my prince. Once I send it out, it will have the digibots with it as well". General Compa said to Prince Boltzon. She leaves the room with a monster in mind.

In the monster chamber, General Compa walk towards a mutant aardvark cyber monster. "Snorter, I summon you". General Compa said to the monster named Snorter.

Snorter hears General Compa as it went to her and bows to her. "You summon me, General Compa". Snorter said to General Compa.

General Compa has an evil grin on her face. "I want you to destroy the Rangers. Plus I want you to target the yellow rangers the most and his special chair". General Compa said to Snorter.

Snorter nods as it looks at Compa. "It will be my pleasure". Snorter said to General Compa as it snorts. It leaves the headquarters as it has digibots with it.

General Compa smirks as she has an evil grin on her face. "Those rangers are a fool to have a guy like him on the team". General Compa said to herself as she leaves the monster chamber to the footage room.

Back at the Myers residence, Kwan sighs as he went into the door with Travis Myers. "I never thought I would meet your ex wife, dad". Kwan said to Travis.

Travis Myers, Zeke's father sighs as he looks at Kwan. "It is not your fault Kwan. She didn't know what happened. She didn't even bother to know that Zeke is the one that pulled you out of a burning car in that accident. That accident was caused by Zeke's former friends, and it took your family as well. I didn't want you to end up in foster care either. Plus your parents and your sisters know that you are safe with me and Zeke. Those boys are in prisoner where they belong". Travis said to Kwan.

Kwan nods as he looks at Travis. "I know that they are in prison, dad. Plus I built a brotherly friendship with Zeke since middle school. I am waiting for the moment when Sofia confronts me about knowing Zeke and being his friend". Kwan said to Travis.

Travis sighs as he does talk to Sofia from time to time. "Sofia still holds a grudge against Zeke even after it happened. I am hoping that she forgive, forget, and let it go". Travis said to Kwan.

Kwan nods as he looks at Travis. "I hope so as well". Kwan said to Travis. He went to the kitchen as he has some groceries in his hands. Travis nods as he follows him.

Zeke is in the kitchen as he spots them. "So how was grocery shopping with dad"? Zeke asks Kwan and Travis.

Kwan looks at Zeke as he sighs to him. "We saw your mom there. She didn't know what you did six months ago". Kwan said to Zeke.

Zeke sighs as he looks at Kwan. "Typical, she is all focused on Sofia. She doesn't even bother to do a name search online". Zeke said to Kwan. He is a bit hurt but he tries to hide it.

Travis sighs as Zeke went up to his room. "Zeke has some mom issues doesn't he". Kwan said to Travis. He looks up to Travis.

Travis sighs as he looks at Kwan. "Let's just say in the aftermath of the incident, my ex wife said that she never wants Zeke to talk to her again until he is no longer friends with them". Travis said to Kwan.

Kwan frowns as it is very cold. "That is deeply cold. Plus Sofia doesn't even know what happened either". I thought she would be proud of Zeke and know that they are in prison". Kwan said to Travis. He is wonder if he should talk to her or not.

Travis sighs as he looks at Kwan. "She truly didn't know what happened Kwan. I bet she is doing the research by now. Plus Sofia would probably would hear it from you about it". Travis said to Kwan.

Kwan nods as he plans to do just that. "I will do that dad". Kwan said to Travis as he went to his room.

Travis nods as he looks at his boys as they are laughing together. 'That night changed everything'. Travis thought to himself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Travis and Zeke are driving home as they notice a car getting hit. Another car who caused the accident doesn't seem to know what it just did. Zeke's heart sinks as it's Kwan's family car. "Dad pull over and call the police". Zeke said to Travis._

 _Travis nods as he looks at Zeke. "I am on it Zeke". Travis said to Zeke. As he is making the call, Zeke gets out of the car as he rushes to the car. It is starting to catch on fire. He turns as he sees the car that caused the accident leaving the scene. He quickly follows the car._

 _Zeke runs towards the car as it is on fire. He looks in the car as he notices that Kwan's mom and dad's lifeless bodies. In the backside, Kwan and his two sisters named Teegan and Mei hit. Zeke frowns as he has to act fast. He busts the two windows with his arms. He opens the undamaged door. Zeke pulls Kwan and his two sisters from the burning car._

 _Kwan looks at Zeke as he opens his eyes. "Zeke", Kwan said to Zeke. He is happy to see him. He is in a lot of pain._

 _Zeke looks at Kwan as he is by his side. "Kwan stay with me buddy". Zeke said to Kwan. He is upset that this happened to his best friend._

 _Kwan looks up at Zeke as he looks at him. "My parents are they moving"? Kwan asks Zeke._

 _Zeke looks at Kwan in the eyes. "No they are not moving. I need you and your sisters to say with me". Zeke said to Kwan._

 _Mei and Teegan are out cold as they are critically injured. Kwan frowns as he is getting nervous that they will not make it._

 _Zeke frowns as he has to get them out as well. "I am going to get them out man". Zeke said to Kwan._

 _Kwan looks at Zeke as he going to the car. He watches Zeke as he is busting the windows to get them out. The smoke is getting to Zeke as he is coughing. He opens the front passenger side door. He unbuckles the seat belt, and he pulls out Mrs. King out first. Her lifeless body is in Zeke's arms. He places her right by Kwan and his sisters side. He goes in after their father as well_

 _As the paramedics and the police arrive, they notice the young man trying to pull. Mr. King out of the car as well. They quickly jumped into action as well. Zeke nearly passed out as he and a paramedic got a lifeless Mr. King out from the car._

 _By the time Travis returned, he sees Zeke on a stretcher. His heart drops as a police officer explained to him that Zeke pulled all of the family members out of the car safety. He told them that the other car that hit theirs took off. He followed them long enough to give the dispatcher the license plate of the car to the police. The police already caught up to them and arrested three people for fleeing the scene and under the influence on alcohol. Two of them including the driver was drunk._

 _At the hospital, Kwan's sisters passed away while in surgery. Kwan learns that he is paralyzed from the waist down. However when he learned that Zeke's former friends are responsible for accident, it was Zeke that lashed out at them for taking the lives of a friend that he cared about at trial and at sentencing. It was then that Travis decided to take Kwan in to his family. The three of them decided to move away for a fresh start._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Travis sighs as he hopes that one day Sofia will learn the true meaning of being a hero.

The next day, the teens are at school as Kwan is at his locker. He has his books in a pouch on the back of the wheelchair. As some bullies are picking at him, Zeke frowns as he went to defend him. "How would you feel if you learn that you are not able to walk again"? Zeke asks bully as he gets them to back off.

Sofia sees Zeke defending Kwan as she doesn't quiet get. Zara went up to Sofia. "Hey Sofia, whats up"? Zara asks Sofia.

Sofia turns to Zara as she shrugs to her. "Zeke and Kwan, Kwan should be warned that Zeke is a prankster that doesn't spare anyone from them". Sofia said to Zara.

Zara sighs as she looks at them. "I don't know Sofia. Zeke seems to be protective of Kwan. I mean he got the bullies to back off". Zara said to Sofia.

Sofia nods as she does see that. "I bet that is just an act because Zeke will hurt Kwan behind the bullies back". Sofia said to Zara. It is like she is setting off to get Zeke off the team especially at being second in command.

Zara sighs as she looks at Sofia. "You really don't want Zeke on the team do you". Zara said to Sofia.

Sofia shakes her head to Zara. "No the sooner Zeke is off the team, the better it will be for everyone". Sofia said to Zara. She walks away from her.

Zara shakes her head as she looks at them. "I do not like the way this is going". Zara said to herself as she goes to class.

At lunch, the teens are sitting together as Sofia is right across from Kwan. "So Kwan, are you one of Zeke's newer pranking buddies that both families moved together at the same time"? Sofia asks Kwan.

Everyone looks at Sofia as it seems to be an odd question. Kwan frowns as he looks at Sofia. "No, Zeke is my adoptive brother". Kwan said to Sofia.

Sofia frowns as this is the first that she is hearing of it. "Wait the two of you are brothers? How can you be in the same house with him? Were you own his victims that ended up in the wheelchair"? Sofia asks Kwan.

Zeke frowns as he gives Sofia a look. "Things happen Sofia and it is not in a way that you think it is". Zeke said to Sofia as he is getting mad at her.

Sofia rolls her eyes at Zeke as she doesn't believe him at all. "That is an obvious lie". Sofia said to Zeke.

Kwan nods as he is getting mad at her as well. "Zeke is telling the truth Sofia". Kwan said to Sofia.

Maggie frowns as this is getting almost out of hand. "That's enough you guys, Sofia let Kwan explain about it". Maggie said to Sofia.

Casey nods as she looks at Sofia. "Yeah from I have seen the relationship between them, they have an awesome brotherly relationship". Casey said to Sofia.

Sofia frowns as she looks at Kwan and Zeke. "You always wanted a little brother instead of a sister Zeke". Sofia said to Zeke. She leaves the table in anger.

Everyone looks at Zeke as things are getting quiet. "What in the world was that about"? Jade asks them as she is not impressed with Sofia's attitude at the moment.

Justin nods as he looks at Zeke. "Yeah but what's the story behind your relationship with Kwan"? Justin asks them.

Kwan looks at them as he needs to explain it to Sofia. "I don't want to explain it twice. Let's just say that Zeke did something that Sofia never knew about. My hopes is that once she knows about it; she will start seeing Zeke in a new light than the dark side that she knows about". Kwan said to them.

Bly looks at them as he hopes the same thing. "Me too, but it looks like she is still hanging on to things with you Zeke". Bly said to Zeke.

Zeke sighs as he looks at Bly. "Yeah well, I did things that I am not proud off. It has been a long time since Sofia and I were in the same town let alone being in a same house together. I am not ready to talk about that yet". Zeke said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that there is deeper family drama that they are not expecting. Maggie sighs as she has her work cut out for her to get Sofia to stop putting him in the bad light.

After school, the teens are at their headquarters doing some training. Daniel notices that there is some tension in the group. Kwan wheels over to Daniel. "Daniel, there is something I do want to share with the team". Kwan said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Kwan as he has a sinking feeling in what it is. "Of course Kwan", Daniel said to Kwan. He is being supportive of his decision.

Kwan turns to the team as he gets their attention. "Umm guys, there is something that I need to share with all of you. This happened within the past year, and it will answer all of your questions on why I am in a wheelchair". Kwan said to them.

The teens turn to Kwan as Sofia is getting ready for the moment that he will expose Zeke for the bad person that he really is. "You can tell us". Maggie asks Kwan.

Kwan nods as he looks at them. "I am paralyzed from the waist down. It was caused by a drunk driver and his friends who was being distracted on the road. The accident also took the lives of my older and younger sisters and my beloved parents. The person that saved my life was actually Zeke. He risked his own life to pull me and my family out of the burning car. However the twist to the story is that it was his former friends that was drunk and distracted on the road. They are currently in prison for their actions. Since my family's funeral, Travis adopted me and brought me in to their family. The truth is that not only Zeke is my best friend. Zeke is also my brother as well". Kwan said to them.

Everyone is stunned especially Sofia that Zeke saved Kwan's life. "I had no idea that you did that for him". Maggie said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at them. "It was no big deal Maggie. When I recognized their car being hit, my friend and his family was in trouble. Dad was the one that followed the other car and got the license plate to the cops. When my dad told me that it was Shawn and them, I was really mad that they did that to them". Zeke said to them.

Sofia gives a look at Zeke as she is surprised by it. "I can't believe that you were not involved that caused the tragedy". Sofia said to Zeke.

Zeke frowns as he is being accused like it. Kwan frowns as he defends him. "That's enough Sofia, I lost my family that night. I even almost lost my best friend that night as well. He risked his own life for me, and that is something that I will be grateful to him for". Kwan said to Sofia.

Sofia is stunned as Kwan is defending Zeke. Daniel frowns as he needs to straighten things out with Sofia. The alarms are going off as it alerts them to the battle. "We will settle this later rangers. Right now you guys got a job to do". Daniel said to them.

Maggie nods as she looks at her team. "Guys lets do this", Maggie said to them. They head out from the headquarters.

At the park, Snorter is making a lot of havoc and trouble for the citizens. The digibots are making a rampaging move as well. Maggie and the teens grab out their morphors. "Cyber Force Transform", the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

Snorter sees them as it eyes at Kwan in particular. "I wanna see you rangers even try to destroy me". Snorter said to them as its snorts very loudly.

Maggie frowns as she has a sinking feeling that the monster is planning something. "Stay on guard guys, that thing has something up its sleeves". Maggie said to them.

"Got it Maggie", Zeke said to Maggie as he is on guard. Sofia frowns as she wondering why he says that.

Snorter frowns as the battle is getting started. It spots the rangers fighting the Digibots including itself. As it spots the yellow ranger flying in its hoover craft, it is ready to attack him directly the most.

"Let's see how you can handle this rangers", Snorter said to the rangers as it's fires it's snorting power on them. The loud noises has effects turning the ground to mud. The ground is shaking like it rumbling. Maggie and others are feeling the rumble on the ground. They are trying to charge in at the monster. However the ground feels unsteady of them.

Kwan frowns as his hover craft has special features. "Hold on guys, I am coming in to get you". Kwan said to them. He flies in directly over them. It is not long each ranger grabs hold of a special hand holder.

Snorter smirks as he sees this. "Oh no you don't yellow ranger". Snorter yells at the yellow ranger as it fires special dirt bombs at him.

Maggie frowns as Zeke also sees this coming. "Guys heads up", Maggie said to them. Kwan pulls up with the controls as he barely misses them. However the dirt got into the craft as it is effecting the flight mode.

"Guys I am loosing control of the Hoover craft mode". Kwan said to them. The rangers frown as they let go of craft. He is falling to the ground while the others land in the mud.

Snorter laughs at the rangers especially Kwan as he can't fight especially with the special craft being busted. "You human Rangers are pathetic for having that disabled human as a ranger. Now you will all be destroyed with the yellow ranger being first". Snorter said to them as it is laughing at him. It is becoming very trigger happy with his powers.

Maggie frowns as she glares at Snorter as she can tell that Zeke is getting very angry. "You will regret saying that about my teammate. He is chosen by the rest of us to save the world". Maggie said to Snorter.

Zeke nods as he is very angry like he is deeply pissed at Snorter. "That's right, he is just pure hearted like the rest of us". Zeke said to them.

Casey glares at Snorter as they all know what happened that got him paralyzed. "How dare you harm him for his disability". Casey yells at Snorter.

Sofia is surprised to see Zeke standing up for him. "That's right, Kwan is a fight just like the rest of us". Sofia said to Snorter.

Jade sighs as she joins in as well. "He is a worthy teammate to have jerk face". Jade said to Snorter

Justin nods as he is beyond angry. "It takes all kinds of people to become rangers". Justin said to Snorter.

Bly nods as he glares at Snorter. "We will never abandoned him as teammate and most importantly a friend". Bly said to Snorter.

Kwan looks at them as he is in awe that he teammates including Sofia are defending him. He hears a strange voice in his head like someone is communicating with him telepathically. ' _ **I see a lot of myself in you Kwan King. You are a great warrior as well. You must show that fiend that you can really fight'.**_ A mysterious voice said to Kwan.

Kwan watches his teammates fighting Snorter. He is getting furious that Snorter gotten to him and getting to the others as well. From the moment Zeke lands on the ground and about to demorph, Kwan is getting very furious at Snorter. "Zeke", the rangers yells to him. Sofia is showing some emotion that her own brother is hit and nearly demorphed.

Snorter is laughing at the rangers. "This is pathetic. All of your ranger buddies defended a guy who needs a special chair to get around only to be beaten to the ground". Snorter said to them.

Kwan glares at Snorter as he feels his cyber magic being activated for the first time. "How dare you, HOW DARE YOU. Listen here, you already messed with my friends. You have gone too far by harming my best friend and brother who saved my life. I can turn my disability to ability to fight. It is going to start right here and right now with you". Kwan yells out loud as he is bursting in a yellow cyber magic aura.

Everyone is stunned as Zeke is opening his eyes. The hover craft is transforming into special legs around Kwan's body. Kwan is standing like the other rangers as he is ready to fight. Zeke is being picked up by Maggie and Casey. He looks at Kwan as he is stunned by the new look. "That is cool", Zeke said to them. Everyone nods in agreement as they are speechless especially Sofia.

Snorter is stunned as the yellow ranger is back to fight. "WHAT THAT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE"? Snorter yells at them.

Kwan is holding to his new upgraded blaster. "Impossible, no I call it possible". Kwan said to Snorter as he fires his blaster.

Snorter frowns as it gets hit by the blaster. "This is just a misunderstanding". Snorter said to them.

The rangers frown as they don't buy it at all. "That's a bunch of bull crap". Zeke said to Snorter.

Kwan nods as he glares at Snorter. "It is more than that jerk face. I can fight like them just in different way. Power of Cyber Guardian Yellow Fire", Kwan yells out loud as he unleashes yellow cyber power at Snorter.

Snorter frowns as it gets hit by the power directly. "NOOOO", Snorter said to them as it gets destroyed directly from him. It blows up into a million of cyber pieces as it vanishes from them.

Kwan is standing tall as he looks at them. "You did it Kwan". Maggie said to Kwan. He nods as he is getting the praise. He notices Zeke is injured as he is being supported by Casey.

"I got it from here Casey". Kwan said to Casey. Zeke nods as he is being carried by him. "Thanks bro", Zeke said to Kwan.

Sofia frowns as she notices the relationship between Kwan and Zeke is really strong. 'How come Zeke has a great relationship with Kwan when he was never like that with me'? Sofia thought to herself as she is getting jealous of them. They teleport back to their headquarters.

Back the headquarters, Zeke is in the med bay as he is being treated for the injuries. Kwan is by his side while Sofia is in hallway. " _ **Why are you not in there with Zeke, Sofia? You two are related am I right".**_ Silver Tech said to Sofia.

Sofia turns to Silver Tech as she shakes her head to him. "We are related but we don't have a perfect relationship like

Zeke and Kwan does". Sofia said to Silver Tech.

" _ **I believe that it is time that you start seeing Zeke in a more positive light than what you remember him as. He did save Kwan's life. Are you happy about that though"?**_ Silver Tech asks Sofia.

Sofia looks at Silver Tech as she shrugs to him. "I just don't know Silver Tech. He may done a great life sacrifice for Kwan. It doesn't mean that I will forgive him for everything he did to me". Sofia said to Silver Tech. She walks away from Silver Tech.

In the room, Zeke frowns as he overheard the conversation between her and Silver Tech. Kwan notice the sad expression on Zeke's face. "Sofia will come around man". Kwan said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Kwan. "I wish she would see that I am not some monster who loves pranks. I turned my life around, and she doesn't see it just yet". Zeke said to Kwan as he is crying.

Just outside of the med bay, Daniel frowns as he realizes that something needs to be done. 'Perhaps it is time for the younger rangers to learn about the true responsibility of a second in command'. Daniel thought to himself as he has a full mind to call Aiden and Liz.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Kwan's past with Zeke is fully explained to the team and why he is in a wheelchair. However during this arc, the tension between Sofia and Zeke will get bigger to the final of the arc. Plus will Daniel's plan to get Sofia to see that Zeke being the second in command was the right choice?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Second in Command for a Day_


	6. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: Second in Command for a Day

That night at the Campbell residence, Sofia is in her room as she is reflecting on the last couple of battles. Plus she has to deal with the fact that her own brother Zeke is a ranger and Maggie's second in command. 'Why is it that he is a ranger let alone being a second in command'? Sofia thought to herself. She also reflects on how Kwan's life was saved by Zeke in the last year.

"Sofia dear, may I come in"? Her mom named Sarah asks Sofia as she knocks on the door.

Sofia hears her mom as she nods to her. "Yes mom", Sofia said to Sarah. She is wondering what she wants.

Sarah walks in Sofia's bedroom as she is holding news articles that she printed off. She looks like she was crying like she was upset about something. "I take it that you have seen Zeke and Kwan at school". Sarah asks Sofia.

Sofia nods as she is wondering why Sarah is crying. "Yeah I honestly didn't know that dad moved here". Sofia said to her mom. She is hiding the fact that she and Zeke are on the same ranger team for obvious reasons.

Her mom sighs as she looks at Sofia. "I know that this is hard for you to see him at school every day now. However, I never realized that your brother became a hero. Has Kwan told you what Zeke did"? Sarah asks Sofia.

Sofia nods as she looks at her mom. "Yeah he did, it doesn't change the fact what Zeke and his friends did to me". Sofia said to Sarah as she is bitter about it.

Her mom sighs as she looks at Sofia. "I thought that you have put all of that behind you by now. Those former friends of his are in prison for the accident. Two of them were drunk including the driver". Sarah said to Sofia.

Sofia has a brow lifted as she knows a bit about it from Kwan. "Yeah Kwan told me about it. He said that Zeke was with dad when they saw the accident happened". Sofia said to Sarah.

Sarah sighs as she looks at Sofia. "Sofia, it is probably time to forgive and forget about things with Zeke. I never knew about what happened, and we could have lost him. If Zeke did pass away from smoke inhalation, I would have never forgive myself for not speaking to him in so long. Do you feel the same way honey"? Sara asks Sofia.

Sofia looks at Sarah as it gives her something new to think about. "I just do not know mom". Sofia said to Sarah.

Sarah sighs as she looks at Sofia. She places the articles on her nightstand. "Just read these articles and there is some news video on the computer. I want you to at least read and watch them". Sarah said to Sofia.

Sofia sighs as she notices them. "All right mom", Sofia said to Sarah. She is wondering what the articles and the video would show and change her mind. As Sarah leaves the bedroom, Sofia went to bed. Close by a ghostly spirit frowns as he senses that the lesson of forgiveness must be at hand. "I must summon the one who is connected to the treasure of Elemental Saints to help her". A ghostly spirit said to himself as he vanishes.

As the spirit vanishes, Boaratix notice Sofia as she has an evil grin on her face. "So you still haven't forgiven the blue ranger yet. This shall be very interesting for Prince Boltzon to learn". Boaratix said to herself as she heads back to their headquarters.

Back at the headquarters, Prince Boltzon frowns as the last monster Snorter failed to destroy the rangers. Boaratix walks in the room as she bows to him. "My prince, it seems that the blue and gold rangers are related, but they have a past where the blue ranger hurt the gold ranger". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon is intrigued by the development. "This is very intriguing Boaratix. What do you plan to do"? Prince Boltzon asks Boaratix.

Boaratix looks at Prince Boltzon as she has an vindictive expression on her face. "I want to assume to the rangers that I am capturing the pink ranger. However once the blue ranger sees that his precious estranged sister is the targeted one, that's when I will strike to truly capture him. Once I find out how much deep the anger and pain that the gold ranger has towards him, that negative energy will be used on the blue ranger". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon looks at Boaratix as he is interested by the plan. "I will let you do this plan of yours Boaratix. Plus, I want you to meet with Zilentia for a machine to make the blue ranger suffer as well". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix.

Boaratix nods as she receives the orders. "Of course my prince, I wouldn't dare leave Zilentia out of the process". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon as she leaves the room.

General Compa returns as she bows to Prince Boltzon. "My prince, Snorter was defeated by the rangers. However it did injure the blue ranger who is the rangers second in command". General Compa said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon looks at General Compa. "Yes it do that in the last battle. What do you plan to do this time"? Prince Boltzon asks General Compa.

General Compa looks up at Prince Boltzon. "If we can get the red ranger out of commission as well, it will leave the rangers scrambling on what to do. The blue ranger is out of commission for the time being". General Compa said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon is intrigued by the plan. "Do It General Compa", Prince Boltzon said to General Compa.

General Compa nods as she looks at Prince Boltzon. "Yes my prince", General Compa said to Prince Boltzon. She leaves the room for the monster room.

In the monster chamber, General Comp is walking around as she is looking for a monster in particular. As she walk towards a mutant jackel cyber monster, it is very vicious monster. "Amazocic, I summon you". General Compa said the monster named Amazocic.

Amazocic nods as it looks at General Compa. "I am here to serve you". Amazocic said to General Compa. He bows down to her as it is a very loyal monster.

General Compa nods as she looks at Amazocic. "You have a complex job. I want you to attack the rangers and get the red ranger out of commission. Once that is done leave the area immediately. Then I want you to attack and destroy the rangers later on the day". General Compa said to Amazocic.

Amazocic nods as it receives the orders. "It will be my honor to serve you, General Compa". Amazocic said to General Compa. It bows down to General Compa as it proves its loyalty to the evil leader. It leaves the headquarters for the first part of the job.

The next morning, the teens are heading to school together. Zeke is staying home from school as he is still a bit sore from the battle. "I take it that Zeke is staying home today". Sofia said to Kwan.

Kwan nods as he looks at Sofia. "Yeah dad was adamant about Zeke staying home. Ever since Zeke saved me by risking his own life, dad made sure that Zeke recovers first before going back to school". Kwan said to Sofia.

Sofia looks at Kwan as she can understand the reason. "So with Zeke out to recover, who is the second in command"? Sofia asks them.

Everyone looks at each other as they don't exactly have the answer. "I am not sure Sofia. I will have to ask my dad". Maggie said to them.

Jade nods as she gives a look to Sofia. "Yeah he would know the answer. However I can't believe that you would ask about it Sofia". Jade said to Sofia.

Casey nods as she looks at Sofia. "It is kind of rude to ask about it Sofia". Casey said to Sofia.

Zara nods looks at Sofia as he gives her a look. "Yeah you have been set against Zeke being a ranger and second in command". Zara said to Sofia.

Bly gives a look to Sofia as he wants to get to the bottom of it. "What's your problem with Zeke as the second in command anyways? I think he is a great person for the responsibility". Bly said to Sofia.

Sofia sighs as she looks at Bly. Justin thinks about it as he looks at them. "Maybe one of us should be a second in command for a day". Justin said to them.

Sofia nods as Zara smiles by the idea. "Yeah, it would be an eye opening experience for us. I bet one of us can become just as great second in command". Zara said to them.

"Yeah I bet that I will be a better one than my own brother". Sofia said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a bad idea. "I don't know if that is a good idea Sofia". Maggie said to them.

Jade nods as agrees with Maggie. "I am with Maggie on this. Plus I think Daniel will make the right decision". Jade said to them.

All the sudden, the teens are alerted to a battle. It catches them a bit off guard. They notice their morphors calling them. "What's going on"? Maggie asks them.

" _ **Rangers, there is trouble on the other side of the town".**_ Silver Tech said to them.

Maggie frowns as this is the first battle before school. "We are on our way". Maggie said to Silver Tech. The teens frown as they are called to duty.

"Let's move with the cyber magic", Maggie said to them.

"Right", Justin, Sofia, and Zara said to them.

Everyone looks at each other as they were not expecting all three of the younger rangers to become the second in command. They follow Maggie as they teleport to the battle.

In the outskirts of town, the teens arrive as they notice that something is off. "It is quiet too quiet for a battle guys". Maggie said to them.

Casey nods as she notices it as well. "I am with Maggie". Casey said to them. She is staying on guard for the battle.

"Is it possible that Silver Tech got the location wrong"? Bly asks them.

"Silver Tech is never wrong you pathetic human". Amazocic said to them as it appears at the battle.

The teens are stunned as a cyber jackal monster shows up without Digibots. Maggie grabs out the morphors as the others follow suit.

" _ **Cyber Force Transform",**_ the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

Amazocic looks at the teens as it grabs out its katana sword out. "This battle will not last very long". Amazocic said to them.

As the battle is getting started, Maggie frowns as she notices that there isn't any Digibots at the scene. "Guys heads up, we don't know what this thing is capable of". Maggie said to them.

"Right", Zara, Justin, and Sofia said back to them.

Amazocic frowns as he charges in to the battle. It grabs out its sword as he wants to see which one is the best opponent. He even notices that the blue ranger is not there. "I thought you rangers has a blue ranger as well". Amazocic said to them as he is clashing his weapon with Bly and Jade.

Jade frowns as she glares at the monster. "Our blue ranger isn't here". Jade said to Amazocic.

Bly nods as he doesn't like that the monster wants to know where the missing teammate is. "We are not going to tell you where he or she is". Bly said to Amazocic.

Amazocic frowns as he is not impressed with the purple and white rangers. "You two are not worthy". Amazocic said to them as he cuts and kicks them down.

Jade and Bly gets hit as the land on the ground. They groan as they demorph back to their civilian forms.

Casey, Kwan, and Justin frowns as they glare at Amazocic. "You will regret that move". Casey said to Amazocic. Justin nods as they are working together.

Amazocic frowns as he sees the yellow, pink and green rangers coming towards him. As the four of them are fighting, Amazocic is more intrigued by the pink ranger more than the green ranger. He is not impressed with the yellow ranger. "You are not worthy at all yellow ranger". Amazocic said to Kwan as he kicks him down.

Kwan is sent back to the ground as he hands in his side. The hover craft chair is down to the ground. "Kwan", Casey yells at to him. She frowns as she glares at Amazocic. He demorphs back to his civilian form.

Maggie frowns as she had enough of this guy. She, Zara, and Sofia are going in to fight Amazocic. "Now you got us to deal with". Maggie said to Amazocic.

Amazocic turns as he spots the red ranger. He has an evil grin on his face as he was waiting for her. He glares at the red ranger. "Are you just as worthy like the pink ranger"? Amazocic asks Maggie. He is charging in at her.

Maggie frowns as she is facing it. Amazocic kicks Justin, Casey, and Sofia out of the way to make it an one on one fight. "We will find out jackal face". Maggie said to Amazocic.

As the two rangers are fighting the monsters, the teens are helping each other up. "Wow, look at Maggie go, it is like she gotten ranger fighting training all her life". Justin said to them. Everyone nods in agreement as they are watching the fight.

Amazocic frowns as the red ranger will be tougher to destroy. "I don't have a good read on all of your teammates red ranger, but I have an assignment to do to put you out of commission for now". Amazocic said to Maggie as he has a strange energy orb in his hands.

Maggie frowns as she wonders what the jackal monster meant by it. "What do you mean by that"? Maggie asks Amazocic. All the sudden, she gets hit by the orb as she lands on the ground in pain. She demorphs back in her civilian form.

"Later Power Rangers", Amazocic said to them as he teleports back to the headquarters.

Everyone is stunned as Maggie is really hurt. "Maggie", Casey yells out to her as she rushes by her side.

Justin frowns as he grabs his morphor. "Coach Walker, Maggie is hurt in the battle and needs medical attention". Justin said to Daniel.

" _ **Setting up teleportation now",**_ Coach Walker said to Justin. The Rangers nod as they teleport back to headquarters.

In the med bay, Maggie is getting treatment as Daniel frowns by the news. "What happened Rangers"? Daniel asks the rangers as he is trying not to cry.

"This monster called Amazocic attacked us. It didn't even have any Digibots with it at all". Casey said to Coach Walker.

Jade nods as she is frustrated that she wasn't worthy to fight him. "Yeah that monster picked us off one by one to see who is worthy". Jade said to Coach Walker.

" _ **Did you say Amazocic? I was afraid of this dearly Rangers. Amazocic is one of the top monsters in Prince Boltzon's army. This monster will not be easy to destroy".**_ Silver Tech said to them.

The teens frown as this battle happened before school gets started. "Will Maggie be alright Daniel"? Bly asks Daniel.

Daniel nods as Maggie is asleep. "She will be fine rangers. Head towards school,I will be right behind you". Daniel said to them.

The teens nod as they leave the headquarters. Daniel sighs in anguish as he looks at his daughter who is in pain.

" _ **Is something bothering you Daniel"?**_ Silver Tech asks Daniel. He is showing a compassionate expression on his computerized face.

Daniel turns as he looks at Silver Tech. "I knew this is one of the risks of her becoming a ranger let alone the red ranger. The team already has two rangers down already. I just don't want them to be overwhelmed by the fact especially Justin". Daniel said to them.

" _ **I am sure that he will rise to the occasion".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Silver Tech. "I hope that you are right. Keep an eye on Maggie while I am at school". Daniel said to Silver Tech.

" _ **Of course Daniel",**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel as he watches the mentor to head to school.

At lunch time, the teens are in a somber mood. They notice that it is not the same without Maggie and Zeke there. "This is different without having Zeke and Maggie here". Bly said to them.

Jade nods as it is really sucks that neither their leader or second in command is there. "Yeah there is no doubt that the jackal jerk will be back for round two". Jade said to them.

Casey sighs as she looks at them. "We need to have a leader and a second in command when he does return though". Casey said to them.

Kwan nods as he looks at them. "Yeah plus I don't think that thing would be thrilled with me leading the team". Kwan said to them as he is feeling down with being called not worthy by it.

Justin sighs as he looks at them. "I will lead the team. How hard could it be"? Justin asks them.

Sofia nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I want to prove that I am a better second in command than my brother". Sofia said to them.

Zara smiles as she want to give it a try. "Yeah, it is something that monster will not be expecting from us". Zara said to them.

The teens look at each other as this is going to be a bad idea. "Yeah it would something that they wouldn't expect from us. However I don't think it would work on a monster like that". Casey said to them.

Kwan nods as he looks at them. "Yeah plus Zeke would have my butt if you guys pull this off especially you Sofia". Kwan said to them.

Sofia frowns as she gives Kwan a look. "No it is time that I need to show him that I can be a second in command with Zara, and Justin as the temporary leader". Sofia said to them.

Zara nods as she looks at them. "How hard can it be"? Zara asks them. She is being naive about it.

The older teens look at them. "More difficult than it looks. Just because Maggie is your age and can lead the team doesn't make it easy for you either". Jade said to them.

Justin frowns as he looks at them. "Come on guys, I don't think they even want us to succeed". Justin said to them. Sofia and Zara got up as they leave the lunch room with him.

Bly sighs as he looks at them. "We really need Maggie and Zeke back to straighten them out". Bly said to them.

Casey nods in agreement with Bly. "You said it". Casey said to Bly as they hope that they will talk some sense into them before it is too late.

After school, the teens are back at the headquarters. Daniel sighs as two of his former teammates are here. "Guys, where is Justin, Sofia, and Zara"? Daniel asks them.

Casey sighs as she looks at Daniel. "They are setting off on a plan to become better second in commands than Zeke and Justin is the newly appointed temporary leader when we don't know who is the next leader and second in command are since Maggie and Zeke are not here". Casey said to Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he does a face plant. "I knew I should have told you guys about it before school". Daniel said to them.

"Don't blame yourself Daniel, all this happened a bad time". A man said to them.

"That's right, plus it will give them a lesson that they will never forget". A woman said to them.

The teens are in awe as they meet two adults who are around Daniel's age. "Were you on the same team with him"? Kwan asks them.

The woman nods as she looks at him. "Yes we were. My name is Liz Williams Neo Defender Yellow ranger. It is an honor to meet you, Kwan. It is not very often that a yellow ranger is a guy. However you are one of a kind young man". Liz said to them.

The man nods as he looks at them. "My name is Aiden Williams, and I was the Neo Defender Black ranger. Plus I was the second in command of the team back then". The man named Aiden said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Aiden. "Hold on though, the second in command of your team wasn't a blue ranger like Zeke is now"? Casey asks Aiden.

Aiden shakes his head to them. "No Will wasn't the second in command of the team. The second in command is someone who will carry out the orders from the leader. Plus he or she must be able to step up when it matters most. From what Daniel has told me, your second in command is capable of both of them. Am I right"? Aiden asks them.

The teens nod in agreement as they look at Aiden. "Yeah but apparently, three of our rangers are going on this second in command and leader for a day thing. Maggie never gave the go ahead with it especially considering that tough monster is going to make a round two if you get my drift". Jade said to them as she is being a rebel about it.

Liz looks at Jade as she is reminded of someone. Aiden sighs as he looks at them. "Every ranger on the team has a role to take part beside being the leader or the second in command. It all about what each one of you can contribute to the team". Aiden said to them.

The older teens look at each other as they are starting to understand. "What other roles on the team though"? Bly asks them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "There are roles like the brains of the team, the heart of the team, the underdog of the team, the momma bear of the team, or even the tough girl kick butt squad of the team". Liz said to them.

Jade seems to be excited about that particular role. "The tough girl kick butt squad of the team really", Jade said to Liz.

Liz grins as she is reminded of Verna deeply as she has some tears in her eyes. "Oh yes", Liz said to them.

All the sudden the alarms are going, the teens frown as they see Amazocic and a bunch of digibots at the warehouse district. Justin, Sofia, and Zara are there and in deep trouble. "Go help them rangers, Casey you are the temporary leader". Daniel said to them.

Casey nods as she is ready to step up. The teens nod as they are ready to move out. "Let's move with Cyber Magic", Casey said to them. The teens nod as they leave for the battle.

At the warehouse district, Justin, Sofia, and Zara are still fighting digibots and Amazocic. Justin frowns as he is getting overwhelmed by the battle. He is facing Amazocic as none of the older teens are there. "What's wrong green ranger? You lost that confidence when you and your not worthy fighters to face me". Amazocic said to Justin.

Sofia frowns as she kicks at Amazocic. "Who are you calling not worthy". Sofia asks Amazocic.

Zara nods as she is with Sofia as they are fighting back. "Yeah we will surprise you over". Zara said to Amazocic.

Amazocic frowns as both Sofia and Zara are trying to land a blow on him. "You two are nothing more but naive little brats". Amazocic said to Sofia and Zara. He sends another orb at them.

Sofia and Zara barely dodges it as they take a stumble to the ground. Justin frowns as he watches his teammates land on the ground. "Sofia, Zara", Justin yells out to them. Justin gets hit from behind as he lands on the ground near them.

Amazocic laughs at them as he has an orb in his hands. "I win again rangers". Amazocic said to them.

Just as Amazocic fires the orb, the other rangers arrive as Casey is leading them. "Back off and step away from them got it". Casey said to them.

"Casey", Justin said to Casey as he is happy to see them.

"Boy are we glad to see you". Zara said to Casey. Sofia nods as she looks at them. She is hoping that the pity look will work.

Casey nods as she looks at them. "We will talk about what you three did later. Do not even get up to help until the three of you have learned what you did wrong here". Casey said to them.

Jade nods as she gives them a look. "Yeah it is a beyond stupid move". Jade said to them. The four teens charge in the battle as they are fighting Amazocic and the digibots.

As Justin, Zara, and Sofia are sitting there, Justin sighs as he looks at them. "Let's face it, if anyone can become a temporary leader or a great temporary second in command, it would be Casey and Jade without a doubt". Justin said to them.

Zara nods as she is starting to realize it as well. "Yeah I was very naive to think that we will have what it takes to lead or being a second in command". Zara said to them.

Sofia sighs as she is starting to see why Maggie is a great leader even though she is not here at the moment. "I just don't know why Zeke was chosen in the first place". Sofia said to them. She just doesn't want to admit it.

Justin gives Sofia a look as he shakes his head. "I will admit it Sofia. I was overwhelmed to lead the three of us to battle. I don't have that leadership qualities that Maggie has. She is more calm and collected than me, and yet she can quell an argument. We needed her when we had that heated debate at lunch". Justin said to them.

Zara nods as she looks at them. "I will have to admit that I was being naive about being a second in command. T takes a strong person to step it up at tough times. Zeke may have caused you a lot of pain in the past, Sofia. From what I have seen from him, he has changed from that person from years ago. You need to give him that chance to prove it to you". Zara said to Sofia.

" _ **Justin and Zara, the both of you can rejoin in the battle. The both of you have admitted your mistakes. However this doesn't mean that the three of you get out of punishment".**_ Coach Walker said to them.

Justin and Zara gets up as they get back in the battle. Sofia frowns as she still has more work to do. She frowns as she reflects on everything that happened. "How can I give him a chance to prove it to me? Sure he saved Kwan's life and sent his former friends to jail. He was supposed to be my over protective big brother not a betraying sibling". Sofia said to herself. She watches the battle as not everyone is back to fight. She sighs as she thinks back to when Zeke was the second person to act when the digibots first came to attack their town. "He probably wouldn't be pleased by the stunt that I pulled". Sofia said to herself.

Sofia looks at her teammates as Amazocic is getting the better of them. "Then again, he wouldn't be pleased with that monster harming Maggie. Plus if he has that sacrifice yourself nature that he is adopting these days, he would have pushed Maggie out of the way of the orb. He would have been really hurt instead of Maggie. Then again, he did get hurt when Kwan was in trouble yesterday because of Snorter. Ugh, I admit that I was naive to think that I could become a better second in command. Zeke is the better person for the job". Sofia said to herself. She sighs as she realizes that deep down she is upset that Zeke gotten hurt in the battle.

" _ **Admitting that you are wrong is not as easy as it looks Sofia Campbell. You know in your heart that Zeke is becoming a better person".**_ A mysterious voice said to Sofia via telepathically. Plus Justin and Zara got a similar message telepathically as well.

Sofia sighs as she can't believe that she is doing this. "I can't believe I am saying this. Zeke is the second in command not me. He is just as a chosen one just like Maggie, Justin, Casey, Bly, Jade, Kwan, Zara, Zeke and me". Sofia yells out loud.

" _ **Sofia, you finally see that Zeke is a the second in command of the team. Admitting it was very difficult for you. You can rejoin with your teammates in the battle. However this doesn't mean that you will be able to get out of the punishment".**_ Daniel said to Sofia.

Sofia sighs as she expected that as much. She gets up as she gets back into the fight. "Yes Coach Walker", Sofia said to Daniel as she gets back into the fight.

Meanwhile, Zeke sighs as he is out on a walk. He felt better and got out of the house for some fresh air. He is wondering how his teammates are doing. All the sudden, he hears a familiar voice calling his name.

"Zeke", Sarah said to Zeke as she spots him at the park. She has a compassionate smile on her face.

Zeke is stunned to see his mom actually talking to him in a very long time. "H-hey mom", Zeke said to Sarah as he is a bit nervous to be talking to her again.

Sarah looks at Zeke as she can see the nervousness in him. "It has been a long time since I last saw you. You have grown up tremendously". Sarah said to Zeke.

Zeke shrugs as he is not a tall guy in height. "Thanks, I need to go". Zeke said to Sarah as he has a feeling that his teammates needs him.

Sarah looks at Zeke as she needs to talk to him. "Wait Zeke, I want to talk to you for a minute please". Sarah said to Zeke. She has that motherly compassionate expression on her face.

It catches Zeke off guard as it has been a very long time since he has seen her smile at him like that. "Sure mom", Zeke said to Sarah as he is not sure what she will say.

Sarah looks at Zeke as tears are building in her eyes. "I am deeply proud of you for what you did for Kwan. It must have been hard for you to testify against your former friends. If you passed away while trying to save Kwan's life, I will never forgive myself for never speaking to you again". Sarah said to Zeke as she is crying in front of him.

Zeke is surprised as he looks at his mom. Tears are building in his eyes as he rarely cries. "Mom, when you said that you never wanted to talk to me again when I was a nine year old kid, it really hurt me that I never wanted to forgive you for it. I didn't have a mother figure in my life until I met Kwan's mom. Her name was Juliette. She showed me what a mother's love was. She showed me how Kwan is a great brother to both of his sisters even though he had one older sister and a younger sister. The older sister had Down syndrome and other special needs. Not only Juliette passed away in the crash, his dad and both sisters passed away in that car crash. Dad never dated again after you took Sofia in the divorce. He cared about her as well". Zeke said to Sarah.

Sarah looks at Zeke as she realizes that her son has truly changed for the better. "I am so sorry Zeke". Sarah said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Sarah. "Me too", Zeke said to Sarah. He is wondering where the talk will go.

Sarah looks at Zeke as she is wondering if she should hug him. "I want to rebuild my relationship with you". Sarah said to Zeke.

Zeke is surprised as he looks at Sarah. He hears his morphor going off. "I will have to think about it mom. Plus it means a lot to me that you said that you are proud of me. Zeke said to Sarah.

Sarah is surprised as she hears him saying that to her. "Thank you Zeke, and it is a start". Sarah said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Sarah. "Your welcome mom, and I got to go". Zeke said to Sarah.

Sarah nods as she looks at Zeke. "Zeke, I love you". Sarah said to Zeke. She has a smile on her face.

Zeke nods as he smiles back to her. "I love you too mom". Zeke said to Sarah as he takes off running. "Zeke here", Zeke said to Daniel.

" _ **Zeke, the rangers need your help at the warehouse district. You need to be caught up on what happened this morning that lead three of the rangers to become stand in leader and second in commands".**_ Daniel said to Zeke.

Zeke sighs as it has Sofia's name all over it. "Let me guess Sofia right, what about this morning"? Zeke asks Daniel.

" _ **Yes she, Zara, and Justin will be punished accordingly for their actions. Maggie got injured in the battle against a tough monster".**_ Daniel said to Zeke.

"I am on my way". Zeke said to Daniel as he teleports to the battle. He frowns as he is getting angry. 'No one messes with the red ranger and gets away with it'. Zeke thought to himself.

Back at the battle, Amazocic is getting the better of the rangers. He is laughing at them even harder. "You rangers can't even operate without your leader being here. It makes me wonder if you got a true blue ranger or a second in command after all unless it is actually the gold ranger poser". Amazocic said to them as he fires an orb at Sofia.

All the sudden, the orb gets cut in half away from Sofia. "Who are you calling my sister a gold ranger poser? She is just as a chosen one like they are as well. Zeke asks Amazocic as he is not happy.

The rangers are stunned to see Zeke back and on his feet. "Zeke", the Rangers said to Zeke. They are happy to see Zeke there.

Sofia is stunned as Zeke protected her. "Zeke, I thought you were still hurt from the previous battle". Sofia said to Zeke.

"I am alright now Sofia. But right now this guy is going to wish that he never harmed Maggie in the first place". Zeke said to Sofia as he glares at Amazocic.

Amazocic is stunned as the blue ranger is charging in at him. He is caught off guard as he didn't suspect him being a worthy fighter. It gets slashed on the chest as he lands on the ground. "So you are a worthy one just like the red and pink rangers after all". Amazocic said to them.

The rangers gather around Zeke as Justin, Zara, and Sofia are ready to finish him. "I think it is time to end him. Justin, Zara, and Sofia, you three have the honors". Casey said to them.

Justin, Zara, and Sofia nods as she looks at Casey. "It will be our honor". They said in unison as they glare at Amazocic.

"Power of the Green Cyber Guardian Fire", Justin yells out loud.

"Power of the Orange Cyber Guardian Fire", Zara yells out loud.

"Power of the Gold Cyber Guardian Fire", Sofia yells out loud.

As the beams are coming together and aimed at Amazocic, it seems that only two of the three beams are coming at Amazocic. Amazocic frowns as he notices something different about the orange ranger. He gets hit directly by the attack there is an explosion as the battle is over. As the smoke clears, Amazocic is gone as it feels like a victory.

The rangers look at each other as something felt strange to them. "Do you think it is possible that he didn't get destroyed"? Bly asks them.

The rangers look at each other as they shake their head. "Let's concern with that later". Jade said to them. The rangers teleport back to their headquarters.

Back at the headquarters, Maggie is in the main ops room as she is feeling a bit better. "I can't believe that you three decided to become stand in leader and second in commands. My dad is the one that should have made that decision. He left it up to me for your punishment. Justin, Zara, and Sofia, the three of you will be doing team work exercises with a ranger of my choosing for one week. Justin, you will be with Kwan. Zara, you will be with Jade. Sofia, you will be with Zeke". Maggie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they think it is reasonably fair punishment. Zeke sighs as Sofia is with him for teamwork exercises. 'This can't be that bad right'. Zeke thought to himself.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. "All of you should head home now". Daniel said to them.

As the rangers leave the headquarters, Daniel looks at Silver Tech as he seems concerned about something. "Silver Tech, is something wrong"? Daniel asks Silver Tech.

Silver Tech looks at Daniel as he nods to him. " _ **I have a feeling that the rangers will see Amazocic again one of these days. It is impossible for him to be destroyed that easily by rangers who didn't get seen by him as worthy".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel is stunned as he looks at Silver Tech. "Are you sure about this"? Daniel asks Silver Tech.

Silver Tech nods to Daniel as he shows him ancient battle footage on Cyberobia. " _ **When Amazocic attacked my home world, he only saw three Cyber Guardians worthy enough to fight him. It was those same three that defeated him for good".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel frowns as Silver Tech is on to something. "You might be right about that though". Daniel said to Silver Tech as he grabs his gear to head home.

Silver Tech sighs as he does not tell him about Zara and the lack of the Cyber Guardian Power. 'Could she be the child that I placed here on Earth 13 years ago'? Silver Tech thought to himself as he hides the footage.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This chapter really has it all including the heart strung feels. Zeke and his mom had there first conversation. Aiden and Liz from Neo Defenders made their guest appearance. Maggie gotten hurt in the battle. Is Silver Tech right about Amazocic? Plus what is he hiding from Daniel and the rangers?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Painful Past of a McCoy_


	7. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This chapter contains past child abuse.

Chapter 6: The Painful Past of a McCoy

That night at the group home, Casey sighs as she looks at an calendar with tomorrow's date being circled. The day is very bittersweet to her as it brings a lot of memories for her. "Why it that anniversary is coming around very soon"? Casey asks herself as she is not looking forward to that particular date. She looks at some letters between her and her only family left that isn't in prison or dead. It is her cousin Cliff who lives in Asherton with his adoptive parents. She rolls up her long sleeve shirt as she notices the various tattoos on her arms. It has various symbols that she has no idea what it meant to her. Plus she never knew why her aunt hated her more than anything in the world to beat her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Casey is around three years old as she is playing with a doll. She is in the living room as all the sudden her aunt walks in as she is very furious about something. Tina just got off the phone after some research and contact with someone. "TRIPLETS, THAT FREAKY LAWERENCE GIRL DARED TO GET PREGNANT WITH MY DANIEL'S BABIES". Aunt Tina said to herself as she throws a glass at the wall._

 _Little Casey is stunned as she is getting scared. She is wondering who is the girl was. Plus the way that Aunt Tina was talking even frightened her a bit more as well._

 _Aunt Tina turns as she glares at Casey. "Well now, you have some half siblings now. They are not full blooded related to you". Aunt Tina said to Casey as she smacks her in the face._

 _Casey lands on the floor as she is getting scared. "Please stop Aunt Tina", Casey said to Tina._

 _Aunt Tina frowns as she glares at Casey. "What have I told you to call me? I am not an aunt. I am your mother". Aunt Tina said to Casey. She grabs her by her shirt as she smacks her again._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Casey sighs as the memories from her past is getting to her again. She rolls her sleeves back down to cover up the tattoos. "I don't know what Coach Walker will do if he knew the truth. Plus I am not even sure if he is the right Daniel Walker that she was talking about. Besides, he has a daughter at home". Casey said to herself. She gets into bed as she tries to drift off to sleep.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Casey is a home as she looks around. It appears to be a normal home with lovely decor and furniture. She walks around as she is wondering if anyone else is around. All the sudden, she hears a buzzing noise as some screaming noises coming from an upstairs bedroom._

 _Casey frowns as the house is quickly changes into a house of horrors. She quickly went up the stairs to where the screaming is. "No stop please, I will be a good girl". A voice said as it is happening again._

" _I don't believe that you are a good girl at all". Aunt Tina said to Her as the work is starting up again._

 _Casey walks in the room as she sees herself being restrained while a man is holding a tattoo device while Aunt Tina gives her a look. "So you are one just like your birth father. When are you getting the next one? OH WAIT HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW", Aunt Tina said to Casey._

 _The dream changes again as she in that house in France as the work is being down again. Casey is being restrained by Amazocic and Aunt Tina. A faint needle is coming at her. "NOOOO", Casey yells out loud as it is about to begin again as the dream ends._

 _ **End Dream**_

Casey is being rubbed by Daniel as she wakes up. "No", Casey screams as she has a cold sweat on her forehead. She finds herself in the med bay at the headquarters.

" _ **Are you alright Casey? I detected abnormal sleep patterns in you Casey".**_ Silver Tech asks Casey.

Daniel nods as he got notified as well. "Do you want to talk about it"? Daniel asks Casey. He is genuinely concerned about her.

Casey has tears in her eyes as she shakes her head to him. "No I am not ok Daniel". Casey said to him as she is crying.

Daniel frowns as he looks at Casey. He has some hot tea ready. "Was the nightmare ranger related or childhood related"? Daniel asks Casey.

Casey looks at the tea as she takes it. She slips on it as she looks at Daniel. "Childhood related, today is a very bittersweet day for me. Of course now, it is more bitter than sweet". Casey said to Daniel.

" _ **How can a day be both bitter and sweet at the same time"?**_ Silver Tech asks them. He is trying to help in his own way.

Casey looks at Silver Tech as Daniel explains it to him. "It is an expression to describe a day and how it happened". Daniel said to Silver Tech.

Casey nods as she looks at Daniel. "Have you asked me about who my family is"? Casey asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Casey as it strikes as an odd question. "No, I am planning to do that soon. The time hasn't been right to do it. Why do you ask"? Daniel asks Casey.

Casey sighs as she looks at Daniel. She takes another slip of tea. "I am not sure how you will react to what I have to say Daniel. The others don't know anything about them. Plus I don't want to repeat the whole thing. Can you teleport me back to the group home"? Casey asks them.

Daniel is stunned as one of his rangers lives in a group home. " _ **Of course Casey",**_ Silver Tech said as he is already on it. Casey is teleported away back to the home.

Daniel looks at Silver Tech as he can't believe that Silver Tech already teleported her back to her home. "I have more questions to ask her". Daniel said to Silver Tech.

" _ **I know you do Daniel. That nightmare is very disturbing. I have seen it as well. I can show it to you if you want to".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Silver Tech as he is not sure how to go on from here. "I don't want to violate her trust Silver Tech. Something is deeply bothering her especially about today. She doesn't want to explain it multiple times. However she reminds me of someone that I knew long before I became a ranger. If I am right about this, I have to confront someone that I don't want to see again". Daniel said to Silver Tech.

Silver Tech nods as he understands the position that he is in. "I understand very deeply that loyalty and trust means a lot to you Daniel. Casey must have been through a lot of pain in that vile woman's hands". Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he knows who it is deeply. "I know and she is not the only one that got deeply hurt by that vindictive witch". Daniel said to Silver Tech as he is getting angry.

Silver Tech sees the anger in Daniel's eyes. "The things done to your estranged wife". Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks down on his wedding ring. "Yeah, I don't know how she could have found out about my wedding to her. We never told our teammates about it". Daniel said to Silver Tech.

Silver Tech nods as he looks at Daniel. "The first step to talk about it is letting Casey tell all of you". Silver Tech said to Daniel. Daniel nods as he plans to do just that.

At school, the teens are sitting together at lunch. Casey is deeply solemn and sober as everyone can clearly see that something is wrong. "Casey is something wrong? You look deeply sadden by something". Maggie asks Casey.

Zeke nods as he looks at Casey. "Yeah it is more somber than ugly crying". Zeke said to them. He remembers how Sofia was a cry baby growing up.

Jade nods as she looks at Casey as it is new to her to sympathize with her. "Yeah what's with you"? Jade asks Casey.

Casey looks at them as it is time to talk about it. "How painful is your childhood past"? Casey asks them.

The teens are perplexed by the odd question. "Like bad memories painful"? Zara asks Casey.

Casey nods as she looks at them. "Yeah bad memories painful", Casey asks them. She is wondering how to tell them about hers.

Kwan looks at Casey as he went first. "Well, my family's death was really painful. However it happened in the last year". Kwan said to them.

Sofia looks at them as she went next. "I thought about killing myself when I was a kid". Sofia said to them. She has a solemn expression on her face.

Zeke frowns as he never knew about it. "What why"? Zeke asks Sofia. He has a sinking feeling on why and how.

Everyone is stunned that one of their youngest teammates even thought about ending her life at an young age. "Vicious prank when I was six years old in kindergarten". Sofia said to them as it is all she said to talk about it.

Zeke frowns as it is one of the biggest regrets that he ever made in life. Kwan knows about it since middle school. "All of this talk on painful memories is very unsavory at lunch". Zara said to them.

Justin nods as it is giving him the creeps. "Yeah let's talk about something else or talk about it at the headquarters". Justin said to them.

Casey frowns as she is the one that brought it up. Maggie notices the expression on her face. 'I can understand why she brought it up. I wonder if she is trying to tell us something that happened to her'. Maggie thought to herself.

All the sudden, Casey and Maggie are feeling something burning on to their skin. They are feeling the distress in their heads. The teens are stunned as they have no idea what just happened. "Casey, Maggie, are you two alright"? Bly asks them.

"It burns really badly. He is screaming as well". Casey said to them. Her eyes are cringing. She puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I can hear him as well. It burning me". Maggie said to them. She also has her hand on her shoulder as well.

The teens frown as they are really confused. They look at the teacher's table as Coach Walker is feeling it as well. "This is really weird Maggie, Casey, and Coach Walker is feeling this weird pain. Is someone playing with dolls to make this happen". Kwan said to them.

Justin freezes up for a second as he shakes his head. "This is no time to joke about that". Justin said to them.

Zeke frowns as he looks at them. "Guys help me get Maggie and Casey to the nurse's office". Zeke said to them. He is jumping in his second in command capacity.

It is not long that the teens got up as they help Maggie and Casey out of the lunchroom. Coach Walker also leaves with them as he is dealing with the pain. They leave the lunchroom.

" _ **Rangers, I sense a disturbance at the school not caused by a monster. What's wrong"?**_ Silver Tech asks them.

Zeke answers as he grabs his communicator. "It's Maggie, Casey, and Coach Walker, they are feeling a strange pain". Zeke said to Silver Tech.

" _ **I will teleport all of you to the headquarters".**_ Silver Tech said to them. The group teleports away as they are wondering what is going on.

At the headquarters, the teens frown as Casey, Maggie, and Daniel are laying in a bed in the med bay. "What is going on here though? One minute, we are talking about a sensitive topic. The next thing we knew they are in pain". Jade said to Silver Tech. The teens nod as they are trying to stay still but it is still going on.

Silver Tech shrugs as he looks at them. "I do not detect any kind of burning sensation physically being there. At the same time, they are feeling like it is truly there". Silver Tech said to them as he is mystified by it.

"It is a ranger distress signal communicating telepathically". A female voice said to them as she appears at the headquarters. She is around Daniel's age as she has a pink cladded outfit.

The teens are stunned as they look at her. "Telepathically like within the mind", Sofia said to the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at them. "That is correct. The communication happens when a ranger is being harmed by an evil creep who doesn't know any better to mess with us. The only way for them to feel it is when they share the same ranger color, share the same zord, or they are related. Daniel called me early this morning to give your pink ranger some advice. However the communication obviously got in the way of that". The woman said to them.

Silver Tech nods as Daniel must have called her. "You must be Kara the Neo Defender Pink Ranger". Silver Tech said to the woman named Kara.

Kara nods as she looks at Silver Tech. "That's me, when Ash told me about Maggie being a ranger, most of us veteran rangers want to come and see you guys. Although, I came at a bad time". Kara said to them.

Then teens are in awe especially Jade as she can see a badass looking woman. "When you said most of us veteran rangers, you mean Ash, Aiden, and Liz right". Kwan said to Kara.

Kara nods as she looks at Kwan. "Yeah there is more of us however things happen over the years. I want to see what the hell to make my visit to you guys in a hand basket". Kara said to them.

The teens lead Kara to the med bay. Zara and Sofia are mostly unsure about her. Jade seems to be in a fan girl mode. In the med bay, Daniel is moving around while Maggie and Casey are in bed as they are deeply confused by the mysterious pain. "Hey Kara sorry about the sudden change of plans". Daniel said to Kara. He has a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry, you called me at 3:00 am this morning to rush over to the east coast via the ranger RV to tell me that your pink ranger needs advice only for me to find out that you, your pink ranger, and Mags to be in a mysterious pain. I swear I should have kicked your butt. However now is not the time for that". Kara said to Daniel as she is getting on to him.

Daniel sighs as he sees that Kara hasn't lost her tough girl kick butt attitude one bit. "How you and Will got together is a mystery that I will never figure out. Rangers this is Kara Manning, the pink Neo Defender ranger and the leader of the tough girl squad". Daniel said to them.

The teens nod as they wave hello. "The pleasure is all mine. Don't worry I won't bite. How Daniel became a mentor is beyond me anyways". Kara said to them. Daniel sighs as he gets the joke.

Casey looks at Kara as she is the one that shares her ranger color. "Umm no offense Kara, I thought a pink ranger are usually bubbly, cheerful, and over all peppy girls". Casey said to Kara.

Kara looks at Casey as she shakes her head to her. "No way, that is an old ranger myth that should have been put out of its misery ages ago. There are different kinds of females who were chosen as pink rangers. From the peppy to the tomboys and to a rebel like me, we are deeply different. Although, there was a male pink ranger from a very long time. It would not surprise me if there is another male pink ranger". Kara said to them.

The teens look at Kara as Jade is still admiring her. "I think you got a fan". Zeke said to Kara.

Jade looks at Kara as she wants to know more about her. "Do you have any awesome stories during your time as a ranger especially when you kick butt"? Jade asks Kara.

Kara looks at Nade as she nods to her. "Yeah I do but I want to know why my pink ranger in training is more down than a girl who was a shell of her true self". Kara said to them.

Daniel looks at Kara as he knows who she is talking about. Casey sighs as she looks at them. "Today is a bittersweet day to me. Bitter because today is the day that I got separated from my cousin at the group because it is the anniversary when my cousin and I were rescued from our abusive home in France. I still live in the group home in town". Casey said to them.

The teens are shocked to learn that Casey lives in a group home. "How did you end up in there instead in a home with an adoptive mother and father"? Zara asks Casey.

Casey sighs as she looks at them. "My aunt abused me a lot. Growing up, she made me to call her mom. My cousin cliff explained to me that we are actually cousins. My birth mother is the sister. When ever I called her aunt, she would hit me. Cliff was the one that protected me. However there were days that Cliff wasn't allowed to defend me from her. My aunt called them the Daniel days because he was the one that got my birth mother pregnant with me instead of her. She had a tattoo artist come in and puts a tattoo on me. She said that she should have been one of them that saved the world. She said that Freaky Lawrence and the Other Walker shouldn't have been on the same team with the great Daniel. She said that every single time during the Daniel days. I never knew what the symbols mean anyways. This went on for years and my great aunt never knew about it. One day, Cliff and I were rescued in that house. We were locked up in the basement when the police found us. It turned out that there were multiple charges filed against them including forgery, kidnapping, and sending false information to Child Protection Serivces. We never knew why though until an unique man came up to us and explained it to us that my aunt and great aunt kidnapped a set of triplets from their biological mother. A court ruling that their adoption was illegal and void. It dawned on us that we remembered something that happened years earlier. We were riding in a car. They had three empty car seats fit for a young toddler. They stopped at a pre school in Asherton and picked up two girls and a boy. As we hit the road, the little ones were intuitive that something was off. They demanded to go home to their mom. When my aunt stopped the car, she looked at them and said that their mother didn't want them anymore. It got them to be quiet. Cliff and I frown as something didn't felt right to us. We made sure we entertained the young ones. As we watched the young ones being dropped off, it pained me that they were separated from each other. One of the girls cried for her brother and sister. We never saw them again after they were dropped off at their new homes. Since then, Cliff and I were always on the move with them. We always said that it was us against the world. When we were rescued, we were brought to the group home in town. Cliff got adopted by the Bensons. We pleaded to them to take us both. However they choice one of us. We only communicate by letters". Casey said to them as she is crying as she reveals everything. She shows them her tattoos.

Everyone is in shock as they see various inked etched on her skin. Daniel is stunned as he recognizes the Neo Defenders Ranger Symbol. "That's my team's ranger team symbol, who is your aunt's name"? Daniel asks Casey.

Casey sighs as she looks at Daniel. "Her name is Tina. She and my great aunt Alice are in prison". Casey said to Daniel as she is crying. Kara sighs as she comforts Casey. It is not long that everyone is comforting her.

Daniel frowns as he is getting furious. "I should have known that she did this to you. I am thankful that she is prison where she belongs". Daniel said to Casey.

Casey nods as she looks at them. "You know my aunt", Casey said to Daniel. She is wondering how Daniel fit in with her past.

Daniel nods as she looks at Casey. "Unfortunately I do Casey. I am not furious with you and Cliff. This may be an unusual question, but was your biological mother's name is Natalie by any chance"? Daniel asks Casey.

Casey is stunned as she looks at Daniel. "Yeah it was Aunt Tina was furious that she gotten pregnant with Daniel's baby during a summer fling. She said that she was the only one to be with him. Did you know my biological mother too"? Casey asks Daniel.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Daniel. "Dad, do you know something about this"? Maggie asks Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at the teens. "Yes I did know her. However she died some time ago. Apparently she had a drug problem and was deeply depressed. Before I became a ranger, I was a very popular guy at school. I didn't hang out with your Uncle Ash like a normal brother. I had a fling with Natalie McCoy. She was very pretty and nicer of the McCoy sisters. Tina found out about us and pushed her own sister to break up with me. It didn't make much sense as I rarely saw her at school as much. One day by chance, I was the crimson ranger. I meet and gotten to know another ranger on the team. I even fell deeply in love with her. I saw Natalie and we talked. She told me that Tina made her to break up with me. Plus she was forced to never telling me about her pregnancy. I made the decision to never get involved with Tina. I did loved and care about Natalie, but it wasn't meant to be. My heart still belongs with my true love, my wife". Daniel said to them.

The rangers are stunned as they look at Daniel. "That must have been hard to talk about". Sofia said to them.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. "I have things that I deeply regret. Chasing after my wife was one of them. Casey, if you are Natalie and my daughter, I promise that I will get you out of that place". Daniel said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Casey. "You are not alone in this Casey". The teens said to Casey. They are all supportive of her.

Casey smiles at them as she is being supportive by all of them. ' _ **I am glad that you told them about your past Casey McCoy. You are starting to become a stronger person".**_ A mysterious female voice said to Casey.

Zeke looks at Casey and Maggie as the mysterious pain went away. "I got one question though what did you, Maggie, and Daniel felt at lunch"? Zeke asks them.

Casey looks at them as she nods to them. "It felt like two people were being harmed. One of them was a woman while the other one was a guy around Maggie's age". Casey said to them.

"I didn't recognize either one of them, but the guy looked kind of familiar to me. The strange being said something about her father's branding scar ability is back". Maggie said to them.

Daniel frowns as he knows something in deed. Kara gives Daniel a look as well. "A branding scar, are you sure about this"? Kara asks Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. "I am pretty sure because I saw how she felt when someone new is getting it". Daniel said to them.

Maggie frowns as she is still wondering who she is. "What I don't get is what is a branding scar"? Maggie asks Daniel.

Daniel frowns as he looks at Maggie. "I don't think now is the time to talk about it. Lunch is about to end soon. Plus all of you need to be back at school". Daniel said to them.

The teens frown as they hear the word. Maggie and Casey gets out of bed as they went with them. "Ok dad", Maggie said to Daniel as they teleport back to school.

Kara looks at Daniel as she has that knowing look on her face. "Why didn't you tell them especially Maggie about Kiki as your wife"? Kara asks Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Kara. "I am not ready to explain to her about it Kara. Plus it makes me wonder if Kiki was right about what Xolicernic said to us when he got destroyed for good". Daniel said to Kara.

Kara looks at Daniel as she remembers it well. "You mean the my kind of evil will becoming". Kara said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Kara. "That's exactly it Kara. Plus if Kiki was right all along, Harry is in for it big time. Plus one of the tattoos that I saw was the Power Ranger Family Tree from the Oasis in Angel Grove on her back. There is no way Tina had that kind of knowledge unless she gotten hold of something that she shouldn't have. I need to contact Rory to come to Baylorville". Daniel said to Kara. He grabs out the phone as he makes the call.

" _ **Hello",**_ Rory said to Daniel as he is in the teacher's lounge.

"Rory, it is Daniel. Listen, can you come to Baylorville very soon. I want something to discuss with you". Daniel said to Rory.

" _ **How about tomorrow afternoon, what's going on"?**_ Rory asks Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Kara. "Maggie, Casey, and I felt someone in distress and the painful burn of a branding scar being made today". Daniel said to Rory.

" _ **This is more than a coincidence because Kiki, one her rangers named Velvet, and I also felt it as well. We are in Asherton. I thought we never have to feel the pain of a branding scar again. However someone is picking up that heinous act again".**_ Rory said to Daniel.

Daniel is in shock as he hears it right. "Are you telling me that Kiki is a ranger mentor in Asherton"? Daniel asks Rory as he is the first to know about it.

" _ **Yeah she is suppose to tell all of you herself. I tried to disguise her name, but I couldn't do it. She has been in Asherton this whole time. Did you get an email from her"?**_ Rory asks Daniel.

Daniel is in complete shock as he is still processing about the ranger mentor. "Yeah I got the email. I just haven't emailed her back. I haven't told her that I am a ranger mentor as well". Daniel said to Rory.

" _ **That is understandable Daniel. I will tell her that I will head to your neck of the Georgia woods".**_ Rory said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he is thankful for it. "Alright, I will see you soon". Daniel said to Rory as the phone call ends.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Kara. "This is going to be very awkward if something evil comes up that requires a team up". Daniel said to Kara.

Kara nods as she looks at Daniel. "Yeah in fact, I am going to Asherton and knock some sense into her". Kara said to them.

Daniel gives a look at Kara as he nods to her. "Ok but from the looks of the email, something awful must have happened Kara". Daniel said to Kara.

Kara nods as she read the same email. "Yeah I read the email Daniel. I just can't believe she is in the town next to you". Kara said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Kara. "Yeah I need to see if Casey is really my daughter from Natalie. If she is, I am going to confront Tina. I am not looking forward to it". Daniel said to Kara.

Kara gives her one of a kind smirk to him. "Do it, that witch is in for a butt kicking". Kara said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Kara. "If anyone deserves to kick her butt, it is Kiki". Daniel said to Kara.

Kara nods as she looks at Daniel. "You are right about that Daniel". Kara said to Daniel. The two of them leaves the headquarters as they learn a revelation that may lead to an unexpected truth.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _I decided to make this chapter a filler chapter. Casey explained to the team about her tattoos and her horrible past with Tina McCoy. Kara made her guest appearance. However Rory told Daniel about Kiki being the mentor of the Treasure Warrior Team. Will all the answers to the puzzling questions will be revealed? The next chapter update will be in 2019._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Think About the People_


	8. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: Think about the People

Back at the headquarters, Zilentia is in her lab as she finishes constructing a machine for Boaratix. Boaratix walks in the room as she done a reading of the gold rangers negativity towards the blue ranger. "Zilentia, is everything almost ready"? Boaratix asks Zilentia.

Zilentia nods as she sees that Boaratix walk in the room. "Yes General Boaratix, I am surprised that you are targeting the blue ranger not the red ranger already". Zilentia said to Boaratix.

Boaratix looks at Zilentia as she shrugs to her. "Don't worry Zilentia, the red ranger will be targeted in due time. Show me what this machine is capable for the blue ranger". Boaratix said to Zilentia.

Zilentia nods as she brings General Boaratix over to the machine. "Allow me to demonstrate to you what the machine can do". Zilentia said to General Boaratix as a Digibot is brought over for the demonstration.

General Boaratix nods as the digibots is restrained to it. "The machine is capableto turn its victim to cyber stone. The amount of pain is given to the captive

one depends on how much pain he or she has been through in life and inflicted on others as well". Zilentia said to Boaratix. She presses the button as she starts the demonstration.

General Boaratix turns as she watches in action. The digibot is turned to cyber stone as it got effected by the machine's power. "It is very intriguing machine Zilentia. Plus it is very fitting for the blue ranger. Once he is captured, he will be brought to you". General Boaratix said to Zilentia.

Zilentia has an evil smirk on her face. "I will wait for the arrival". Zilentia said to Boaratix. She walks over as she has some monsters ready to be sent against the rangers as well.

Boaratix smirks to Zilentia as she looks at the machine. "Good, which monster do you have ready to send against the rangers", Boaratix asks Zilentia.

Zilentia looks at Boaratix as she shows them. "These two are ready to fight and destroy those rangers that the prince speaks off". Zilentia said to Boaratix.

Boaratix looks at them as she has an evil smirk on her face. "I would like to use them both of them to send against the rangers. This one will be for when the ambush to capture the blue ranger while the other one will go first". Boaratix said to Zilentia.

Zilentia nods as she sees where Boaratix is going with it. "I can see why you want to send this one first. This is just your typical monster. However with this other monster, it will be perfect for capturing the blue ranger". Zilentia said to Boaratix.

The two monsters look at Zilentia as they are ready to fight. "We are ready for your command". The monsters said to them.

Boaratix nods as she gives them a look. "I want you to attack and destroy the rangers first. However when you go fight them and some how they destroy you, I want you to give a message to them that one of their own will be a special target very soon". Boaratix said to them.

The monsters look at each other as they look back at Boaratix. "I understand the order perfectly. However why they should get the message"? The first monster asks Boaratix.

Boaratix has an evil grin on her face. "I want to catch them very off guard. They will be so overwhelmed on who it will be. Once this particular ranger is captured, they will be in shock on wondering why it wasn't a different ranger. You will deliver the message while you will capture the ranger tomorrow". Boaratix said to them.

The monsters nod as they fully understand the order. The first monster leaves the headquarters as it has digibots with it.

That morning at Baylorville Community School, Bly is at his locker as the other guys notice some of the girls walking by them. "So Bly, did you notice a girl that you like"? Kwan asks Bly.

Bly looks at the yellow ranger as he shrugs to them. "Not really", Bly said to them. He is hiding the fact that a girl dumped him after a date.

Justin is also with them as he thinks about the girls on the team. "Are you thinking about a girl who is on the team? I mean there is Maggie, Sofia, Casey, Zara, and Jade". Justin said to them.

Zeke sighs as his sister's name is being mentioned. "As long as you are not crushing on my sister, I am chill with who ever you like Bly". Zeke said to Bly.

Bly frowns as he gives a look to Zeke. "You really don't know a thing about it Zeke". Bly said to Zeke as he walks away to class.

The guys look at each other as they are a bit confused by it. "Umm was it something I said"? Zeke asks them.

Justin shrugs as he looks at Zeke. "I don't think so. Maybe he is sensitive about the subject for some reason". Justin said to Zeke.

Kwan nods as he looks at Zeke. "Yeah I remember that you were sensitive about it once". Kwan said to Zeke. The guys are stunned as they look at Zeke.

Zeke gives them a look as he notices the bell about to ring. "I plead the fifth". Zeke said to them. He walks away to class.

Sofia walk towards them as the bell is about to ring. "Did I miss something"? Sofia asks them.

Kwan looks at Sofia as he knows why Zeke hasn't told her much about his personal life. "I am not going to say what it is until Zeke tells you himself". Kwan said to Sofia as they all went to class.

Sofia is stunned as she is wondering what it could be. She walks with Justin to class. 'What is that Zeke wants to tell me himself'? Sofia thought to herself as she quickly dismiss the thought.

At lunch, Jade notice Bly looking at a girl in particular talking to her friends. "I get that starring and stalking is very rude and wrong. You should go over there and talk to her". Jade said to Bly.

Bly looks at Jade as the others join to sit with them. "No, I probably won't get a full explanation". Bly said to Jade.

"A full explanation on what exactly, you look one of the good guys that girls wants to date". Jade said to Bly.

Bly gives Jade a look as he doesn't want to talk about it. Maggie notices it as she shakes her head. "It is probably a hard subject for him to talk about Jade. It is better off to back away from it for now". Maggie said to Jade.

Jade frowns as she gives a look at Maggie. "Oh come on Maggie, Casey talked about the hardest subject for her talk about with us. Bly should be able to do the same thing". Jade said to Maggie.

Zara frowns as she gives a look back at the purple ranger. "Bly and Casey are two completely different people, Jade. Plus the subject matter are different as well". Zara said to Jade.

Sofia nods in agreement as she looks at Jade. "Besides what guy talks about his feelings about things with the rest of us girls anyways". Sofia said to them.

Zeke silently frowns at Sofia as he is hiding something huge from her. "Sofia is right Jade. We don't talk about stuff like that with the girls". Kwan said to them.

Maggie frowns as she notice the expression on Zeke's face. "Maybe we should talk about something else". Maggie said to them.

Justin nods as he looks at them. "I agree with Maggie". Justin said to them. The teens nod as the subject is changed. Bly silently thanks Maggie for the change of subject as they continue to eat lunch.

Later on in gym class, Jade is running by herself. She is starting to warm up to her teammates. 'Kwan is actually really cool. He doesn't let it bother him that he is in a wheel chair. I personally blame the driver that took his family's lives. Casey is also really cool as well. She doesn't put up with much crap from anyone. Although, I do feel bad for all the crap that got dealt to her over the years. Plus Zeke is really into pranks like I am. Maybe one of these days, we can pull off a prank together. Maggie is ok for a cheerleader and doesn't act like one of the mean cheerleaders. I don't know about Zara and Sofia yet. I mean Zara acts like a prim and proper girl while Sofia is a complete girly girl. Justin and Bly are ok guys as well. Jade thought to herself.

As Jade is running, a couple of mean girls notice them. "I didn't think that a goth girl like you would be hanging out with normal people". One of the mean girls said to Jade.

Jade frowns as she stops in her tracks. "Excuse me, what was that"? Jade asks them. She is getting angry at them.

The second mean girl gives Jade a look. "Yeah, you obviously don't belong with them and go back with your own kind". The second mean girl said to them.

Bly frowns as two mean girls are picking on Jade. "Hey leave her alone". Bly said to them as he comes to defend her.

Jade notices Bly defending her as it comes as a surprise to her. The mean girls are stunned that another person defends her. "You are actually friends with a pathetic goth girl. I am surprised that you defended her". The first mean girl said to Bly.

The second mean girl nods as she gives Bly a look. "Yeah it is a wonder that Hannah wanted to go out with you more". The second mean girl said to Bly.

Bly frowns as he is stunned that they mentioned Hannah. Jade frowns as she notices the expression on his face. "Wait a minute, who is Hannah"? Jade asks Bly.

The first mean girl laughs at them. "Hannah is one of our friends that played along with our plan to humiliate you. It obviously worked for us and her. She is dating the hottest guy in school". The first mean girl said to them.

Jade frowns as she glares at them. "You dare to play around a guy's heart like that. It is a wonder that you two are more pathetic than you actually let on. Hannah is the one missing out on how great Bly really is". Jade said to them. She is defending Bly.

The second mean girl glares at Jade as she laughs at them. "I don't know what's even funnier. You actually sitting with actual normal people and defending him or the fact a guy like him actually defended you". The second mean girl said to them. The two girls walk away laughing at them.

Bly frowns as he is upset about it. Jade went towards him. "Hannah is a jerk for hurting you like that. Plus just because you smile like that to everyone, it means that they can take advantage of you like that". Jade said to Bly.

Bly looks at Jade as he sighs to her. "I really liked her Jade. You are not exactly a friendly person to be around with especially to defend the others. I smile because I want others to open up easier". Bly said to Jade as he walk away.

It is not long that the others shows up. "What just happened"? Zeke asks them. He knows that Maggie is in a different class right now.

Jade looks at them as she glares at them. "Bly is right. I am not a friendly person to be around to defend others". Jade said to them as she walks away from them.

The group look at each other as something obviously happened. "Something definitely happened between Bly and Jade". Justin said to them.

After school, the teens are in training at the headquarters. Daniel notices that Justin, Zara, and Sofia are working on their punishments with their partner. "When Kara told me that there is a new ranger team, I had to come down to see it myself". A male voice said to Daniel.

Daniel turns as he spots a veteran ranger. He notices that Bly is not at the headquarters. "Rangers this is Harry Woods. He was the Neo Defender Green Ranger and a good friend of mine". Daniel said to them.

Harry nods as he turns to them. "Hey guys, it has been a long time since there were rangers around". Harry said to them.

The teens look at Harry as Maggie slightly frowns as she looks at him. "You were the green ranger before me". Justin said to Harry as he is excited.

Harry nods as he looks at Justin. "That's correct, however I came to talk to Bly. Where is he"? Harry asks them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Jade. "I haven't seen him since school. He defended me from a couple of mean girls, and I returned the favor. After they walked away, he said that I am not a very friendly person especially to defend others". Jade said to Harry as she is upset but not really showing it.

Daniel sighs as he looks at them. Harry nods as he looks at Jade. "Let me guess, Bly is the kind of guy that smiles most of the time". Harry said to them.

The teens are surprised that Harry got it right on the first try. "Umm yeah how did you know"? Sofia asks Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at Sofia. "I am a kind of person that I focus on being positive. Yes I learned that people would take advantage of it. However at the same time, people did open up to me because I always listen to them as well". Harry said to them.

Jade sighs as she looks at them. "I am not exactly a people person. There are people that I do like, but as for other kind of people not so much". Jade said to Harry.

Harry sighs as it hits him hard to him. "You remind me of someone that I deeply care and love. She was not exactly a friendly person either. However I fell deeply in love with her spirit and heart. I got to know more about her. She loved the color purple with a passion as well. However I do deeply miss her right now. On a ranger team, there are different kind of people on it. Personalities will clash with others. The important thing is to get along with one another". Harry said to them.

Jade nods as she is starting to understand what Harry is teaching her. "I am starting to understand it now". Jade said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at them. All the sudden, the alarms are going off as it alerts them to the monitors. Maggie frowns as Bly is in trouble. "We got to get to him and fast. Let's move with the cyber magic". Maggie said to them.

"Right", the teens said to Maggie as they leave the headquarters.

Harry watches them leaving as he looks at Daniel. "I am surprised that Maggie didn't say hello to you Harry". Daniel said to Harry.

Harry sighs as he looks at Daniel. "I am not that surprised by it Daniel. Maggie and I haven't found time to clear the air. She caught me off guard when I was experiencing my dark day on the anniversary of when Verna mysteriously vanished". Harry said to them as he has tears are building in his eyes.

Daniel nods as he understands it. "Maggie was almost 10 years old when she first known about it. I take it you talked to Rory recently". Daniel said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at Daniel. "Yeah when he told me about the strange burning sensation of a branding scar being made, it made me sick to my stomach because we all thought all of that wouldn't happen". Harry said to Daniel.

Daniel gives Harry a look as knows it. "She was right Harry. A being with the same kind of evil as Xolicernic will be coming. You and I both know who I am talking about". Daniel said to Harry.

Harry sighs as he looks at Daniel. "Yeah Kiki, I did get that email from her. It makes me wonder what happened in the last 13 years that caused her so much pain. I am going to prepare myself for the I told you so". Harry said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Harry. "Me too, it kills me that she didn't tell me about her pregnancy with Maggie. I am still trying to figure out how to tell her about it. Plus I am going to the Oasis soon. I need to know there are more to things that I don't know about. Mel will be babysitting Maggie and a substitute mentor to the rangers". Daniel said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at him. "Of course, the Power Ranger Family Tree will show you the truth. Is there more things that you don't know"? Harry asks Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Harry. "Yeah there is a chance that Casey is my daughter with Natalie McCoy. You and I both know who Natalie is related to as well". Daniel said to Harry.

Harry frowns as he suspected it as well. "Tina McCoy, that witch had a lot of nerve to forge those documents to dissolve the marriage between you and Kiki. It shocked me that she and her aunt was arrested in France. Word was that Zisko is the one that found them in Europe of all places". Harry said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Harry. "That's the reason why I need to know the truth Harry. Did Tina cause more trouble that I didn't know about? If so, what was it and what she did do to Kiki as well"? Daniel asks Harry. Harry nods as he wants some answers as well.

At the battle, Bly is not doing well as he is facing the monster named Zebrotic. It is a mutant cyber monster. He got caught off guard when it and a bunch of digibots showed up. However Bly is stumped as he got visited by something unexpectedly.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Bly frowns as he sneaked out just as school is let out for the day. He got to the park quickly as he is by a pond. He is throwing a bunch of rocks into it. He is thinking about what the mean girls said to him about Hannah. Plus Jade even defended him from them._

" _ **You are acting like an idiot".**_ _A mysterious female voice said to Bly._

 _Bly is caught off guard by the mysterious voice calling out to him. "Who said that"? Bly asks out there as he is in fighting stance._

 _A spirit appears to him as she is not pleased with him._ " _ **I did Bly Medina. You really should think before you act especially think about what to say to others".**_ _The female spirit said to Bly._

 _Bly is caught off guard by the spirit. It even knows his name. He sees her staring at him. "That usually gets me into trouble especially when I am shy around girls". Bly said to the spirit. He is feeling kind of down._

 _The spirit sighs as she looks at Bly._ " _ **You remind me of someone that I deeply care about. Sure, we are two different people. We make it work even with our differences from personalities to culture as well. I take it that you are a positive person as well".**_ _The spirit said to Bly._

 _Bly nods as he looks at the spirit. "Yeah I smile because I hope it will get others to open up to me. A teammate of mine told me that my smiles led to getting taken advantage of". Bly said to the spirit._

 _The spirit nods as she looks at Bly._ " _ **That does happen Bly, trust needs to build by earning it. There are people that doesn't deserve your trust. There will be a person that will earn your trust and heart. The person that reminds me of deeply earned my trust and heart. He still has it, and yet he needs to forgive someone who sensed things that not even he could see".**_ _The spirit said to Bly._

 _Bly nods as he looks at the spirit. He is starting to understand what she is telling him. "I understand now. However who are you anyways"? Bly asks the spirit._

 _The spirit looks at Bly as she is sensing something. "There is evil coming right about now. My name is". The spirit said to Bly as she vanishes from him._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Bly frowns as he is fighting Zebrotic and digibots alone. Zebrotic is laughing at Bly as it is firing beams at him. "I am glad that I caught you all alone. You really didn't think about it did you". Zebrotic said to Bly.

Bly gets kicked at the stomach as he lands on the ground. He frowns as he is really in trouble. He notice that Zebrotic is charging at him as he is going to get stomped on again.

All the sudden, Bly notice purple beams heading towards Zebrotic. "Did you think about us crashing your bad bubble"? Jade asks Zebrotic.

Bly is stunned as Jade shows up along with the others. "Bly are you ok"? Casey asks Bly. He is surprised that it was Jade that fired the beams not Maggie.

"Yeah I am glad to see you guys". Bly said to them.

Maggie nods as she looks at Bly. "We are glad to see you Bly". Maggie said to Bly. She helps Bly up.

Zebrotic frowns as it spots them. "WHAT ALL OF YOU ARE HERE NOW"? Zebrotic asks them. It looks like it is dismayed by it.

Jade nods as she glares at Zebrotic. "You bet your ugly stripes on that". Jade said to the monster. They grab out their morphors out.

" _ **Cyber Force Transform",**_ the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

Bly is in awe that Jade brought the others to help him. 'I should have known that Jade would come for me'. Bly thought to himself. He notices the others fighting back on Zebrotic.

Zebrotic lands on the ground as he glares at them. "You Rangers will regret that". Zebrotic yells at them.

As it is jumping and stomping at each one, Bly frowns as it is heading towards Jade next. "I was wrong about saying that about you Jade. We all have different personalities on the team. You are just as a member on the team just like the rest of us". Bly said to them as he got to Jade. He unleashes his cyber magic ability as he manipulates the white light and shines it into Zebrotic's eyes.

"Argh", Zebrotic yells as the light is getting it blinded as he can't see.

Jade nods as she gets an apology from Bly. "I am sorry as well. I should have known that you smile to get people to open up more. It is a part of who you are". Jade said to Bly. She is glowing as she is activating her cyber magic ability as well. She fires a purple color virus on Zebrotic.

Zebrotic gets hit by the purple ranger virus. Zebrotic notices its own limbs acting very funny. "You Rangers might have win this battle, but it is far from being over. One of you will be a special target very soon". Zebrotic said to them as it is getting very haywire as it gets destroyed by it.

As the rangers watch Zebrotic get destroyed by Jade's cyber magic ability, they are caught off guard by the message. "Umm any ideas on who the special target is"? Zara asks them.

"I have no idea". Kwan said to them. He is getting concerned that it could be any of them.

Maggie frowns as it something to tell her dad about. "We need to head back to the headquarters". Maggie said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head back to the headquarters.

Back at the headquarters, Daniel and Harry see the rangers returning. "I am glad that the rangers got to you quickly Bly. Why did you fight that monster on your own"? Daniel asks Bly.

Bly sighs as he looks at Daniel. "I was still upset with Jade about what happened in gym class. I gotten some advice from a spirit. However just before that monster attacked, the spirit was going to tell me her name. However she did tell me that I reminded her of someone. I understand that I need to think before I act and say something towards someone". Bly said to them.

Daniel nods as he understands about it. Harry slightly frowns as he knows who it was. Maggie notices the expression on Harry's face. "Seeing a ranger spirit can happen Bly. Plus it maybe that the rest of you will meet one as well. Jade and Bly. I want you to stay after training sessions to clean the med bay every day for one week to reflect on what you have done ". Daniel said to Bly and Jade.

"Yes Coach Walker", Bly and Jade said to Daniel as they got a job to do.

Maggie nods as she looks at Daniel. "Dad, just as the monster was destroyed, it said that one of our own will be a special target very soon. It didn't say who the target is going to be though". Maggie said to Daniel.

Daniel frowns as this is going to be bad. "Alright, I want all of you to stay on guard. Under no circumstances, do not assume that you specifically is the target. Plus make sure all of you get home safely and travel in pairs". Daniel said to them. The teens nod as they head out together.

Harry sighs as tears falls down his face. Daniel turns to Harry as he suspected it. "Do you think Bly saw Verna's spirit"? Daniel asks Harry.

Harry shrugs as he does not know. "It maybe that he did saw her. It might mean that she passed away, and we couldn't save her". Harry said to Daniel.

Daniel shakes his head to Harry. "We don't know that for sure Harry. Plus it maybe that Verna activated an ability that allows her to go into spirit form". Daniel said to Harry.

Harry nods as he looks at Daniel. "I suppose you are right. Plus are you worried that Maggie might be the target"? Harry asks Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Harry. "I am not going to jump to conclusions about it. The father in me says that I am worried, but the ranger veteran in me says I have some doubts about it". Daniel said to Harry as he is getting nervous about the strange message.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Bly and Jade learned their lessons. Plus Harry guest starred in the chapter as well. What happened between Harry and Maggie just a few years ago? Plus who is the spirit that appeared to Bly? Plus who is the special target that the monster spoke about to the rangers?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Sins of the Brother Part 1_


	9. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: Sins of the Brother Part 1

At the evil headquarters, everything is in preparation for the arrival of a ranger to be captured from the team. Boaratix is making sure that a cell is ready among other things. "Everything is going smoothly General Boaratix". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix.

Boaratix nods as she looks at the prince. "Indeed it is Prince Boltzon. Once the blue ranger is in his cell, everything will fall into place. If he even tries to escape, he will instantly regret it as well". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon looks around as he can see that she has it handled. "Very good General Boltzon, you have everything handled". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix. He leaves the room.

Boaratix looks at the monster that got selected to capture the blue ranger. "I want you to attack the rangers. That is when I will get in there to capture the blue ranger. It will be an ambush and capture that they will not suspect see coming, Slitherson". Boaratix said to the monster named Slitherson

Slitherson nods as it is a mutant snake cyber monster. "Yes, they won't see me slithering and coming either". Slitherson said to Boaratix as they both leave the headquarters together as they have digibots with them.

At the Myers residence, Kwan and Zeke are having dinner with Travis. Travis looks at both of his sons as something is bothering them especially Zeke. "I take it that it will be Alessia's birthday tomorrow isn't it". Travis said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Travis. "Yeah this is the first birthday without her. I am going to visit her grave before school. Olivia is planning to bring baby Sofia there as well". Zeke said to Travis.

Kwan sighs he knows how hard Alessia's death hit Zeke. He was also close with her as well. "I am not surprised that you haven't told your sister and your mom about them yet". Kwan said to Zeke.

Zeke sighs as he remembers the night that Alessia and Zeke had their special night of passion that resulted with the baby. "I am nervous on what they would say and think. Mom was deeply disappointed in me when I was nine years old. I don't want to hear that again. As for Sofia, she probably would think that I pranked her, took advantage of her, and dumped her in front of everyone". Zeke said to Kwan.

Travis shakes his head as he looks at Zeke. "Zeke, this is not fair on you to think like that. You need to tell them the kind of person Alessia was. She was your wife for a very short time". Travis said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Travis. "I know dad. I need to get my bags ready for this weekend at Olivia's house". Zeke said to Travis. He gets up from the table and brings the plate to the kitchen.

Kwan shakes his head as he looks at Travis. "Don't worry dad, if Sofia pushes Zeke's buttons tomorrow, I will tell her about Alessia". Kwan said to Travis.

Travis smiles at Kwan as she needs to know. "She is an aunt and doesn't even know it". Travis said to Kwan.

In Zeke's bedroom, Zeke went to the chest of drawers. He grabs some clothes out as he places on the bed. He notices a picture frame with a photo in it. It is an old family photo of him and Sofia when they were little. The two kids look really happy together as they were at the beach building a sand castle. He has a faint smile on his face. He remembers what happened just shortly after the photo was taken.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The Myers family is on vacation at the beach. Sofia and Zeke are building a sandcastle together. Sofia was making sure that the building was coming along. Zeke was bringing the bucket of sand over for the castle. As the sand castle is complete, Sarah and Travis took a picture of it. "It looks great kids". Travis said to them._

" _Thanks daddy, this is the Myers Castle where Zekie and I will always rule it together". Sofia said to them._

 _Zeke smiles as he looks at Sofia. "Yeah Sof and I will rule and guard the castle together". Zeke said to them._

 _As Zeke went to get more sand for an extension of the sandcastle, he hears a familiar crying coming from where his family are. His heart drops as someone has made his sister cry. He runs towards Sofia. "Sofia", Zeke said to Sofia as he runs to her._

 _As Zeke got there, he discovered the castle is ruined by two older boys. "Zekie, they ruined the castle". Sofia said to Zeke as she is upset and crying._

 _Zeke turns as he glares at the older boys. "How dare you make my sister cry". Zeke said to them as he chases them down._

" _Run lets get out of here". The boys said to them._

 _Zeke nods as he chased them off. He went over to comfort Sofia. "Don't worry Sof, I will always protect you and beat up on those that made you cry". Zeke said to Sofia._

 _Sofia looks at Zeke as she stops crying . "Thanks Zekie", Sofia said to Zeke as she looks up at him. The two got ice cream from an ice cream stand._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Zeke sighs as that trip was during the summer before Sofia started kindergarten and the divorce proceedings. "So much for keeping that promise to you Sof". Zeke said to himself as he remembers what happened next.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Travis, Sarah, and Zeke are in the living room as Sofia wasn't in the room. Zeke frowns as something is wrong._ " _Zeke, your mother and I have been talking and it will be for the best for you to stop hanging out with those friends of yours". Travis said to Zeke._

 _Zeke is in shock as he is hearing this from his dad. "What why"? Zeke asks them. He is dismayed to learn about it._

 _Sarah looks at Zeke as she is only thinking about Sofia's safety at school. "They are a bad influence especially on you Zeke". Sarah said to Zeke_

 _Zeke frowns as he is getting mad. "But mom, dad I wasn't there or involved with it that got them off the team. Why are you making it sound like I was"? Zeke asks them._

 _Travis sighs as he had a feeling that he would say that. "We know that you weren't there Zeke".Travis said to_

 _Sarah nods as she looks at Zeke. "Your father and I want what's best for you Zeke". Sarah said to Zeke._

 _Zeke frowns as he doesn't quite understand this at all. "This is not fair. Why am I being punished for this? I wasn't there. Why did Sofia had to rattle on them"? Zeke asks them as he is getting mad at her._

 _Sarah frowns as she gives Zeke a look. "She wasn't being a tattle tale Zeke. You shouldn't blame your sister for this. You need to start having friends who are a good influence on you. It is influence that you need to show Sofia". Sarah said to Zeke._

 _Zeke frowns as he glares at her. "Mom, this are the friends that I had since pre-K. Why should I cut them out just because of Sofia? She ruins everything". Zeke said to them. He has his arms crossed like a brat._

 _Sarah frowns as she does not like Zeke's behavior. "Our decision is final Zeke. Go to your room". Sarah said to Zeke._

 _Zeke frowns as he glares at Sarah. "Fine", Zeke said to them as he walks away in a huff. Travis sighs as he knew that he would react this way._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Zeke sighs as he remembers that night well. It is what happened two nights later that he got the words that he never wanted to hear again.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Zeke is in the living room as Sofia is in her room with a movie on. Sarah is deeply furious with Zeke. Travis has a static and stern expression on his face._

 _Sarah glares at Zeke as she is ready to unleash her fury on him. " Ezekiel James Myers, What have you done? Your father and I told you that you are not suppose to be friends with them anymore. Do you have any idea what you have done to Sofia?_

 _Travis nods as he is deeply upset with Zeke. "You have gone too far Zeke. This is your sister that gotten dramatized and traumatized by this". Travis said to Zeke._

 _Zeke frowns as he is dismayed by it. "As far as I am concerned, she deserved it. She was the one that told on them. It is one thing for to tell me that I couldn't be friends with them anymore. It is another thing to ask me to be more loyal to my own family member than to my friends who I have known since pre-k". Zeke said to them._

 _Sarah frowns as she is dismayed that Zeke said that to her. "You chose to hurt your sister than to protect her. She did the right thing by telling the teachers about things that they did". Sarah said to Zeke._

 _Zeke frowns as he has his arms crossed. "The right thing, it wasn't right for you and dad to tell me to stop being friends with them. I told you it wasn't fair that I was being punished for something that I wasn't there for. You and dad choose not to listen to me". Zeke said to them._

 _Travis frowns as he shakes his head to Zeke. "You are grounded for a month Zeke". Travis said to Zeke as he has a firm and fair punishment on him._

 _Sarah frowns as she has a harsher punishment. "Until you are no longer friends with them, I do not want to talk to you ever again". Sarah said to Zeke as she is_

 _Zeke is stunned as he learns something that he didn't saw coming. Travis turns to soon to be ex wife. "Is that being a bit harsh Sarah? He is being grounded for a month". Travis said to Sarah. He is trying to defend his appropriate punishment._

 _Sarah gives a look to Travis. "No Travis, Zeke is suppose to be a proper big brother towards Sofia. Today, he has deeply disappointed me. I maybe his mother, but I don't want to talk to a delinquent son". Sarah said to Travis as she walks out of the room._

 _Zeke is stunned as he has a tear coming down his face. He got sent to his room after that._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Zeke sighs as he did talk to his mom for the first time in years. However recently, he and Sofia are working together on teamwork exercises as one of Sofia's punishment. He is trying to work with her. However the two always have an argument over it, and it always have Sofia bring up that incident in his face. He even shared his frustration with Daniel.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The teens are leaving the headquarters as Zeke stayed behind to talk to Daniel. "Daniel, how much longer Sofia and I have to work on these teamwork exercises? I know I didn't have anything to do with what she pulled. It just we always argued about things in the various courses, and she pulls out the incident card on me from we were kids". Zeke said to Coach Walker as he is frustrated and upset about it._

 _Daniel nods as he looks at Zeke. "It is not your fault that things are not going well with the teamwork exercises. I was hoping that you two will work it out like a true brother and sister team on a ranger team. What is the incident that she keeps on bringing up"? Daniel asks Zeke._

 _Zeke sighs as he looks at Daniel. "It is the one thing that I am not proud of. It wasn't until I started middle school to admit that was one of the things that I regretted. I have been meaning to tell her that, but the timing hasn't been perfect. I was nine years old when this happened and Sofia was six years old. She was in kindergarten when it happened. Sofia told on my friends for something that they did to get kicked off a traveling team. My parents told me that I couldn't be friends with them. It was guys that I knew since pre-k and it didn't sound very fair to tell me this. I was mad and secretly hated Sofia for it. About a couple of days later,_ _we ambushed her, stripped her, and glued feathers to her. They then tied her up and put her on display during a school assembly that same day. My parents were furious about it especially my mom. I got grounded for a month. The worst part was that my mom told me that she never wanted to talk to me again until I wasn't friends with them. I stopped being friends with them two years ago when they pranked a someone who I loved deeply. Sofia and my mom has no idea how long ago that happened". Zeke said to Daniel._

 _Daniel nods as he looks at Zeke. "At 9 years old, you were too young to understand what your conscience was and how you were being influenced by them. Before I was a ranger, Ash and I had a rocky relationship. It wasn't estranged like it is between you and Sofia. I was wrapped up in my own popularity while Ash wasn't being kindly treated by everyone at school. They called him the Other Walker. From time to time, I tried to look out for him and talked to him. My own crew of friends always pulled me away. When I became a ranger, Ash was worried that I would take over the leadership. I had to prove to him that I can become a team player and follow Ash's lead into the battle. The important thing is that I had to prove to him that I will always have his back off and on the battle field. I changed my group of friends by choice as well. I know that you are trying to prove it to Sofia, Zeke. It maybe that you are trying too hard, or it maybe she is not fully seeing the kind of person that you are becoming. Sometimes, it takes a special move to get them to see it". Daniel said to Zeke._

 _Zeke nods as he is fully understanding it. "Thanks Coach Walker", Zeke said to Daniel as he leaves the headquarters._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Zeke is thinking about what Coach Walker said. Plus he is even thinking about the message that Zebrotic said to them. 'If they plan to capture Sofia, they have to go through me and Kwan first until I can't stay morphed'. Zeke thought to himself as he drifts off to sleep.

The next morning, Travis brings Zeke to a cemetery as he has his book bag with him. He is waiting for someone to arrive as he walk towards a headstone. He spots a particular headstone as he kneels. He touches the letters on the headstone as he has a faint smile on his face. He grabs out a necklace as it was giving to him at Christmas last year. "Happy Birthday Alessia, I really missed you. My dad and I moved to Baylorville, your birth place. However it is not the same though without you. Kwan became my adoptive brother. His parents and sisters were killed in a car accident. Those former friends of mine caused it and they are in jail. I thought you should know that my mom and I are talking again. Plus baby Sofia is getting big now. Although, my sister Sofia and I see each other at school. However she and I are not seeing eye to eye on things. She kept bringing up that incident to rub it in my face. She and my mom doesn't know how much you have deeply influenced my life". Zeke said to the headstone with Alessia's name on it. He doesn't notice another car showing up in the driveway. He hears a familiar voice.

"Zeke, what are you doing here? Should you be at school"? Sarah asks Zeke as she has no idea why he is there.

Zeke got up as he spotted his mom. "I am visiting someone who I deeply loved and cared about mom. Dad got me here early enough, and I am getting picked up soon". Zeke said to Sarah. He frowns as he feels like she doesn't believe him.

Sarah is perplexed by this as she notices that something in Zeke's eye. "Was she one of your pranking victims"? Sarah asks Zeke.

Zeke frowns as he looks at Sarah. He is shock that she would ask that. "No mom, you don't even know how much she meant to me". Zeke said to Sarah as he is about to cry.

Sarah is stunned as another car pulls up. A woman spots them as things are about to get bad. "Oh my Zeke dear, are you alright"? Another woman asks Zeke as she is frantic as she sees a heated talk. She has red with some silver gray hair as she is a middle aged woman. She has green eyes as she has a work outfit on.

Zeke turns as he sighs to see her. "No I am not alright. I can't do this now Olivia. I don't want to say anything to my mom that I might regret saying later. Just take me to school". Zeke said to the woman named Olivia.

Olivia nods as she looks at Zeke. Sarah frowns as she is not sure she likes this. "Zeke is my son. I will give him a ride to school". Sarah said to them.

Olivia frowns as she gives Sarah a glare. "If you think that I will harm him, you are sadly mistaken I care about him like he is also my son. Zeke has told me about you, and I am surprised that he hasn't told you about the major life changing events in the years you refused to talk him". Olivia said to Sarah. Olivia and Zeke left the area as they head towards the car.

As they leave the cemetery together, Sarah got into the car not looking at the name of a headstone that Zeke visited.

At Baylorville Community School, Zeke seem to feel better. Kwan notices Zeke as he sensed that something happened as they walked into school together. "I take it you had a good visit with Alessia and baby Sofia". Kwan said to Zeke.

Zeke sighs as he looks at Kwan. "Actually my mom showed up at the cemetery. She was wondering why I haven't gotten at school yet. I was already emotional at her grave. Words were asked and Olivia came and rescued me. I saw baby Sofia in the car. Olivia said that when she saw my talking with my mom, she didn't have time to grab the little one in time to confront my mom". Zeke said to Kwan.

Kwan nods as he looks at Zeke. "Oh man that must have been awkward". Kwan said to Zeke. He had a feeling that he should have been there.

Zeke nods as he looks at Kwan. "Awkward is the word of the year". Zeke said to Kwan. He has a sigh of relief on his face.

The two went inside of the school as they had no idea that Sofia overheard them talking. 'Hold on, who is the little one that Zeke was talking about'. Sofia thought to herself as she thinks about an unexpected meeting this morning.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sofia is waiting for Coach Walker and Maggie to give her a ride to school. She notice a woman loading up her car as she is holding a baby carrier in her arms with a baby girl in it. As the woman loaded the carrier into the car, a pink teddy bear falls to the ground. She walks over to get the woman's attention. "Umm excuse me ma'am, you dropped the teddy bear". Sofia said to the woman._

 _The woman hears Sofia as she looks at her. She notices the similar facial features to someone. She spots the teddy bear on the ground. "Oh thank you dear, little Sof would have a fit if she didn't have her bear. It was the first gift from her father. He adores her like crazy". The woman said to Sofia._

 _Sofia is stunned as she learns that the baby's name is called little Sof. "Is her name actually Sofia by any chance? It is actually my name". Sofia said to the woman._

 _The woman is stunned as she has a smile on her face. She has soft tears in her eyes. "Yes it is actually. It is a name sake after her father's sister. I am meeting up with him at the cemetery to visit my daughter's grave, her mother". The woman said to Sofia._

 _Sofia is stunned as she didn't know about the baby's mother. "Oh I am so sorry". Sofia said to the woman. She is wondering who the father is._

 _The woman nods as she puts the bear in the car. "Thank you dear, I need to get going". The woman said to Sofia. She gets into the car and drives away._

 _Sofia went back to the driveway of her house. She had no idea who the baby is to her. 'Sof, that's the nickname that Zeke called me years ago. Could it be, no, that is not possible'. Sofia thought to herself._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Sofia shrugs as it is something that is still on her mind. She is too late to confront about it now. However she has a full mind to confront him later.

At lunchtime, Zeke is picking at his food as everyone else is eating. "Are you ok Zeke? You look really down". Maggie asks Zeke as she wants to help him.

Sofia looks at them as she rolls her eyes. "A prank must have failed in front of his face". Sofia said to them. She is still bitter about it.

Zeke frowns as he gives Sofia a look. "It wasn't a prank that failed. Besides today of all days is not the best time to do a prank". Zeke said to Sofia.

Everyone frowns as the sibling tensions are getting to a high point. "Umm Sofia, that is not the face of when someone did a prank. I should know because pranks are my thing as well". Jade said to Sofia.

Sofia looks at Jade as she has a question. "Have you ever got involved on a prank on your own family member and let the whole school make fun of the pranked"? Sofia asks Jade.

Jade frowns as Zeke feels small as he feels sick. "No why would I be that cruel to my own blood"? Jade asks Sofia.

Kwan notices the facial expression on Zeke's face as a tear is about to fall. Casey also sees that something is up. "We need to change the subject before Zeke loses his cool". Casey said to them.

Maggie nods as she looks at them. "I agree this is not the best time to talk about it". Maggie said to them.

Sofia looks at Zeke as she gives him a look. "That is exactly what he did to me, a cruel and heartless prank". Sofia said to them.

Zeke frowns as he glares at Sofia. "That's enough Sofia", Zeke said to Sofia as he has tears falling down his face.

Everyone is stunned as they see that he is crying. Zeke gives Sofia a look. "Today is not about you telling me about that in front of my face. You did it at the beginning as rangers, you did it in our arguements during the, and now you are doing it in front of the others at school. It hurts me that you keep on doing this to me even though I have truly regretted it for five years now. If you think that I haven't experienced a heartbreaking event in my life, you are sorely mistaken Sofia Grace Campbell Myers". Zeke said to Sofia as he leaves the lunchroom in tears.

Sofia is stunned as she has never seen Zeke cry like that. She normally can read people's emotions however when it came

to Zeke she is confused by it.

Kwan gives a look to Sofia as he is just as furious with her. "What you did Sofia wasn't cool at all". Kwan said to Sofia. He also leaves the lunchroom to check on Zeke.

The rest of the teens are stunned as they are at a complete lost. "What in the world just happened"? Justin asks them.

Maggie shrugs as she does not know either. "I don't know Justin. I have never seen Zeke cry like that before. Kwan must know what it is". Maggie said to them.

Zara turns to Sofia as she is not happy with her. "Did you not see that Zeke wasn't happy and feel awful about it"? Zara asks Sofia.

Sofia shakes her head to them as she doesn't know why. "I don't why he is acting like this". Sofia said to them.

Bly shakes his head to Sofia. "Think about it Sofia, he is feeling down about something. Today must have hold some meaning to it. You poked at him so far that he snapped and cried about it. He said that he regretted about a prank that happened on you for five years. Plus Kwan must know something about it since they are adoptive brothers". Bly said to Sofia.

Sofia looks at them as she did not see it from before. Maggie shrugs as she looks at Sofia. "You should reflect on what you have done". Maggie said to Sofia. She leaves the table along with everyone else. She looks down on herself as she doesn't know what to think.

After school, Zeke frowns as he is back at the park. He is frustrated and upset as he kicks at a rock and tears are falling down his face. "Why is it is that I am trying to prove something to Sofia, she throws it back in my face. He is furious as he punches at at a tree for a few times.

All the sudden, Zeke hears an unknown voice. "Is it because you are trying to hard"? A person asks Zeke as this individual is behind him.

Zeke frowns as he doesn't see who it is. "Just Leave me alone Sofia, you already made me mad enough for one day. It is bad enough that you made me cry in front of everyone". Zeke said to the person.

"Woah dude I am not Sofia. I am clearly a guy". The voice said as it turns out to be a guy.

Zeke turns to the guy as he didn't know it is a guy. He is caught very off guard by the pink cladded guy. "Woah sorry I didn't know that you were here". Zeke said to the guy. He tries to calm himself down.

The guy appears to be around Zeke's age with a pink cladded outfit. "I notice that you are being harsh on yourself man. Plus right about now your hand is hurting". The guy said to Zeke.

Zeke sighs as he looks at his bruised up hand. "Yeah trees one me zero, what are you doing out here anyways"? Zeke asks the guy.

"I am actually came to help you. My name is Jasper by the way, Jasper Sanderson". The guy named Jasper said to Zeke.

Zeke has a skeptical expression on his face. "Jasper huh, well I don't know how you can help me though especially it is not one of my better days". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper gives a compassionate expression to Zeke. "I am here to talk and I will listen to what ever is bothering you. Plus something is bothering greatly that got you so deeply down in the gutter dumps". Jasper said to Zeke.

Zeke is surprised by the way Jasper talks. It is different from other guys, but in some ways he looks kind of cool. "Gutter dumps really, I suppose I can see that. Today is a special day to me. Although, it is kind of bittersweet day now. He looks at the necklace as he closes his hand.

Jasper nods as he looks at Zeke. "Let me guess, it is someone very special who meant a lot to you am I on the right path"? Jasper asks Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Jasper. "Yeah today would have been her 16th birthday. It is the first birthday with out her". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper looks at Zeke as he knows what he is feeling. "Oh the first year of a person's death events that normally happens when they are still here. It is not an easy time for anyone". Jasper said to Zeke.

Zeke has a light expression on his face. "Yeah her name was Alessia. She meant a lot to me in more ways than one. She was my first love and wife". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he hears the last few words. He does a double take on it. "Wife, wait a minute what and say what"? Jasper asks Zeke as he is beyond shocked.

Zeke nods as he hasn't told his current teammates with the exception of Kwan. "Yeah when she was in hospice care, I refused to leave her side like a devoted husband of fifty years and a father to a month old baby girl. Her mom and my dad were talking about it. They wanted to have a deeply special moment for us. Alessia and I were married in the room. It was a very intimate ceremony with a very few people in the room. Alessia passed away about a week later from cancer". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper is blown away by it as he looks at him. "Oh dude, that is rough buddy. I am sorry about your loss. You must be a strong person to move on from her death".

Jasper said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he has a light smile on his face. "Yeah for a week, Alessia was a Myers. For a week, I was a married man and stayed right by her side until death took her away. The only one that knew about it was Kwan my adoptive brother. I am actually a widow before I turned 18". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper is stunned as only one person knows about it. "Have you tried to tell any other friends about it"? Jasper asks Zeke.

Zeke shakes his head to them. "I was going to tell them. However my estranged sister kept poking at me about a prank that happened seven years ago. I have regretted it for five years now. I have been trying to forgive myself, but she won't let me". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper looks at Zeke as he has his calm composure as he isn't judging him. "The prank, is that the thing she held it over your head like a piece of blackmail dirt"? Jasper asks Zeke.

Zeke looks at Jasper as he hasn't compared it like that. "It is the one thing I have regretted to this day. If it wasn't for Kwan and Alessia coming into my life, I probably would not be here. Kwan showed me what being a big brother was about. Alessia showed me a lot more like what it is like to love and care about another person. Alessia was a warrior in her own right. She fought against cancer twice. When they pranked her by revealing her wig hair piece in front of the whole school, it really made me mad. I let them and joined in with the prank against my little sister. However pranking a cancer survivor is going too far". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper frowns as he is getting to the point of it. "Why didn't you took part in it in the first place on the one against your own sister"? Jasper asks Zeke.

Zeke sighs as he looks at Jasper. "She told on them on an incident that resulted with them being kicked off a team that I was in with. Plus my parents forbid me from hanging out with them. I wasn't involved with what they did to be kicked off the team. It felt like I was being punished for something that I didn't do. I told my parents that too. They didn't listen to me. All they said was that they were being a bad influence especially my mom. I secretly hated her for it as well". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as it is getting some where with Zeke. "It felt deeply unfair to you wasn't it". Jasper said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Jasper. "Yeah, on top of it, I was acting out because my parents was getting a divorce as well. There was too many changes that was going on. When my friends and I did that to my sister, all I saw was getting revenge". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper gives Zeke a look. "All your sister wanted was for you to defend her and protect her like a good brother. Am I right"? Jasper asks Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Jasper. "Yeah I paid the price deeply. My mom refused to speak to me until I wasn't friends with them anymore. She took Sofia with her. I was with my dad since then. I never regretted what I did until I met Kwan". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper has a skeptical expression on his face. "Do you mean your adoptive brother"? Jasper asks Zeke.

Zeke nods as he remembers the day that he met Kwan. "Yeah although he was not my adoptive brother at first. We were next door neighbors. My friends and I planned to prank his sisters. However he fell for it instead of them. It caught me very off guard and he chased my former friends and I. When he caught me, I asked him why he did that. He told me that he is very protective of both of his sisters especially his older sister because she had special needs. He said that I didn't have any honor for pranking someone with special needs. He actually punched me in the nose and made me think what I have done and said that not everyone likes pranks. As I reflected on what I tried to do, it made me think about Sofia and what I did to her. It made me so sick to my stomach and cried about it. Meaningless to say, I did not get any sleep over it. The next day I apologize to everyone that I ever pranked. My results were varied and I gotten punched and doors were slammed in my face. I felt deeply awful about what I have done. The one person that saw all of it was Kwan. Since then I stopped hanging out with them less and less. I even started backing out of pranks that my friends had in mind of doing. My friends didn't even understand what came over me. Everything changed when Alessia moved to town as well". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at Zeke. "She was the one that changed who your friends were". Jasper said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Jasper. "Yeah when they pranked her, it was then I couldn't be friends with them anymore". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he figured it out. "Perhaps when the prank was happening, Sofia was thinking that you would stopped being friends with them. However, it badly backfired on her because you were involved with it. Does it sound right"? Jasper asks Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Jasper. "Yeah I have moved on from it, but she refuses to let me from it. Now my sister and I are a part of the same team now. We are suppose to work on teamwork exercises, but each time we try to work together we get into an agrument over things. In the mist of that, she still brings it up as well. It really made me mad especially what today really means to me". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper looks at Zeke as he figured it out. "She doesn't see the new you when all she sees the old you. If an enemy was about to hit her deeply, would you try to stop it and save her"? Jasper asks Zeke.

Zeke looks at Jasper as something about what he just said got him to think. "The old me would have said no way. The new me would say absolutely yes. I do care about her. I just have a bad way of showing it especially in my past. I want to forgive myself it just she won't let me". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at Zeke. "It maybe time for you to show that to her in a way she didn't expect it to". Jasper said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Jasper. "You might be right about that Jasper". Zeke said to Jasper as they head back to the downtown of Baylorville.

At an office in downtown, Travis is working hard as he is typing on his computer. He hears a coworker calling him. "Hey Myers, you got a visitor and she is adamant about seeing you". The coworker said to Travis.

Travis slightly frowns as he is getting the feeling on who it is. He gets up from his seat as he sees his ex wife for the first time in seven years. "Sarah what are you doing here"? Travis asks Sarah.

Sarah looks at Travis as she is a woman on a mission. "I want to talk about Zeke". Sarah said to Travis. She is deeply bothered about what happened this morning.

Travis frowns as he looks at Sarah. "What about Zeke"? Travis asks Sarah. It has been seven years that they had a heated talk about their oldest son.

Sarah gives Travis a look as she has her hands on her hips. "I was on my way to work when I saw Zeke at a cemetery. I asked him why he wasn't at school yet. He told me that you brought him there and to visit a friend. All the sudden, a woman came and apparently knew Zeke and she took him to school. Do you know anything about her"? Sarah asks Travis.

Travis frowns as he shakes his head to Sarah. "Sarah, you are completely off base on this". Travis said to Sarah as he doesn't like the way she is putting a close family friend and relative in a wrong light. He walks away as he wants to go to more of a private place for the talk.

Sarah frowns as she looks at Travis. "How am I completely off base? Plus do you even know this woman? For all you and I know, she could be manipulative Zeke. We need to protect Zeke". Sarah said to Travis.

Travis frowns as he is getting angry at her. "This woman is a deep and close family friend of mine and Zeke's. Zeke really gotten to know her daughter who meant a lot to him. You would have liked her and admired her for being tough and strong to face something that no kid should have ever faced. I don't appreciate you coming into my office and insinuating things about someone that you don't know". Travis said to Sarah.

Sarah looks at Travis as she is missing something huge. "Her daughter", Sarah said to Travis. She has no idea what she is in for.

Travis looks at Sarah as he needs to tell her. "Yeah her daughter, it is obvious that Zeke didn't tell you what happened that caused him to break off the friendship with his former friends two years ago since you only started to talk to him very recently". Travis said to Sarah.

Sarah is stunned as she realized that she deeply missed something. "I thought it happened when that car crash took Kwan's family away". Sarah said to Travis.

Travis shakes his head to Sarah. "No, I tried to get Zeke to called you about it two years ago. He said that it is better off to tell you face to face. He should be heading towards a bakery right about now". Travis said to Sarah. He looks at a clock as he plans to be there.

Sarah looks at Travis as she wants to know what the big secret is. "Ok", Sarah said to Travis. She follows him out from the office to the bakery

Zeke and Jasper are almost there to the bakery. He is getting nervous as he sees his mom with his dad. All the sudden, people are screaming as Slitherson and a bunch of digibots are starting to attack downtown. 'Saved by an impending battle', Zeke thought to himself as he silently thanks himself.

"Dad, mom now is not a good time to talk. You two need to get to safety". Zeke said to them.

Sarah is confused by this as she looks at them. "Wait a minute what about you and him? This is not safe for you either". Sarah said to them.

Zeke frowns as he gives a look to Sarah. "Mom please you got to trust me on this. Our relationship maybe a working progress, but I am not that delinquent son that you refused to talk to for seven years". Zeke said to Sarah.

Travis nods as he looks at Sarah. "Listen to Zeke, Sarah", Travis said to Sarah. He is being supportive of Zeke on the stand to her.

Sarah sighs as she went along with Travis as they get to safety. "Alright, I will get to safety". Sarah said to Zeke as she and Travis runs away from the monsters.

Zeke nods as he looks at Jasper. "I want you to get to safety as well. This is very dangerous". Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper gives Zeke a look as he hasn't let him in something. "I know this is a dangerous situation that needs the rangers. Besides my captain would have my head if I didn't kick butt when trouble arises, matey". Jasper said to Zeke as he reveals a morphor.

Zeke is stunned as he looks at Jasper. "Well this is getting very interesting". Zeke said to Jasper as he reveals his morphor.

" _ **Cyber Force Transform",**_ Zeke yells out loud as he morphs into ranger form.

 _ **Treasure Warrior Seek the Power",**_ Jasper yells out loud as he morphs into ranger form.

Zeke is stunned as he has no idea that Jasper is a ranger. He grabs his morphor out. "Maggie, there is major trouble in downtown and I need backup and got unexpected backup". Zeke said to Maggie.

" _ **We are on our way".**_ Maggie said to Zeke as she has no idea what he meant by unexpected back up.

As the battle is getting started, the other teens arrive in ranger form. "Umm what's with the other pink ranger"? Zara asks them.

Maggie shrugs as she looks at them. "I don't know guys. We fight them like we normally do. I got a feeling that the other pink ranger is the unexpected help". Maggie said to them. They charge in to the fight as well.

In group one, it is Zeke, Jasper, Sofia, Kwan, and Casey. They are tackling on the digibots. "Ok that is a cool style you got there dude". Jasper said to the yellow ranger.

The yellow ranger nods as he is in Hoover craft form. "Thanks, I am Kwan". Kwan said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he uses his nunchucks on them. "You are welcome Kwan. I appreciate the different things in life". Jasper said to Kwan.

Casey is surprised to learn that Jasper is the pink ranger from Treasure Warriors. Sofia is wondering how Jasper talked to him. "So do you face monsters like these where you are from"? Sofia asks Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at the gold ranger. "Yep all in the days work as well. My team has a gold ranger named Cliff but not a mighty green". Jasper said to them as he notices the green ranger.

"That's cool, I didn't expect a teamup this soon though". Casey said to Jasper. She is wondering why the rest of his team isn't here.

Jasper shrugs as he hasn't told them why he got sent here. "I will explain things more later but right now it is butt kicking time". Jasper said to them as the group is continuing to fight against the digibots.

In group two, it is Maggie, Bly, Justin, Jade, and Zara. "Ok a male pink ranger is definitely out there for us, but I didn't expect it to meet him today". Bly said to them.

"You said it right there. It definitely caught us off guard, and I don't like it". Jade said to them.

Maggie frowns as she looks at Jade. "We will ask questions later, Jade". Maggie said to Jade.

Zara shrugs as she notices his fighting style. "He definitely all over the map though". Zara said to them.

Justin nods as he can see it as well. "It is a bit eccentric". Justin said to them. He is noticing the various movements coming from the pink ranger.

Slitherson eyes at the rangers as it is making its move to attack them. "Which one of you will be captured right in front of you"? Slitherson said to them as he hisses at them. He slithers at them as it's used it's tail on them.

Maggie frowns as it moves its tail on her. "Guys the monster is coming in fast. Zeke, Kwan, Casey, Bly, and Jade protection detail". Maggie said to them. She easily dodged it.

Jasper frowns as he hasn't faced a monster like that before. 'She does remind me of Little V although I haven't looked at her in civilian form yet'. Jasper thought to himself.

The rest of the team hears Maggie as they have to stay on guard. Plus the five older rangers are on protection detail to the younger rangers. Casey is with Maggie. Zeke is with Sofia. Kwan is with Justin. Bly and Jade is with Zara.

Slitherson frowns as the rangers are getting into protection detail form. "You honestly think that will stop it from happening". Slitherson said to them as it goes in as it is firing scales at them. He slithers as it plans to get to one of the rangers in particular.

Jasper frowns as he is also with Zeke and Sofia. 'I do not know what this thing is going to do. Plus the gold ranger is wondering why he is protecting her. If only she knew what happened with him'. Jasper thought to himself.

The rangers are continuing to dodge Slitherson's attacks. General Boaratix frowns as play time is over. She has her weapon in her hands. She fires some beams at them. "Now it is time to really catch them off guard". Boaratix said to herself.

The rangers frown as the beams are coming at them. "Where is that coming from"? Zeke asks them.

"I don't know. It is like there is another enemy that we don't know about". Kwan said to them.

More beams are coming down at them. The rangers are getting hit as they land on the ground. "Maggie we need to regroup. Something really stinks and it is not the snake". Casey said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at her team. "You are right Casey. Everyone gather in close to teleport back to base". Maggie said to them.

As everyone nod to gather together, Slitherson fires another beam at Sofia. "Perfect", Slitherson said to them. He fires a beam at Sofia.

The rangers frown as they think that the target is Sofia. Zeke frowns as he rushes over to her. "Not today", Zeke yells at Slitherson as he takes Sofia's place as he beam hits him.

Sofia is stunned as Zeke took the full force of the hit for her. "Zeke no", Sofia yells to him. She doesn't quite understand why he did that for her.

Zeke lands on the ground as he demorphs in front of her. He is away from the others. He is trying to get up. All the sudden, he is lifted from the ground as he is in the grip's of an officer. "Let me go", Zeke yells at the general.

The rangers are in shock as they learn that Zeke is the target all along. "Zeke no, who are you"? Maggie yells at the general.

The general laughs at the red ranger. "I am General Boaratix of the Dark Cyber Legion. Your blue ranger is coming with me". The general said to them.

Sofia is stunned as she has tears in her eyes. "Zeke no", Sofia said to Zeke as she is struggling to know that he pushed her out of the way.

Zeke looks at Sofia as he drops his morphor to the ground. "I love you Sof. I know I haven't been the best brother to you. Please find it in your heart to know what happened in my life". Zeke said to them as he vanishes away with General Boaratix and Slitherson.

The rangers frown as it hits Sofia really hard. She went to grab his morphor as she glares at the visiting pink ranger. "You, why did you show up here"? Sofia asks the pink ranger.

Jasper frowns as he can see that Sofia is crying as she is being comforted by Casey. "I will explain everything about it at your headquarters". Jasper said to them.

Maggie nods as she looks at Jasper. "It is a start". Maggie said to Jasper as they teleport back to their headquarters.

At the evil headquarters, Zeke frowns as he is being brought to his cell. He is in handcuffs as he is thrown in it. "You why did you kidnapped me". Zeke asks General Boaratix.

General Boaratix turns to Zeke as she has a vindictive expression on her face. "I have discovered that you haven't really been forgiven by your precious sister, and yet the two of you are on the same team. Things will not be very pleasant for you". General Boaratix said to Zeke as she presses a button on her remote pad.

Zeke frowns as he feels a burning sensation from the handcuffs. He screams as he is feeling the negative cyber magic. His eyes are cringing as he is knocked out cold. General Boaratix leaves the room as she has a smirk on her face. 'Perfect, everything will happen soon enough'. General Boaratix thought to herself.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Poor Zeke, today is not his day as he is reflecting on events from the past. Plus he even cried in front of the others including Sofia. Plus Jasper Sanderson from Power Rangers Treasure Warriors came to help Zeke. Although, his arrival surprised the others at the beginning of the battle. Sofia is taken back by Zeke's sacrifice to protect her only to realize that he was the actual target. Plus Travis and Sarah talked about things only for her to be really off base on things. Will the rangers save Zeke in time?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Sins of the Brother Part 2_


	10. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9 Sins of the Brother Part 2

At the headquarters, the rangers are in somber mood as one of their own was captured. Daniel frowns as he notice that Zeke is missing but another ranger is with them. "Rangers what happened? Plus who are you"? Daniel asks them.

Maggie nods as she looks at her father. "Zeke got captured dad. Plus he was there as the battle got started. I had no idea that he is actually a pink ranger from a different team". Maggie said to Daniel.

Jasper nods as he is slightly intimidated by Daniel. "Yes sir, my name is Jasper Sanderson, Treasure Warrior Pink Ranger. It is hard to explain why I am sent here to help". Jasper said to Daniel.

Jade frowns as she give a look to Jasper. "Ok how can you make it easy to explain it to us? Last time we checked, we didn't send out an emergency call to other teams to help us". Jade said to Jasper.

The rangers give Jade a look as it is not cool. "You definitely have a sharp tongue. I am sent by the spirit named Jesse to guide two of you about forgiveness". Jasper said to them.

The rangers look at Jasper as they don't quite by that. "Umm sorry pal, we don't know who this Jesse guy is". Justin said to Jasper.

Daniel frowns as he gives them a look. "Perhaps I can explain it". A woman said to them as she walks forward to them.

Maggie looks at the woman as she knows who it is. "Aunt Mel", Maggie said to the woman named Mel.

Mel nods as she looks at them. "My name is Mel Oliver. I was the Neo Defender Navy Ranger. Jesse was a special being who meant a lot to the Elemental Saint rangers over 175 years ago. He was the Elemental Saint Warrior of Life. He must have chosen you to come here am I right". Mel said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at Mel as he turns to the team. "That's correct, I found Zeke earlier and he was in the gutter dumps in more ways than one. We talked and I deeply listened to him. I get the feeling that not all of you truly listened to discover what's really wrong. Am I right"? Jasper asks them as he looks at Sofia the most.

Sofia is caught off guard as she looks like she is being called out on it. "Why are you looking at me like that"? Sofia asks Jasper.

The teens frown as they give her a look. "Admit it Sofia, you have been so hard on your brother. You even made him cry in front of us". Bly said to Sofia.

"Yeah you have been trying to play the innocent card all day, but you are not so innocent". Zara said to Sofia.

"We all tried of you talking about a prank that happened years ago. Zeke does feel bad about it and moved on from it". Justin said to Sofia.

Sofia looks at them as she is wondering what's going on. She has tears in her eyes as everything is happening so fast. "I just don't understand why he pushed me out of the way in the battle and said those things before he vanished". Sofia said to them as she takes off running out of the headquarters.

Everyone is stunned as they sigh to themselves. "That went brilliantly great". Casey said to them as she has a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Maggie looks at them as she wants to go after her. "I will talk to her". Maggie said to them.

Daniel shakes his head to Maggie. "Actually let Jasper go find her. I got a feeling that he knows what to say. Kwan you go with him". Daniel said to them.

Jasper and Kwan nod as they look at each other. "Alright", Kwan said to Daniel as they both leave the headquarters. The teens look at each other as they hope that Jasper and Kwan will get to Sofia. The rest of the teens went to the med bay to recover.

Back at the evil headquarters, Zeke is coming around as he finds himself in a strange laboratory. He frowns as he is restrained to a machine as he sees another officer of some sort with Boaratix. "What's going on here"? Zeke asks them as he is trying to get himself free.

"Moving should be pointless by now ranger. I am Zilentia". Zilentia said to Zeke. She has an evil grin on her face.

Zeke frowns as he glares at them. "Why should I listen to you ugly hag"? Zeke asks Zilentia.

Zilentia laughs at Zeke as General Boaratix gives him a look. "All of the negative cyber energy that your precious sister has felt about you will be inflicted on you". Zilentia said to Zeke.

Boaratix nods as she gives him a look. "That's right, it is a wonder how much pain she have been in over the years and now you two are on the same team". Boaratix said to Zeke.

Zeke frowns as he realizes that they must have found out how much pain that Sofia must have been through over the years. "You fiends". Zeke yells at them.

Zilentia and Boaratix laughs at Zeke as they are ready do it. "Now you will be turned to cyber stone". Zilentia said to Zeke as she presses the button.

The machine powers up as Zeke notices a monitor in front of him. He is being shown the images from what happened back then including what happened later on after the prank. Zeke frowns as he is feeling the negative cyber magic energy on him. "Sofia", Zeke said to himself as he is feeling the power getting stronger on him. He is trying to resist from screaming as he is feeling it effecting him.

The machine's power increases as it is effecting Zeke greatly. Zeke's body is starting to turn to cyber stone. He is in a lot of pain as he can't resist it for much longer. 'Sofia, I am sorry for what I have done. I have forgiven myself for what I have done. I wish you will let me accepting it. I want you to fully move on from it. I love you dearly little sister'. Zeke telepathically said to himself as he is screaming in deep pain.

Boaratix nods as she succeeds in seeing him screaming. "Perfect, not so tough guy now huh blue ranger". Boaratix said to Zeke. Zeke is fully turned to stone as his body looks completely lifeless.

The machine is shut off as Zilentia has a smug smirk on her face. "It is completely done General Boaratix". Zilentia said to Boaratix.

Boaratix nods as a couple of Digibots removes the statue of Zeke. "Good, it is time to surprise the rangers". Boaratix said to Zilentia as she has Slitherson with her as well. They leave the lab and the headquarters for battle.

Meanwhile in town, Sofia finds herself at a cemetery as she collapsed to her knees and crying. She is at a headstone of a particular grave. "Why, why he did that for me? I thought he would let me get hit by that monster and captured as well. But no that didn't happen at all. He pushed me out of the way and gotten captured. Why do I feel that my heart is breaking for someone who has caused great harm to me? She is crying and upset.

"It is because he has greatly changed for the better. You are the fool for not seeing it and truly believing it until you saw it for yourself". Jasper said to Sofia.

Sofia hears Jasper's voice as she got up. She wipes the tears from her eyes. "What? What did you say"? Sofia asks Jasper as she doesn't believe it.

Jasper shakes his head to Sofia. "He has changed over the years Sofia, and yet you are not giving him the chance to prove to you". Jasper said to Sofia.

Sofia frowns as she doesn't believe him. "Zeke is the same kind of guy that he has always been, pranking people and making people think that they are safe from being pranked when they are not. Sure he saved Kwan's life and risking his own life. What I don't understand is why he sacrificed himself for me? He should have let me got hit and captured". Sofia said to them.

Jasper shakes his head as she is being kind of difficult to get through. "It is because he does think and care about you more than you didn't know. Right now, you are still refusing to see it when it is right in front of you". Jasper said to Sofia as he is getting mad at her.

Sofia is perplexed as she gives Jasper a look. "What are you talking about"? Sofia asks Jasper.

Jasper sighs as he looks at Sofia. "Various people can influence others to do things like doing bad pranks. With a change of influence from others, it makes a new path to follow. Zeke followed a new path other the years to the present. The change of influences came from two people that you didn't met until now and couldn't met at all". Jasper said to Sofia

Sofia is confused by the cryptic message. "Wait a minute, you are talking about Kwan, but who is the other person"? Sofia asks Jasper not knowing who's grave she is at.

Kwan rolls his chair over to Sofia. "Her name was Alessia. She was kind hearted like you are. However she was tougher than she looks especially considering that she was a cancer survivor. There was a prank pulled on her by those former friends of Zeke's. It was that very prank that ended his friendship with them for good". Kwan said to Sofia.

Sofia is in shock by the news of a prank pulled on her. However didn't really ask about her specifically. "What did they do"? Sofia asks Kwan.

Kwan nods as he looks at Sofia. "They removed her hair piece that is actually a wig to cover her very short hair. They waves it in front of everyone like it was actually a toupee. It turns out that she was a cancer survivor. It really made Zeke mad that he punched that leader in the face and she even punched them as well". Kwan said to Sofia.

Sofia is stunned that Zeke defended her from his former friends. She had no idea that he punched them in the face and Alessia also did the same thing. "I had no idea". Sofia said to Kwan as she really didn't know that about Zeke.

Kwan nods as he looks at Sofia. "Yeah Alessia meant a lot to Zeke. The two were inseparable like they have that magical kind of true love between them. He still misses her to this day. He told her about you and how he want to make things right for you. Heck, that prank still haunts him to this day, and he does regret doing it to you. In fact, he backed out doing pranks on people with his former in middle school because of then horrible reaction you had when you were six years old. On the day that I first saw Zeke, I told him that he and his friends are cold blooded and heartless people to prank someone with special needs. I was the first to get Zeke on the right path. When you still haven't given him the chance to prove that he is a better person not only it hurts him, it hurts me and Alessia as well". Kwan said to Sofia as he is furious with her.

Sofia is stunned as she had no idea that Kwan was the first guy to get Zeke to change. She realizes all the emotions that Zeke was showing was actually true and not a fake act to get her guard down. She has tears in her eyes as she is starting to cry again. "I had no idea how much you changed him. I always thought that he will never change because the prank that he was involved with. I thought Coach Walker made mistakes with him on the team and being a second in command. I thought that he made your life miserable and pretending that he saved your life. I never realized that he does care about me. What have I done"? Sofia said to them as she is crying to them.

Jasper nods as Kwan got through to her. "It is time that you forgive him. He has forgiven himself for it. However you are not letting him to forget what he has done. Do you know what needs to be done?

Sofia nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I do, it is time that I get Zeke, my brother, the blue ranger, and the true second in command back". Sofia said to them.

Maggie and the others nod as they show up. "Good we need you Sofia. Plus Zeke also needs you as well". Maggie said to Sofia.

Coach Walker nods in agreement as he wants to be involved in the battle. "I saw that Zeke will be a great ranger. It is time that you saw it as well". Coach Walker said to Sofia.

"Yeah Zeke is really cool and it is high time that you saw things from his perspective". Casey said to Sofia.

"It is time to forgive and forget about stuff in the past". Bly said to Sofia. He has a stern expression on his face.

Zara nods as she looks at Sofia. "A little of sibling rivalry is good, but this sibling estrangement has gone long enough". Zara said to Sofia.

"Ditto that", Jade said to Sofia. She has that stern expression as well.

Justin nods as he looks at Sofia. "It is time that you do something special for him as well". Justin said to Sofia.

Sofia nods as she looks at them. "All of you are right. I have been too stubborn to see how much Zeke has truly changed. I didn't want to believe it at first. However now, I have truly believed it. It is time that I have truly forgiven him and let him forgive himself". Sofia said to them. She is starting to feel stronger with more positive cyber magic.

" _ **Very well said Sofia, you finally understand what Zeke has been trying to tell you".**_ A mysterious male voice said to Sofia telepathically.

The teens nod as they look at Sofia. They hear their morphors going off with an alert. " _ **Rangers, Slitherson and General Boaratix is back at the warehouse district. Be careful".**_ Silver Tech said to them.

"We are on our way. Let's move with the Cyber Magic". Maggie said to Silver Tech. Daniel nods as he wants to fight as well.

"Aye Aye Cyber Captain", Jasper said to Maggie. Maggie nods as she looks at Jasper. The team including Daniel teleports away to the warehouse district.

At another warehouse, the Rangers frown as the building Zeke is in right in front of them. They look down at a window as they see that Zeke is in a stone like state. "Maggie, it looks like they have a trap ready for us". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she thinks about it. "We need to lure them out to make them fall for the trap instead". Maggie said to Daniel.

It is not long that the teens has rock on their hands. Maggie nods as they ready to throw them. As they throw them on the glass window, the glass shatters on them. They quickly hide as they get into position.

In the building, General Boaratix frowns as the glass on the roof falls to the floor. "WHAT, Digibots go check it out now and bring those who did it to me". General Boaratix yells at the Digibots. The digibots nod as they quickly leave the warehouse to find what ever it is.

"What's going on"? Slitherson asks Boaratix as it hisses at her.

"It seems that someone is here". Boaratix said to Slitherson. She is trying to stay on guard.

As more glass is being shattered as they hit the floor, Boaratix and Slitherson frowns like something else is doing this. "SHOW YOUR SELF RIGHT NOW". Boaratix said out there.

"I just did". Sofia yells back at General Boaratix and Slitherson. She appears to be by herself. However the others are close by.

General Boaratix frowns as Slitherson is stunned that the rangers got in so easily. "HOW DARE YOU GET IN HERE WITHOUT ANY DETECTION? BESIDES YOU ARE BY YOURSELF AND LONESOME". General Boaratix yells at them.

Sofia frowns as she glares at Boaratix. "How dare you mess with my brother and you will pay for that lady". Sofia said to General Boaratix.

General Boaratix laughs at Sofia as she gives her a look. "You and what army chicken cry baby"? General Boaratix asks Sofia as she is using the name that kids called Sofia.

Sofia doesn't seem to be fazed by it. "Me and this army", Sofia said to General Boaratix and Slitherson as the others shows up.

General Boaratix and Slitherson are stunned that the others are here and ready to fight. "WHAT", Slitherson said to them.

"I didn't know that rangers let mentors join in the fight". General Boaratix said to them.

Daniel frowns as he glares at General Boaratix. "This is one of the special times that I get in the fight". Daniel said to General Boaratix.

" _ **Cyber Force Transform",**_ Maggie and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

" _ **Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",**_ Jasper yells out loud as he morphs into ranger form.

" _ **Neo Defenders Execute the Power",**_ Daniel yells out loud as he morphs into his ranger form. Maggie and Jasper are stunned as he sees their mentor morph as well.

General Boaratix frowns as she sent the digibots away to find it only to realize that the rangers must have got them to leave. "Slitherson attack and destroy them now". General Boaratix yells at Slitherson.

Slitherson nods as it charges in at the rangers. "Yes Boaratix", Slitherson said to General Boaratix as he hisses at them.

Maggie nods as she has a plan. "Let's do this guys and stick to the plan". Maggie said to them.

The battle begins again as in General Boaratix is facing off against Daniel while the rangers are fighting Slitherson. Kwan, Jasper, and Sofia are getting towards the stone statue of Zeke. Sofia is holding his morphor as she went up to him. She is holding back the tears as she looks at Zeke. "Oh Zeke, I am so sorry that this happened to you. I never let you fully explain what happened in your life that got you to change your ways. I am normally good at reading people's emotions. However ever since I saw you in the team and being around me, I had a hard time reading your true emotions. All of it was because I only saw the mean sides of you and not fully see the good in you. I never knew how much you moved on from that incident. I never knew that it was Kwan and Alessia that influenced you more than I thought it did. I never knew that you have truly forgiven yourself for the prank. I just never let you prove that to me. I understand why you sacrifice yourself earlier for me. I love you Zekie and I forgiven you for everything that happened". Sofia said to the statue of Zeke. Her tears touch his morphor as it is glowing a bright blue color.

Jasper is feeling the true forgiveness from the both rangers as his special ability activates. He is glowing in a bright pink color as he touches the stone statue. "He hears you Sofia. You may touch him". Jasper said to Sofia.

Sofia nods as she is glowing in a bright gold cyber magic. She hugs Zeke as he looks up into his eyes.

The stone statue is starting to crack as Zeke is healed. He is looks at Sofia as he is hugging her. "It is ok Sof. I forgiven you as well". Zeke said to Sofia.

General Boaratix frowns as she sees what's really going on. "WHAT THE BLUE

RANGER IS FREED? THAT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE". General Boaratix yells at them.

Daniel frowns as he goes into wizard form. "No, the word impossible is not in the rangers vocabulary. Garnet Griffin let's rise up", Daniel yells out loud.

The rangers are stunned as they see the wizard form and a spirit of a Griffin rising up. "Woah your dad is something else". Casey said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she has no idea about it. "Yeah", Maggie said to them. She has a mind to ask him later.

General Boaratix gets hit directly by the griffin and a strong wizard power. She gets up as she glares at them. "This isn't over rangers especially you mentor". General Boaratix yells at them as she teleport back to their headquarters.

Slitherson frowns as it is by itself still. "What, you left me here". Slitherson yells at General Boaratix.

"It is payback time you ugly snake". Zeke yells at Slitherson as he is ready to fight.

Slitherson turns as he sees the blue unmorphed ranger head towards it. "Blue ranger how did you get freed"? Slitherson asks Zeke.

Zeke gives the cyber monster a glaring look. "Sofia freed me. You messed with the wrong little sister, and that lady is not coming back for you. Cyber Force Transform". Zeke yells out loud as he is in ranger form.

Maggie nods as she sees that Zeke is back. "Zeke you earned it". Maggie said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Sofia. "Thanks Maggie, Sofia lets finish this together like true brother and sister on the same team". Zeke said to Sofia.

Sofia looks at Zeke as she nods to him. "You got it". Sofia said to Zeke.

The rangers watch Zeke and Sofia charge in together as they are fighting back together. Slitherson frowns as it tries to land a blow on them with its tail. It misses them time and time again.

Sofia throws her spear at Slitherson's tail. "Power of the Cyber Guardian Pink Fire". Sofia yells out loud. It makes its mark on it.

Slitherson hisses as it made its mark. "NO MY TAIL, DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW IMPORTANT MY TAIL IS". Slitherson yells at them.

Zeke frowns as he is glowing in a bright blue color. "Don't care slime face, Power ofnthe Cyber Guardian Blue Fire". Zeke yells at out as he uses his nunchucks to chop the tail off of Slitherson.

"NOOOO", Slitherson yells out loud as he gets destroyed into cyber dust.

The Rangers nod as they won the battle and they got Zeke back. "You guys did it". Maggie said to them.

Casey nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it is pretty cool of you that you let Sofia joined you on it". Casey said to them.

Zeke nods as he looks at them. "Thanks guys, it was time that Sofia and I truly work together on the same team". Zeke said to them.

Sofia nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it is time that I start seeing Zekie as a true big brother again". Sofia said to Zeke.

The teens look at Zeke as he is blushing in embarrassment again. "What have I told you about calling me in front of people Sof"? Zeke asks Sofia.

Sofia gives a look at Zeke as she sighs to him. "What it has been a long time since I called you that. Admit it, it fits at a moment right". Sofia said to Zeke.

Zeke sighs as he looks at Sofia. "I suppose that's true but I will allow this just once". Zeke said to Sofia.

Sofia nods as she looks at them. "What ever you say Zekie". Sofia said to Zeke as he sighs to her. She looks at Jasper. "I have to thank you Jasper. I didn't realize what I have done until you shown me that. I needed to realize that Zeke has truly moved on from that incident". Sofia said to Jasper.

Zeke nods in agreement as he looks at Jasper. "Thanks Jasper", Zeke said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at them. "Your welcome Sofia and Zeke, my special mission is complete. I have to get back to my team. I can't let my captain V down". Jasper said to them as he teleports away.

The rangers look at each other as they have more questions. "Who is Captain V"? Jade asks them.

Bly shrugs as he looks at them. "I have no idea". Bly said to them. Zara and Justin nod as they want to know the same thing.

Daniel frowns as he remembered to ask Jasper something. "I guess we will find out in due time rangers". Daniel said to them. Maggie nods as she looks at her father. 'Why do I get the feeling that dad wanted to ask him something'? Maggie thought to herself as they teleport back to the headquarters.

That evening, Zeke is at Olivia's house as he is holding his daughter. Sofia is in awe of the baby girl in his arms. Kwan looks at them as it is not long that Sarah and Travis is here. "Zeke is that a baby"? Sarah asks Zeke.

Olivia turns as she looks at Sarah. "You should let Zeke explain Ms. Campbell. Plus the person he is holding is someone you will want to meet and get to know". Olivia said to Sarah.

Travis nods as he smiles to Zeke. "Please Sarah, this is what I was trying to tell you earlier before that monster attack". Travis said to Sarah.

Sarah sighs as she looks at Zeke. "Alright, I am listening". Sarah said to Zeke. She has no idea how much she is in for it.

Zeke nods as he looks at Sarah. "This is Sofia Alessia Myers, my daughter. You probably think that she seduce me. The truth was that Alessia is her mother. It all started on the first day of school in the seventh grade. That's when I meet Alessia. She was very kind and beautiful. She even had a tough side in her that I loved. Although I had no idea how tough she really was. She wasn't a bully by any means. She, Kwan and I were together in school. Alessia became more than a friend. However one day in eighth grade, my former friends pulled off a prank on her. They removed her wig hair piece and daggling it in front of everyone saying it was the principal's toupee. I defended Alessia and punched them in the face. What really shocked me is what Alessia said to them. She said that it wasn't a toupee to cover a bald spot. It was there because her own hair was regrowing after she defeated cancer. She was a cancer survivor, and she punched them in the face. That's when I told them that pranking a cancer survivor was going too far and ended the so called life long friendship with them. Both Alessia and I both got into trouble for punching them. However we only served a day worth of detention. The teachers were in awe that I defended a cancer survivor. During spring break, Alessia told me her fears about her cancer coming back and miss out all the things that adults did in bed. I looked at her and we both decided to do it in secret. Her dad was a huge jerk towards her mom and her. He didn't really liked me at all despite how much I defended her. Just before our freshman year of high school, her dad left them and they got a divorce. It turned out that he had a secret second family. Alessia and I walked to school together and we became boyfriend and girlfriend this went on until Christmas break. However by the time spring semester got started, Alessia stopped showing up to school. This went on until February. I was deeply worried about her that I tried to keep my grades up. One day, Olivia came to the house. She explained what happened over Christmas break. The divorce took longer to finalize than she thought however he made Alessia not to tell me that she was pregnant and due to bring the baby into the world soon. I had no idea that she was pregnant. As I came to the hospital, I watched my daughter being born in front of me. Her dad didn't like that I was there. Dad got him to leave because he never liked how he treated his own ex wife and daughter. That man said that he wanted nothing to do with his own grand daughter and other harsh stuff. Alessia and I were talking and decided to name her Sofia after you sis. However Alessia's health turned for the worse after the baby was born. It turned out that Alessia's cancer came back more aggressively than before. Alessia didn't want her baby to die due to the medicine. Her dad argued that he wanted his own daughter to live and not the baby. Her mom fight for Alessia and what she wanted. It took him to give full custody of Alessia to Olivia to make it happen. It turned out that Alessia is terminal and didn't have long to live. I refused to leave Alessia's side through it all. Olivia and dad were talking that we had a love story that needed to complete. Alessia and I were married as well. It was a deeply intimate moment and Kwan was there as well. I was a married man for about a week. Alessia passed away in her sleep. After Alessia passed, it was for the best that Olivia took care of baby Sofia and I came over during the weekends. Olivia moved back to Baylorville with the baby. Alessia's dad had a major heart attack and passed away about a day after Alessia". Zeke said to them.

Sarah is in awe as she realizes that Zeke cut off his former friends two years before. "I understand why you wanted to tell me face to face. I am sorry that you lost your wife that way. I never knew that it happened sooner than I thought it did. I hope you can forgive me". Sarah said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Sarah. "Apology accepted mom, do you want to hold your granddaughter"? Zeke asks Sarah.

Sarah nods as she looks at Zeke. "Of course, I don't want another grandchild until you graduated from college and a full time job. That goes for you as well Sofia and Kwan". Sarah said to Zeke, Kwan, and Sofia.

Everyone nods as they are having a happy moment. "That goes double from me as well". Travis said to them. Sofia is holding her niece for the first time as she is seeing the better light of the blue ranger.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Sofia forgave Zeke from the events from the past. Plus she learn that she also has a niece as well. However General Boaratix got away from the battle. Plus Zeke and Sofia destroyed Slitherson together like a true brother and sister team._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Maggie's Personal Journey_


	11. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: Maggie's Personal Journey

Maggie sighs as she is home as she is thinking about the past few days. She got to see a ranger from the Treasure Warriors ranger team. However something has been bugging her ever since the teens left the headquarters.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Maggie is at home as she had a hard battle to rescue Zeke. Her dad faced off against General Boaratix. She went to his room as she sees Daniel packing up a suitcase. "Hey dad what's going on"? Maggie asks Daniel._

 _Daniel turns to Maggie as he has a couple of plane tickets. "A sudden quick trip Maggie", Daniel said to Maggie. He is trying to get everything done for the trip._

 _Maggie looks at Daniel as she seems to be excited. "Oh wow, I should pack too". Maggie said to Daniel. She quickly grab a suitcase._

 _Daniel shakes his head to Maggie. "Actually Maggie, I am going on this trip alone. You will be here in Baylorville. Your Aunt Mel will be baby sitting you". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _Maggie frowns as she looks at Daniel. "Aww how come it is just you going dad"? Maggie asks Daniel. She doesn't understand why though._

 _Daniel sighs as he looks at Maggie. "It is a quick business trip honey. I will be gone for two days tops. I am leaving tonight". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _Maggie nods as she looks at Daniel. "Ok I take it Aunt Mel is the substitute mentor". Maggie said to Daniel._

 _Daniel nods as he looks at Maggie. "Yes she will be a substitute mentor at the headquarters". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _Maggie looks at her dad as he is in a hurry. "Oh where are you going dad"? Maggie asks Daniel._

 _Daniel grabs his suitcase and tickets. "I will explain everything to you when I get back. I love you honey and I will check in with you". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _Maggie frowns as she didn't get a lot of answers. She follows her dad out of the house. As Daniel got into his car, Aunt Mel also arrives to the house. "Hey Mel bye Mel", Daniel said to Mel. He drives away to the airport._

 _Mel frowns as she looks at Maggie. "Did your dad tell you where he is going"? Mel asks Maggie._

 _Maggie shakes her head to Mel. "No, all he said it is a quick business trip. He went alone and didn't take me along with him. He said that he will explain everything to me when he gets back". Maggie said to Mel._

 _Mel sighs as this is very unusual. "I will talk to him when he gets to a hotel. We got two days to have fun". Mel said to Maggie._

 _Maggie nods as she looks at her aunt. "Yeah I suppose you are right". Maggie said to Aunt Mel as the two went back inside._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Maggie is thinking about it even more. "On the other hand, dad has been acting weirder ever since he got home from the mysterious trip". Maggie said to herself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Maggie is working on some homework in her room. She hears the front door opening up as Daniel is back home. She hears Mel's voice as she went to Daniel. "Daniel, you are home. How was your trip"? Mel asks Daniel._

 _Daniel looks at Mel as he is distraught about something. "All of my suspicions has been confirmed Mel. I don't know how to explain it to the team much less Maggie". Daniel said to Mel as he went to sit in the living room._

 _Mel frowns as she can see that something is deeply bothering Daniel. "What suspicions Daniel? Mel asks Daniel. She sees Daniel's hands over his head._

 _Daniel looks up at Mel as she takes a seat. "I went to the Oasis and check on the Power Ranger Family Tree. I wanted to see if things are true". Daniel said to Mel._

 _Mel looks at Daniel as she is missing something. "True about what exactly"? Mel asks Daniel. She is wondering what is going on._

 _Daniel looks at Mel as he takes a deep breath. "The truth about Casey, Maggie, and Kiki". Daniel said to Mel._

 _Mel is stunned as she looks at Daniel. "Kiki, what truth about her"? Mel asks Daniel. She is wondering how it effects Maggie._

 _Daniel looks at Maggie as he has tears in his eyes. "Kiki was pregnant with triplets. Maggie is one of them. However she has a brother and sister some where out there. How am I supposed to tell her about them"? Daniel asks Mel._

 _Mel sighs as she looks at Daniel. "You have to tell her very soon Daniel. You mentioned about Casey. Does she ties into it"? Mel asks Daniel._

 _Daniel nods as he looks at Mel. "Yeah, it turns out that Casey is also my daughter with Natalie McCoy. Natalie McCoy is the sister of Tina McCoy". Daniel said to Mel._

 _Mel frowns as this has taken to a strange turn. "What, Casey is your biological daughter with the witch's sister". Mel said to Daniel._

 _Daniel nods as he looks at Mel. "Yeah, I decided to confront Tina at the prison about it. Man, she looked like she was hoping that I will bail her out of it. Not only she told me that took Kiki's kids from her, she said that she never deserved to have them in the first place. She caused so much pain to me, Kiki, Casey, Maggie, and her siblings. Casey is at a group home right now, and I plan to bust her out for good. No wonder Kiki has been through so much pain for 13 years. It made me wonder if I didn't fought for the adoption and custody on Maggie, she would have been back with Kiki by now. I do not know if Kiki hates me for having Maggie from her. Plus I don't know if Maggie hates me for keeping her from her mom Kiki". Daniel said to Mel._

 _Mel looks at Daniel as she can understand why he is in anguish about it. "You can't keep this from her though Daniel. Did you find out what their original names of the triplets were? Surely that would be there at the Power Ranger Family Tree right"? Mel asks Daniel._

 _Daniel nods as he looks at Maggie. "That's the weirdest thing, it is still there though. It has Liberty Verna Noelle Walker, Dominic Jason Wesley Walker, and Danielle Daphne Terra Walker. Danielle's leave is very close to me. However Liberty's leaf is getting there to Kiki's, but Dominic's leaf is further away from the both of us. Plus what we all know about the leafs is that the closer a leaf to the parent, the more knowledge they have on us. If I am right about this, Liberty is almost there to know who Kiki is to her. However Dominic doesn't know anything about Kiki or myself". Daniel said to Mel._

 _Mel nods as she knows this from talks with Ryder and Rory. "That's right, plus Maggie is really actually Danielle according to the ranger family tree". Mel said to Daniel._

 _Daniel sighs as he looks at Mel. "I got into a dangerous pickle of a situation Mel. Casey is my eldest biological child with Natalie McCoy who died some time ago. Tina McCoy who driven my wife Kiki away and ends up in Asherton. Not only Tina tried to break my marriage to Kiki with faked signed annulment papers, she kidnapped Maggie and her two siblings them from Kiki and separated them from each other. I never knew that Kiki was pregnant with them because of the deception got played on her. I adopted and fought for custody of Maggie who I proved that she is my daughter who is actually Danielle. That day when Maggie was ten, she accidentally broke an item that Verna gave Harry just after we won our final battle against Zophicles. He was so drunk that he called Maggie, Kiki and demanded answers on why she vanished from Verna. He almost hit her. Daniel said to Mel as he is furious as he remembered that night._

 _Mel nods as she remembers that night. "We all gave him a intervention and sent him to rehab. Poor Maggie, she never seen Harry like that before. It is a wonder they haven't cleared the air yet". Mel said to Daniel._

 _Daniel nods as he looks at Mel. "I know and Mel was uneasy while he was there to give advice to Jade and Bly. He told me that he wanted to talk to Maggie alone to apologize. However I told him it has to be on Maggie's terms". Daniel said to Mel._

 _Mel sighs as the team hasn't been the same. "We need to reunite the team together Daniel. What if something happens to Kiki while being a mentor to her team. We all need to put aside the differences and deception". Mel said to Daniel._

 _Daniel sighs as he looks at Mel. "You are right about that Mel. Although, I should have asked Jasper about Kiki though. I just never gotten the chance to". Daniel said to Mel._

 _Maggie is in shock as she overheard the entire conversation. She has no idea if she should walk in on them. She has tears down her face as she doesn't know how to confront her dad. 'Does dad know who my mom is? Plus is she really his wife'? Maggie thought to herself as she has a full mind to get to Asherton to get some answers._

 _ **End Flashback**_

It is a Sunday afternoon as Maggie is at home as she wants to go to the mall in Asherton. "Hey dad, may I go to the mall in Asherton today"? Maggie asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Maggie as he has a skeptical expression on his face. "Why do you want to go there honey"? Daniel asks Maggie.

Maggie looks at Daniel as she has to think of something. "I want to look for a pair of jeans that I want to get. I have some money that I want to spend". Maggie said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Maggie as he seems to buy it. "Alright as long you don't go into any hair places to get color hair extensions, unusual color highlights, or completely hair dying. I am cool with it". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she knew that he will bring it up. "Why are you so against it dad? You always said that I have to have a legitimate reason on things. Plus you haven't talked to me about the mysterious trip that you took". Maggie asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Maggie as he knew that she will ask him about it. "I need time to fully explain it to you Maggie. Let's go", Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie sighs as she looks at Daniel. "Fine", Maggie said to Daniel as she tries not to snap at him. Daniel sighs as they got into the car.

The car ride is 45 minutes long as they both rode in silence. As they pulled up to the Asherton Mall, Daniel looks at Maggie. "Maggie, I do love you ok. I promise I will explain everything to you in due time". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie turns as she looks at Daniel. "Ok dad, I love you too". Maggie said to Daniel. She gets out of the car.

Daniel looks at Maggie as she is out of the car. "Call me or your Aunt Mel when you are ready to be picked up". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Daniel. "Yes dad", Maggie said to Daniel. She watches her dad drive away from the mall. She went into the mall.

About a couple of hours later, Maggie spent some money on a pair of jeans and a red top. She sighs as she wonders about the argument. 'I wonder when that will be on the full explanation'. Maggie thought to herself.

All the sudden, Maggie bumps into someone as she lands her butt on the floor. She looks at the girl she bumps into like she is looking at her doppelgänger or possibly her twin. "Woah who are you"? The girls asks in unison to each other as they have their first face to face meeting.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This chapter is mostly a filler that takes place after the Sins of the Brother. Plus it has some ties to Treasure Warriors two parter chapter that is coming soon. Plus how will Daniel react that Maggie overheard him and Mel talking about it?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _To be Decided_


	12. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: A Team Comes Back Together

In Baylorville, Maggie looks at her teammates as they are at the headquarters. "I know I have a lot to explain for what happened yesterday". Maggie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Maggie. "How did you meet Velvet anyways"? Zeke asks Maggie. It is one of the main questions that they have for her.

Maggie nods as she looks at Zeke. "I met Velvet at the mall in Asherton. We kind of bumped into each other. From the moment we saw that we look alike, we had so many questions about our lives that lead to sharing things in common". Maggie said to them.

Casey looks at Maggie as she has a skeptical expression on her face. "What kind of things did you and Velvet share in common"? Casey asks Maggie.

Maggie looks at Casey as she nods to her. "Well, Velvet and I share the same birthday date being June 13th. Plus we both live with our dad. However one the biggest thing that we both share is a torn photo. When we put the photo pieces together, it fits the actual photo. However there is another piece of the whole photo is missing. This is what the torn photo looks like". Maggie said to them as she pulls out her phone.

The teens look at the photo as they can tell that the torn pieces fit perfectly. "So you and Velvet have no idea who has other torn picture piece". Kwan said to Maggie.

Maggie shakes her head to Kwan. "No that's the odd thing, Velvet and I only had these two pieces of the whole photo. It could be anyone who has it". Maggie said to them.

Jade looks at Maggie as she has a question. "So whose idea was it to switch places"? Jade asks Maggie.

Maggie sighs as she looks at Jade. "That was definitely Velvet, we looked alike so much that we could be twins". Maggie said to them.

Sofia looks at Maggie as she has some question. "How come you both switched places on us? We were so confused for the entire day. Did you find out more while you were in Asherton"? Sofia asks Maggie.

Maggie looks at Sofia as she nods to her. "There were other things that we both wanted to know Sofia. The only two people who could answer them are my dad and Mrs. Walker. That's the part that didn't go as well". Maggie said to them.

Justin has a skeptical expression on his face. "What do you mean by the part that didn't go so well"? Justin asks Maggie.

Maggie sighs as she looks at Justin. "I went up to Mrs. Walker to ask her about the photo graph. She looked so surprised that I had a piece of the photo graph. She had no idea how I got the photo piece. When I asked about Daniel and the name Kiki, it is like I am talking about a subject that is sensitive to her. Plus when I asked her about it, she told me that she can not discuss it with me. It was in a harsh way". Maggie said to them.

The teens frown as it is very strange explanation. "Maybe the subjects that was brought up with Mrs. Walker was hard subjects to talk about with you. It maybe that she has the same photo as well". Zara said to them.

Maggie shrugs as she looks at Zara. "Maybe but she was harsh towards me about it. However when my dad saw her, he did not look very happy with her. There is no doubt that they knew each other, but what ever happened between them is bigger than they let on towards us". Maggie said to them.

Zeke sighs as he looks at them. "Yeah it appears that both Daniel and Mrs. Walker are hiding things from us. Speaking of sharing things, I do need to tell you guys something". Zeke said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Zeke. "What is it Zeke"? Casey asks Zeke. They have no idea what the blue ranger is going to share with them.

Zeke nods as he looks at them. "I am actually a father myself. I have a daughter who is a few months old. After my dad adopted Kwan, we decided to move to Baylorville to be near my daughter. Her mom Alessia died not long after she was born of her cancer. My daughter's name

is actually Sofia to name her after my sister". Zeke said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they never knew that one of their own is actually a father. "Woah, I had no idea that you are actually a father Zeke". Zara said to Zeke.

Jade nods as she looks at Zeke. "I will have to admit; it is pretty sweet that you named her after your sister". Jade said to Zeke. Zeke nods as he looks at them.

Casey looks at them as she thinks about it. "This is actually what we needed to do to clear the air and to bring the team back together". Casey said to them.

Justin nods as he thinks about it. "I am with Casey on it. Not only Maggie came clean about the switch, Zeke also came clean about his daughter". Justin said to them.

Maggie looks at them as she thinks about it. "Guys next time if there is a secret that we are hiding, we should talk about it if and when it does come out. We will talk about it together with zero judgement". Maggie said to them.

Everyone nod as it is a great idea. Zara nods as she is hiding a big secret from the team. She has a poker face expression on her face. "I am all for it". The teens said to Maggie as things are clearing up for the Cyber Force Rangers.

Meanwhile, at a prison just north of Baylorville, a woman is sitting in her cell as she is glaring at the ceiling. A prison guard opens the cell as the woman has a visitor. "McCoy, you got a visitor". The guard said to the woman.

The woman perks up as she is being escorted to the visitor center. She is wondering who the visitor is. As she is being lead to a table, it is a lawyer that represented by her aunt. "What are you doing here"? The woman asks the lawyer.

The lawyer gives the woman a look. "I am only here to give you this letter as stated in your aunt's will. She passed away about an hour ago". The lawyer said to Tina.

The woman revealed to be Tina frowns as she glares at the lawyer. "An hour ago, this means I might to get to see my family again including my son and daughter".

Tina said to the lawyer.

The lawyer shakes his head to Tina. "Your aunt has clear instructions that you will not to be attending the funeral". The lawyer said to Tina. He hands her the letter.

Tina frowns as she opens the letter. She frowns by the contents of the it. "Dear Tina, you have purposely cut little children out from their parents lives and deceived me greatly into taking part of your scheme. As a result, you will be cut out of my will for good. You have to live with the consequences of your actions in jail where you belong. I tried to put you and your sister Natalie on the right path, but you threw it in my face. You even punished your own sister into her own death. You have deeply effected Clifford and Casey as well. You throw it back in my face. I do love you but not the person you have become love Aunt Alice. Is this some sort of sick joke"? Tina asks the lawyer. She crumples the letter as she throws it at him.

The lawyer frowns as the woman is angry. "It is not a sick joke Tina. You got the letter from your Aunt Alice". The lawyer said to Tina as it is not long that a guard gets the lawyer out of there.

The lawyer sighs as Tina is being escorted back to her prison cell. "Please make sure that woman stays behind bars. There is no telling what she will do if she ever gets out unintentionally or intentionally". The lawyer said to the warren. The warren nods as he escorts the lawyer to the car and drives away.

Back in the prison cell, Tina frowns as she is furious about it. "If Auntie Alice doesn't want me there, I will have to be there myself". Tina said to herself as she has been formulating a plan to escape from prison for quiet some time.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _It is just a simple aftermath filler chapter from the Sins of the Brother and A Different Kind of Red Ranger Switch in Treasure Warriors. However what is Zara is hiding as well? Plus what does Tina has planned?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Dolled Up Situation_


	13. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: A Dolled Up Situation

At the headquarters, Prince Boltzon frowns as he has a pickle of a situation. He has a huge ranger problem to deal with. He is in a meeting with his generals as he gives them a look. "I need an idea to get to the rangers. I am uneasily willingly to listen to any suggestions". Prince Boltzon said to them.

"What about an evil ranger or a ranger being evil manipulated to do things for you"? Intertron asks Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon shrugs as he is not sold on it. "I get the feeling that has been over done". Prince Boltzon said to Intertron.

Compa rolls her eyes as she has an idea. "How about we discover the Rangers deepest fears and darkest secrets? That way, we can pick out monsters according to the analysis". Compa said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon is intrigued by the the idea. "Intriguing Comp, it will give the rangers a lot more trouble than they didn't expect. Launch the cyber scan, once it is complete we will know what monsters to send against the rangers". Prince Boltzon said to General Compa.

General Compa nods as she went to a computer. She types in a code to launch a dark cyber scan. It is not long that dark purple and navy cyber code bits are sent out flying into the city. She pulls it up on the monitors as the cyber code bits are at the rangers homes as they got the information on each one. It is on the screen as she looks at the various fears and secrets. She has a devious expression on her face as she is laughing out loud.

It catches the attention of Prince Boltzon and the other generals. "General Compa, what is that you find so terribly amusing to you"? Prince Boltzon asks General Boltzon as he is very annoyed.

General Compa turns as she looks at Boltzon. "Sorry my prince, I was evilly laughing at the green ranger's fears of dolls. Honestly a human teenage boy deeply afraid of dolls. It is most amusing and embarrassing fear ever". General Compa said to Prince Boltzon as she finds it really amusing.

Prince Boltzon as he gives her a look. Although, he does see the point of being an embarrassing fear. "I do see where you find it deeply amusing Compa. I suggest to you that we find the most doll like monster to trick and scare the green ranger". Prince Boltzon said to General Compa.

General Compa nods as she prints off the information. She leaves the room as Prince Boltzon sees something about one of the rangers. 'Could she be the one that I am looking for'? Prince Boltzon thought to himself as he has a new plan up his sleeves.

In the monster chamber, General Compa looks around as she is trying to think of the right monster to attack the rangers. She turns as she spots a humanoid type monster as she has an evil grin on her face. "Of course, Dollie Trollie, I summon you". General Compa said to the humanoid monster called Dollie Trollie.

Dollie Trollie walks over as she appear to be a teenage age human. She has a doll in her hands as well. She appears to be cute and adorable wearing a cute dress with shoes. Her hair is also in a cute style as well. She has strawberry blonde hair with baby blue eyes. "You summon me General Compa". Dollie Trollie said to the general in a cute and almost innocent tone in her voice.

General Compa nods as she looks at Dollie Trollie. "Yes I did Dollie. I want you to attack and destroy the rangers. Make you that you especially target the green ranger". General Compa said to Dollie Trollie.

Dollie Trollie looks at General Compa as the expression on her face drastically changed from extremely cute to horrifying scary. Plus the doll also changes the way like she does as well. "It will be my pleasure to trick and destroy him". Dollie Trollie said to General Compa as she leave the headquarters with digibots as well.

The next day at the Baylorville Community School, Justin is with the others as they see a new girl getting a class schedule. "So any ideas on who that could be"? Sofia asks them.

Jade shrugs as something about her is giving her a bad vibe. "No clue Sofia, I don't like her at all. She screams too cheery to me". Jade said to them.

Justin looks at the new girl as he seems to be smitten with her. "How can you not like her she is beautiful". Justin said to them as he is blushing as his face is bright red.

The guys in the team look at each other. "What are you waiting for Justin go get her". Zeke said to Justin. He is giving his full support without a second thought that the girl could be evil.

The rest of the girls gives Zeke a look. "Really Zeke, we know nothing about this girl yet". Casey said to Zeke. She notices the frown on Jade's face as she is starting to sense something.

Justin walks over to the new girl. The teens are watching Justin as the new girl is instantly charmed by her. "Really it looks like the girl is taken well by Justin". Kwan said to them.

Bly nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I bet they will become boyfriend and girlfriend by lunch". Bly said to them as he is making a bet.

Zara frowns as she is also getting a bad vibe from her. "There is something about her that is very off". Zara said to them. It is an odd feeling that she is getting all the sudden. However she doesn't know where it is coming from.

Jade nods as she looks at Zara. "At least Zara agrees with me guys. Let's go find her dirty little secret". Jade said to Zara as the two of them as following them.

Maggie sighs as she looks at them. Zeke turns to Maggie as he notices the expression on her face. "Do you believe that there is something off about her too or are you feeling something for Justin"? Zeke asks Maggie.

Maggie looks at Zeke as she has other things on her mind. She is not blushing as he mentioned Justin's name to her. "I don't know Zeke. I hope that Justin knows what he is getting into". Maggie said to Zeke.

The teens look at each other as they notice that something is bothering Maggie. The bell rings as they better get to class. "Well, I guess I will see you guys at lunch". Maggie said to them as she has a somber expression on her face. She walks away from them as there is more to what's going on.

The teens look at each other as they are confused. "What is she so somber all the sudden"? Kwan asks them. He is trying to figure it out.

Sofia shrugs as she has classes with her. "I don't know but I will definitely find out". Sofia said to them. They nod in agreement as they get to class.

Throughout the day, Jade and Zara are keeping a close eye on Justin and the mysterious new girl with some mixed results. Justin frowns as he is starting to hate that they are keeping an eye on them.

At lunch, the teens are sitting together as Justin is not in a good mood. "Why are you and Jade spying on me while I am

with Susie"? Justin asks Zara and Jade.

Zara looks at Justin as Maggie frowns by this. "There is something about that girl I do not like Justin. I don't think she is a real girl". Zara said to Justin.

Jade nods in agreement with Justin. "Yeah something about this Susie screams like a girly girl doll". Jade said to Justin.

Justin frowns like he is getting scared by the word doll. "Susie is not a doll. She is a new girl in town and a human being like the rest of us. She has nothing to hide from me unlike the rest of you. You guys need to get to know more". Justin said to them. He walks away as he is going to sit with her.

The teens look at each other as they frown. "Ok that was a bit uncalled for". Bly said to them. He is not happy with Justin.'

Kwan nods as he looks at them. "Yeah there are things that we haven't revealed to each other. It is not like we are being forced to reveal our darkest secrets and deepest fears". Kwan said to them.

Casey nods as she looks at them. "Yeah speaking about revealing things. My great aunt Alice passed away recently. She was very kind to Cliff and me and now I don't have her in my life anymore". Casey said to them.

The teens frown as Sofia is comforting her. "She was the one that didn't abuse you and Cliff right". Sofia said to Casey.

Casey nods as she looks at Sofia. "Yeah, I haven't seen her since she and my Aunt Tina got sent to prison. Cliff and I begged the judge to give Alice no jail time. She got caught up with Aunt Tina. He didn't listen to me and Cliff and got sent away to prison. She got out because of medical reasons about a couple of years ago. She promised me that someone will get me out of my group home. Now I don't know if that will come true or not". Casey said to them.

Zeke sighs as he does feel bad to Casey. Bly looks at Casey as he thought about it. "It maybe that she kept her promise even from the grave Casey". Bly said to Casey.

Maggie looks at Casey as Zeke looks at the middle school aged girl. "Hey Mags, what is your opinion and feelings about all of this? Did you switch as Velvet again"? Zeke asks Maggie as he is trying to pull a joke on her.

Maggie shakes her head to Zeke. "It is me Zeke. I found out that Azalea will be coming over to my house tonight to talk to me. I don't know what she has to say to me considering that she didn't want to discuss about a photo that both Velvet and I have". Maggie said to them as she is still mad about it.

Zara looks at Maggie as she thought about it. "Maybe she wants to apologize to you about it. I mean from what you said about asking her about the photo. She got straight up cold towards you about the subject. It sounds like she has experience some deep heartbreak. She didn't probably think that you would ask her about it". Zara said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Zara. "Now that you mention it, the photo does look very familiar with her like she probably has the same photo. I am getting a bit nervous about her coming over tonight". Maggie said to them. The teens nod as they are supporting two of their own through a rough patch in their lives.

After school, Justin is out on an ice cream date with Susie. He is deeply smitten by her as he has no idea that Susie is a cyber monster. "Hey Justie-poo lets take a stroll in the most creepiest neighborhood in your town. Our love will make it more livelier". Susie said to Justin.

Justin looks at Susie as he is too smitten by her to realize that he is falling for a trap. "Umm ok Susie", Justin said to Susie as they head towards an old abandoned neighborhood in Baylorville. He has no idea that his communicator has been messed with so he can't call for back up by Susie.

At the headquarters, the teens are in training under Daniel's close watch. He frowns as he sees that Justin is not here. "Rangers where is Justin? He should be here by now". Daniel said to them.

"We have not seen him since lunch date. He is all lovely dovey with his instant new girlfriend Susie". Jade said to Daniel as she highly distrust her.

Zara nods as she looks at Daniel. "Yeah apparently she is the new girl at school. There is something about her that it is rubbing off in the wrong way". Zara said to Daniel.

Sofia nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I even saw her face drastically change from extremely cheerful to extremely frightening while contacting someone. When I tried to tell Justin about it, he brushed it off saying that Susie would never be evil". Sofia said to Daniel.

Daniel frowns as this is not good. He went to the monitors to get in touch with him. "Justin, Justin, can you read me"? Daniel asks Justin on his communicator. He frowns as there is no answer. "This is bad. I can't get through to him.

" _ **Did you say extremely cheerful to extremely frightening? Susie is no new girl. She is a cyber monster called Dollie Trollie. She is a mutant doll monster. She has her fellow doll monster like a sidekick".**_ Silver Tech said to them.

Maggie frowns as she realizes that this is extremely bad. "Guys we better move within Cyber Magic now". Maggie said to them. The teens nod as they follow Maggie out from the headquarters.

At the abandoned neighborhood, Susie seems to be joying the date into a creepy and really old neighborhood. Justin frowns as he notices the buildings are mostly falling apart. It has the level of creepy that you would find in a horror movie. "Umm Susie, why are we in a neighborhood like this? It is starting to give me the creeps". Justin said to Susie.

Susie is laughing at Justin as her face is starting to drastically change. "Why else would I bring you here to destroy you ranger"? Susie asks Justin.

Justin frowns as he looks at Susie. He realizes that something is up. "How did you know I am a ranger? Unless, you are really a cyber monster". Justin said to Susie.

Susie laughs at Justin as she reveals her mutant doll form. The doll that she carries with her is actually her little sidekick. "You bet I am ranger poo. Now we will destroy you". Susie said to Justin. Plus a bunch of Digibots appears as well.

Justin is getting really scared as he is holding to his morphor. "You will not get away with this". Justin said to Susie. He notices that the communication part on his morphor is damaged.

" _ **Cyber Force Transform",**_ Justin yells it loud as he is in his ranger form. He is wondering if his teammates know that he is in trouble.

Justin frowns as he is in serious trouble as he is fighting the digibots and the newly revealed Dollie Trollie. He is getting the foot soldiers out of the way first as he notices that the sidekick is heading towards his way. He frowns as he is really afraid of dolls. It is especially true from horror movies. He tries to dodge it as the side kick tries to grab him.

"What's the matter my little ranger poo? You are going to make my sidekick very side. He just wants to play with you". Dollie

Trollie said to Justin.

Justin frowns as the sidekick doll is running towards him at a faster pace. "You call that play. It is an ugly doll". Justin yells back at Dollie Trollie as he is trying to get away from the sidekick.

The sidekick frowns as it is getting very angry and frightening. "You hurt my very little heart ranger. You shall pay for that". The sidekick doll said to Justin. He is firing beams from its teary eyes.

Justin frowns as he gets hit. He went flying towards to the ground. The sidekick doll grabs him. The green ranger is struggling in its grip. "Let me go", Justin yells at them. He is getting very scared.

Dollie Trollie laughs at Justin as she looks at him. "You are in a dolled up situation ranger. Where are your so called ranger pals now"? Dollie Trollie asks Justin.

Justin frowns as he is thrown in a doll filled cage. He is getting really scared as the eyes are on him. He sighs as all hope seems to be lost.

All the sudden, cyber magic lands on Dollie Trollie and the sidekick doll. " _ **We are right here".**_ Maggie yells at Dollie Trollie. She is stunned by the monsters are actually mutant dolls.

Jade frowns as she knew that something was up. "I knew that something was off about that girl". Jade said to them.

Zara nods in agreement as she is angry that they tricked Justin. "Yeah this is sick and wrong". Zara said to them.

Maggie sighs as she looks at them. "Zeke, you, Bly, Casey, and Sofia go to Justin and free him. "Kwan, Jade, Zara, and I will keep those ugly dolls busy". Maggie said to them.

"Got it Maggie", Zeke said to Maggie. He gets the others to get to Justin. His group went with him as they rush over to Justin.

Bly frowns as he sees the cage that Justin is in. "Justin just stay still and we will get you out of there". Bly said Justin.

Justin looks up as he sees his friends. "Guys, is that really you"? Justin asks them. He is very scared and weary as he is in a cage with dolls.

Sofia frowns as she feels bad for him. "It is us Justin. We are going to get you out ok". Sofia said to him in a reassuring tone in her voice.

Zeke nods as he looks at Justin. "Look man, I am sorry that I got you into this mess. I didn't realize that Susie is really a butt ugly cyber. Next time let Jade vet the girl that you like". Zeke said to Justin.

Justin sighs as he made himself look like an idiot. "Yeah I was rude to her earlier. It is highly likely that she will kick my butt for it". Justin said to Zeke. He is feeling down on himself.

Casey shakes her head to Justin. "She probably won't do that Justin. Jade saw something more that you didn't. Plus are you afraid of dolls"? Casey asks Justin as she has a skeptical expression on her face.

Justin sighs as he looks at Casey. "Yeah dolls in scary movies really freaks me out. It is those eyes that stares at you. All of you are probably going to laugh at me about this especially Jade". Justin said to them. He is feeling down on himself and really embarrassed about it.

As Jade is hearing what Justin is saying, she frowns as she glares at Dollie Trollie and her sidekick. "There is a reason why I hate dolls". Jade said to Dollie Trollie.

Dollie Trollie turns as she glares at the purple ranger. "What's that"? Dollie Trollie asks the purple ranger. She is laughing at her.

"It is because I out grown the doll phase. I got a friend that needs to get over his fear no matter how embarrassing it maybe. It is a fear that shouldn't be laughed at". Jade yells at Dollie Trollie yells at Dollie Trollie.

The others are stunned as they are watching Jade really getting into it against them. "Woah look at her go". Zara said to them.

"Yeah she is like the momma bear of the team". Kwan said to them. He is admiring that in her.

From the cage, Justin is stunned as Jade is fighting Dollie Trollie as the others are in fight with them. ' _They are fighting against your greatest fear Justin. It is time that you fight back against it as well'._ A mysterious voice said to Justin. He notices that the others are trying to break the cage that he is in. However it is not working for them.

"What's with this cage? It is like it is impervious to our weapons". Zeke asks them. He is getting frustrated with it.

Bly nods as he notices that Maggie and the others are getting stuck. "Yeah but we need to this quickly before Maggie and the others become doll bait". Bly said to them.

Sofia frowns as she is getting mad. "Zeke what should we do"? Sofia asks Zeke as it is more like a stern question. She is wondering if she should leave Justin to fight.

Casey frowns as she turns to Justin. "Justin, you are the only one that can break that cage. Dollie Trollie is going to head on us very soon. The others needs you and that does include Jade and Zara who were the first two to believe that Susie wasn't who you thought she was". Casey said to Justin.

Zeke sighs as he looks at them. "Guys, we need to cover the others now". Zeke said to them as he didn't like to leave Justin in the cage. Bly nods as they follow him into the fight.

Justin watches his friends going into the fight as he is thinking about what the mysterious voice and Casey told him. He sighs as Jade and Zara we're right all along. "Jade, Zara, you two were right. I should have listened to you two. I guess I was head over heels for Susie that I didn't realize that she was a cyber monster of my worst fears. This cage is filled with dolls all around me, and I don't like this at all. I have to get over my fear no matter what. Dolls can be turned scary by horror movies. I WANT TO FIGHT BACK ON MY FEAR". Justin yells out loud as he is using his cyber magic to break out from the cage.

Dollie Trollie and her sidekick frowns as they see Justin is out from the cage. "WHAT NO THIS SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE". Dollie Trollie yells at Justin.

Justin frowns as he glares at Dollie Trollie. "It is not impossible when you got your friends fighting for you. Plus there are friends who see right through your true colors as well. Cyber Guardian Green Cyber Magic". Justin yells out loud as he fires a stronger power of his cyber magic at them.

Dollie Trollie and the sidekick doll gets hit directly as they are destroyed. "NOOO", Dollie Trollie yells at them as they are both destroyed into cyber dust.

The rangers turn as they are happy that Justin is out from the cage. He collapsed to his knees as the attack was stronger than before. "Justin are you ok"? Jade asks Justin. She helps him up as she has a small smile on her face.

Justin nods as he looks at them. "I will be fine. Liking dolls is one thing, being scared of dolls is another thing, working on that fear of dolls is a huge thing to conquer". Justin said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Justin. "You got that right". Jade said to Justin as they teleport back to their headquarters for a deserved rest and party.

That evening at the Walker residence, Maggie is waiting patiently for Azalea to arrive. Daniel looks at Maggie. "Maggie, if she gets mean and cold with you again, I will ask her to leave alright". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Daniel. "Ok dad, it doesn't make me any less nervous about it like when Harry is around". Maggie said to Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Maggie. "Honey what he did a few years ago was wrong. I told him that the apology has to be on your terms". Daniel said to Maggie.

The door bell rings as it is Azalea. Daniel went to the door as he sees her here. She is holding a small bag with her. "Azalea, please come in". Daniel said to Azalea. He notices that something is different about her. However he can't place a finger what it is.

Azalea nods as she has a light smile on her face. "Thank you Daniel", Azalea said to Daniel as she went into the living room. She sees Maggie in the living room.

Maggie looks at Azalea as she notice a change in a demeanor in the Treasure Warriors mentor. However she is not sure what it is. "My dad said that you wanted to talk to me Mrs. Walker". Maggie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she takes a seat on the couch. "Yes I do Maggie. I owe you a deep and sincere apology to you Maggie. I should have never been so cold and distant towards you. The truth is I know a lot about the photo that you have. It is not your fault that the photo is torn. The truth is that someone who has a cruel and wicked woman must have torn it up in front of you. Am I right"? Azalea asks Maggie.

Maggie is stunned as she has no idea how she knew that. "Yeah are you some sort of psychic mind reader or something? I vaguely remember a mean and wicked woman ripping it up in front of me. However another woman secretly gave me that photo piece to me. How come you didn't want to discuss it with me Mrs.

Walker"? Maggie asks Azalea.

Azalea sighs as it is a hard question. At the same time, it is also bittersweet as well. "Sometimes when adults are reminded of certain things from our past, they don't want to talk about it to those that doesn't understand it. Sometimes when adults get a piece of news that doesn't pan out like they hoped, it causes another let down heart break. When that has happened to me more times than it should, I am deeply used to it. I took it out on you, and you didn't deserve that. Velvet is not speaking to me because of it and I honestly don't blame her. Of course, she does talk to me when she has to. I want to make things right with the both of you". Azalea said to Maggie.

Maggie looks at Azalea as she can see that she is being sincere about it. "I do accept your apology Mrs. Walker. I do want to know more about the photo. Plus what happened that caused you to have so many heart breaks over the years"? Maggie asks Azalea as she is deeply curious about it.

Azalea nods as she looks at Maggie. "You see Maggie, my children were falsely taken away from me. They were kidnapped from me when they were three years old. I got told that they passed away in car crashes when they were six years old. It devastated me deeply that I had to accept that they were never coming back. However when I became a mentor and met you and Velvet, it bugged me so greatly that they resemble me and their father so greatly. I had to keep my distance from you two because it was impossible to be my loving daughters. However the truth got shown to me that my children are actually alive after all this time. The cruel and wicked one has done more damage to me and to the father of my children that she doesn't expect me to fight back once again". Azalea said to Maggie as she pulls out a picture frame of the full photo of them.

Maggie is stunned as she looks at the photo. "That's the exactly same photo that Maggie and I have. Who is the boy in the photo"? Maggie asks Azalea. Daniel is stunned as he sees a much younger version of Maggie in the photo.

Azalea nods as she looks at Maggie. "That is my son Dominic. The thing is my children has special name sakes after very special people that were very important to me. I haven't forgotten about my children after all this time". Azalea said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she fully understands it now. "Apology accepted Mrs. Walker", Maggie said to Azalea. As she went to hug Mrs. Walker, Daniel frowns as he realizes that she never told him about the pregnancy.

"Why did you never told me that you were pregnant with my kids"? Daniel asks Azalea. Maggie frowns as she looks at Daniel.

Azalea frowns as she looks at Daniel. Maggie turns to Daniel. "Dad", Maggie said to Daniel as she is missing something huge.

Daniel looks at Azalea as he wants to know the truth. Azalea frowns as she glares at Daniel. "I found out that I was pregnant with them the day before my father died. Of course when my dad died, it was the wrong time to reveal it you. I had to focus on the funeral. I had planned to tell you until after the funeral was over. Of course, it went into the dumpster when I got the betrayal letters and the fake annulment papers. I decided to raise them on my own since I was casted out from

Aurora Cove California by my gold ranger's mother. Of course, she found out that you are the father that lead them being kidnapped from me. Do you have any idea how many times she has tried to break me over the years"? Azalea asks Daniel. She has genuine tears in her eyes.

Daniel is stunned as he looks at Azalea. "Yes I do Azalea. I have found out everything that she done. The one difference is that I should have done is confronted you sooner than I confronted Tina. I had to find that out from her instead of you". Daniel said to Azalea. He is getting very mad and angry at her.

Azalea frowns as she realizes that Daniel must have confronted Tina. She gives him a harsh glare. "I came over here to apologize to Maggie. I didn't realize that you would be ugly towards me. The reason why I never sent you any kind of divorce papers because I still loved you. You are not the Daniel that I once knew and married". Azalea said to Daniel. She said it in a calm manner. She has a sinking feeling that she has over stayed her welcome as she leaves the house

Maggie frowns as she looks at them. "Dad stop it. Are you telling me that Mrs. Walker is the wife who you loved over the years? Why didn't you never told me that I have siblings out there? Is this the reason why you never wanted me to get unnatural colored hair extensions in my hair? Is she my mom"? Maggie asks Daniel.

Daniel frowns as he realizes that Maggie must have over heard him talking about it with Mel. Plus he notice that Azalea left the house before it gotten any uglier. "Yes Maggie, Azalea is actually my wife and your mother. Her legal first name is actually Kiki. You do have a brother and a sister out there. There is no doubt that Velvet is your sister. I didn't want you to get the color in your hair because you would look just like your mother when she was your age. I planned to tell you when you turned 18 years old. I was trying to protect you". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she glares at Daniel. "Was trying to protect me your legitimate reason for all this time dad? Why didn't you ever tell me that much sooner? Maybe then I would have stopped asking you that. I have always given you legitimate reasons on various issues, but you won't do the same for me. If she is really my mom, why did you kept her from me. I was going to hug her for the first time, but no you had to ruin that for me. I accepted her apology but now I am more furious with you than her. I hate you". Maggie yells at Daniel as she takes the picture frame with her as she went upstairs to his room.

Daniel sighs as he sits on the couch. He is defeated as he put his hands on his head. "What have I done". Daniel said to himself as he may have ruined his relationship with Azalea and Maggie.

Close by, General Intertron sees the entire thing. "This is very interesting. The red ranger doesn't like her mentor/father. The woman is actually her mother and his wife". General Intertron said to himself as he teleports away to the headquarters.

Meanwhile at the prison, Tina is running as she is being really quiet. She is in a tunnel that has been used over the years by past inmates who has escape from prison. The word about this passage has been passed through special code that had has been hidden throughout the prison. As she made it, Tina notices some clothes that were there curiosity of another inmate. She ditches her jumpsuit for some simple jogging outfit as she runs into the night. "Soon, I will get my revenge". Tina said to herself as she is freed at long last.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Justin fell for a girl named Susie who turned out to be a cyber monster named Dollie Trollie who happens to be a mutant doll. As he is going to work on his fear, he freed himself from the cage to save the day. However Maggie found out that her dad has been hiding huge things from her as she found out that Mrs. Walker from Treasure Warriors is her mom/Daniel's wife. Plus Tina executes her escape from prison without any help from the outside. How will the rangers react to the news about Maggie?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Accidents_ that Changes Us


	14. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: The Accidents that Changes Us

At the evil headquarters of Prince Boltzon, Boltzon frowns as Dollie Trollie has failed and destroyed by the rangers. "Those Rangers even destroyed Dollie Trollie. It matches to the green Ranger's secret and fears, and yet he destroyed her". Prince Boltzon said to them as he is yelling at them.

The generals look at each other as they know that the prince is not very happy. "Although, what if we send a monster that will destroy the confidence of the yellow ranger's secret dream of walking again". General Compa asks Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon is intrigued by the the idea. "Of course, the yellow ranger is the only one that is in that chair thing because of a car accident that took the lives of his family. Do it General Compa". Prince Boltzon said to General Compa.

Boaratix looks at Prince Boltzon as she has an idea. "My prince, I have an intriguing idea. I know that you didn't want a manipulated ranger to do our dirty work. However how about we use a non ranger to manipulate into doing our dirty work. The rangers will have a difficult time on who it really is". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon looks at Boaratix as it is an intriguing idea. "A non ranger being manipulated to do our dirty work. That is something to consider Boaratix. I will have to get back to you on that". Prince Boltzon as he does think about it. He walks away as he plans to look deeper into it.

In the monster chamber, General Compa looks around as she is looking for a monster fit for destroying the confidence of the yellow ranger's secret dream to walk again. "I am ready to serve the prince". An mutant alligator monster said to Compa as it can stand and walk on its hind legs. The mutant alligator cyber monster walk towards General Compa.

General Compa turns to the mutant alligator cyber monster as she grins to it. "Your job is to crush the rangers especially the yellow ranger. Make sure that his secret dream ends with you, Snap Jaw". General Compa said to the cyber monster named Snap Jaw.

Snap Jaw nods as he has an evil grin on his face. "It will be my pleasure to destroy him". Snap Jaw said to General Compa as it leaves along with a swarm of Digibots from the headquarters.

At the Myers residence, Kwan is awake as he is getting ready for the day. He is fiercely independent as he is trying to get dressed for the day. Although, he has a secret dream to walk again. However the doctors said that his spinal cord injury was greatly to his body. His chances to walk again was slim to none. At the same time, he is a ranger fighting to save the world along with his adoptive brother Zeke, his sister Sofia, and his other new friends like Maggie, Jade, Casey, Justin, Zara, and Bly. "I got at least try to stand on my feet". Kwan said to himself as he is completely dressed. He puts both of his feet on the floor as he feels only a slight tingling sensation as he lifts himself up. As he is standing up, the feeling is going away as Kwan is swaying around.

Zeke notices this as he catches him in time before he hits the floor. "Woah bro, were you trying to stand up again"? Zeke asks Kwan as he is deeply surprised by it from Kwan.

Kwan nods as he has a sheepish expression on his face as he gives that look to Zeke. "Yeah Zeke, I wanted to see if I could though". Kwan said to Zeke.

Zeke is surprised as he gets him to his wheel chair. "Did you feel anything when you feet touched the floor"? Zeke asks Kwan. He knows that Kwan wants to walk again.

Kwan sighs as he looks at Zeke. "Only briefly though, it felt like I was on top of the world just for that brief moment and then I started to you know sway". Kwan said to Zeke as he feels down about it.

Zeke sighs as he looks at Kwan. "You should write these things down. Plus ever since you gotten the warrior mode, it looks like your legs are moving again to get the muscles working again". Zeke said to Kwan.

Kwan nods as he looks at Zeke. "I suppose that is true. I don't like being in that chair all the time you know what I mean right". Kwan said to Zeke as he has a solemn expression on his face.

Zeke nods as he looks at Kwan. "Yeah I do understand completely. Besides, it wasn't because of your legs that chosen you to become a ranger. It was your heart dude". Zeke said to Kwan.

Kwan grins as he smirks to Zeke by the wording of the statement. "You do realize you were being sappy and cheesy just now right". Kwan said to Zeke.

Zeke sighs as he looks at Kwan. Ever since Sofia met her niece, she has been getting very sappy things for her and spoiled her rotten. "Yeah, I suppose Coach Walker has something to do with that as well". Zeke said to Kwan as the brothers heads on to school.

At the Baylorville Community School, Kwan is meeting up with the others as they noticed Maggie not exactly her normal self. "Hey guys what's going on"? Kwan asks them.

Sofia sighs as Maggie told her about it. "Apparently Coach Walker's estranged wife came to their house last night. Apparently, Maggie found out that the estranged wife is her biological mother and she has a sister and a brother some where out there. On top of that, the true reason why Coach Walker didn't want Maggie to dye her hair to an unnatural hair color because it reminded him of the estranged wife. Here is the kicker, the estranged wife is also the mentor to the Treasure Warrior Rangers". Sofia said to them.

The teens are stunned as they had no idea about it. Maggie frowns as she is completely silent on the issue. "That's insane, I would be mad about that as well". Jade said to them.

Zara shrugs as she looks at them. "I get why Coach Walker wanted to protect Maggie, but where was the biological mother all that time though? I mean she must have loved her children right". Zara said to as they look at Maggie.

Maggie shrugs as she doesn't want to talk about it. "I rather not talk about it especially here". Maggie said to them. She is carrying a deeper pain that they don't know about.

Casey sighs as she can relate to Maggie. "When ever you are ready to talk about it, we will listen Mags". Casey said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she looks at Casey. "I don't know if my first name is really Maggie anymore guys. I will see you guys later". Maggie said to them as she walks away to class.

Justin frowns as he wants to catch up to her. "Maggie please wait", Justin said to Maggie. He is getting worried about her.

Zeke frowns as he stops Justin as he shakes his head to him. "Let her go man, she probably needs some space for the time being". Zeke said to Justin.

Bly nods as he looks at them. "Yeah, she just got delievered some awful news. She needs some time to process it". Bly said to them. The teens look at each other as they went towards class for the day.

Throughout the day, Kwan is in class as he is noticing Coach Walker feeling down about the latest drama. He is trying to focus on class as another student glares at him with very jealous eyes. 'The rangers has a wheelchair bound teammate fighting those strange things. He is the only one in this entire school in that wheelchair. Power rangers has always been able body people not handicapped people. What makes him so eligible to become one then'? A female classmate thought to herself as she is paying attention in class. She is around 16 years old and a junior just like some of the members on the ranger team. She has fiery red hair in a pixie style with vibrant green eyes. She has an semi athletic body tone and very good looking as well. She has a dark yellow crop top with a pair of dark skinny jeans with booty boots. She has a necklace around her neck and a bracelet on each wrist. She has light makeup on her face. She has a full mind to target Kwan for a prank. As class let's out for the day, she follows Kwan as she is wondering where he is going.

Kwan is wheeling to the school pool as he is meeting up with the school swim team coach. He looks at the pool as he sighs to himself. The coach looks at Kwan as she is expecting him. "You miss being in the water don't you". The coach said to Kwan as she expected as much.

Kwan nods as he looks at the coach. "Yeah I used to be a great swimmer and competed on the school and traveling team. I did once dream about swimming in the Olympics, but that accident took away any chances of it". Kwan said to the coach as he thinks back to his early days before the accident.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kwan King is in the pool as he is doing the free style race. His dad is watching under his close full eyes as he is holding a stop watch. He is walking by the side of the pool as he wants his son to be a honorable and dedicated swimmer. As he reaches to the wall, his father stops the stop watch. "Very good Kwan, you are focused on the water. Your arms and legs are your greatest strength in the water". His dad/ coach said to Kwan as the personal swim practice is over._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The coach nods as she was once his dad's former teammate and student of his. "Your dad would be proud that you are still alive. However he would want you to as least try walking again. Why don't you take an inventory of the equipment. You might not finish today during your free period. Just don't get too close to the pool". The coach said to Kwan as she went to her office. She hands Kwan a clip board with a list.

Kwan nods as he wheels in the room as he is getting started. He locks the wheels as he is being super careful. He sighs as he looks out in the pool. He is counting the number of bumper lanes in the pool. He doesn't see anyone coming in as he feels the chair moving. "I hope you have a nice dip into the water". The female student said to Kwan as she pushes his chair into the deep end of he pool.

Kwan screams as he lands in the pool. The female student quickly leaves the school pool. "Help", Kwan yells out loud as he is struggling in the pool.

It is not long that several students walk in the school pool as they see Kwan in the water. "Go get Coach Davenport now", Casey said to them as she jumps in the pool to rescue Kwan. "Do what she says". Jade said to them. She also jumps in to help Kwan.

The other students rushes to go get coach Davenport. The woman rushes to the pool as she is horrified that Kwan got pushed into the pool. "Kwan what happened"? Coach Davenport asks Kwan as she didn't see what happened.

Kwan is shaken up as he brought to the bench. "I don't know Coach Davenport. I had the wheels locked on the chair, and the next thing I knew I was in the water. I heard a female's voice that I hope to enjoy the dip. I didn't see who it was. If it wasn't for Casey and Jade, I probably would have drowned". Kwan said to Coach Davenport as he is upset.

Coach Davenport frowns as she looks at them. "Washington and McCoy stay with him. I need you two to swim down and get the chair while you two help up get the chair out from the water when we get to the surface". Coach Davenport said to the guys. The guys nod as they dive into the deep end as the three of them bring the chair to the surface.

As it is going on, the female student has an evil grin on her face. "Who ever said that all kinds of people can become great heroes are deeply mistaken". The female student said to herself as another female student sees her watching it.

"Why did you say that Ariana? Did you have something to do with that"? The female student asks the very vindictive teenager named Ariana. She is around 5'5" with a slightly larger body tone as she is not very athletic. She has a pale skin tone with brown hair and brown eyes. She has a black top with a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. She has glasses and braces as well.

Ariana laughs at the teenage girl as she gives her a glare. "Why course I did Dawn? If you are planning to turn me in to the principal, you are in for it at home. Oh wait, your daddy kicked you out since he doesn't want an ugly girl ruining things for us". Ariana said to the girl.

The girl named Dawn frowns as it bothers her that she doesn't see her dad very often. It wasn't because the reason that Ariana said it was. "That's not true Ariana and you know it". Dawn said to Ariana.

Ariana laughs at Dawn as she pushes her down. "If I were you, don't tell on me because I can get more people to turn against you". Ariana said to Dawn as she walks away laughing.

Dawn frowns as Coach Walker saw the entire thing. "Are you ok? From the looks of things, she is a huge bully". Coach Walker said to Dawn.

Dawn looks at Coach Walker as she senses something about him. She can not place her finger on it as a hidden necklace is glowing in a bright silver color. "She is a bully Coach Walker". Dawn said to Coach Walker as she doesn't know if he will do anything. ' _She is also my step sister. It is because of her and her mom that dad sent me away to live with my aunt and to protect me from them'. Dawn thought to herself._

Coach Walker nods as he is noticing something different about her. "You need to tell me or the principal about what she did". Coach Walker said to Dawn.

Dawn looks at Coach Walker as she is getting scared. "No, I can't, I got to get to class Coach Walker". Dawn said to Coach Walker as she walks away in a hurry.

Coach Walker frowns as something seemed very off. ' _Why do I get the feeling that she is being used and manipulated? Plus what was with that glow from her necklace? It looked like one of the necklaces that Ryder, Brandon, Artemis, and Verna wore back in the day. Plus if anyone can find out if she is being used, it is'._ Daniel thought to himself as he knows whose name is next. He sighs as he pushed her away from his house last night. He turns as he sees Kwan being wrapped up in towels as both Casey and Jade are escorting him to the nurse's office. "Kwan what happened to you? Are you ok"? Coach Walker asks Kwan.

Kwan looks at Coach Walker as he shakes his head to him. "Someone pushed me into the pool while I was in my chair. I didn't see who it was. I am not ok". Kwan said to Coach Walker as he is feeling really down about it.

Casey nods as she looks at the mentor. "Coach Davenport had Jade and I to take him to the nurse's office". Casey said to Coach Walker.

Coach Walker frowns as he is getting the feeling that someone knows who did it. "Ok, I will get Zeke to meet up at the nurse's office". Coach Walker said to them. He knows that he will have lunch soon as he has to deal with some teenage drama. Plus he heads into the main office to get the principal, and he has a full mind reporting Ariana for what she did.

At the nurse's office, Zeke is angry that this happened to Kwan. "Did you see who it was"? Zeke asks Kwan as he is being an overprotective big brother as it is kicking in. He hates that this happened to him, but he is internally grateful to Casey and Jade that pulled him to safety.

Kwan shakes his head to Zeke as he is feeling in the dumps. "No, I heard a female's voice saying I hope you enjoy a nice dip. I had my chair locked so I wouldn't move while I was counting the lanes in the pool. However somehow my chair begin to move as I got pushed into the water". Kwan said to Zeke as the nurse is perplexed by the situation.

Casey and and Jade also notice the chair as it is still in its locked position. "Ok this is weird. I can't seem to move it. Either someone unlocked it without Kwan knowing about it, or someone is really strong to give it a hard push to get both the chair and you into the water". Casey said to them. Jade nods as she can't get it moving either.

Zeke frowns as someone did this on purpose. "I know for a fact that Kwan didn't push himself into that pool". Zeke said to them. He is furious that something like this has happened to Kwan.

Kwan sighs as he looks at them. "Can we not talk about besides the sooner the school is over for the day the better". Kwan said to them as he is in clean and dry clothes. Plus his wheelchair is completely dry as well. He wheels himself out as he is annoyed by it.

Casey and Jade frowns as they look at Zeke. "Will Kwan be alright"? Casey asks Zeke as she is getting worried about him. Jade nods as she does have some concern about him.

Zeke sighs as he looks at them. "To be honest, I do not know girls. It is a huge blow to his confidence from the prank. I haven't seen him this down since he first gotten that very chair. It is a story that Kwan should tell to all of us including Maggie. Although, I doubt this is a good time right now with the way she is angry with her dad". Zeke said to them.

Casey and Jade look at each other as Zeke brings up an excellent point. "That's definitely true right now, I can't blame Maggie for being upset with her dad. Plus they look like that they have an awesome relationship". Jade said to them. ' _She reminds me of the relationship that I have with my mom'._ Jade thought to herself as they head towards lunch.

After school, Kwan sighs as he is visiting a shrine at a cemetery. He had his family to be buried here with tombstones in the shrine. He has tears in his eyes as he is feeling down about the prank that took place at school. "I just don't understand why I had to suffer with the loss of the use of my legs. It was bad enough that I lost all of you but my ability to walk as well". Kwan said to them as he is crying as it hurts him deep down.

"What's the matter yellow ranger? You sound so disappointed with yourself. Allow me to destroy any confidence that you left". Snap Jaw said to Kwan as he has digibots with him.

Kwan turns himself around in his chair as he spots a cyber monster and Digibots with it. He grabs his morphor out as he is ready to fight. "Cyber Force Transform", Kwan yells out loud as he morphs into ranger form.

Snap Jaw has an evil grin on his face. "Digibots get him now". Snap Jaw yells at the minions. The digibots nods as they are going into the battle.

Kwan frowns as he is in hover mode. He knows that they can't disturb the resting places. "Hey Digibots come and get me", Kwan yells at them as he uses his hover wheelchair to get them away from the cemetery and the shrine.

Snap Jaw frowns as the Digibots are following Kwan away from the area. "Shoot him down", Snap Jaw yells at the digibots.

The digibots nods as they are firing cyber bombs at Kwan. Kwan frowns as the cyber bombs are heading towards him. 'I got to get away from them'. Kwan thought to himself as he is flying around. "Maggie come in, monster attack". Kwan yells on his morphor.

" _ **We are on our way Kwan".**_ Maggie said to Kwan. Kwan nods as he keeps up with the chase. He notices a huge lake up ahead. 'If I can lead them to that lake, it will be more of a suitable place for the battle. However, I can't be in the water'. Kwan thought to himself as he flies towards the lake.

Snap Jaw frowns as the yellow ranger dodges the cyber bombs from the Digibots. "Shoot that ranger down before he gets to that lake". Snap Jaw yells at the Digibots.

Kwan frowns as he is getting closer and closer to the lake. He tries to dodge the cyber bombs coming at him. A cyber bomb hits him as he is losing control of it.

"Kwan", Maggie yells as she fires her side blaster at the digibots. The others are morphed as they arrive at the scene. The rangers frown as the yellow ranger is heading towards the water.

As Kwan and his hoover wheelchair craft hits the water, Snap Jaw has an evil grin on his face. "Your yellow ranger is mine because the water is where I rule". Snap Jaw yells at them as he is charging in the water.

Maggie frowns as this battle is getting bad. "This is bad. We need to get Kwan out of the water". Maggie said to them. She is ready to rush into the lake.

Zeke frowns he pulls the red ranger back. "Hold on Maggie, we need to get rid of the Digibots first". Zeke said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at the digibots. "You are right Zeke. I am worried about Kwan thought". Maggie said to them. She turns as she glares at the digibots.

In the water, Kwan frowns as he is connected to the wheelchair hoover craft. He notices that he can't move very well in the water. He sees Snap Jaw coming at him. He grabs his weapon out as he is trying to aim his cyber magic at him.

Snap Jaw dodges Kwan's cyber magic as he slams his tail at him. Kwan is going deeper in the water. He is hearing the voice of the female that pushed him into the water. "So much for your secret dream coming true and now I will destroy you in the water". Snap Jaw yells at Kwan.

Kwan frowns as he has to do something. Snap Jaw is firing his dark cyber magic powers at Kwan. Kwan is holding his weapon as he tries push it back. He is thinking about what Zeke said to him. Dude, you were a fighter in the water. You swam faster than those other guys there. Plus your times were great to get noticed. That guy doesn't look how great you really are. The only person that can take away your confidence is you". Zeke said to Kwan.

Snap Jaw laughs as he is pushing his power back on Kwan. "Just give it up yellow ranger, your secret dreams will be crushed once I destroy you. After you are destroyed, the rest of the rangers are next". Snap Jaw yells at Kwan.

Kwan frowns as Snap Jaw is coming at him again. "No, as long I keep my secret dreams alive, I will never give on them. The accident may have taken me down, but it won't take my passion of the water from me". Kwan yells out loud as his hoover wheelchair craft transform again. It is a slicker version of his warrior form. He looks like a diver as he is ready to fight.

Snap Jaw is stunned as the yellow ranger is able to fight again. "WHATS THIS"? Snap Jaw yells at Kwan as he does not see this coming.

The yellow ranger uses his weapon and cyber magic at various different directions. "My secret dreams are not yours to crush". Kwan yells at Snap Jaw as he sends his power on Snap Jaw out of the water.

On the surface, Maggie and the other rangers are stunned as Snap Jaw is out of the water. It lands on the ground as Kwan is out from the water in his diver mode. "Alright Kwan", Zeke said to Kwan. The others see that Kwan is ok as they glare at Snap Jaw.

Snap Jaw is stunned as the tables has been turned. "NOOOOO, MY PLANS WERE SUPPOSED TO CRUSH YOU". Snap Jaw yells at Kwan.

"Too bad snappy, Power of the Yellow Cyber Guardian Fire", Kwan yells out loud as he unleashes his power on Snap Jaw. Snap Jaw gets hit as it gets destroyed to bits.

The teens are in awe as they are pleased that Kwan managed to get out of the water ok. "I am glad that you are ok bro". Zeke said to Kwan.

Kwan nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I am sorry about what happened earlier. Sometimes being in this chair reminded me of what I was really great at. When that girl pushed me into the water, it made me feel that I didn't belong in the water because of this stupid chair". Kwan said to them.

The teens frown as they are not aware about the girl that pushed him in. "Who was this girl that did that? She shouldn't get away with it". Justin said to them.

Casey nods in agreement as it makes her mad. "Jade and I didn't see who it was, but if we came in sooner. We would have stopped her". Casey said to them.

Maggie nods as she doesn't know who it is. "Well we will face her in due time guys. Let's head back to the headquarters". Maggie said to them as they teleport back to the headquarters.

As they left the area, Dawn sees the entire battle as she is in awe of the rangers. She didn't see them morphing into rangers. "They must be the heroes that Ariana was talking about". Dawn said to herself as she sighs to herself. She walks away as she wonders why Ariana was talking about them. She feels deeply down that she will never become a ranger like them.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Kwan remembers more about his past as an athletic swimmer. However, two new characters has joined the story named Ariana and Dawn. These two characters will be recurring chapters. One of them will bring a lot of trouble to the rangers while the other one will have a special role in the story._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Fear of Lurking Abusers_


	15. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: The Fear of Lurking Abusers

At the prison just outside of Baylorville, everything seems to be quiet as a guard is making his rounds. The inmates on the block are in their cells like they are suppose to be as. However as the guard is approaching a cell, he turns to the cell as he notice that it is empty. "McCoy", The guard said as he went to the cell. He frowns as the inmate is not in her cell.

"We got a problem. McCoy is not in her cell". The guard said to the chief warden of the prison.

The alarms are going off as the guards are being alerted to a situation. It is not long that the warden of the prison and other guards are here. "How did McCoy escape from prison"? The Warden asks the guard as it is very unusual for an inmate to escape from prison alone.

The guard shrugs as he doesn't know. "I don't know sir. I checked beds last night. McCoy was still there". The guard said to the Warden.

The warden frowns as they got an escaped inmate on their hands. "Call the police in Baylorville, plus her victims needs to be notified especially Casey McCoy". The Warden said to them. He has a sinking feeling that this will be extremely bad.

That morning, at the group home, Casey sighs as it is going to be another chaotic day especially getting the younger kids to school. As she got dressed, Casey sighs as she has the tattoos on her body that was ordered by her abusive aunt. She grabs her backpack as she is heading down stairs to head towards school.

"Casey dear, I need you to stay behind from school for right now. I will drive you to school". The care taker said to Casey. She is a kind woman as she sees to it that all of the kids are well taken care of. She is an middle aged woman wearing a black and green outfit. She has blonde hair with blue eyes

Casey looks at the care taker as it is highly unusual for her to ask her to stay home unless the she is sick. At the same time, the woman said that she will drive Casey to school later. "How come Ms. Davenport"? Casey asks the care taker named Ms. Davenport.

Ms. Davenport sighs as she leads Casey to the dining room. Two detectives and a lawyer are looking at Casey. "They are here to see you Casey". Ms. Davenport said to Casey.

Casey frowns as she is not sure what's going on. From the looks of it, it might be bad news. She takes a seat at the table. "Casey, I know it has been a number of years. I represented your great aunt Alice McCoy in that trial". The lawyer said to Casey.

Casey nods as she remembers the man. "Yeah I do remember you. What are you doing here"? Casey asks the lawyer as she doesn't know what's going on.

The lawyer sighs as he looks at Casey. "Casey, your Great Aunt Alice McCoy passed away very recently in her sleep". The lawyer said to Casey.

Casey is stunned as she learned that the one relative that truly cared about her and Cliff. She got some letters from her time to time, but she couldn't visit her because of her health. "What", Casey said to the lawyer as it is hitting her very hard. She is about to cry as Ms. Davenport has a box of tissues to give to her.

The police detectives notice that Casey is truly emotional by the news. "Casey, the reason why we are here is because your Aunt Tina McCoy has escaped from prison". The police detective said to Casey.

Casey frowns as she is being rocked by the heinous news. "What, that woman escaped from prison. She maybe a blood relative of mine, but she is not a part of my family". Casey said to them as she is furious about the news.

The lawyer frowns as he turns to the detectives. "What, this is news to me as well". The lawyer said to the police detectives.

The detectives look at them as the both of them are angry about the news. "We don't have much details on how she escaped. It is an active investigation, and we can't disclose that kind of information. However we can tell you to stay safe until McCoy has been recaptured". The detective said to them.

Ms. Davenport frowns as the name struck accord to her. "Wait did you say McCoy? That woman ruined my career at CPS". Ms. Davenport said to them.

Casey is stunned as she looks at the caretaker. "You knew that woman". Casey said to Ms. Davenport. She had no idea that the caretaker has knowledge about her aunt.

The police detectives look at Ms. Davenport as the lawyer has some notes ready to write. Ms. Davenport sighs as she looks at them. "Yes, I was one of the best CPS agents at Department and Children Services in Baylorville. One afternoon, I gotten a call to take in a little girl named Dawn from a neglected mother. A neighbor called me as the mother has been constantly leaving her daughter to her to baby sit especially at odd hours in the night. This went on for three years. The neighbor said that the woman dropped her daughter with her and said that she will be back in 24 hours to pick her up. Five days went by and the mother hasn't returned to pick up her daughter like she said that she would. The neighbor couldn't take the mother's antics anymore. As I visited the neighbor's home, she was in the process of moving into a safer neighborhood. Despite the packed up boxes ready to loaded into a moving truck and the location of the apartment complex, the apartment was in preside condition like any other family would take care of it. Plus the neighbor three kids were happy and healthy. They behaved like proper toddlers. I had no idea how she did it on her own especially with her situation. She made sure that Dawn was taken care of as well. I decided to look at the mother's apartment. It was in deplorable conditions and unfit for a child let alone the mother as well. There was trash everywhere, drugs, alcohol, and things that was dangerous for a child. There were smells everywhere including bug, mice droppings, and cockroaches. It was a wonder how none of the other residents reported her for the condition. Plus I even questioned the property manager did not fine her much sooner for these things. Dawn went with me and stayed goodbyes to the neighbor. After that was done, I always sealed my files and locked them up in a file draw. I thought that was the end of it. Plus for special insurance, I always made a copy of the entire file in case something happened. Apparently, the mother said that all of it was a huge mistake and understanding. She said that her home was in perfect condition. She sued me and the department and demanded to get her daughter back. She claimed that the apartment was actually the neighbor's department. As a result, I got fired from my job. I sued them for wrongful termination. I had to prove to them that the mother was actually the one lying. The neighbor I learned got her children taken away and adopted away without her knowledge. Dawn never went back to her mother as she was taken in by her biological father. The mother was sent to prison for child abuse and she and Tina McCoy cooked this up together. I haven't heard from the neighbor since. I knew that Tina McCoy had something to do with this. After all of that, they gotten really corrupted. I never went back to work there and build this group home". Ms. Davenport said to them.

The police detectives look at each other as the lawyer passes a letter and two invitations. "These are the invitations to attend the funeral, the family viewing, and the interment. You can not get in without them. That letter is for you Casey". The lawyer said to Ms. Davenport and Casey.

Casey looks at the letter as she is unsure about reading it. Casey grabs one of the envelopes containing the tickets. "I will escort you out. I got to get Casey to school". Ms. Davenport said to them. They nod as they walk out from the group home. 'Hold on, could the neighbor be Azalea that Maggie was talking about'? Casey thought to herself. Ms. Davenport returns as she takes her to school.

It is getting near lunch time at Baylorville Community School. Jade and Sofia are walking together as none of them knows that there is a prison escapee on the run. "Well, well, well, I never knew that the destroyer of my true family is here in Baylorville. You may have moved across the country to get away from them, but you can't get away from me that easily". Ariana said to Sofia.

Sofia frowns as she is getting scared and nervous. Jade frowns as she glares at Ariana. "Hey you should back off. I will get a teacher faster you can say 'oh no I broke a nail". Jade said to Ariana in a girly girl tone. She is ready to defend Sofia.

Ariana laughs at Jade as she gives her a look. "Like I am scared of a goth loser girl like you. I am not even fazed by your pathetic broken a nail gimmick". Ariana said to Jade.

Jade frowns as she glares at Ariana. "Oh really, are you afraid of me"? Zeke asks Ariana as he glares at her. He is not pleased that Ariana is picking on them especially on Sofia.

Ariana is stunned as she looks at Zeke. "Zekie Poo, I didn't know that you moved to this state as well. We must simply catch up. Plus my brother is simply miserable at the juvenile detention center that he got sent to. I mean he wasn't even driving in that car drunk. My true father is in prison for abuse and he can't even practice psychiatric anymore because of it. Plus I can't believe that you of all people to chose to save that pathetic guy who lost his entire family". Ariana said to Zeke.

Zeke frowns as he glares at Ariana. "Your Brother is where he needs to be Ariana. Plus that guy is my adoptive brother. If I see you messing with my friends especially my sister Sofia, I will not hesitate to get the principal". Zeke said to Ariana as he is deeply serious about it.

Ariana looks at Zeke as she scoffs at him. "What ever you say, once a bad prankster always a bad prankster". Ariana said to them as she walks away.

Zeke frowns as he looks at Sofia. "Sis, it's ok that she devil is gone for now". Zeke said to Sofia. Sofia looks shaken up as she is getting uneasy again.

Jade frowns as something worse is going on. "Sofia, what's wrong, you look deeply scared about something". Jade said to Sofia. She has a concern expression on her face.

Zeke turns to Jade as he turns to Sofia who has a concern expression on her face. "Sof what's going on"? Zeke asks Sofia. He has his arms crossed as he didn't know what happened.

Sofia looks at them as she sighs to them. "Can we discuss it at the headquarters? I don't want to explain it twice". Sofia said to them as she is deeply scared by it as she walks away from them.

Maggie frowns as she and the others catch up. "What's going on guys"? Maggie asks them as she is wondering what is going on with Sofia.

Zeke turns to Maggie as he nods to her. "That she devil Ariana got to Sofia and Jade. She look clearly shaken up by something she said to her.

Kwan frowns as he remembers her from their old school in California. "Ugh out of all people, why did it have to be her? I remember her. She always caused trouble for people". Kwan said to them.

Justin frowns as they are up against a mean girl. "Mean girls are usually full of trouble, Kwan". Justin said to Kwan.

Kwan shakes his head to them. "Oh no, Ariana is the kind of girl that is truly vindictive and will hurt anyone that gets in her way. She will not care about your feelings or anything that is closest to your heart". Kwan said to them.

Bly frowns as he thinks of something. "Do you think she was the one that pushed you into the pool yesterday"? Bly asks Kwan as he is thinking about it.

Kwan shrugs as he looks at Bly. "I am not sure if it was Ariana or not. I didn't see the person pushing me into the pool". Kwan said to Bly. He feels frustrated as he is trying to remember any other detail about it.

Zara frowns as she does not like it. "We should probably stay on guard of this girl. There is no telling if and when she will strike again". Zara said to them.

Maggie nods as she looks at them. "Zara is right guys. If she was the one that pushed Kwan into the pool while he was still in his wheelchair, it means that she is capable of doing a lot of things to us". Maggie said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head towards lunch.

Close by, Dawn listened to every bit of their conversation including what Ariana did to Sofia. She sighs as she looks down on her self. "Maggie has no idea how right she truly is". Dawn said to herself as she also heads into the lunchroom.

After school, the teens are at the headquarters training. Casey sighs as she looks at them. "Daniel, I have something that I need to tell all of you". Casey said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Casey. They are expecting Sofia to talk about what happened earlier. "Casey, what's going on"? Daniel asks Casey.

Casey turns to the rangers as they stopped their usual training. "Is this the reason why you were late to first period class this morning"? Zeke asks Casey.

Casey nods as everyone gathers around as they sit together. "I was about to head to school when Ms. Davenport the care taker of the group home stopped me. The police and a lawyer wanted to talk to me". Casey said to them.

The group nods as they look at Casey to let her continue. "The lawyer informed me that my great aunt passed away recently. She was the only one that truly cared about me and Cliff. Her health has been on a decline for years. She never came to see me at the group home because of her health. She always sent me letters though". Casey said to them as she has tears in her eyes.

The teens frown as they are comforting her. "I do not understand why the police were there". Maggie asks Casey. It is like they are missing something huge.

Casey sighs as she looks at them. "The aunt of mine that abused me and had me getting those tattoos done. She, she escaped from prison". Casey said to them as she is deeply upset by the news.

The teens are stunned as it brings a huge shock to Daniel as well. "What, how in the world did a person like that escape from prison"? Justin asks them.

"Yeah, a person like that can't escape from prison if they had some insider help". Bly said to them. He is wondering how it could have happened.

Daniel frowns as he really doesn't like the news. "I do not know rangers. I want all of you to stay safe especially you Casey. She may come after you". Daniel said to them.

Casey nods as she looks at Daniel. "Ok, I hate that she is on the run like this. I am scared that she will do something to me or even to one of the other rangers in Asherton". Casey said to them. She is feeling uneasy as she is being confronted by Maggie.

Sofia sighs as she is being encouraged by Zeke to open up. "Guys, I have something to tell you as well". Sofia said to them. She is feeling uneasy still as she knows it is safe to tell them here.

The teens look at Sofia as they are wondering since lunch on what she has to tell them. "Sis, we are here to listen and support you". Zeke said to Sofia. He has no idea what she is going to say to them.

Sofia nods as she looks at them. "Back when I was 6 years old and that prank took place, I went from a social girl to a deeply scared and shy kid. My mom got me to see a therapist, but this therapist wasn't someone that didn't expect me to be a patient of his". Sofia said to them.

Zeke frowns as he looks at Sofia. "What do you mean by didn't expect you to be a patient of his"? Justin asks Sofia. He doesn't quite understand where she is going with it.

Sofia sighs as she looks at Justin. "When he saw me, he was furious that I was his patient to help with my traumatic events. Instead of helping me, he started to abuse me". Sofia said to them. She was crying as she is upset.

The teens are stunned as they look at Sofia. Zeke frowns as he never knew about it. "How come you never told me back then"? Zeke asks Sofia. He never knew that his former friend's dad abused her.

Sofia frowns as she glares at Zeke. "You were still buddy buddy with him Zeke. I tried so hard to get out of going into therapy. Even when mom still made me go, that man hit and beat me even more. That man told me that I should have killed myself and let the world go on without me". Sofia said to them. She has tears going down her face.

The teens gasp as they learn the awful truth. Zeke is stunned as he never knew the full extent about it. "Please tell me that this creep is locked up somewhere". Kwan said to Sofia.

Sofia nods as she looks at them. "Yeah when I finally told my mom about it, she got really furious with him and went to the medical board to get his license revoked. She even got a secret recording of him beating me and saying those things to me as well. That man got arrested for it. Plus it turned out that he had a history of abusing children who had traumatic events involving both of his kids David and Ariana Banks". Sofia said to them. She is deeply upset about it.

The teens frown as it is the same girl that was picking on her this morning near lunch time. "Sofia, I am glad that you told me this". Zeke said to Sofia. Kwan nods as he looks at Sofia. "Me too, plus Ariana is not going to get to any of us". Kwan said to Sofia.

Jade sighs as she feels the urge to open up. "As long as we are in this topic, I have a lot to share about my past as well". Jade said to them. She reveals a scar on her arm to them.

"Jade did something happen to you as well"? Bly asks Jade. He never seen a scar that jagged before. The teens are stunned as they cringe at the sight of the scar.

Jade nods as she looks at them. "My wicked step father dearest, he is abusive toward my mom and me. Growing up, I have always wondered why my dad left before I was even born. When he came into the picture, he didn't like me or my older brother very much since we are not his children by blood. I tried to encourage mom to leave him, but she is too head over heals with him. Every time I try to call the cops, my mom stopped me by saying that my step father is the best thing that ever happened. I just hate that my mom is covering for him like that. My brother is in the Marines right now and got away from the madness at home. I hate that I am stuck there if you get my drift. Some times I get scared to find out if my real dad is abusive like my step father". Jade said to them as she is starting to cry.

The teens are stunned as they never seen Jade cry like that before. "Jade, I have never seen you cry like that before". Zara said to Jade. The others nod in agreement.

Daniel frowns as each bad news and past of his rangers are heartbreaking. "Rangers no matter what, we will be there for each other no matter what. I want each one of you to travel in pairs". Daniel said to them. The teens nod as they leave the headquarters. Daniel makes a call as he wants Jade out of that house as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Tina is arriving into Baylorville as she has an evil grin on her face. She convintly got some hair dye and changed her hair color. She has colored contacts to cover her true eye color. She is in completely different clothes on as she wants to stay hidden in real world. She gets into a car as she drives towards a abandoned house in the countryside. "Soon, it is a matter of time when I will strike on them". Tina said to herself as she is laughing evilly and her plans are coming together.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Casey, Sofia, and Jade has bad fears of their abusers in their lives as they tell their teammates about it. Plus Ariana is creating trouble for the teens again. However Casey learns Tina McCoy has escaped from prison as well and the news of it is spreading. Will the teens will be able to protect Casey from Tina. Plus who is Tina targeting this time?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Family Secrets of Justin and Bly_


	16. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 15: The Secrets of the Medina Family

At the evil headquarters of Prince Boltzon, Prince Boltzon is sensing a powerful evil presence as he is wondering who it is. "My prince what is this evil presence that we are all feeling"? Boaratix asks Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon turns to General Boaratix as he has an evil grin on his face. "This evil is also known as the Spirit Stealer, Judariot. He must be with the evil Warlock Empress though. He may not have dark cyber magic, but I do appreciate the evil power that he possesses". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix.

Boaratix nods as she looks at Prince Bolt. "It seems that one of the Rangers has a family secret". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon. She wants to change the subject on to the plans.

Prince Boltzon looks at Boaratix as he nods as the subject is changed to their main plan. "Which one of the rangers has these family secrets"? Prince Boltzon asks Boaratix.

Boaratix looks at the chart from the data that they collected. "It is the white rangers. It seems that the white ranger gained his cyber magic much earlier than the others and he had a precious sister who also has a strange power as well". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon is deeply intrigued by this as he looks at Boaratix. "This is deeply interesting. I think it is time to give the rangers a difficult challenge with a monster from the Neo Defenders past and combine ". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix.

Boaratix nods as she looks at the various monsters and beasts from the Neo Defender past. "This one will definitely be a challenge. The rangers cyber powers will not work against it. Plus it will be even more challenging once we combine it with one of our own monsters as well". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon nods as he looks at Boaratix. "Do it", Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix. Boaratix nods as they both leave the room as neither of one notice that there is a new unknown energy signature coming from a location in Baylorville.

At the headquarters of the Cyber Force Rangers, Daniel sighs as he is spending more time there at home. He is looking over some things as he is thinking about his wife and daughter. " _ **You should head home Daniel. I know that you are deeply troubled and lost right now. You learned the truth about Azalea keeping the secret about her triplets from you". Silver Tech said to Daniel.**_

Daniel sighs as he looks at Silver Tech as he is on a monitor. "Maggie is upset with me that I kept it from her. I am angry with Azalea because she didn't told me. I am angry at myself because I had to go to the she devil to find out the truth. I want to make things right again with both Azalea and Maggie, but there is that chance that neither one of them doesn't believe me. Daniel said to Silver Tech.

" _ **Did you consider that Azalea was lied to for so long that she doesn't know who is telling the truth? Plus with Danielle, she wanted for you to fully explaining things instead of avoiding the subject".**_ Silver Tech asks Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks down on himself. "I suppose she doesn't know who is telling the truth or not. Plus I have heard on the news that Tina escaped from prison. I hate that Casey is feeling this down about it. I just wanted to protect Maggie about it. It killed me that she resembles so much like Azalea. If she gotten the hair extensions, it just sends me reminders of her every single day. Plus were you referring Maggie as Danielle"? Daniel asks Silver Tech.

" _ **It is actually her real birth name. When you truly think about it, Azalea must have wanted to name her after you. I understand that you wanted to protect her, but you have avoided to tell her the truth for too long".**_ Silver Tech.

Daniel sighs as he realizes it. "Of course, Danielle is the feminine form of Daniel. It should have been a huge give away about it. I thought it was just a middle name when I adopted and fought for custody of her". Daniel said to Silver Tech.

" _ **You just need to talk to Danielle about all of it. Plus you need to explain to her how much you truly cared and loved Azalea even though there has been a lot of hurt between the two of you".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Silver Tech. "I will do my best". Daniel said to Silver Tech as he is getting ready to leave the headquarters for the night.

" _ **Good and Daniel, she will forgive you. Just give her some time",**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel. Daniel nods as he leaves the headquarters.

As Daniel left the headquarters, a strange alert is going off as it is showing Silver Tech a strange energy signature at the Medina residence. " _ **Umm, it is not like Bly to use his cyber magic while not in ranger form. Plus that color in the reading doesn't match to him. At the same time, there is something special about Bly ever since I came to this Earth some time ago. Could it be that he discovered his cyber magic much sooner before he became a ranger'?**_ Silver Tech thought to himself.

The next morning at the Medina residence, Bly is in the kitchen as he is finishing up with eating breakfast. He notices his younger adoptive sister walking in the room as she is ready to go. His family adopted her some years back. "Morning Maxine", Bly said to his adoptive sister named Maxine

Maxine, she prefers to go by Max. She is a petite teen standing at only 5'3" with slightly pale skin and an average build to her. She has pale blond hair that looks golden blond in the sunlight and it reaches to the middle of her back. While she normally doesn't style it she will sometimes wear it up in a bun or in a high ponytail while short bangs frame her face and electric blue colored eyes. However she has some strange scars on her body. "Hey Bly, can I ask you why you have been getting home so late at night these days"? Max asks Bly.

Bly looks at Max as he shakes his head to her. "I have been busy with my friends sis. I can't fully explain it to you". Bly said to Max.

Max frowns as she is wondering what Bly is trying to hide from her. "How come though"? Max asks Bly. She just wants to get to the bottom of it.

Bly looks at Max as he can not explain it. "It is for your protection Max. Come on, we can't be late for school". Bly said to Max. He puts his bowl in the sink.

Max frowns as she is wondering why he said that. "Fine", Max said to Bly. She is wondering what Bly is hiding from her. She went with Bly to the car as they head towards school.

At school, Max gets out of the car as Bly spots the others heading in. "Hey Bly", Maggie said to Bly. It is not long that the others gather around.

Bly nods as he looks at them. "Hey Maggie, oh guys this is my adoptive sister Max. Max, these are my friends. That's Maggie, Zeke, Casey, Jade, Justin, Kwan, Sofia, and Zara". Bly said to Max.

Max looks at them as she sees them saying hellos and nice to meet you. From the moment Max shakes Zara's hand, she felt something within her and herself. Plus she is feeling a bit strange like something is coming back to her.

 _ **Memory**_

 _A major battle is taking place on a distant planet. The planet looks like high cyber and technological place. Strange foot soldiers are in full force. "CYBEROBIA SHALL BE MINE._

 _DIGIBOTS ATTACK NOW". An evil prince yells out loud as the battle gets started._

 _ **End Memory**_

Bly looks at Max as he is curious why she spaced out like that. "Umm Max, Earth to Max", Bly said to Max. Zara feels a bit strange as well as she snaps out from her deep thought. Just shortly after Zara snaps out of it, Max also snaps out of it as well.

"Maxie", Bly said to Max. He knows that she doesn't like being called it.

Max turns to Bly as she gives him a look. "Bly what have I told you about calling me that"? Max asks Bly.

Bly looks at Max as he knows it. "I know that, but you completely spaced out deeply". Bly said to Max. He is wondering why she gotten that zoned out.

Max looks at Bly as the others are a bit confused. "So what if I did bro. See you later and it is nice to meet all of you especially you Zara". Max said to them as she went towards the school building.

The teens are stunned as they are wondering what Max meant by it. "Ok what was that about"? Jade asks them.

"Yeah the way that Max said especially you Zara, it is like she really likes you or you mean something to her". Justin said to Zara.

Zara looks at them as she isn't blushing about it. "What, this is my first time meeting her just like with all of you. Although when we shook hands, I felt something weird about her. I can't place my finger on it, but it felt like we have an instant connection with each other". Zara said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are a bit perplexed by it. "An instant connection in what way"? Kwan asks Zara. He is just as confused about it like the others.

Zara looks at them as she shrugs to them. "It is not in a romantic way. I can't really explain it guys". Zara said to them. She is wondering how she got it in the first place.

Sofia looks at Bly as she is comforting Zara. "Hold on Bly, you said that Max is your adoptive sister right. Did your family adopted her"? Sofia asks Bly.

Bly nods as he looks at Sofia. "Yeah, it was about 8 years ago. My parents wanted to extend our family, but my parents couldn't get pregnant again. They went to an orphanage there. They meet Maxine when she was putting a computer back together with no prior training. She fixed it like it was second nature to her. When the orphanage found Max as a baby, she was covered in ash and her body had scars all over. They thought that her birth parents abused her. They didn't find anyone who matched her DNA maternally and paternally either. One of the theories that they had was that she was in a burning building. Of course, that got ruled out since there wasn't any fires in a 200 miles radius. The scars look like that they were years old, but on a baby's body it didn't make a lot of sense. It baffled the care taker of the orphanage for years". Bly said to them as he explains it.

Maggie slightly frowns as she looks at Bly. "Have you or your parents found out anything more about it to help Max to figure out where she came from"? Maggie asks Bly.

Bly sighs as he notices his own sister Yasmin going in to the building. "No, every time my parents tried to find out more, they got stumped by it just like the care takers of the orphanage did. Plus my younger sister wanted to be the bigger sister than still being the baby of the family. She got over the jealousy, but it still lingers in her sometimes". Bly said to them.

Zeke nods as he looks at Bly. "It is still a mystery though". Zeke said to Bly. He found a kindred spirit with being the big brother.

The bell rings as they need to get to their respective homeroom classes. "Come on guys, we can't be late". Maggie said to them as they head inside.

Close by, a driver of a black car is watching the teens going into the building. "Countess Miranda, we can't snatch her at this location. She is among with other students. It is unclear if they are friends with her". A man said to the lady on the phone.

" _ **Leave the location now, we will find another place to snatch that fake royal princess".**_ The woman named Countess Miranda said to the male driver.

The driver nods as he drives away. He has no idea that Maggie got a good look at him and the license plate. 'Who was that and why was he there? Was he watching us for what reason'? Maggie thought to herself as she is being dragged inside by Sofia.

After school, Max is at the park as she is getting frustrated with the fact that Bly went off with his friends some where. Plus her younger sister Yasmin is with her group of friends. 'That girl named Zara, she looked so familiar to me like I have meet her somewhere before'. Max thought to herself as another memory is coming back to her.

 _ **Memory**_

 _A young teenager is walking around in a royal castle. It is majestic as it is made of special energy. She walks into nursery. She spots her mother holding a tiny baby girl in her arms. "Oh my sweet girl, I want you to meet your big sister. Honey, come and meet our newest hope for". A woman said to the teenager._

 _ **End Memory**_

Max sighs to herself as she is wondering if the memory is real. Plus it is making her curious if Zara is the baby girl that the woman is holding. 'This is the first time I ever gotten those memories of my past. Why is it opening up to me now'? Max though to herself.

All the sudden, a monster and Digibots appears out of no where. "One pathetic human, this will be easier than I thought. Digibots get her now". The monster said to the digibots.

The digibots nods as it is charging in at Max. Max frowns as she is not scared and refuses to run for safety. "Those things are familiar to me, and there is no way that I will run away like a scaredy-cat". Max yells at them. She charges into the fight as she is taking them on by herself.

At the headquarters, the teens are training under the careful watch by Silver Tech and Daniel. All the sudden, the alarms are going off as a battle is taking place at the park. "Bly isn't that Max"? Maggie asks Bly.

Bly frowns as it is Max in a battle against the digibots and a strange monster. "Yeah it is guys. She is not running away in fear". Bly said to them.

"She is fighting them without any hesitation just like we do". Casey said to them. She frowns as she is wondering why Max is fighting them.

" _ **Rangers, you must get to her and fast".**_ Silver Tech said them. He is not pleased that a civilian is fighting the digibots alone. However he sees that this civilian is braver than other civilians just like the rangers.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. "Rangers, it is best to morph here before heading out. I don't want her to see her to see your civilian forms". Daniel said to them.

Maggie nods as the teens grab out their morphors. "Got it", Zeke said to Daniel. Maggie gives her dad a look as she is still on bad terms.

" _ **Cyber Force Transform",**_ the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Let's move with the Cyber Magic", Maggie said to the team as they head out to the battle. Daniel nods as he looks at the monitor. He frowns as he recognizes the monster.

" _ **Is something wrong Daniel"?**_ Silver Tech asks Daniel.

Daniel frowns as he turns to Silver Tech. "That monster, my team faced it years ago. It attacked Aurora Cove on Azalea's birthday years ago. How they brought it back is beyond me". Daniel said to Silver Tech.

" _ **This will not bode well for the rangers. Their powers may not be any effective against the monster. You maybe needed to help the rangers".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel. Daniel nods as he is holding his Neo Defenders morphor in his hands.

Back at the battle, the monster known as Whiskmor is attacking as Max is in the fight. "I don't know who you are, but you won't get away with this". Max said to Whiskmor.

Whiskmor is laughing at Max as it uses its tail to smack on her. Max lands on the ground. A couple of digibots grabs Max. "I can't believe that a non ranger like you thinks that you have a chance to defeat her. You shall be the first to be destroyed". Whiskmor yells at Max.

Max frowns as she is struggling in the grip of the digibots. She notices that Whiskmor is about to unleash its tail on her. All the sudden, beams land close to Whiskmor as it is taking a stumble back. "Messing with my sister is a mistake". Bly yells at Whiskmor as he is very mad.

Max is stunned as she sees the rangers. It catches her off guard as she looks at them. "Its ok, we will get you to safety". Casey said to Max.

Max looks at the pink ranger as she doesn't want to leave. "No way, I am not going to leave until these digibots and that monster bites the dust". Max said to the pink ranger. She frees herself from Casey's grip.

The rangers are stunned as they see Max getting back into the fight. "Ok, she is really going at it even though she is not a ranger". The purple ranger said to them.

"Yeah but she is really stubborn to leave and let us take care of it". The yellow ranger said to them. He is in hoover craft mode.

The rangers nod as they are working together with Max. Whiskmor frowns as it glares at them. "You rangers just had to get in my way". Whiskmor yells at them as it is firing cyber power at them.

The rangers frown as they take cover. Plus they return fire on Whiskmor. However it doesn't even effect Whiskmor that much. "No way, it didn't even effect that ugly monster". Zeke said to them.

"Is there any better ideas"? Sofia asks them. She is wondering if they should regroup.

Whiskmor is continuing to attack the rangers as it is using its tail and whiskers as weapons as well. "What's wrong Rangers? Am I being that hard for you to destroy"? Whiskmor asks them as it is getting very trigger happy. He is firing some energy blast at them.

The rangers are getting hit as they are pushed back even more. They land on the ground as Max is still with them. "Leave them alone you freak". Max yells out loud as she is absorbing the energy from the monster as she has some in her hands.

The rangers are stunned as they see Max having some powers within her. "Max stop, you know what will happen". The white ranger yells at Max. They are stunned as their white ranger knows something about this.

Max unleashes the absorbed energy on Whiskmor. Whiskmor is stunned as it doesn't expect to be sent back on it. "HOW CAN THIS BE? IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR A NON RANGER TO DEFEAT ME". Whiskmor yells at them as it gets hit by it. It is effecting him greater than any one could have anticipated as it gets destroyed.

The rangers are stunned as Max saved the day. Max feels faint as she passed out. The white ranger catches her as it really surprised them. "I thought we are the only ones with a cyber magic power". Justin said to them.

"Yeah what gives Bly? Plus you look like you know something about this". Jade said to Bly.

Bly sighs as he looks at them. "I will explain everything at the headquarters. Although, we need to tell your dad that we are bringing a special guest". Bly said to Maggie.

Maggie sighs as she grabs her morphor out. "Dad, that monster has been destroyed. However we have a special guest that helped us out in destroying the monster". Maggie said to Daniel.

" _ **Ok bring her to the headquarters",**_ Daniel said to Maggie. Maggie nods as they teleport back to the headquarters. They had no idea that General Compa saw the entire battle.

General Compa steps out from the shadows as she grabs out her communicator. "My prince, it seems that we have an unique problem. A non ranger saved the day. There is no telling when this non ranger will become a new ranger for the team. It wasn't the white ranger that destroyed Whiskmor. It was that non ranger". General Compa said to Prince Boltzon.

" _ **This could be a serious problem. I am looking at the footage from the battle now. This non ranger could spell serious trouble. Come back to the base".**_ Prince Boltzon said to General Compa. General Compa nods as she teleport to the headquarters.

Back at the rangers headquarters, Daniel and Silver Tech are stunned that a non ranger stepped up to help the rangers and defeat Whiskmor. "This girl, she shouldn't have gotten in the way of the battle. At the same time, she came through for all of you". Daniel said to them.

Bly nods as he looks at the team. "Maxine can control and manipulate different forms of energy. With said energy she can create blasts of energy or even heal someone even if the type of energy would normally kill someone. However, if she absorbs or gives out to much, it can negatively affect her after the battle. My family took great interest in her. She found out that she has powers when she manipulated my white light power when I was a kid. Since then, Max and I practice on our powers together. It was in an accident that gave me my powers as well". Bly said to them.

The teens are stunned as they never knew this about Bly until now. " _ **Of course, I must have sensed you on that very day. I had no idea that very accident gave you your cyber magic powers and abilities. Rangers, we maybe on the verge of welcoming a new teammate into the fold".**_ Silver Tech said to them. The teens look at each other as they look at Max as she is resting in the med bay. Maggie slightly frowns as she wasn't expecting a new teammate to arrive so soon into the ranger family. The teens leave the headquarters minus Bly as they head on home.

Meanwhile, the black car is parking in a drive way as the man gets out from the car. He notices his phone ringing as he answers it. "Hello", the man said to the caller.

" _ **The message has been sent to the King and Queen. Once we have the fake royal princess, it won't be long until they make the right decision to remove her from the line to the throne as it should be".**_ Countess Miranda said to the man.

The man sighs as he doesn't like doing this for the Countess. "Countess Miranda, why are you targeting a 13 year old girl? She doesn't know the full truth about her birth. You know what the King and Queen are going to do us especially me". The man said to Countess Miranda.

" _ **I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THEM. SHE IS THE REASON WHY I AM NUMBER 5 IN LINE OF THE ROYAL THRONE. I WANT THE ROYAL LINE BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE THAT BRAT CAME INTO THE PICTURE. IF YOU DO NOT DO THIS, I WILL TELL YOUR WIFE ABOUT AN AFFAIR THAT YOU HAD WHILE IN HIGH SCHOOL. I KNOW THAT YOU KNOCKED HER UP WITH A SON. CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU GRAB THAT GIRL AND BRING HER TO ME".**_ Countess Miranda said to the man as the phone call ends.

The man sighs to himself as looks at his phone as the call ended. He is stuck between a rock and a hard place. He looks at a photo of him and his wife who has connections with the royal family of Luxembourg. "Do I betray my home country including the King and Queen? Or will she reveal my secrets to my wife when I was a high school senior as an exchange student? Either way, I will hurt Zara". The man said to himself.

As the man went into the house, Maggie overhears the very last bit of what the man said to himself. "What did he mean by hurting Zara either way? Is she is in danger of this man"? Maggie thought to herself as she went home.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Maxine Medina is created by Decode9. The rangers are now aware about her powers. They didn't expect for her to fight Whiskmor and the digibots. Is there a special connection between her and Zara. Plus who is the man that spies on the teens? Plus why is Countess Miranda intending to hurt the King and Queen? What will Maggie do with the information?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Royal Secret Part 1_


	17. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 16: A Royal Secret Part 1

Back at the evil headquarters, Prince Boltzon is on a warpath as he watched the entire footage. He glares at his generals as he is deeply furious with them. "A non-ranger helped them. A PATHETIC HUMAN WITH POWERS HELPED THE RANGERS". Prince Boltzon yells at them.

The generals frowns as they watch the footage. "How we didn't know about this human girl my prince? The monster didn't even see how powerful the white ranger really is". Boaratix asks Prince Boltzon as she is just as furious about it.

Prince Boltzon gives a look at General Boaratix. "I do not know Boaratix. The sooner that we know, the sooner we can plan our revenge on that human girl". Prince Boltzon said to them.

"The girl kind of looks like Princess Electrica". Horacton said to them as he walks in the room.

The generals and other officers in the room are stunned by what the former commander said to them. "You fool, Princess Electrica perished in that battle in Cyberobia years ago. How dare you even bring it up". Compa said to Horacton.

Intertron nods in agreement as he gives a look to him. "Are you trying to get back with us? It is not going to work with that kind of lie". Intertron said to Horacton.

Horacton frowns as he glares at them. "I am not lying about that. You just had to take my place as an officer". Horacton said to Intertron.

Prince Boltzon frowns as he is getting very annoyed with them. "THATS ENOUGH ALL OF YOU, I DO NOT CARE IF SHE TRULY IS OR NOT. ALL I WANT IS FOR THOSE RANGERS TO BE DESTROYED. AS FOR YOU HORACTON, I NEVER ASKED FOR YOU TO COME IN HERE UNLESS YOU WERE ESCORTED BY ONE OF THE OTHERS. I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW". Prince Boltzon said to Horacton.

Horacton frowns as he glares at them. "Once you learn that I was right, I will be back to put Intertron in his place". Horacton said to them as he leaves the room.

The generals and the other officers look at each other. Prince Boltzon glares at them. "By the time I get back, I want a monster to be chosen to attack the rangers". Prince Boltzon said to them as he leaves the room to get some air.

Boaratix frowns as she looks at them. "Do you actually believe that Horacton was telling the truth"? Compa asks them as she is looking at the footage as she notice the facial resemblance to Princess Electrica.

Boaratix rolls her eyes as she gives Compa a look. "I honestly do not know. Even if he was telling the truth, that idiot has a long way to go to get back to be on Prince Boltzon's good grace list". Boaratix said to them.

Compa nods as she looks on the screen. "It seems that the orange ranger is actually a princess from an place far away from that human town. I say we send a wicked and evil knight for her". Compa said to them.

Boaratix nods as she can see why Compa chosen a monster. "It is an interesting choice Compa". Boaratix said to Compa as she presses a button to find a knight style monster.

The knight cyber monster appears as it is ready to fight. It has a dark and shiny armor as it is close to seven feet tall. It has a tower style cage, and a sword in its arsenal. "I am ready to fight and serve the prince". The knight cyber monster said to them.

Boaratix nods as she looks at the cyber monster. "Good, you are to attack the rangers and capture the orange ranger. She is the princess that needs to be punished". Boaratix said to the knight cyber monster.

The knight cyber monster nods as his eyes are glowing in a dark red color. "It will be my pleasure". The knight cyber monster said to them. He leaves the headquarters with Digibots.

Prince Boltzon returns as he notices that a monster just left with some Digibots. "Good, I take it that a monster is going to attack the rangers". Prince Boltzon said to them.

"Yes my prince, it turns out that the orange ranger is a royal princess in a different country". Compa said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon looks intrigued by the revelation. "A royal princess huh, this will be very interesting as well. What really surprises me that none of the Rangers has figured out that their deepest secrets and fears are coming out with the monsters that we have been sending out to cover the fear and secret". Prince Boltzon said to them as the plan is working as it is getting down to the last two, the orange and the red ranger. The generals nod in agreement as their plan is coming together nicely as well.

The next day at Baylorville High, it is a Friday and for most teens it is a day that anyone can look forward to and lift spirits up. Zara sighs as she is feeling down even for a Friday. She is wondering why her guardians are acting weird very recently. 'They don't usually get a call from mother and father unless it is some sort of emergency. Plus the head of the security doesn't come unannounced either. He always call ahead. Now there is going to be a security detail at the slumber party. Something just feels off in more ways than one'. Zara thought to herself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Zara is in the living room as she is getting the last minute details of the slumber party that she is hosting. She is inviting Maggie, Sofia, Jade, and Casey to the event. She wanted to be a girls only party away from the guys. She hears the door bell ringing._

 _Her guardian answers the door as it is a head of the security back in her home land. "Aaron, this is unexpected. You are normally with the security team at the castle in Luxembourg". The female guardian said to the man named Aaron._

 _Zara turns as she recognizes Aaron. "Mrs. Carter, what's wrong"? Zara asks the woman named Mrs. Carter. She doesn't know what's going on._

 _Aaron turns to Zara as he has urgent things to discuss with her guardians. "Fiona, I have some news that needs to be discussed privately with you and James. Where is James"? Aaron asks Fiona._

 _Her husband named James walk into the room. He recognizes Aaron as well. "Aaron what's going on? It is not like you to come here unannounced". James asks Aaron._

 _Aaron nods as he spots the young teenager. "It is about Zara. She can't return to Luxembourg. Her safety is very critical that needs to remain here". Aaron said to them._

 _Fiona and James look at each other as it effects Zara. "Zara honey, can you go up to your room? You are not in trouble dear". Fiona said to Zara._

 _Zara nods as she looks at them. She has no idea what's going on. "Yes Mrs. Carter", Zara said to Fiona as she went upstairs._

 _Fiona walks in the kitchen as she gives Aaron a look. "Aaron what's going on? Zara is looking forward to hosting her first American style slumber party with her friends that she made at school". Fiona said to Aaron._

 _Aaron sighs as he looks at Fiona. "It seems that someone in Luxembourg has found out the truth about Princess Zara's birth. She wasn't born into the royal family. She was in deed an adopted child". Aaron said to them._

 _Fiona and James are in shock by the news. "What does Princess Zara doesn't know that she is adopted"? James asks them._

 _Fiona frowns as she never knew about it. "I do not understand. Who would find out about such thing? As far as we are concerned, Zara is Luxembourg's princess. She may not be first in line to the throne like her brothers are, but she is loved by the King and Queen". Fiona said to Aaron._

 _Aaron sighs as he looks at them. "Princess Zara doesn't know that she is actually adopted. The King received this message two days ago. It says if Zara steps down from the royal line to the throne, I will reveal that she is not of royal blood". Aaron said to them as he shows them the note._

 _Fiona and James are stunned as they read the message. "Is there any clues to the blackmail"? James asks Aaron. He is trying to remain calm as he has that genuine concern expression on his face._

 _Aaron sighs as he looks at them. "Our sources suspect that Countess Miranda is behind the blackmail. However the attempts to locate her has been dismal. Plus our sources has reason to believe that someone is here in Baylorville to kidnap Princess Zara and bring her back to Luxembourg. It is important that all of Princess Zara's activities be limited with others including school and any other extra curricular activities as well. Plus we are aware that a prison escapee is on the loose as well". Aaron said to them._

 _Fiona nods as she looks at Aaron. "We understand plus Zara is expecting company over tomorrow night. She has always wanted to throw an American style slumber party. Telling her about the increase security on a simple slumber party will ruin things for her". Fiona said to Aaron._

 _Aaron sighs as he is aware about the party. "Well, I will have the team going undercover as normal people and to make sure that the slumber party go smoothly. Plus we will keep an eye on her at school as well. Although, we have been getting strange reports that strange monsters are in Baylorville and these Power Rangers has been fighting them. Is the princess a ranger on this team"? Aaron asks them._

 _Fiona and James are stunned as they heard about the rangers on the news. "We don't know if she is one. Plus the rangers has that we cannot reveal our secret identity to the public. If Zara is truly a ranger, she must have her reasons to keep it from us including her parents". James said to Aaron._

 _Aaron sighs as he looks at them. "Very well, plus the King and Queen can not call Zara until the blackmailer is brought to justice. We can't risk him or her finding where Zara is". Aaron said to them._

 _Fiona and James nod as they understand. "Very well, this will not be easy for Zara to process". Fiona said to Aaron. Aaron nods as he leaves the home. The adults unknowingly realize that Zara overheard everything._

 _Zara is in her room crying as she had no idea that she is actually adopted. 'If I am adopted, then who are my birth parents. Plus I always knew that Countess Miranda never liked me. Even when I was growing up, she always put me down. I never understood why though'. Zara thought to herself as she cries herself to sleep._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Zara sighs to herself as she is heading towards lunch to meet up with her friends. She just doesn't know how to how to bring up a sensitive subject. "Hey Zara over here", Sofia said to Zara.

Zara turns to Sofia as she has her lunch food in her hands. "Hello everyone", Zara said to them as she joins them.

Maggie nods as she looks at Zara. "Is everything ok Zara? You look kind of down". Maggie asks Zara.

Zeke nods in agreement with Maggie. "Yeah you look down despite your easy going expression". Zeke said to Zara.

Zara looks at them as she is wondering how they will take it. "How does an American process the news about being adopted"? Zara asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is an odd question to ask. "Well everyone handles news like that differently. Not everyone gets to process it the same way as another person". Sofia aid to Zara.

Kwan nods as he looks at Zara. "Yeah plus it also takes tie to process the news as well. When Zeke's dad took me in, I wanted to carry my last name to continue the King and not changing it to Myers". Kwan said to Zara.

"Did you find out that you are adopted Zara"? Casey asks Zara. She is still waiting to be adopted.

Zara nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I overheard them talking last night. It hurts that they didn't sit me down and discuss it properly though. I do not even know who my birth parents were and why they gave me up in the first place". Zara said to them as she is starting to cry.

Jade sighs as she does feel bad for the orange ranger. She tried to comfort her in the best way she knows how. "They say that adopting a baby is a sign of unselfish love Zara. Your folks must have wanted to provide you the love and support that your birth folks could not". Jade said to them.

Bly nods as he can relate to have an adoptive sibling. "Although, sometimes the adopting family do get the unanswered questions about where the origin of their adoptive child". Bly said to them.

Zeke turns to Bly as he nods in agreement. "Bly is right Zara. Your parents probably do have the unanswered questions about your origins. I am sure that you were wanted by your birth parents but couldn't keep you for unknown reasons". Zeke said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as Justin looks at Maggie as she is being quiet. "Is something wrong Maggie? You have been very quiet". Justin said to Maggie.

The teens turn to Maggie as they even notice that the red cladded teen is silent. "Justin is correct Maggie. You look deeply upset about something". Zara said to Maggie.

Maggie sighs as she looks at them. "Guys, I don't want to ruin things and steal her thunder guys. The thing is that". Maggie said to them as the bell rings to dismiss them from lunch.

"It looks like the bell has ended things". Zeke said to them. The teens nod as they got up from the table.

As the teens leave the lunchroom, Maggie sighs as she didn't get to finish on what she had to say. 'I might as well tell them at another time'. Maggie thought to herself as she heads out with them.

That evening at Zara's house, Maggie notice that Casey, Jade, and Sofia are there as they are setting up in Zara's room. "It is so cool to get together without the guys". Sofia said to them.

Jade sighs as a slumber party is not exactly her scene. "Yeah I suppose that's true. Although, your house is cool and nice". Jade said to them.

Casey looks at Jade as this is new to her. "Is this your first time going to a slumber party Jade"? Casey asks Jade.

Jade nods as she never had or even went to one growing up. "Yeah but what's with the added security around here though"? Jade asks them.

Zara sighs as she looks at them. "Sorry things came up and they wanted to make sure our evening goes well". Zara said to them as she can't exactly tell them the true nature about herself.

Sofia shrugs as it doesn't bother her. "Are they expecting unwanted visitors by crashing the party with a prank"? Sofia asks Zara.

Zara looks at them as she shakes her head to them. "It is nothing like that all. They want to make sure that the party goes well". Zara said to them.

Maggie shrugs as they gather together. As pizza is brought to them, the girls started to eat dinner. "What should we talk about first? The guys who are on the team or secrets that none of the others does not know yet". Zara said to them as the conversation gets started.

"Is there someone that you miss but you haven't spoken up about it with anyone"? Maggie asks them.

The girls look at Maggie as it is a question. "Ok I will bite why did you ask that"? Jade asks Maggie. The other girls nod as they look at Maggie.

Maggie looks at them as she sighs to them. "I really miss my Aunt Verna. When I met her when I was 6 years old, she really connected well with me. When ever she visited, we always had some fun together. Plus when she got engaged to Harry when I was 9 years old, she told me that I was the flower girl. I was looking forward to the wedding. However about a year later, Aunt Verna mysterious vanished. Uncle Harry was devastated as he visited us. I didn't quiet understood what happened, and I broke something of his. He snapped at me. Since then, I couldn't bring up about my Aunt Verna with anyone including my dad". Maggie said to them.

Sofia looks at Maggie as she thinks about it. "Does this Aunt Verna wear a lot of purple and has special eyes"? Sofia asks Maggie. She is wondering if Verna she knows is the same one.

Maggie is stunned as she looks at Sofia. "Yeah, she always knew if I was lying about something. How did you know"? Maggie asks Sofia.

Sofia is stunned just like Maggie. "She is my godmother. She and my mother are old friends. I never realized that we both know the same person. Plus you shouldn't feel bad about not being able to talk about her with others". Sofia said to Maggie.

Casey nods as she looks at them. "Yeah you should open up about these things". Casey said to Maggie.

Jade looks at them as she agrees with Casey. "Yeah Maggie, you are feeling more down than usual". Jade said to Maggie.

Zara nods in agreement with Jade. "Is everything alright? Plus you look very tense around your dad". Zara asks Maggie.

Maggie sighs as she looks at them. She is upset as she is crying in front of them. "How would you feel if your dad kept secrets about your biological mother and the fact that you have two long lost siblings? Plus the reason why he won't let me color my hair because it reminded him of my biological mother. My biological mother is his wife. He never told me the full truth about her". Maggie said to them as she deeply upset about it.

Casey frowns as she is trying to comfort Maggie. "Your dad must have wanted to protect you". Casey said to Maggie.

Jade nods as she looks at Maggie. She has a faint compassionate expression on her face. "Yeah, I haven't gone too deeply into this, but I miss my biological father whom I have never meet before". Jade said to Maggie.

Maggie sighs as she looks at them. "Thanks girls, I need to get some air". Maggie said to them as she leaves the room.

Outside of the home, the man sighs as he is looking at the home. He notices is watching four girls in a bed room. However the blinds on the window are down. " _ **It seems that the girl is in the backyard. Plus one of the men with that bossy and nosy Aaron is keeping watch on her and willing to do the dirty work. You haven't cooperated with me. Remember, I hold your entire future".**_ Countess Miranda said to the man.

The man sighs as he sneaks to the backyard. He notices the girl as one of the security guys walk towards her. "I take it that Countess Miranda has dirt on you". The security guy said to the man.

The man sighs as his brother and his wife are in there. "Yeah why are you willing to do this"? The man asks the security guard.

The security guard looks at the man. "I had no other choice Jerome". The security guard said to the man named Jerome. They walk in as they look at the girl as they assume it is Zara.

Maggie sighs as she is standing outside. She grabs a photo from her pocket as it is a picture of her and Velvet together at the mall. "Are we really sisters Velvet? Plus do I really have a brother out there as well? Oh Azalea, I want to call you mom, but it doesn't feel right until you and dad reconcile with each other". Maggie said to herself.

All the sudden, Maggie is grabbed from behind as a cloth is placed over her mouth. "You have a special meeting with the King and Queen of Luxembourg, Princess Zara". The security guard said to Maggie.

Maggie is stunned as her eyes widen by the revelation. She is struggling to get free. The grip on her is strong as she is being drugged. She drops the photo of Azalea to the ground. Her world becomes dark as she is carried away from the backyard. She is placed in the dark SUV and took off. The security guard and Jerome gets away into the night.

Back in the bedroom, Casey frowns as something is wrong. "Ok it shouldn't take Maggie this long to get back". Casey said to them.

Jade nods as she frowns by the news. "Yeah something is very wrong". Jade said to them.

Sofia is concerned as they get up. "We need to search for her. It is almost bed time soon". Sofia said to them.

Zara looks at them as the slumber party is turning into a disaster. "You are right we better find her". Zara said to them.

The four girls leave the bedroom as they went to the door to the backyard. "Girls, there should be five of you. Where is Maggie"? Fiona asks them.

Zara looks at Fiona as she is not sure. "Maggie went outside to get some air. It was about 45 minutes ago". Zara said to Fiona.

Fiona frowns as James and Aaron walk in the room. "Men did you see Maggie going outside that long ago". Aaron said to them over a radio.

" _ **Yes sir, she looked upset. She told me that she wanted some alone time. She said that she will head back in".**_ One of the security guards said to Aaron.

As the others said that they haven't seen her, Aaron frowns as he hasn't heard from one of security guards. "Men search the backyard". Aaron said to them.

The girls frown as they see a security team heading outside. Jade notice that something is up. "What is going on? Those guys look like security personnel to someone like the president or to a royal family somewhere". Jade asks them.

Fiona and James look at each other as they realize that she is very observant. "It is because I am a part of the royal family. I am the Princess of Luxembourg". Zara said to them.

The girls are in shock as they look at Zara. " _ **Sir, the entire backyard is searched. There is no sign of Maggie. The only left behind is a photo of her. Plus Jonah never responded to our communication. We got an abduction".**_ A security personnel said to Aaron.

The girls are stunned as they learn that Maggie is missing. Sofia is in the verge of tears. Zara is upset as the party is ruined. Casey and Jade are trying to remain strong for them. "Why would they kidnap Maggie"? Casey asks them.

Fiona and James look at each other. "This will not be easy to explain especially to you Zara". Fiona said to them. The girls look at them as they are wondering what's going on.

James nods as he looks at Zara. "Zara, you were not born into the royal family of Luxembourg. You are actually adopted into the royal family 13 years ago. The person responsible for this travesty is blackmailing your parents to remove you from the royal line to the throne because you were not born into the family". James said to them.

Zara looks at them as she having a hard time processing this. "Why didn't mother and father never told me? I overheard the three of you talking about it. My friend is in dire trouble. They probably didn't know that they snatched the wrong girl". Zara said to them.

The girls are stunned as are processing it. "You probably heard that our intel has proof that it is Countess Miranda that's behind it". Aaron said to them.

Zara nods as she should not have eavesdropping on it. "That woman never liked me since I was very little". Zara said to them.

Fiona sighs as she looks at Zara. "I am deeply sorry that you found out this way. We need to contact her parents about this". Fiona said to them. The girls nod as they look at Zara. They are stunned that she has the biggest secret of them all on the team.

Meanwhile on a private jet, Maggie is coming around as she finds herself tied up. She realizes that she is not in her hometown anymore. "So you decided to wake up Princess Zara. Once Countess Miranda delivers you to the King and Queen, they will have no choice to remove you from the line to the throne as it should be". The security guard said to Maggie.

Maggie is stunned as she looks at them. 'Oh no, they must think that I am really Zara. If I tell them that I am not Zara, they will turn this plane around and go snatch Zara. She is my teammate and friend. Plus she didn't tell me that she is actually a princess, but she must have her own reasons for it'. Maggie thought to herself. "You won't get away with this". Maggie said to them as she is tried to imitate Zara.

The security guard frowns as he gives her a look. "You won't be getting out of here anytime soon Princess Zara". The security guard said to Maggie as he leaves the room.

Maggie sighs as she is starting to cry. 'Help me', Maggie thought to herself as she is trying to figure out what to do now.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The evil team is planning to send out a knight cyber monster to attack the rangers. However the two men mistakenly kidnaps Maggie instead of Zara. Plus Zara learns the truth about her past. Will the rangers defeat the upcoming monster? Plus how well the others will learn about Zara's secret? Will the rescue Maggie in time?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Royal Secret Part 2_


	18. Chapter 17

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 17: A Royal Secret Part 2

At the headquarters of the Treasure Warriors Rangers, Daniel is heartbroken as he learns the news on Maggie. "Maggie has been abducted". Daniel said to his old teammates. He is crying and upset.

"What", the veterans said to Daniel as it was unexpected. They gather around him as they are wondering how it could have happened

Azalea frowns as she rushes to the monitors she is typing to get a lock on Maggie's morphor. "Well that's a fine bust, the morphor is found but it is at a residence in Baylorville". Azalea said to Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Azalea as he appreciates the morphor search. "I have to get back to Baylorville and meet with Zara and her parents". Daniel said to them as he is getting distraught about it.

Azalea frowns as she went to him. "If you think you are going to drive over there by yourself in this mess, you can forget it because I am coming with you". Azalea said to Daniel. She is angry and pissed that this happened.

Daniel looks at Azalea as he knows he can't argue with her. "Azalea is right Daniel. You know that you will not be alone without us supporting you as well". Ash said to Daniel. Daniel sighs as he has a faint smile on his face. The veterans leave the ship as Azalea and Daniel drives to Zara's house together.

At Zara's house, the police are asking questions about it. It is not long that the other teens including Velvet arrive at the home as well. "How did this even happened"? Velvet asks them as she is angry about the it. She notices Daniel and Azalea together as they are in a solemn expressions on their faces. Azalea called Velvet to come as it is an emergency.

The teens shrugs as the females on Daniel's team are just as confused. "We were talking about stuff about people that we were missing, and Maggie got upset like it bothered her. She stepped out to get some air. About 45 minutes later, we realized that she went out a bit too long. That's when Aaron and his security team found this picture on the ground". Zara said to them as she shows it to them.

Velvet frowns as she recognized it from the day they met at the mall. "I have the exact same photo graph". Velvet said to them as she shows them her photo from that day.

The teens look at each other as they are confused about something. "I got a question. Why did you need a security team here for a slumber party? It is going a bit over board with it". Zeke asks them as the guys nod in agreement.

Mrs. Carter walks in the room as she catches the conversation. "Zara, I think it is time that you told them". Mrs. Carter said to Zara.

The teens and the two adults are confused about it. "Tell us what"? Casey asks Zara as they are confused about it.

The teens look at Zara as the young orange cladded teen gives a look to Mrs. Carter. "I hope that what I am about to tell you that you guys won't change your views about me. Plus I don't even know why my mother and my father hasn't been honest with me as well". Zara said to them.

The teens are even more confused about what Zara just said. "Umm Zara what do you mean by that? Plus is there something that you haven't told us"? Kwan asks Zara.

Zara sighs as she looks at them. "I am more than a teenager. I am the Princess of Luxembourg, but what I have also learned that my parents the king and queen of Luxembourg adopted me into their royal family when I was a little baby". Zara said to them.

The teens are in shock by the news. "It is true. The King and the Queen asked my husband and I to take care of Zara while here in America. Zara wanted to know what it is like to be a normal teenager to become a better princess. Her parents had Zara to keep her true identity a secret from others to keep her safe from the cruel Americans here. When she planned the party, Zara wanted to get the full experience of an American Slumber Party without the high security team. However that didn't happen either". Mrs. Carter said to them.

Daniel sighs as he realizes that someone make a mistake in identity and snatched the wrong girl. He is still distraught to talk. Azalea gives Mrs. Carter a look. "We understand the importance of secrecy, but what do you mean by the high security team not being at the party"?Azalea asks them. Velvet notice the protective momma bear in Azalea.

Mrs. Carter looks at Azalea as she knows that she couldn't hide it from them. "We gotten word that someone in the royal court is demanding the King and Queen to remove Zara from the royal line to the throne because she wasn't born into the royal family. We had to increase the security for the party incase she sent someone to snatch Zara". Mrs. Carter said to them.

The woman turns to Zara as she sighs to her. "I am sorry Zara. You are indeed adopted into the royal family. Your parents wanted to wait to tell you when you are old enough to understand. When they found you, you were in a basket with a blanket covering you up. They had no idea where you came from. No one in the entire country gave birth to you. The Queen always wanted to have a daughter. When the king first saw you, he fell in love and he saw how much his wife wanted a daughter. They decided to adopt you and welcomed you into the royal court". Mrs. Carter said to Zara. Zara nods as she learns the full truth about her birth.

Daniel looks at Mrs. Carter as he has questions. "Who is she that you were talking about that wanted Zara to step down from the royal line to the throne"? Daniel asks Mrs. Carter.

Mrs. Carter sighs as she looks at them. "It is Countess Miranda of Luxembourg. She never liked how Zara came into the royal court much less in the line for royal throne. She must have found out that Zara was adopted in the royal family". Mrs. Carter said to them.

The group frowns as Zara is feeling down about herself. The teens look at each other as there is a huge realization. "If Maggie realized that they got the wrong girl, she had a choice to make". Justin said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Justin. It hits them that he is right about the choices. "Her choices was either tell them that they have the wrong girl or she had to pretend to be Zara to protect her even though she doesn't know the royal secret". Jade said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have the same conclusion about it. "Yeah Maggie is not the kind of girl that would betray us. Although, if Maggie picked the latter option, it shows what kind of person she is". Bly said to them.

Sofia nods as she looks at them. "I agree with Bly. Maggie wouldn't do anything to betray Zara". Sofia said to them.

Mrs. Carter looks at them as she feels awful about this. "We are sorry that this happened. We will do everything that we can to get Maggie back". Mrs. Carter said to them. She leaves the room as the teens frown as they learn about it.

Velvet frowns as she looks at them. "This is bad. The evil leader can take advantage of the situation by sending a monster". Velvet said to them.

Daniel nods as Azalea grabs Maggie's morphor. "I know Velvet. We want Maggie to be safe and sound". Daniel said to Velvet.

Zara nods as she looks at them. "I agree with Coach Walker. Maggie got into this mess because of me. She leaves the room for a couple of minutes to tell them that her friends will keep her self while she meets with them at a more better location.

The group teleport to their headquarters.

At the headquarters, Silver Tech sees Azalea as he recognizes her. " _ **I never realize that I am in the presence of the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers. I have heard that you are a legend even on my home world".**_ Silver Tech said to them as he bows to Azalea.

Azalea has a slight blush on her face. "Please call me Azalea, I don't go into that form unless it is truly necessary". Azalea said to Silver Tech.

Daniel sighs as he was hoping that finding Maggie will be easier to find if she had her morphor with her. "Do you have an idea on how to find her"? Daniel asks Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Daniel. "Yes, if I can detect her aura and spirit through her morphor, I might get some sort of an idea on where Maggie might be". Azalea said to Daniel. She sits down as she gets into her lotus position.

Velvet has a skeptical expression on her face. "Do you think that might work"? Velvet asks Azalea as she has doubts about it.

Daniel frowns as he gives Velvet a look. "Listen to me Velvet, you maybe at odds with Azalea right now, but you do not underestimate or even doubt the things that Azalea can do". Daniel said to Velvet. He is getting mad as he is defending Azalea.

Azalea looks at Velvet as she understands that Velvet has some doubts. She has forming in her eyes as her own red ranger has said hurtful things to her. "Velvet, what I am going to do is very important. I want Maggie back as much as everyone here and that includes you and my husband Daniel. I want your full support in this to find Maggie". Azalea said to Velvet. She gives her a look as she is hurt that Velvet is continuing to be rude towards her.

The teens are giving Velvet a hard glare as well. "Alright, I will be here to do this for Maggie not for you". Velvet said to them. She is wondering what Azalea is planning.

Azalea sighs as she has more work to do with her. "All of you will need to stand back". Azalea said to them as she closes her eyes. It is not long that Azalea is glowing in a bright orange aura around her body. "Aura Search Find Maggie", Azalea said out loud.

The teens are in awe as a bright orange went to Maggie's morphor. A bright red aura is leading the way as the orange aura is following it. On the monitors, the teens look as they spot a red dot over the Atlantic Ocean. "Woah ok that right there is cool". Zeke said to them.

"Is that dot represent Maggie"? Casey asks them. She is wondering why it is so far away from them.

" _ **Yes it is Rangers. The Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers is a special ranger in deed".**_ Silver Tech said to them.

"Ok but according to the dot, it is over the Atlantic Ocean. How can this be unless Maggie is on a plane". Kwan said to them as it hits all of them.

Zara frowns as she knows where it is going and what choice Maggie made. "Maggie really didn't know about my secret and sacrifice herself to protect me. They are in a rude awakening when they find out when they realize that they snatched the wrong girl". Zara said to them as she feels bad.

Jade frowns as she is trying to comfort Zara the best way she knows how. "Zara, this is not your fault that this happened. We all understand why you kept the royal secret from us. We will never tell anyone else about it". Jade said to Zara.

The teens nod in agreement as the alarms are going off as the Knight Cyber Monster is attacking in downtown. "You got to be kidding me. A late night battle". Bly said to them.

" _ **It seems that they want to attack no matter what time it is rangers".**_ Silver Tech said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Zeke. "Zeke, you have to lead us since Maggie is not here". Sofia said to Zeke.

Zeke sighs as he at Velvet. "I know and Velvet will you help us out in this battle". Zeke said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at Zeke. "Of course", Velvet said to Zeke. She notices how Azalea is still keeping at it.

Zeke nods as he looks at his teammates. "Ok let's move with Cyber Magic", Zeke said to them as the teens followed his lead to the battle.

At the park, the Knight Cyber Monster sees the rangers arriving as the digibots are waiting for them. "Well well well, did I pick a bad time"? The Knight Cyber Monster asks them as he has a plan as he glares at Zara.

Zeke frowns as he is getting the feeling that something is up. The teens grab out heir morphors as they are ready to fight. "Any time creeps like you show up is always a bad time. Are you ready guys"? Zeke asks them as he has his morphor out.

Velvet nods as she has her morphor in her hands. "You bet", Velvet said to Zeke. She is ready to fight with them.

" _ **Cyber Force Transform",**_ Zeke and the rest of the Cyber Force teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

" _ **Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",**_ Velvet yells out loud as she morphs into her ranger form.

The Knight Cyber Monster looks at the rangers as he spots a different kind of ranger. "My my my, I wasn't expect a different kind of ranger, but where is your own red ranger. I was looking forward to destroy your own red ranger". The Knight Cyber Monster said to them.

Zeke frowns as they don't have their red ranger with them. "Where our red ranger is none of your concern". Zeke said to the knight cyber monster.

As the fight is getting started, the digibots are going at it on the rangers. The Knight Cyber Monster has an evil almost frightening grin on his face. "Oh and why is that blue ranger? Are you afraid that I will do this". The Knight Cyber Monster yells at them as it opens some sort of canister of some kind.

All the sudden, a harsh blast of power is hitting the rangers as they land on the ground. Plus a harsh blast of wind is pulling Zara towards the canister. "Guys help me". Zara yells at as she is being pulled towards it.

The rangers frown as Zara is being targeted. Velvet frowns as she has to do something. She grabs hold of Zara as she is trying to pull her back from being dragged any further. "I got you Zara". Velvet said to Zara.

Zeke frowns as the Knight Cyber Monster is intending to capture Zara. "Guys, we need to destroy that monster and keep it from capturing Zara. Casey, you, Kwan, and Jade help Velvet keep Zara from getting in to that canister while the rest of us will take on that monster". Zeke said to them.

"Right", Kwan replies back to Zeke. Kwan, Casey, and Jade went over to Zara. Velvet is holding on to Zara. It is not long that Zara is getting more help. She is still feeling being pulled towards the canister. Even though, Velvet is pulling her back away from it.

The Knight Cyber Knight notices the rangers coming at him. "That orange ranger shall be mine". The Knight Cyber Monster yells at them. He is engaging in the fight against the rangers.

Justin frowns as he notices that the other group is holding on to Zara. "You do realize that we will do everything that we can to stop you". Justin yells back at the cyber monster. He uses his weapon on the monster.

The Knight Cyber Monster frowns as he glares at them. "I will make sure that none of you will be able to keep that orange ranger safe". The Knight Cyber Monster yells at them as he is truly adamant about capturing Zara.

As the fight is continuing, Max is getting close to where the battle is taking place. She sneaked out of the house because she sensed that something was seriously wrong. As she notice the battle going on, her instincts are spot on. She sees the rangers fighting another monster. Plus the monster is intending to capture the orange ranger.

" _ **THAT PRINCESS WILL BE MINE",**_ the Knight Cyber Monster yells at the rangers as it sends another blast at them.

The rangers get hit as the land on the ground. The group of rangers protecting Zara is laying on the ground away from her. "How did you know that I am a princess you monster"? Zara asks the Knight Cyber Monster as she has to fight the monster.

The Knight Cyber Monster glares at Zara as it has a menacing smirk on his face. "You are not a normal princess from this planet my dear". The monster yells back at Zara as the blast of wind is heading towards her again.

The rangers frown as they hear what the monster just said. "Did that creep said what I think it just said"? Bly asks them as he is confused by it.

"It is not just you Bly. I heard it as well". Sofia said to Bly. She is wondering what it meant.

Zara frowns as the blast of wind is heading towards her. She barely dodges it. "What are you talking about you creep"? Zara asks the monster as she is trying to summon her cyber magic. However it is not coming from her hands.

The knight cyber monster laughs at Zara. "There is more than you don't even know princess. It is a wonder that you can not even summon your own cyber magic". The Knight Cyber Monster yells at Zara. He continues with the blast of wind on her.

Zara frowns as she gets hit by the wind. She lands on the ground as she is being dragged towards the canister. She glares at the monster as she has to try something. She summons various rocks to fling at the monster. "My friends needs me to fight with or without cyber magic you creep". Zara yells at the cyber monster. She is glowing in a bright orange cyber aura. She is standing up as the wind is not dragging her anymore.

The rangers are stunned as Max sees it as well. An orange cyber magic is forming in Zara's hands. All the sudden, a crimson and black beam is heading towards the monster as it swirls around an orange cyber magic beam. "It is that crimson and black beam again. Where is it coming from"? Velvet asks them.

The rangers shakes their heads as they are not sure. "No clue Velvet", Zeke said to Velvet.

The beams hits the Knight Cyber Monster directly. "My master, Prince Boltzon knows more about you than you even know". The Knight Cyber Monster said to them as it gets destroyed.

As the battle is over, the rangers are deeply confused about what the monster just said. "Is it true that Prince Boltzon knows about you than you do"? Casey asks them.

Zara shrugs as she is feeling weak and exhausted. "I don't know Casey". Zara said to them. Her eyes rolls backwards as she passed out. She demorphs back into her civilian form.

"Zara", the Rangers said to Zara. Justin catches her just in time before she hits the ground.

The rangers look at each other as they are perplexed by it. "We need to get back to the headquarters. Plus that monster has to be lying about Zara". Jade said to them. They nod as they teleport back to the headquarters.

Back at their headquarters, Daniel frowns as Zara is out cold as Zeke explains about what happened. "So the same crimson and black beam that destroyed the monster last time even helped Zara to destroy the monster this time. Plus the Knight Cyber Monster called her a princess and claimed that Prince Boltzon knows about her". Daniel said to them.

The teens nod as they are deeply confused by it. "Yeah that creep even said that she is not a normal princess from this planet". Kwan said to Daniel.

"Yeah why would that creep say something about Zara? It is probably a lie to get to her". Bly asks Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks at them. "I do not know rangers. All of you should head home. Even though Maggie is still missing, it will be awhile until there is a new reading on her location". Daniel said to them.

The teens frown as they see Azalea in mediating still as she is continuing holding to Maggie's morphor. It is like she is still connected to it. 'Maggie, don't be afraid, we all understand why you did what you did to protect Zara'. Azalea telepathically said to Maggie.

On the plane, Maggie sighs as she has been in the air for quite some time. She senses the telepathic message from Azalea. She has a small smile on her face as she gets the message.

A man walk towards the cell as he gives her a look. "We will be landing in a few hours Princess Zara. I suggest to you to get some sleep. Once we land, Countess Miranda will gain her spot for the royal throne". The man said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she glares at the man. "She will not going to get away with it". Maggie said to the man as she is talking just like Zara. The man rolls his eyes as he walks away from her. Maggie sighs as she is wondering where the plane is going much less on where it is going to land.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The monster reveals somethings to the Rangers. However they are not sure what it is talking about? Is Zara really a princess from a different world? Plus who is the one behind the crimson and black beams? Plus will the rangers will be reunited with Maggie?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Bringing The Red Cyber Force Ranger Home_


	19. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 18: Bringing the Red Cyber Force Ranger Home

At the Headquarters, the rangers woke up as they are wondering how to bring Maggie home. The teens walk in the main ops as they spot Azalea in position that she was in last night. "Has she moved from that location since last night"? Zeke asks Daniel.

Daniel shakes his head to Zeke as he kept a close watch. "No, Azalea can deeply mediate for hours at a time. Plus it is never a good idea to disturb her from a mediation session". Daniel said to Zeke.

Velvet nods as she knows this very well. "Yeah Azalea had us doing morning mediation sessions before school. We are not mediating people, but we started to see why to do them". Velvet said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Azalea looks at the time as the rangers are starting to arrive. They are barely awake as the group notice yoga mats as Azalea is sitting in a lotus position. "Good morning rangers please have a seat in lotus position". Azalea said to them._

 _The teens look at each other as they are a bit confused. "Why did you have us come at 5 am in the morning"? Velvet asks Azalea. She is very annoyed by the early wake up call. They are sleepy as they are barely awake._

 _Azalea gives Velvet a look as the teens are a by skeptical about it. "We are going to do morning mediation sessions before school. Please have a seat rangers", Azalea said to them._

 _The teens look at each other as this is new to them. "No offense Azalea, we are not mediating people". Whitney said to Azalea. The others nod as they are not sure about this._

 _Azalea looks at them as she sighs to them. "None taken Whitney, however mediating will have great qualities once each one of you give it a chance. Please take your seats rangers". Azalea said to them as she wants them to sit._

 _The teens shrug as they went to sit on the mats. "Ok if you say so", Macy said to Azalea as she is a skeptic about it._

 _Azalea looks at them as this is the first time for her rangers to mediate. "When you mediate, it builds up strength in your mind, body, heart, soul, and spirit. Plus it allows you to look deep inside of yourself connect with your ranger powers". Azalea said to them._

 _The teens look at each other as they shrug to each other. "What do you mean by connecting with our ranger powers"? Hawke asks Azalea._

 _Azalea looks at Hawke as it is a question worth asking. "It is a very good question Hawke. Each one of you got chosen by the Treasure Warrior Powers. It is your responsibility to learn about them and connect to them. Now, I want you to close your eyes". Azalea said to them._

 _The teens look at each other as they close their eyes. "Now empty out your minds, finding your center and focus. Now breath in through your nose and out from your mouth". Azalea said to them._

 _As the teens are doing what Azalea says, they are emptying their minds as their minds are starting to clear. "Ok now connect yourself with your ranger powers. You shouldn't be afraid to reach out to it". Azalea said to them"._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Daniel nods as he looks at Velvet. "Yeah even during our training sessions at the Cave, Azalea always did her mediation first before sparring sessions. It is a wonder how she always managed to get the better of us in a spar". Daniel said to them.

"I can still get the better of you Daniel. I am sensing that Maggie is no longer on the plane but held in a room". Azalea said to them as her eyes are still closed.

It catches the teens off guard as they didn't think that Azalea is talking. Daniel went to the monitors as he types it in the computer. The teens look on the monitors as there is a lock at a location in Luxembourg. Zara frowns as she knows that location. "That's Countess Miranda's Castle, there is no doubt that Maggie is there". Zara said to them.

Velvet turns to Zara as she is not sure about it. "Are you sure about this"? Velvet asks Zara. She is wondering if Zara truly knows.

Zara nods as she is furious about it. "I am sure about this Velvet. When I was a kid, my family will visit her. Countess Miranda always had me away from her. No matter what, she made sure that I wasn't in the same room with her. However when my mother or father was with me in the same room, Countess Miranda always gave me strange looks". Zara said to them. The teens look at each other as they are wondering how they will get there to get Maggie home.

The teens frowns as they learn more about Zara's childhood and the encounters with that woman. "So how will she react to realize that she has Maggie instead of you"? Justin asks Zara.

Zara looks at them as she sighs to them. "She will definitely flip out on it. She the kind of woman that wants things done right. She will not tolerate mistakes like a mistaken identity from anyone. She will take it out. I have a sinking feeling that she will take it out on Maggie". Zara said to them.

The teens frown as they learn more. Azalea frowns as she is getting angry. "She is not going to lay a hand on Maggie. I am not going to let her". Azalea said to them.

Daniel nods as he can see the fire in Azalea's eyes. "I agree but what can we do though. It will take hours to get to Luxembourg". Daniel said to Azalea.

Azalea gets back into lotus position. "There is more than one way to do something Daniel". Azalea said to Daniel. She closes her eyes as the Sunstone Griffin rises as it is ready to fly. "Eyes of the Griffin", Azalea said as her eyes becomes the Griffin's eye.

The teens are in awe as the Sunstone Griffin looks at them as it has the color of Azalea's eyes. "Ok that is something you don't see everyday". Jade said to them.

Casey shakes her head as she has never seen anything like that before. "Yeah, it is like the Griffin gained Azalea's eyes". Casey said to them.

The teens watches the Griffin taking off. "I hope this works". Bly said to them. The teens nod as they are wondering if it is going to work.

In Luxembourg, Maggie frowns as she is in a cell in the dungeon at Countess Miranda's castle. She notices that her wrists are handcuffed as she hasn't even changed out from her pajamas yet. The plane ride was bearable, but she didn't know when she is being moved again or taken to another location.

All the sudden, Maggie hears footsteps heading towards her cell. She is wondering who is coming. She sees a couple of maid in front of the cell door. One of them is holding a dress and another one is holding some hair care products. She is getting uneasy as she gives them a look. "Stay away from me", Maggie said to them as she is not sure if they understand plain English.

"Sorry princess, the lady expects you to be presentable for the King and Queen". A maid said to Maggie.

"That's right princess, you need to let us get you very presentable". A maid said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as they are getting closer to her. All the sudden, she feels a warm and strange presence. 'Maggie, it is alright. I am here to free you'. A female voice said to Maggie telepathically. She looks around as she notices the spirit of the Griffin breaking the chains from her wrist.

The maids are stunned as they see the chains breaking so easily. Maggie shoves passed them as she makes her escape. She turns as she sees the Griffin spirit with her. 'Just follow me, Maggie', a female voice telepathically said to her.

Maggie nods as she is wondering where it wants to take her. She is running as she finds herself outside of a castle. "My lady the princess is escaping". A bulter said to Countess Miranda.

Countess Miranda frowns as she spots they princess. A couple of guards are with her. "Guards siege and capture her now". Countess Miranda yells at her guards.

The guards nod as they are charging in towards Maggie. Maggie frowns as she is getting scared. The Griffin frowns as it glares at them. 'Run Maggie, I will stop them. I will catch up with you'. A female voice telepathically said to Maggie. Maggie nods as she continues to run.

As the guards are running towards Maggie, they are notices a strange chill in the air like something mysterious is growling at them. "What was that"? A guard asks his fellow guard.

"I do not know. It is like something doesn't want us to go near the princess". The fellow guard said to him as they are freaked. They don't know if it left or not.

Countess Miranda glares at them as she is not pleased. "What are you two doing? You are suppose to siege and capture the princess". Countess Miranda yells at them.

"Yes your highness, it just something doesn't want us to go after the princess. We heard it growling like an animal is closing in on us". The guard said to Countess Miranda.

"The thing is we didn't see an animal around here that did it". Another guard said to Countess Miranda. He is scared and baffled by it.

Countess Miranda is getting angry as she glares at them. "Ugh, if you want to do something right, you have to do it your self". Countess Miranda said to them. She spots Maggie in the distance as she is heading towards a castle.

Maggie is continuing to run as she notice the spirit with her. 'You are almost there Maggie'. The voice telepathically said to Maggie. She spots another castle as she wondering whose the castle belongs to.

All the sudden, Maggie bumps into a young man. They land on the ground as Maggie is scared. "I am sorry please don't hurt me". Maggie said to the young man.

The young man looks at Maggie as he recognizes her. "Isn't your name Maggie? My sister has told me all about you". The young man said to Maggie.

Maggie has a confused expression on her face. "I am sorry who is your sister"? Maggie asks the young man. She is a bit uneasy.

The young man nods as he looks at Maggie. "Please forgive me, my name is Reece. Zara is my sister. I will lead you to my mother and father". The young man named Reece said to Maggie.

Maggie looks at Reece as she is wondering if she should trust him. 'It's alright Maggie. You can trust him'. The female voice telepathically said to her. "Ok", Maggie said to Reece. Reece nods as he leads her into the castle.

In the throne room, the King and Queen sighs as they know that Zara is safe with friends in Baylorville. They spot Reece as Maggie is with him. "Oh dear, are you alright"? Queen Gabrielle asks Maggie.

Maggie looks at the Queen as she is deeply beautiful. "I am a bit uneasy about things. I had to play along to protect Zara. She is my friend and I had no idea that she is actually a princess". Maggie said to them.

"More like a fake princess, you got adopted into the royal family. YOU WERE NOT BORN INTO THE FAMILY". Countess Miranda yells at Maggie as she still thinking that Maggie is Zara.

Maggie frowns as she is getting the feeling that she needs to clear things up. 'You can do this Maggie'. The female voice telepathically said to Maggie.

Maggie glares at the Countess as she has fists forming in her hands. "Princess Zara of Luxembourg is safe with friends that cares about her. Friends that probably learned about her secret. Friends that understand why the deep secret is in place. By the way, I am not Zara. I am one of her friends who sensed that something was wrong and stepped in to protect her. Mistaken identity is one thing but dragging it on even further is just stupid. The only stupid one and should stick it is you". Maggie said to Countess Miranda.

Countess Miranda is stunned as the royals are stunned that such language is being used. "How dare you talk to me like that". Countess Miranda yells at Maggie as she is going to hit her.

Reece steps into stop the countess as royal guards surrounds her. "You will not harm her in any way". Reece said to Countess Miranda.

King Timothy got up as he walk towards Countess Miranda. "Guards take this traitor to the dungeon. She will face justice by our court. All of her accomplices who helped in the kidnapping will be facing justice as well". King Timothy said to the royal guards.

Countess Miranda is stunned as she is being caught. "I am suppose to be in that spot for the throne not that adopted princess. The people of Luxembourg will know that Zara is not a true royal". Countess Miranda yells at them.

King Timothy glares at Countess Miranda. "Zara will always be a princess in the royal court. The people will know in due time. You will never take her place in line for the throne". King Timothy said to Countess Miranda.

Countess Miranda is stunned she is being carted away. She scoffs as she glares at Maggie. "THIS IS NOT FAIR". Countess Miranda yells at them as she is taken away.

Maggie sighs as she looks at them. "Thank you, I really want to go home. My dad is deeply worried, but I got the feeling that something is watching over me like a guardian angel or a Griffin perhaps". Maggie said to them.

Queen Gabriella looks at Maggie as she nods to her. "You are deeply welcome dear when the Carters informed us what has happened, we want to make sure that Countess Miranda to be brought to justice swiftly and quickly. Our royal guards and agents are rounding them up as we speak. Let us fly you back home". Queen Gabriella said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she smiles to them. "Alright as long as I am not locked up in cell". Maggie said to them. She didn't like the fact that she was in a cell for the flight.

King Timothy nods as he looks at Maggie. "Of course, we will be taking off soon to get you home. But first, you deserve to get a nice shower and a change of clothes first". King Timothy said to Maggie. Maggie nods as she took care of it. The family got on to a jet as they head back to Baylorville together.

Meanwhile at the headquarters, Azalea opens her eyes as the mission is complete. The teens are in awe as they notice that Azalea gets up. "Maggie is safe and heading back to the states very soon". Azalea said to them.

The teens are happy to learn the news. "How did you do that though"? Sofia asks Azalea as she has never heard of it like that before.

Azalea nods as she looks at Sofia. "The Griffin and I have a very special relationship. We are like special partners. With my ranger powers and abilities, I can send and call up the Griffin to help me out on various things. It is only seen by a ranger not by normal civilians. I got to see what it sees. The countess is attested and bring brought to justice". Azalea said to them.

The teens sigh in relief as Velvet nods as Azalea pulled through for them. "This is awesome. I never realized that your mentor has the ability to do that". Kwan said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she turns to Kwan. "The more I learn about Azalea, it makes me wonder why she kept it in from us. At the same time, she is a veteran ranger. I understand that veteran rangers has the greater ability to mask their powers. It just I am not ready to talk to her about it". Velvet said to Kwan.

Azalea slightly frowns as she overhears it. Daniel turns to Azalea as he can tell that she is hurt from what Velvet said. 'This has got to stop. Velvet can't continue to put her mentor down like this'. Daniel thought to himself.

That evening, everyone is at the local airport as the Treasure Warriors and the Cyber Force is waiting for the plane to land. Daniel is holding a bouquet of flowers for Maggie. As they see a plane touching down, the teens are happy as it landed safely.

The door opens as it is not long that Maggie gets off the plane. She notices both Azalea Daniel together. "Dad, Azalea", Maggie said to them as she runs towards them. She runs to met them.

Daniel and Azalea has tears in their eyes as they hug Maggie. "Oh Maggie, you are safe now". Daniel said to Maggie. "You are home Maggie". Azalea said to Maggie.

Maggie looks up at them as she smiles to them. "I am glad that I am home". Maggie said to them. The teens smiles to Maggie as her own team are hugging Maggie as they are happy to see her at long last.

"We love happy endings". The teens said in unison as they are laughing together. The adults nod as they look at the group of teens cheering together a nice homecoming.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Maggie is safe and sound as she escaped her way out from Countess Miranda's castle. Plus the griffin guided Maggie to the other castle where she met Reece, Zara's brother. Plus both teams were there for the special homecoming as well._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Filling in on What Happened_


	20. Chapter 19

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 19: What Really Happened

At the headquarters, Maggie sighs as she has been through a lot in one weekend. She sees her teammates, her dad, Azalea, and Velvet there to welcome her back. "Did you bring any souvenirs"? Sofia asks Maggie as it is a dumb question.

Maggie shakes her head to Sofia. "No, I didn't get any souvenirs from it Sofia. It was an awful experience". Maggie said to Sofia. Sofia shrugs as the teens shove off the dumb question.

Velvet looks at Maggie as she has a question of her own. "What made you decide to protect Zara like that though"? Velvet asks Maggie.

Maggie looks at Velvet as she can see the that red Treasure Warriors teen has her arms crossed. The expression on Velvet's face says 'what in the world were you thinking'. "Well, it was when I got grabbed from behind. A cloth was over my nose and mouth. I heard a man's voice saying You have a special meeting with the King and Queen of Luxembourg, Princess Zara. Basically when he called me Princess Zara, I knew that he mistaken me for Zara. I pretty much figured that they were planning to kidnap her. I had to put up the appearance and voice that they had Zara". Maggie said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Maggie is coming around as she finds herself in a cell on a plane. Her wrists are cuffed and behind her back. "What's going on here"? Maggie asks around as she tries to sound like Zara._

 _The security guard walks towards her. "You will be reunited with your parents and Countess Miranda will regain her spot on in line of the throne. While you, Princess Zara will be removed from the line to the throne". The man said to Maggie as he is thinking that she is really Zara._

 _Maggie frowns as she glares at the man. "You will not get away with this". Maggie said to the man as she spits into his face._

 _The man frowns as he glares at Maggie. "Just like the true commoner that you really are and truly belong Princess Zara". The man said to Maggie as he leaves the room._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Zeke smirks as Maggie had it in her to spit into the man's face. "You must have gave them problems". Zeke said to Maggie.

Maggie has a sheepish expression on her face. "Yeah I did. Although, they didn't like that I tried to hide from them". Maggie said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Maggie sighs as she doesn't know how long the plane has been in the air. A plane stewardess walks in the area. The woman gasps by the sight. "Sweetie, you must be getting hungry". The stewardess said to Maggie._

 _Maggie looks at the kind woman. She nods as she is a bit hungry. "You are not going to hurt me are you"? Maggie asks the steward._

 _The steward is stunned that Maggie would ask that question. "No sweetie", the steward said to Maggie. She unlocks the cell door as she has the keys to the cuffs as well._

 _Maggie is stunned as she saw that the steward had the cuff keys. "How did you manage to get the keys"? Maggie asks the steward._

 _The steward smirks to Maggie as she took it from the security guard. "I managed to swipe them from him". The steward said to Maggie._

 _Maggie nods as she is freed from the handcuffs. The steward managed to get her to a hiding place. She gives her some snacks and some water. "Thank you for helping me". Maggie said to the steward._

 _The stewardess nods as she looks at Maggie. "I will let you know when the plane is going into its descent to land and in case that man is coming". The stewardess said to Maggie._

 _Maggie nods as she looks at the stewardess . "Ok", Maggie said to the stewardess . She watches the nice woman leaving. Maggie eats the snacks as she is safely hidden for now._

 _As some hours passed, Maggie gotten some sleep. "Sweetie, that man is coming". The stewardess said to Maggie._

 _Maggie stirs up as she learns that the security guard is coming. "Ok", Maggie said to the steward. She is staying hidden. The steward quickly leaves the room._

 _It is not long that the man walks in the room. He frowns that the cell is empty. "HOW DID THAT PRINCESS GOT OUT"? The man asks out there. The other men walk in the room as they are stunned that the princess got out._

 _Maggie nods as she was hiding from them. She hopes to make it to the cockpit to get the pilot to turn the plane around to head back to Baylorville. She waits to make a move. However she didn't think being on a plane would be more difficult than it looks. As she takes that chance, she gets grabbed from behind._

" _I got her sir". A man said to the security guard. Maggie frowns as she got caught by one of them. She is kicking as she is struggling to be free._

 _Maggie frowns as she is put back in the cell. The security guard glares at Maggie. "Who let you out princess"? The security guard asks Maggie._

 _Maggie glares at the guard. "I refuse to tell you a thing". Maggie said to the guard with her Zara like tone. She feels the cuffs being put back on her wrist._

 _The guard slaps Maggie in the face. "You just had to make things harder for yourself Princess Zara. Once we land, you will be brought to the Countess. She will fully punish you at her castle". The guard said to Maggie as he locks her in the cell. His crew leaves the room._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The teens are stunned as they learn what happened on the plane. "Did they ever found out it was the stewardess that helped you"? Casey asks Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at them. "Yes and no, I lied to them on who it actually was to protect her. The stewardess gave me kindness. I didn't want to betray her by ratting her out. However it was one of the other stewardess that ratted her out". Maggie said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The plane has landed at a private and fancy airstrip. Maggie was being brought out by the security guards. It wasn't long that the stewardess that helped Maggie was being brought out in handcuffs as well. Two cars pulled up as a woman wearing a fancy outfit walk towards them. She gives Maggie a glare as she is stunned to learn that a stewardess broke a rule to help out Maggie._

" _Why did you even help that fake princess? You know that the fake princess is not meant to be helped". The woman who reveals to be Countess Miranda._

 _The stewardess frowns as she glares at the Countess. "You will never get away with this. Long live princess Zara". The stewardess said to the Countess. She also glares at another stewardess who actually betrayed her._

 _The Countess frowns as she removes her badge. "Consider yourself fired, guards take her to the first car and put her in the dungeon of my castle". The Countess said to them. The guards nod as they take the stewardess to the first car._

 _Maggie is stunned as the Countess walk towards her. "Welcome back to Luxembourg fake Princess Zara, your homecoming will not be as welcoming. I have heard that you caused problems like lying and being out from your place. You will be punished for them make no mistake. Men place this fake princess into the second car. Make sure she doesn't make a sound. I don't want to get into the car until she is probably in her place". The countess said to them._

 _The guards nod as they have Maggie in their grip. Maggie frowns as she realizes that it won't be long until they are towards the car. She tries to break free from their grip. It is proven to be useless as they realize that it will be better to knock her out. The guard uses pressure points to knock her out. They placed Maggie in the trunk of the car._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The teens are stunned as they learn about it. "Oh man, when you woke up, you were in the dungeon of her castle". Kwan said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at them. "Yeah, I learn that the stewardess got banished from. I wasn't sure when I was going to be brought to the king and queen. Plus I wasn't sure what that Countess had planned next for me". Maggie said to them. She is crying as it was an awful experience.

Jade sighs as she is comforting her the best way she knew how. "How long were you there in that dungeon"? Jade asks Maggie.

Maggie shrugs as she is not sure exactly. "I don't really know. It felt like a long time has passed. Maggie said to them.

Justin looks at Maggie as he feels awful for her. "How did you get back to us so easily"? Justin asks Maggie. It is something that everyone wanted to know.

Maggie nods as she looks at them. "It felt like I had a secret guardian griffin being there. It protected me. I followed it to a different castle where I met Reece. He took me to his parents. If it wasn't for him and the Griffin, I probably would be in that dungeon in Luxembourg". Maggie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are a bit confused by it. "What do you mean by a Guardian Griffin though? I thought it was a guardian angel". Zara asks Maggie.

Maggie shrugs as she looks at them. "Well, as I was there, I saw the griffin being there. I clearly saw it but the maids and the guards didn't see it. Maybe it was something that only a ranger could see. Plus I heard the griffin talk to me. It had a female voice. I sounded so familiar like I know her some how". Maggie said to them as she looks at Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Maggie. "You are correct Maggie. It was me". Azalea said to Maggie. She has a warm smile on her face.

The teens are stunned as they had no idea that it was the Treasure Warriors Mentor. "How could you talk to her when you were clearly here this whole time"? Velvet rudely asks Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she looks at Velvet. She looks deeply hurt by Velvet's words. "Being fully connected with your ranger power allows you to do all sorts of things Velvet. I connect with the Sunstone Griffin. I got to see what it was seeing". Azalea said to Velvet.

The teens look at each other as they see that there is still some tension between Velvet and Azalea. "I say we should party because I am back". Maggie said to them. The teens nod as the party is getting started.

Azalea sighs as she is feeling down as tears are falling down her face. Daniel looks on as he doesn't like it when she cried. Maggie went over to him. "Talk to her dad please". Maggie said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Maggie as he nods to her. "Ok Maggie, does this mean that we are ok after I do though"? Daniel asks Maggie.

Maggie gives Daniel a look. "Dad, we have a lot to talk about first". Maggie said to Daniel. She watches him walking towards Azalea as she did not notice Velvet heading towards them.

Daniel looks at Azalea as he is a bit nervous to talk to her. He knows in his heart that it needs to be done. "Azalea, I know that you are deeply hurt and upset with Velvet, but why you haven't dealt with Velvet's rudeness and disrespect towards you"? Daniel asks Azalea as he does not like this at all from a red ranger or any other ranger for that matter.

Azalea turns around as she looks at Daniel. "She doesn't understand the journey I had to made to become a ranger again. It hasn't gotten through that I am changing for the better". Azalea said to Daniel.

Daniel shakes his head to Azalea. The whole rudeness is going a bit too long. "Azalea, the disrespect and rudeness is getting a bit much. I can tell that you are deeply hurt by it". Daniel said to Azalea as he is comforting her.

Azalea nods as she is getting refamiliar with Daniel and his tough feels like. "She still thinks it is just an act and expecting me to go back to my cold and distant attitude. It hurts me that she thinks like that". Azalea said to Daniel as she is starting to cry. Tears are falling down her face.

Daniel is stunned as he knows that it is not very often that Azalea cries in front of people. "She can't be that blind to see that it is not just an act. Do you have a plan though to get her to come around"? Daniel asks Azalea.

Azalea nods as she wipes the tears from her face. "I do have a plan Daniel to get Velvet truly understand the journey that I have done as a Ranger. Do you trust me"? Azalea asks Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Azalea straight in her eyes. "Yes I do it just I am scared on what plan it will detail. If memory serves me correctly, your plans are either on the fly or you really thought about it". Daniel said to Azalea.

Azalea shrugs as she looks at Daniel. "It is going to be a mixture of both. Thank you for believing in me Daniel". Azalea said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Azalea. "I never stopped Azalea. You knew what to do to help Maggie. I wish that Velvet could have been moved on how you did it ". Daniel said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks straight in to Daniel's eyes. "I know what you mean Daniel". Azaleas said to Daniel. As sparks fly between them just like from many years ago. The two veterans kiss on the lips. It is that moment, her griffin and Daniel's griffin rise up together just like from back then.

Velvet is stunned as she overheard them talking and sees the kiss between them as both Griffins rises up together. 'They really love each other. How can this be though? Did they had a relationship that long ago'? Velvet thought to herself as she didn't imagine to see all of that.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Maggie shares every thing that happened while being held captive by Countess Miranda. The teens are being supportive of her. Plus Daniel and Azalea has a meaningful talk and a romantic kiss moment. As Velvet saw everything, she is wondering about the two of them as well._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Transformation of the Silver Ranger Part 1_


	21. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 20: The Start of the Silver Ranger

At the headquarters, Daniel sighs as it has been a few days since Maggie has been brought back home from the ordeal. He has a lot on his mind as the kids between him and Azalea is distracting him. Plus he is thinking about the deep talk between him and Maggie after the party is over.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Daniel sighs as he looks at Maggie who is sitting across from him in the living room. "I understand that we need to clear the air between us Maggie. You deserve to know the full truth and I honestly can't blame you. What do you want to know first"? Daniel asks Maggie._

 _Maggie looks at Daniel as she thinks about it. "You being Casey's biological father". Maggie said to Daniel. She wanted to know about Casey first before getting deep about Azalea._

 _Daniel looks at Maggie as hit is something that he is not proud of. "It was back when I was in high school. I was dating a girl named Natalie McCoy. She was sweet and kind. It was a summer fling. When I saw Natalie, I was smitten with her. However, her sister Tina didn't like that I was dating her sister instead of her. When Natalie suddenly broke up with me, I was taken back by it so hard. I didn't know what happened. Even after the breakup, Tina wanted me to date her. I said no. Tina just didn't want to give up. I had no idea that Natalie was even pregnant. When I learned that Natalie died some time ago, it did effect me and never really knew what happened to her. That trip that I made, I went to a special place to the Rangers. It was there that I found out that Casey is actually my daughter from her. Even when I put two and two together from Casey's backstory, I realized that Tina must have raised Casey and Cliff but got taken away from her when Tina and her aunt Alice got arrested". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _Maggie nods as she looks at Daniel. "What about Azalea, how long did you know her"? Maggie asks Daniel. She is getting into the deeper stuff now._

 _Daniel nods as he smiles to her. He grabs a photo album from the shelf. "Azalea, she is your biological mother. I can see the bubbly and cheerful personality that she had in you. When I met Azalea, she went by her legal first name which was Kiki by the way. She had this bubbly, cheerful, outlandish, and eccentric personality. Her outfits were just as outlandish and eccentric just like her personality. She sticked out so much that not many people really noticed her". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _Maggie has a skeptical expression on her face. "Umm how did she stick out so much that not many people notice her? I mean if I sticked out that much, I would be turning heads". Maggie said to Daniel._

 _Daniel smirks to Maggie as he shows her a picture of Azalea with her wild hair style. "I think it was in a way that people felt like she was unapproachable. Her hair style was one of a kind just like she is. She had color hair extensions as well. It was in red, orange, and green". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _Maggie looks at Daniel as she is kind of skeptical about the color choices. "Why in those colors though especially the green"? Maggie asks Daniel._

 _Daniel nods as he looks at Maggie. "Well, red was her main ranger ancestor's color. Orange was to match the color of her gemstone. Green was to be connected with a cousin of hers who was separated from her family when she was really little. She had an awesome relationship with him before the separation. They reconnected while being rangers. I am not sure how close they are during the 13 year disconnect from us". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _Maggie is starting to understand it. "How did you and Azalea first met"? Maggie asks Daniel. She wants to know the full love story between Azalea and Daniel._

 _Daniel grins to Maggie as he smiles to her. "I was on the team with your uncles and aunts when we first saw Azalea. At first, we heard her giving advice at weird times. At the same time, the advice was really spot on like she could sense what was going on with us. It felt like she is the missing link that we needed for the team. I wanted to get to know her more personally. As I saw her outside of school, she was really beautiful and has this tough side that I didn't realize that she had one. This was before she joined the team". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Daniel is walking out of school for the day as he is thinking about the female giving him and the others advice. He has a full mind to confront her about it. He spots the girl heading towards the park as he is curious on what she is doing. As he gets a closer look, Daniel notices that the girl is training as she is using a wooden bow staff. It has a red, green, and orange wrap around both sides of the staff. "Woah do you train out here by your self"? Daniel asks the girl._

 _The girl is caught off guard as she is in fighting stance. "Umm yeah, I self taught this myself. I never thought I would see the day that one of the popular ones get a glimpse of my training session". The girl said to Daniel._

 _Daniel is deeply impressed by it as he looks at her. "Yeah what is your name though"? Daniel asks the girl._

 _The girl looks at Daniel as she is intrigued by the fact that he wants to know her name. "I will tell you what my name is if you can complete my challenge that is". The girl said to Daniel._

 _Daniel is stunned as he looks at the girl. "I have to complete a challenge to know your name. Don't you think that is a bit much to learn your name"? Daniel asks the girl. He has a perplexed expression on his face._

 _The girl shakes her head to Daniel. "There is not many people at school that seeks me out. People see me unapproachable, and yet you came up to me without any hesitation. Your name is Daniel Walker. You are one of the most popular people at school. Girls fawn over and throw themselves at you like you are the celebrity to date. You are the quarterback of the football team, captain of the basketball team, and captain of the baseball team as well. You have a younger brother who you let others treat him below than dirt because he is not into sports just like you. You have a humble, kind, and giving aura and you have a beloved spirit. However sometimes, your ego and popularity pride to be with others pulls you away from the true friends that sees the real Daniel Walker. However lately, you are pulling yourself away from those others that doesn't see the real you. The girl said to Daniel._

 _Daniel is stunned as the girl some how pegged him in all sorts of ways. "How did you do that? You figured me out so easily and called out my flaws that I am not so proud of". Daniel asks the girl._

 _The girl looks at Daniel as she shrugs to him. "Observation, some times the power of observation goes a much longer way than most people even realize. Now do you want to hear my challenge or not"? The girl asks Daniel._

 _Daniel looks at the girl as he notices the true beauty that she has. 'I have never seen a girl that truly beautiful before'. Daniel thought to himself as he is seeing her differently than other girls. "Yeah I can handle any challenge that you can throw". Daniel said to the girl._

 _The girl looks at Daniel as she smirks to him. "Take me on in a spar while blindfolded". The girl said to Daniel._

 _Daniel is stunned as he looks at the girl. "What, I am not going to fight against a girl who doesn't have any martial arts experience". Daniel said to the girl._

 _The girl gives Daniel as she shakes her head to him. She is about to say something when foot soldiers appear out of no where. She is not scared and doesn't leave out of fear. "What are those things"? The girl asks Daniel._

 _Daniel looks at the girl as a he is in a pickle. "There is no time to explain. I need to get you to safety. These Rampigs are bad news". Daniel said to the girl._

 _The girl gives Daniel a look as she has no plans to leave. "I am not going to run away like some scared little girl". The girl said to Daniel. She grabs her bow staff as she is charging into the fight like it is nothing._

 _Daniel is stunned as he can see the girl in the fight and holding up on her own. 'Now I see why she wanted that challenge. I just underestimated her and yet she can fight like a true ranger'. Daniel thought to himself. He also helps in the fight but it is really the girl that kicked butt. "I am sorry that I underestimated you". Daniel said to the girl._

 _The girl nods as they got rid the last of them. "Apology accepted", the girl said to Daniel. She_ _smiles to him as she felt like they were dancing in the fight._

 _Daniel nods as he also feels the same way about dancing in the fight. "I honestly didn't know that you have martial arts experience". Daniel said to the girl as the two are getting closer like they are about to kiss._

 _The girl nods as she looks at Daniel. "The more you get to know me, the more you might see what my heart is like as well. Don't worry about the challenge Daniel Walker. You didn't deserted me to fight those things alone even when you wanted me to get to safety. For that, I am willing to make an exception. My name is Kiki Azalea Lawrence". The girl revealed to be Kiki said to Daniel._

 _Daniel smiles as he looks at Kiki. "A flower with double happiness", Daniel said to Kiki. The two got even closer as the two share a kiss between them. They are blushing as they take some steps back from it._

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _Daniel sighs as he thinks to that moment. "It was my first time kissing her, and it felt so right like fireworks going off internally. From then on, I wanted to get to know Azalea more and more. My feelings for her was known by everyone on the team. We even began dating and went to the school dance together. It was there that I told everyone that Kiki was my girlfriend. There were a lot of fireworks as well". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The teens are at the prom as they are dressed up. Kiki has on a crimson red dress with heels. She took out her usual hair extensions and in favor of a fabulous hair do for the event. "Kiki Azalea, will you honor me with a dance"? Daniel asks Kiki._

 _Kiki nods as she smiles to Daniel. "Of course Daniel", Kiki said to Daniel. The couple makes their way to the dance floor as they are dancing together._

 _Everyone turns as they see the happy couple dancing. "Check our that babe with Daniel". A guy said to them._

" _I don't know who that is but she is hot". Another guy said to his friend. He goes in to cut between them._

" _Hey babe, why don't you dance with me"? The guy said to Kiki as he is laying it thick._

 _Kiki rolls her eyes as she is not impressed by him. "No, besides Daniel is my boyfriend, and he means more to me than your lame dance moves". Kiki said to the guy._

 _The guy is stunned as he gets turns down. Tina frowns as she sees the couple dancing. She is seeing red as it is some other girl dancing with Daniel instead of her. She grabs some items with her as she walk towards them. "YOU DARE TO DANCE AND DATE MY DANIEL". Tina yells at Kiki as she throws some hot sauce, ranch dipping sauce, and whipping cream at her._

 _Kiki gets hit by the hot sauce as it gets into her eyes. "Ahh", Kiki screams as she gets hit by it. The music abruptly stops as everyone is in shock._

 _Daniel glares at Tina as he is furious. "Why did you do that to my girlfriend"? Daniel asks Tina as it is not long that the other teens rush to Kiki's defense._

 _Tina is stunned as everyone learns that the girl is actually his girlfriend. "Excuse me, that loser Lawrence is your girlfriend. I am the one that you are supposed to be with not her everyone here knows it". Tina yells at Daniel._

 _Daniel frowns as he glares at Tina. "I love Kiki Azalea Lawrence with my whole heart and soul. She sees more than my handsome face. She fell for the things that I have on the inside. She is my girlfriend, and I am deeply in love with her. You will never get in the way of our true love". Daniel said to Tina._

 _Kiki gets up as she has her eyes closed as she has her Griffin to guide her. "Daniel is my boyfriend who I deeply love to the heavens and back. You are the one who is truly ugly on the inside and out. You are ugly to ruin a special moment for everyone even to those who watched us dancing". Kiki said to Tina_

 _Tina is stunned as everyone else nods in agreement. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS LAWRENCE". Tina yells at Kiki. She turns around to walk away in a huff._

" _Wanna bet", Kiki said to Tina as she stomps on her dress. As Tina takes another step, her dress rips as it is ruined._

 _Tina hears the rip as she is horrified as she tries to get away. Everyone is laughing as Tina accidentally trips and falls into the pool. She is soaking wet as her makeup is ruined as well._

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _Maggie is stunned as she looks at Daniel. "Wow, you really sticked up for Azalea. Plus everyone must have gotten a huge laugh about that. What was your wedding day to Azalea like? Was there a huge crowd"? Maggie asks Daniel._

 _Daniel shakes his head to Azalea. "No actually, our wedding day was in huge secret. We were deeply in love and wanted to take our relationship to the next level. It was just us, her dad, and a justice of the peace. It was on the beach at night. We had the full moon and the stars. It was beautiful, deeply intimate, and very small as well. I kept thinking for so many years on who saw our wedding. It dawned on me that Tina must have saw the wedding happening. She must have found out about the wedding". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _Maggie frowns as Daniel mentioned about Tina. "Tina as in Casey's aunt right", Maggie said to Daniel._

 _Daniel sighs as he looks at Maggie. "Yes, she is still on the loose which surprises me. I thought she would be caught by now". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _Maggie nods as she is thinking about something else. "That sudden trip that you went on. Where did you go though"? Maggie asks Daniel._

 _Daniel looks at Maggie as he cannot hide it from her anymore. "I went to a special place called the Oasis. It is the headquarters of the Star Defendants Rangers. There is a special tree that has the family tree of various Rangers including my family tree branch. As I looked in it, it was there that I learned that Casey is actually my daughter with Natalie. Plus it was also there that I found out the truth about you and your siblings with Azalea. I went to confronted Tina about it. She basically told me all sorts of things how she separate you from your mom. I was deeply upset and angry. As I confronted Azalea, I was angry and upset with her that I didn't realize that I also upset you. She was upset with me as well. Now that I am more calm about it. I understand why Azalea did what she did. I am not angry with her anymore". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _Maggie looks at Daniel as she can tell that he is more calm than before. "Do you still have feelings with my mom"? Maggie asks Daniel._

 _Daniel looks at Maggie as it is a fair question. "The feelings are still there Maggie. Plus I want your honest feelings about taking in Casey". Daniel said to Maggie._

 _Maggie nods as she looks at Daniel. "I believe that you were robbed from being a dad to Casey. Since she is your biological daughter, you should have the chance of taking her in as well". Maggie said to Daniel. The two share a meaningful hug as a father and daughter are back on their relationship._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Daniel nods as he looks at the monitors. He is watching the most recent ranger battles as a strange crimson and black energy is helping the rangers. However the identity of this person has not been revealed.

" _ **You must be deeply perplexed Daniel".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel as he is watching the young mentor going at the footage.

Daniel turns as he looks at Silver Tech. "I am trying to figure out who or what is helping the rangers. So far, I haven't gotten as much as a clue about the person". Daniel said to Silver Tech. He is getting frustrated with it as he punches the bridge of his nose.

" _ **Perhaps the one who is doing it will reveal himself or herself at a later time. Daniel, I do believe it is time for you to pick up the morphor once again".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel. He reveals a silver colored morphor to Daniel.

Daniel is stunned as he looks at the silver morphor. "I don't understand Silver Tech. I thought you wanted me to become a mentor not a ranger again". Daniel said to Silver Tech.

" _ **The truth is, I already chosen you to become a ranger again. It was during your final battle when you and Kiki set up that shield together. It was reinforced by your upcoming powers. The reason why I didn't hand you the newest morphor because you had some growing to do".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel is stunned as he looks at a silver morphor brightly glowing to him. As it went over to him, it land in his hands as it fully recognizes him as a ranger. "I guess Azalea is not the only one that will become a ranger again". Daniel said to Silver Tech.

" _ **You are correct Daniel".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel. He sees the mentor putting it on his wrist. Daniel has a grin on his face as it feels deeply right with him. 'Maggie, I hope that you and the other rangers are ready for a new teammate'. Daniel said to himself as he is thinking about the way to tell them.

Meanwhile at the evil headquarters, Prince Boltzon frowns as he is getting annoyed by the failures. "WHY THOSE RANGERS HAVE NOT BEEN DEFEATED AND DESTROYED? IT HAS BEEN HARD ENOUGH ESPECIALLY WITH A MYSTERIOUS CRIMSON AND BLACK BEAMS HELPING THEM". Prince Boltzon yells at them.

" _ **Perhaps one of the rangers know who is behind it".**_ A female voice said to them as she arrives in the room.

Prince Boltzon turns as he sees ahuman teenage female walking in. "You must be Arianna". Prince Boltzon said to the girl revealed to be Arianna.

Arianna nods as she smirks to Prince Boltzon. "Yes I am. Plus I have proof that one of the rangers knows who it is". Arianna said to Prince Boltzon as she shows him footage of the moment.

 _ **Footage**_

 _Maggie is on a walk as she has a lot on her mind from the ordeal. She notices some cyber magic in the distance. Her curiosity gets the better of her. She walk towards a teenage girl. "Max what are you doing"? Maggie asks the girl named Max._

 _Max turns as she looks at Maggie. "Maggie, you have to keep this a secret". Max said to Maggie._

 _Maggie is deeply perplexed as she looks at Max. "How come"? Maggie asks Max. She does not really understand._

 _Max looks at Maggie as she is not sure if she is a ranger just like Bly. "I have my reasons Maggie". Max said to Maggie as she leaves the area._

 _Maggie is deeply confused by it. 'Doesn't she trust me? Or is there another reason"? Maggie asks herself as she is heading home. What she doesn't realize that Arianna saw it._

 _ **End Footage**_

Prince Boltzon has an evil grin on his face. He gives Arianna a look as well. "So the red ranger knows who has that beam. Once we have the red ranger here, she will tell us her name". Prince Boltzon said to Arianna.

Arianna nods as she reveals her powers. "It will be my pleasure to bring her here". Arianna said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon nods as he looks at Arianna. "I will leave it to you Arianna". Prince Boltzon said to Arianna. He has plans for when the red ranger gets here.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _It appears that it is a simple filler. However not everything is what it seems. Daniel got his silver morphor. Plus Arianna has shown herself to Prince Boltzon at his headquarters and revealed who has found out about the crimson and black power._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Revelation of Power Part 1_


	22. Chapter 21

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 21: Revelation of Power Part 1

At the evil headquarters, Prince Boltzon looks at the footage as he has an evil smirk on his face. "So the red ranger knows who has that power that has been helping them". Prince Boltzon said to his officer. "Yes my prince, the red ranger has found her". The officer said to Prince Boltzon. She bows down to him. Prince Boltzon nods as Zilentia walk in the room. "If the red ranger refuses to us who has the power, we shall turn her evil". Prince Boltzon said to them.

"Perfect, the red ranger will be perfect for our scheme". Zilentia said to Prince Boltzon. Prince Boltzon nods as he looks at them. "Exactly plus the one in charge of capturing the red ranger is her". Prince Boltzon said to them.

Arianna walks forward as she is wearing a general's outfit as she chosen this life of evil and crime. "I am ready to serve you. The rangers has no idea on how truly evil I am". Arianna said to them. The other generals nod as they can tell that the girl has a plan.

It is early in the morning at the rangers headquarters as Silver Tech is keeping an eye on the monitors for any disturbances. As a strange dot appears on the monitors, Silver Tech sees it as he is not sure if it is a friend or foe. "Daniel can you come by to the headquarters"? Silver Tech asks Daniel.

"Alright", Daniel said to Silver Tech as he is now waking up. He is not sure why he is being called to the headquarters so early. He teleports to the headquarters.

Daniel arrives as he looks at Silver Tech. "What's going on"? Daniel asks Silver Tech. He is half awake as he looks at the wise man.

"There is an unknown energy reading in the town. I do not know if the person or being is a friend or foe". Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at the energy reading as he is stumped on it. "I will check it out Silver Tech". Daniel said to Silver Tech. He is curious who it might be that's out in town.

"Be careful Daniel, we don't know if this individual wants to destroy the world or not". Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Silver Tech. "I will", Daniel said to Silver Tech as he leaves the headquarters. He has no idea who or what he is going to meet as he teleports out from the headquarters.

In downtown Baylorville, Daniel is keeping his eyes out for anything suspicious. He is checking his surroundings as he is tracking the unknown energy reading. He spots a being close by as it is watching the sunrise at the park. He is being cautious as he gets a closer look of the being. 'According to my morphors, the woman is the reason why we are picking up her energy reading'. Daniel thought to himself as he walk towards her. "Umm excuse me, who are you"? Daniel asks the woman.

The woman looks up at Daniel as she senses something about him. "It didn't take you long to find me this morning Daniel Walker, crimson Neo Defenders Veteran ranger and newly active silver ranger". The woman said to Daniel.

Daniel is stunned as he looks at the woman. "Yeah how did you know that"? Daniel asks the woman. He is wondering if someone leaked the secret identity to her.

The woman shakes her head to Daniel. "My name is Macha. I have a sixth sense about this things. Plus I am also a ranger mentor of the Universe Rangers. Is there a place where we can discuss things on a private level"? The woman named Macha asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Macha as he is getting the feeling that this woman is very friendly and not out to destroy Earth. "Did you say the Universe Rangers? I met one of the rangers recently named Frankie. Do you know her"? Daniel asks Macha as he has some questions for her.

Macha smiles as she looks at Daniel. "Yes Frankie is my purple ranger. Something tells me that you are deeply grateful for her am I right"? Macha asks Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Macha. "Yeah I am grateful for her". Daniel said to Macha. He is thinking about that moment when she revealed to him and the other Neo Defender veterans that Azalea is a ranger again.

Macha looks at Daniel as she nods to him. "Is there a place we can discuss sensitive ranger matters"? Macha asks Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at the ranger mentor. "Of course, we can go to the ranger headquarters". Daniel said to Macha as the both of them teleports back to headquarters.

At headquarters, Silver Tech notices Daniel's return as he brings Macha. "Silver Tech, this is Macha the mentor of the Universe Rangers". Daniel said to Silver Tech.

"Macha, you were from Cray am I right"? Silver Tech said to Macha as he is surprised to see her after so long.

Macha is deeply surprised to see Silver Tech. "Yes I was how did you end up here on Earth"? Macha asks Silver Tech.

"I escaped from my home world when Prince Boltzon was leading the Neo Cyber Legion. I used the last bit of strength to get here and my body became cyber spirit and hide in a computer here. I didn't realize that you are the unknown energy in town". Silver Tech said to Macha.

Daniel is stunned as he looks at the both of them. "How on you two knew each other"? Daniel asks them as he is deeply surprised by this.

"That's correct, my home world was a located where this dimension and Macha's dimension meets". Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Silver Tech as he is deeply perplexed about it. "You mentioned about private and sensitive matters, Macha". Daniel said to Macha as he is trying to wrap his mind around it.

Macha nods as she looks at Daniel. "Yes, I am here to see if the spirit of Ramiel is within your female rangers to bring her back to life". Macha said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Macha as he is deeply confused. "Wait a minute who is Ramiel"? Daniel asks Macha. He feels like he is out of the loop.

Macha nods as she looks at Daniel. "Ramiel was an angel who got manipulated into working for King Glendios and got corrupted. One of my rangers saw that there was a lot of good in her. Unfortunately Ramiel was destroyed in a battle and this ranger got kidnapped by a general. I believe that there might be a chance that Ramiel's spirit resides in your female rangers". Macha said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Macha as he is curious about this. "So if Ramiel's spirit does reside in them, how do you plan to get it out from them. As a mentor and a father to one of the rangers, I am a bit worried and skeptical about it". Daniel said to Macha.

Macha looks at Daniel as the second word is more surprising to her. "I am not going to harm the female rangers in any way. I am only going to see if Ramiel's spirit is there by seeing their personality and nature that matched to Ramiel". Macha said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Macha as he is getting the feeling that she is trustworthy on what she is doing. "Alright, are you going undercover as a student teacher or a substitute"? Daniel asks Macha as he is wondering how she will observe the female rangers.

Macha transform herself into her more human appearance. Daniel is surprised that the woman can do that. "If I go undercover as a substitute teacher for your class, your students especially the rangers will know that something is up. However if I go as a student teacher, they won't think much of it. I will go by Ms. Umbra". Macha said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as it makes sense for her to go undercover as a student teacher. "That will make sense to me". Daniel said to Macha as they teleport out from the headquarters back to Daniel's house.

At school, the teens are meeting up by their lockers as they notice the other teacher walking with their mentor. "So who is the student teacher walking with Coach Walker"? Zeke asks Maggie.

Kwan nods as he looks at Maggie. "Yeah although isn't it a bit early for a student teacher to be coming to the school though"? Kwan asks Maggie.

Maggie looks at Zeke and Kwan as she shrugs to them. "Apparently dad found her in town this morning. Her name is Ms. Umbra, but I am starting to suspect that there is more to her than meets the eye". Maggie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Maggie. "What do you mean by that"? Casey asks Maggie. They are curious on what she meant by it.

Maggie looks at Casey as she thinks back to when she met Ms. Umbra at her house. "How can I explain this? She has that knowing expression and she seems to know you without actually knowing it prior". Maggie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are perplexed about it. "I guess we will have to see it for ourselves then". Jade said to them.

Justin nods as he looks at Maggie. "Yeah I mean this Ms. Umbra can't be that bad right". Justin said to them. He is getting a bit nervous about it.

Sofia nods as she can see how nervous Justin is. "I am sure that she is not evil either". Sofia said to them.

The bell rings as it is time for them to get to class. "I guess we will catch up later then". Zara said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they went towards class.

Throughout the day, Ms. Umbra is walking around campus as she is alone with her thoughts. 'I can tell that Maggie is definitely Daniel's and Azalea's daughter. However I don't suspect Ramiel's spirit in her even though Maggie does have that innocence look but she is more cheerful than deeply innocence. Jade is heavily rough around the edges, and at the same time she does care about her teammates. Ramiel's spirit is not with her either. It leaves with Sofia, Casey, and Zara'. Ms. Umbra thought to herself.

"Leave me alone Arianna", a student said to a girl named Arianna.

The voice snaps Ms. Umbra our from her deep thoughts. "Why would I leave you alone Dawn? After all, you are in my way". Arianna said to Dawn. She acts fast as she rushes over to them. She spots Arianna pushes Dawn the floor.

"That is enough young lady", Ms. Umbra said to Arianna as she gives her a look. She has her arms crossed as she is ready to send Arianna to the principal's office.

Arianna turns as she glares at Ms. Umbra. "Why should I? Dawn knows what will happen if she tells on the bullying that I do". Arianna said to Ms. Umbra.

Ms. Umbra has a skeptical expression on her face. "Who said that I was referring to her? Principal's Office NOW". Ms. Umbra said to Arianna.

Arianna looks at Ms. Umbra as she scoffs at her. "You will regret getting in my way teach". Arianna said to Ms. Umbra as she walks away to the principal's office.

Dawn looks at Ms. Umbra as the teacher gives her a hand. "It is not often that my step sister gets sent to the principal's office, but I wish that you actually didn't do that". Dawn said to Ms. Umbra.

Ms. Umbra is stunned by Dawn's admission. "Bullying is wrong you know that correct"? Ms. Umbra asks Dawn. She is wondering why the young student said that. /span/p  
p clasDawn sighs as she looks at Ms. Umbra. "I get in trouble at home by my wicked stepmother if I get Arianna in trouble. It used to be just me and my dad until he met her. Of course, Arianna came with her. After they got married, my dad doesn't even spend time with me unless my stepmom is not at home". Dawn admits to Ms. Umbra.

Ms. Umbra looks at Dawn as she is getting the feeling that she needs some help. "What about your mother? Can you stay with her"? Ms. Umbra asks Dawn.

Dawn shakes her head to Ms. Umbra. "She died in prison some time ago. I did have a mother figure when I was really little. She is the one that got me away from my biological mother. I will always be grateful for her. I got reunited with my father, but with him being with my stepmom it feels like I lost him again. I told him that I didn't like her and her daughter, and I didn't want him to marry her. He never listened to me". Dawn said to Ms. Umbra as she is deeply upset and crying.

Ms. Umbra looks at Dawn as she is comforting her. "Come on, I will get you to the nurse's office". Ms. Umbra said to Dawn.

As the two of them walk away, Casey notices the interaction between them. It is not long that Zara and Sofia are coming towards her. "Hey Casey", Sofia said to Casey. "What did you see"? Zara asks Casey.

Casey turns as she notice the younger teens. "That student teacher that came with Coach Walker this morning. This is going to sound strange, but I have a strange feeling that I know her some how". Casey said to them.

The younger teens are stunned as they look at Casey. "Now that you mention it, I did feel something strange about her. It felt like I know her but at the same time I don't really know her". Zara said to them.

Sofia nods as she looks at them. "I feel the same way about this as well". Sofia said to them. She is getting the creeps just thinking about it.

Casey looks at them as she is thinking about it. "Maybe we should confront her about it this afternoon". Casey said to them. The two girls nod in agreement as they head towards class.

After school, Maggie sighs as she thinking about the day. 'My dad is acting strange again. Ever since he gotten back from a strange call to the headquarters last night, he seems different for some reason. Plus that lady Ms. Umbra came with him to the school. Although, it is also strange how CPS talked to my dad about an emergency foster care kid coming into his home as well. I thought we have cleared the air'. Maggie thought to herself. "I guess I was wrong". Maggie said to herself.

All the sudden, Maggie hears a voice crying for help as a monster is chasing her. "Help me", the female voice screams out loud. Maggie frowns as she spots the monster. She looks around to see if there are civilians around to see her morph. She gets to position as she grabs her morphor out.

"Cyber Force Transform", Maggie yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form. "Hang on, I am coming". Maggie said as she is chasing after the monster in hopes to get to the girl.

At the headquarters, the teens notice that Maggie is not with them. Ms. Umbra frowns as she sees that a ranger is not there. "Where is Maggie"? Ms. Umbra asks them.

The teens look at Ms. Umbra as they are confused on why she is here. "We haven't seen her since school got out". Jade said to Ms. Umbra as she is on guard.

Zeke notices how Jade is still on guard. "Look, I don't mean any disrespect but what do you know about this place"? Zeke asks Ms. Umbra. The teens nod as they want to know the same thing.

Ms. Umbra looks at them as she has a smirk on her face. "As Frankie would say it not everyone is not what it seems to be, I am actually a ranger mentor as well". Ms. Umbra said to them as she transform back to her normal form.

The teens are stunned as they see the elf like appearance. "What in the world"? Kwan asks them as he is caught off guard by her.

"I totally didn't see that coming". Justin said to them. He is a bit overwhelmed by the new change.

Ms. Umbra looks at them as she expected their reactions. "My name is Macha. I was originally from Cray until it got destroyed by King Glendios. I went undercover as a student teacher in hopes to find the spiritual remnants of a being named Ramiel. She was destroyed by the rangers, but one of my rangers saw how she was being controlled and manipulated by the evil forces". Macha said to them.

The teens are stunned as they didn't expect that explanation. "Was the ranger proved that to them"? Sofia asks Macha.

Macha sighs as she looks at Sofia. "Not at first, the majority of them didn't really believe her especially her older sister and the red ranger. However it wasn't until after her kidnapping that she was telling the truth". Macha said to them.

Sofia slightly frowns as she looks at Macha. "I would feel that sad and bummed about my teammates not believing me". Sofia said to Macha.

Macha nods as she looks at them. Just as she explains further, the alarm goes off as it shows Maggie chasing after a monster who is catching up to a civilian. "Guys, I need your help". Maggie said to them.

The teens frown as they see that Maggie needs some assistance. "You go on ahead rangers". Daniel said to them. He sighs as he is wondering what Maggie was thinking.

Zeke nods as he looks at them. "Let's move with the Cyber magic". Zeke said to them. The teens nod as they grab their morphors out.

"Cyber Force Transform", the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. They teleport to the battle.

At the park, Maggie frowns as is following the monster and the girl as she is wondering where they are going. "Hey you need to get to safety". Maggie yells at the girl in front.

All the sudden both the monster and the girl vanished like they left the area. Maggie stops in her tracks as she looks around. "Actually I am not the one that need to run to safety ranger". The girl said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she gets hit from behind as she lands on the ground. The beam knocks her out from ranger form. The monster grabs her from behind. "What", Maggie said to the girl as she is revealed to be Arianna.

Arianna smiles with an evil smirk on her face. "Did you actually think that I am a normal teenage girl who likes to bully others? You are more naïve than that gold ranger". Arianna said to Maggie.

"Maggie, hey let her go now". Zeke said to them as he and the others fire their blasters at Arianna.

Arianna sets up a reflective shield as she sends it back to them. "No actually, your red ranger has an appointment and meeting with Prince Boltzon". Arianna said to them.

The rangers get hit as they land on the ground. "Guys help me", Maggie yells at them. The rangers frown as they watch Arianna, the monster, and Maggie teleports away from the battle.

The rangers frown as they learn that it was a trap and Maggie got kidnapped. They demorph as they are confused by it. "What just happened"? Justin asks them as he is wondering about the event.

Bly shrugs as he notices Maxine coming out with a guilty expression on her face. "It is all my fault". Maxine said to them. The teens are deeply confused by it.

"Rangers report back to the headquarters and bring Maxine with you". Silver Tech said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering why Maxine is needed. "Guess you are coming with us". Zeke said to Maxine.

At the headquarters, Daniel is in anguish as he knows that Maggie is in trouble. "What's going on? Why did you ask us to bring my sister here"? Bly asks Daniel.

"This has to with Maxine and her powers. Her having powers is no coincidence Rangers. She has cyber magic powers just like all of you". Silver Tech said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Maxine. "Hold on, all of those crimson and black beams that helped us came from her". Jade said to Silver Tech.

Maxine sighs as she looks at them. "I asked Maggie to keep my secret, and now she is trouble because of me". Maxine said to them as she crying like a baby.

The teens look at each other as they look at Bly. "What I don't understand is how Arianna is involved in this. I thought she is a school bully". Bly said to them.

Macha looks at them as she frowns to them. "She is deeply evil rangers. She isn't manipulated or controlled. There is true evil in Arianna". Macha said to the rangers. The teens look at each other as they soon learn that something evil has come out from the shadows.

At the evil headquarters, Maggie is heavily restrained as she sees her morphor on a table. "So you must be that red ranger that so many of my officers has told me about". Prince Boltzon said to Maggie as he walks in the room.

Maggie frowns as she gives him a look. "What's it to you? You are just like all the other sickos that my dad has told me about". Maggie asks Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon grins as he has a frightening expression on his face. "Your father the crimson Neo Defender ranger, he married a very special person the Orange Neo Defender Ranger who has a lot of special power as well. She end up pregnant with triplets. You and that other red ranger are her two daughters, and yet you don't even know where your brother is". Prince Boltzon said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she learns that she has a brother. "You leave my family out of this". Maggie retorts back to Prince Boltzon. She is trying to break free from her restrains.

Prince Boltzon laughs at Maggie as he gives her a look. "Struggling is pointless red ranger. You will tell me who is behind the special beams that helped you in recent battle". Prince Boltzon said to Maggie. He fires a beam at her.

Maggie gets hits as she is trying to resist it. "I am not telling you a thing you sicko". Maggie said to Prince Boltzon. She is getting effect by the beam.

Prince Boltzon frowns as he expected her answer. He stops with the beams as he gives her a look. "I had a feeling that you might say that red ranger. I have something else planned for you, and you don't have much of a choice. Digibots, take this red ranger to Zilentia's lab. Plus make sure that the red ranger can't break free to escape". Prince Boltzon said to the digibots.

Maggie frowns as the Digibots grabs her from the upright table. They bring her to Zilentia as she notices another upright like machine. She gets restrained to it as the mad scientist has some devices ready. "You didn't tell him who has been helping you rangers. Your loyalty to that person is sickening and pathetic". Zilentia said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she notice items being placed on her. "It is called being a true friend you witch". Maggie said to Zilentia. She is not sure what the items are for, and it is not for anything good.

Zilentia gives her an evil glare at Maggie. "You won't be a true friend to the rangers once we turn you evil". Zilentia said to Maggie as she presses a button.

Maggie frowns as she sees the beams coming at her. As it hits her directly, she is screaming as it is much stronger than before. Zilentia smirks to her as it is working. "There is nothing you can do to resist it red ranger". Zilentia said to Maggie as the process is at its beginning.

End Chapter

The teens learn about Macha from Universe Rangers and Maggie being kidnapped again. However this time, Maggie is being turned evil by Zilentia. Plus Maxine reveals to the rangers that she has asked Maggie to keep her secret. Will the rangers be able to rescue Maggie in time?

Next Chapter: Revelation of Power Part 2


	23. Chapter 22

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 22: Revelation of Power Part 2

At the evil headquarters, Maggie is struggling to resist the power to be turned evil. Zilentia frowns as it is taking a while to turn a 13 year old girl evil. "It is taking a a weak and pathetic human girl too long to be turned evil". Zilentia said to Maggie as the power increased to get her to be turned evil.

Maggie yells as she is feeling the stronger power increase. She is in a lot of pain as she is still holding on from being turned evil. "I am not going to be turned evil". Maggie said to Zilentia.

Zilentia frowns as she gives Maggie a look. Prince Boltzon returns to the room to discover that the red ranger hasn't been turned evil or under their control. "Is this at the max power"? Prince Boltzon asks Zilentia. He is not pleased that it is taking much longer to turn the red ranger evil.

Zilentia frowns as she looks at Prince Boltzon. "Yes my prince, the power is at maximum strength. The red ranger hasn't been turned evil".Zilentia said to Prince Boltzon. She is angry that it is taking this long to do it.

Prince Boltzon frowns as this is new to him. "Turn off the machine Zilentia", Prince Boltzon said to Zilentia. Zilentia nods as she turns it off.

Maggie sees that the machine has been turned off. She is breathing heavily as she is completely exhausted. "You just got lucky with that red ranger". Zilentia said to Maggie as she is bitter and mad about it.

Prince Boltzon frowns as he gives a look to the red ranger. "You have greatly ruined our plans to turn you evil. I will come up with something different for you to suffer". Prince Boltzon said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she is glares at them. "You won't get away with it ever. My friends will find a way to save me". Maggie said to them. Prince Boltzon and Zilentia gives a look to Maggie as they have something new to get to control her.

Back at the headquarters, the teens frown as they learn that Maxine has powers. "What I don't understand is why Arianna be involved with Prince Boltzon. There shouldn't be any kind of connections to him. Plus how did you get powers anyways Maxine"? Daniel said to them as he directs his question to Maxine.

The teens look at Maxine as Bly nods to her as he allows her to tell her secret. Maxine frowns as she is aware about Arianna. "Every time I saw Arianna, I detected malice and evil energy within her. How I gotten powers is a bit of a mystery to myself. Bly's parents adopted me from an orphanage when I was little. It is like they knew that I am a special child. I don't remember how I got these scars all over my body. Ever since I lived with them, I practiced my powers and controlling them with Bly. Ever since I meet you guys starting with Zara, some of my own memories are coming back to me. I remember fighting an intense battle against someone, but it is still fuzzy to myself. When Maggie saw me with my powers, I asked her to keep my secret". Maxine said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are stunned by the news. "Maxine those powers are actually cyber magic powers. Prince Boltzon must have seen them in previous battles. He must have kidnapped Maggie because she saw you with them to reveal to him about you". Silver Tech said to Maxine.

The teens look at each other as a special secret compartment opens up to reveal a crimson and black morphor. "Is that a morphor"? Zeke asks them.

"Who knew that there was another morphor here"? Justin asks them. He is surprised by the new one.

The teens look at the morphor as it went to Maxine as it is glowing in her hand. "They definitely won't see us coming with a new ranger". Jade said to them.

Bly nods as he is getting use to the idea of having his adoptive sister on the team. "Yeah talk about having the element of surprise". Bly said to them as he is being normal about it in his voice.

Zeke looks at Bly as he has a feeling that he will probably need to ask him about it later. "Now we got to focus on finding Maggie though". Zeke said to them.

Casey nods as she looks at Zeke. "Yeah plus we have her morphor so finding her is harder than it looks". Casey said to them.

Kwan thinks about it as he looks at Zeke. "Zeke, do you know where their evil headquarters is? You must have some memories being taken there when you were kidnapped by Boaratix". Kwan asks Zeke.

Sofia frowns as she remembers how Zeke was kidnapped in that battle. "I don't think it is a good idea to ask him about it Kwan. Forcing him to remember about it is a bad idea". Sofia said to Kwan.

Zara looks at Sofia as she doesn't agree. Zeke is surprised by Sofia on what she said. "It may help us to find Maggie Sofia. Plus Zeke is not the kind of guy to withdraw himself from us". Zara said to Sofia.

Zeke looks at Sofia as he has a full mind to ask her about it later. "To answer your question Kwan, I was teleported there. When I arrived, I was already inside of their headquarters. I didn't have much time to check out the surroundings outside of the headquarters. When I was there, I was brought to a lab where I was turned to cyber stone. Once I was freed, I was in that warehouse hugging you Sofia". Zeke said to them.

Justin looks at them as he thinks about it. "They probably didn't want us to find the location of their headquarters that easily Sofia". Justin said to Sofia.

Daniel nods as he looks at Sofia. "Villains do bring their kidnapped rangers directly to the headquarters and harm them to their plans. After they are finished, they take them back out to a different location to set up a trap for us". Daniel said to Sofia.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering about Maggie. "It is exactly what happened with me Sofia. Why did you say that it would have been a bad idea for me to tell where the location of the headquarters when I didn't even know the exact location"? Zeke asks Sofia.

Sofia sighs as she looks at Zeke. "It would have brought back the bad memories of when you were there Zeke. It was at a time that we didn't see eye to eye on anything. You pushed me out of the way of Boaratix and Slitherson, and it was then you were captured. I wasn't the target then. It was actually you that was the target. When we rescued you, I thought of ways to pay you back for protecting me. The truth is that I wanted to protect you". Sofia said to Zeke.

Macha notice the interaction between Daniel's Rangers. Zeke sighs as he looks at Sofia. "Sofia, you didn't have to do something like that to protect me. It is my job as the big brother to protect you not the other way around. I do understand why you felt like that though". Zeke said to Sofia as the two share a meaningful hug.

Daniel nods as he looks at Macha. "Ok since we don't know where headquarters, we need to wait and see when and where a trap is set for you guys". Daniel said to them. Macha nods as she looks at them.

Back at the headquarters, Maggie frowns as she is still in the lab. She is wondering when Zilentia and Prince Boltzon will return to the room to do what ever they plan next for her. 'I got to get out of here but how'. Maggie thought to herself. She thinks about her cyber magic as she tries to concentrate on them to break the restraints. As it is working, Maggie lands on the floor as she is freed from the restraints. She sneaks out from the lab as she hopes to find a way out.

All the sudden, the alarms are going off as Maggie frowns as they know that she escaped from the lab. "Great, I might as well make a run for it". Maggie said to herself as she runs down the hallway. She is trying to find an exit, but hasn't found it just yet.

"Where do you think you are going red ranger". Boaratix said to Maggie as she fires her dark cyber powers on her.

Maggie lands on the floor as she is caught. Zilentia frowns as she grabs her. "I was about to return to the lab when you decided to make your grand escape. Since I have something new for you, it will have to wait until I am finished punishing you for the escape". Zilentia said to Maggie. She uses her psychic powers as he picks the red cladded teen up.

Maggie frowns as she is struggling in the psychic grip. Boaratix nods as the alarm is turned off. "The prisoner has been caught my prince". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon.

"Good make sure that red ranger can't go anywhere". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix as he is on an intercom.

Maggie frowns as she is being brought back to the lab as she is pushed into a cage. "This cage should keep you in red ranger. Plus you shouldn't try to use cyber magic to break free because it has fortified with a special barrier that can absorb your cyber magic and redirect it with a psychic force beam on you. Plus your punishment for trying to escape will now begin". Zilentia said to Maggie.

Maggie grits her teeth as she tries it again. She feels a psychic force beam on her as she lands to the floor of the cage. She is in some pain as a mask is over her nose and mouth. As a strange ooze is over her body, Maggie is feeling a strange sensation as it is keeping her in place. She screams as she tries to bang on the cage.

"You see my dear the ooze contains a special alloy that prevents you to fight back. Plus it is fortified with a psychic power it will knock you out for a short period of time. When you wake up, it will be time when I have a special thing for you". Zilentia said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she is screaming her head off. She tries to move but the slime is keeping her in place. As she is trying to stay awake, she is on her back like it wanted her to be in this position. 'Dad, Velvet, Azalea, Casey, and brother I need your help please'. Maggie telepathically said as she passed out in the cage.

Zilentia smirks as she sees that the red ranger is out cold in the cage. Prince Boltzon returns as he notices the red ranger knocked out. "The red ranger is not going anywhere now my prince. I am ready to proceed to the final stage". Zilentia said to Prince Boltzon.

"Very well", Prince Boltzon said to Zilentia as he leaves the room. Zilentia presses a button as the whole lab went to another floor. Zilentia smirks as the mechanical arms grabs an old Maggie as she is still covered in the strange ooze. It places her on a table with various orbs around it. The ooze went away from her and she is restrained once more.

Maggie wakes up as the orbs are bright red. She notice that she is in a different part of the headquarters. She notice various things across the room. "What is your sick plan"? Maggie asks Zilentia.

Zilentia turns as she looks at Maggie. "Since we can't turn you evil for some idiotic reason, I have something else in mind that will make you suffer". Zilentia said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she looks at Zilentia. "A plan that never got achieved there must have been a reason for it". Maggie said to Zilentia.

Zilentia rolls her eyes as she has the mechanical arms grabs Maggie from the table. "You see from the time I was very little on a different planet; I had an older sister who I deeply admired very much. I wasn't a born Cyberobian like Prince Boltzon. I missed her when she went off to the special academy. From time to time when she was home, she taught me all sort of moves and picked up other moves as well. However one day, my older sister was expelled from the academy because she and her friends did a horrible thing to another student. Word was that they placed a whiny first year warrior student on a ship that crashed in the asteroid. From then on, I wasn't allowed to speak, talk about, or even ask about my sister. It hurt me so hard. I had to find various inklings to my sister through other ways. Even I went to the school, I was only there to redeem my family name and various expectations to achieve that like making proper friends not to ultimately destroy it. As I discovered things of my sister's, I learned that various things that she did was still there at the academy. From time to time, I had to find places where I could learn things about her and the various moves that she learned as well in secret. As time went on, I discovered a secret hidden cave on the mountain filled with various blue prints for machines and these various orbs. It was there that I discovered my dark powers. As I learned to control them, I felt my sister being ultimately destroyed by the Power Rangers. It may not have been your parent's team, but her death rocked my soul and vowed to pick up right where Zilenya left off. However one day, I discovered that my cave was sealed off because someone reported to the headmistress that I was in there. As I found out who the student was, it was that Mira that discovered and reported it to the headmistress. I decided to kidnap her and her Earth self to create super soldiers of their warrior spirit. Of course, my plans failed miserably and I was banished and expelled from the school. I was sent away and got picked up by Prince Boltzon. I learned about dark cyber magic. I found a way to communicate with my long lost destroyed sister, Zilenya Unfortunately, that communication was very limited at certain times of the year. Now, it is time for you to suffer again my dear". Zilentia said to Maggie as she presses a button.

Maggie frowns as she is being manhandled by the mechanical arms. She looks down as she notices three robotic versions of herself. They are in her ranger form. She is being lowered into a robotic mold. "Why are there three robotic versions of me in my ranger form"? Maggie asks Zilentia.

"It is quite simple red ranger. You will be destroyed by the rangers. However they will not know which one will contain the real you. Since I can't turn you evil, you will be controlled by an evil robot". Zilentia said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she notice the other half of the robotic suit being on top of her. She feels power being added to the robotic suit. She screams as black wires are around her. Her eyes droop as she wires has taken her over. 'Red rangers, I need your help'. Maggie telepathically said as she sends a distress call to them.

Zilentia laughs evilly as the fourth robotic version of the red Cyber Force Ranger is done. "Red ranger get up", Zilentia said to them.

The four robotic red rangers gets up from the table. "We are ready to serve you Zilentia". The robots said to her in a robotic voice. Zilentia smirks to them as she is ready to send them to the battle.

Prince Boltzon walk into the room as his eyes are on the robotic versions of the red ranger. "I take it that the red ranger is in one of them Zilentia". Prince Boltzon said to Zilentia.

Zilentia turns to Prince Boltzon as she nods to him. "Yes, the Rangers will not know which one will have their precious red ranger. By the time they realize it, they will destroy her". Zilentia said to Prince Boltzon. She laughs evilly as she is ready to send them out to battle.

End Chapter

Things are bad to worse for Maggie as she is placed into an evilly controlled robot. The rescue will be in the next chapter.

"NEXT CHAPTER: Revelation of Power Part 3


	24. Chapter 23

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 23: Revelation of Power Part 3

At an abandoned warehouse, Zilentia is grinning from ear to ear as she has the four robotic versions of the red ranger placed in various spots. "Now that you are in position. It is time to set up a trap for those pesky rangers". Zilentia said to herself as she has a huge swarm of digibots ready as well.

At the headquarters of the Cyber Force Rangers, everyone is waiting patiently as they are wondering when they will strike. Daniel is in some distraught as he can't stop thinking about Maggie and the pain and torturing that she was subjected to. "Maggie, you are definitely Azalea's daughter". Daniel said to himself as the teens are not hearing it.

Macha looks at Daniel as she recognizes the distraught expression on his face. "Even though you are a father and a mentor, you have a double whammy as the humans would say". Macha said to Daniel.

Daniel turns around as he looks at Macha. "I know it just Maggie reminds me of Azalea so much. I don't know how Maggie will bounce back. If she is anything like Azalea, I worry that she will be struggling to put it behind her". Daniel said to Macha. /span/p  
Macha nods as she saw him being on the phone with Azalea earlier. "She won't be alone to deal with it because she has you and her teammates Daniel. Plus she also has Azalea and her team as well". Macha said to Daniel.

"Macha is correct Daniel. She will not be alone to put herself back together". Silver Tech said to Daniel. He has a reassuring expression on his face to the father.

Daniel nods as all the sudden a group of rangers arrives at the headquarters. It catches the teens off guard as they are not expecting them. "Harry what are you doing here"? Daniel asks Harry.

Harry sighs as he looks at Daniel. "Look Daniel, I was at Azalea's headquarters when she got the call for her help to rescue Maggie. I know I deeply messed up years ago. I want to help to rescue her". Harry said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Harry as Azalea nods to him as she was the one that caught him at the ship. "Alright but who are they though"? Daniel asks them.

Macha smirks as she sees two of her rangers. "That's Morgana Ravens, Nora Riley and Charles Brown, they are my red, blue, and gray rangers". Macha said to Daniel.

The other female nods as she looks at the mentor. "My name is Isabelle Grant, Mystic Warriors Red Ranger. The guy next to me is my twin brother, Mystic Warriors Gold Ranger. Next to him is my second in command Ellie Chase the yellow ranger". Isabelle said to them.

The teens are stunned as they meet them for the first time. Azalea brought Velvet, Tobey, and Hawke with her. Daniel smiles to them as help came. "It is nice to meet all of you". Daniel said to them.

The alarms are going off as the monitors show an abandoned warehouse on the screen. "Why would it show an abandoned warehouse"? Zeke asks them as something didn't felt right.

The group of rangers gather around as it has a suspicious feel to it. "It feels like a trap though". Morgana said to them. She has a gut feeling in her stomach.

Issac nods in agreement as he has seen things like it. "I agree with Morgana. The alarm wouldn't go off it spotted nothing out of the ordinary". Issac said to them.

Zeke looks at them as he has to lead all of them into the battle. "Let's move with the Cyber Magic". Zeke said to them. Everyone nods as Maxine went with them.

Daniel looks at Maxine as he stops her. "Maxine, this is not the battle for you. I know that you are brand new to the team, but I don't want this rescue mission to be your first ranger battle". Daniel said to Maxine.

Maxine looks at Daniel as she is disappointed. "Ok", Maxine said to Daniel as she tries not to cry in front of her teammates. She has her arms crossed her chest. She can not hide her disappointment as she has a pout on her face.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Maxine. "There will be other rescue missions, but this one is not for you to go on. Besides, they might want to capture you as well". Daniel said to Maxine.

Maxine nods as she fully understands where Daniel is coming from. Bly gives her a reassuring nod as everyone except her and Macha leaves the headquarters.

At the abandoned warehouse, the teens and veterans arrive at the location where the alarm was pointing to. They are looking around as they are wondering what could come out at any moment. "Do you sense anything Azalea"? Harry asks Azalea.

Azalea looks around as she is sensing something out of the ordinary. "Something is deeply amiss in that building". Azalea said to them. She has her guard up as they are getting closer to it.

Issac nods as he also senses it as well. "I am with Azalea. Something doesn't feel right in there". Issac said to them. He is on guard for what ever it is to pop out.

The group walks into the building as they look around. All the sudden, a light comes on as they spot a red ranger in Cyber Force form. "Maggie is that you. You really worried us". Sofia said to the red ranger as she thinks it's really Maggie.

Casey stops Sofia as something doesn't feel right. Everyone notice that the red ranger didn't respond back. "Hold up Sofia, something doesn't feel right". Casey said to Sofia.

All the sudden more lights comes on as three more red rangers in Cyber Force form are shown to them. "What the what is that"? Jade asks them.

"They all look like Maggie in her ranger form". Justin said to them. He looks confused about it.

"Yeah but we don't even see Maggie in here". Kwan said to them as he points it out.

"How correct you are yellow ranger". A voice said to them as the rest of the lights comes on in the building.

The group is stunned as they spot Zilentia on the cat walk of the roof. "Not you again", Zeke said to Zilentia as he remember her from when he was held captive.

Zilentia is laughing at the rangers. "Oh yes, I was only expecting you rangers, but I was not expecting a multiple ranger teams". Zilentia said to them.

Bly frowns as he glares at Zilentia. "It is called having special reinforcements. Where is Maggie"? Bly asks Zilentia.

Zilentia is laughing at the rangers. "Would you like to know where she is white ranger. After all, it is the red ranger that refused to tell us who has been helping all of you". Zilentia said to them.

The teens frown as they realized that Maggie kept the secret and got punished for not revealing it. "What have you done to our daughter"? Daniel asks Zilentia in a cold tone in his voice. Azalea nods as she is stunned as she hears Daniel referring Maggie as their daughter instead of his. 'He said our daughter'. Azalea thought to herself as she is wondering why he did that.

Zilentia is laughing at Daniel as Azalea is with him. "Answer him you witch", Azalea said to Zilentia as she is ready to fight.

Zilentia smirks to them as she is laughing at them. "It is quite simple really. Since she made things difficult for us to find the one that has been helping all of you, I made it difficult for you to tell which one is the real precious Maggie or should I say Danielle. After all, precious Liberty is with you, but poor Dominic is still being controlled by an evil 13 year old brat of a general". Zilentia said to them.

Velvet frowns as she is getting the feeling on who Zilentia is talking about. "Alright how do you know about him and Xolimercia"? Velvet asks Zilentia. She is also getting ready to fight.

Zilentia is laughing at the younger red ranger. "It is simple. When you have a sister who has been long destroyed by the rangers, a dark spell can contact them to fill in everything about the rangers". Zilentia said to them. She snaps her fingers as a huge army of digibots appears. Plus the four red rangers are getting into fighting stance. "Go my red rangers and Digibots get them and destroy them.

The teens and the veterans frown as they see the hoards of Digibots and the four red rangers coming at them. Zeke frowns as he has to lead the rangers into the fight. "Are you guys ready"? Zeke asks them.

"Ready", the teens and veterans yell out loud. They grab out their morphors.

"Cyber Force Transform", Zeke and the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", Velvet, Hawke, and Tobey yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", Isabelle, Ellie, and Issac yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Daniel, Azalea, and Harry yells out loud as they went into ranger form.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Zeroth Change", Morgana, Nora, and Charles yells out loud as they morph into ranger forms.

Zilentia smirks as she notice the multiple of teams in ranger form. "Destroying more than one team will be my pleasure". Zilentia said to them. She pulls out a sword as she charges in to the battle.

As the battle is getting started, Zeke frowns as Zilentia is also charging in. He thinks of a plan as he looks at the rangers. "Daniel, Azalea, and Harry fight Zilentia. Red rangers fight the robotic red rangers. Non red rangers will handle the swarms of digibots". Zeke said to them as he is taking charge.

"You got it Zeke", Daniel said to Zeke. He has a full mind to fight the evil general.

"We are on it". Velvet said to Zeke as she, Morgana, and Isabelle are ready.

"We will follow your lead". Issac said to Zeke. He has his weapon out as he is ready to fight.

"Same here, lets kick some butt". Charles said to them.

"That's right, there is no question", Tobey said to them.

As the fight is getting started, the non red rangers are facing a bunch of Digibots. Kwan frowns as he is in hover mode. "Man, I was not expecting this many of digibots in one battle". Kwan said to them.

Charles nods as he is on a gray silver color disk that Frankie made. "You are telling me. Let's shred these things". Charles said to Kwan.

Kwan smirks as he looks at Charles. "You are speaking my language". Kwan said to Charles as the two of them are flying around together as they are taking on the digibots by air.

"In another small group, it is Issac, Zeke, Tobey, Justin, and Bly. The four guys has their weapons out as they are keeping the digibots back. They are watching Kwan and Charles firing down beams from side blasters. "Is that guy having some fun or is he showing off with that disk he is on"? Justin asks them.

Issac has an anime style sweat drop as he watches Charles fighting Digibots while flying. "Umm, I think it is both showing off and having fun. My cousin makes gadgets and that disk is one of them". Issac said to them.

Bly smirks as he is keeping them back. "Well we really should bring what we have to the table". Bly said to them. He kicks at a digibot as he has his white energy glowing around him.

Zeke nods as he looks at them. "I with Bly guys. Let's show them what we are made of". Zeke said to them as he is glowing with his cyber magic.

Tobey nods as he feels his partner with him. "I may not have cyber magic or special gadgets, but I have a special friend to start us out". Tobey said to them. The guys nod as they look at Tobey to start it out.

"Hematite Phoenix Let's Rise Up", Tobey yells out loud as the silver Phoenix rises up as it is ready to fight along side him.

The guys are stunned as the silver colored Phoenix rises up. It screeches as it is clawing at the digibots with its talon. "Seeing an orange colored griffin is one thing but this is on another level entirely". Charles said to them. The guys nod as they continue to fight against the Digibots.

In another group, it is the girls as they notice the incoming Digibots. "Does he like to show off"? Zara asks Nora as she notice the him flying around on disk with Kwan.

Nora turns back to Zara as she sighs to her. "He is not usually the show off type of guy, but he is definitely having fun". Nora said to Zara. She has her trident out as she is ready to fight.

Ellie frowns as the incoming Digibots are coming in fast. "Ladies, let's give them some girl power and kick butt". Ellie said to them.

Jade smirks as she looks at Ellie. "You are definitely talking my language". Jade said to Ellie. She smirks as she has her cyber magic ability flaring out from her ranger suit.

As the females charge into the fight, the girls are fighting back as they are bringing it on them. Sofia, Casey, and Zara notice how Nora is holding up on her own with her trident as she is keeping the digibots back. The three girls nod as they back her up. "We got your back Nora". Casey said to Nora as she is punching at the digibots.

"That's right, let's do this right", Sofia said to Nora. She has her spear out as she starts stabbing the digibots. She is fighting back as she is bringing the fierce into the fight.

Zara nods as she kicks at various Digibots. "Exactly, we maybe from a different dimensional universe, but we are fighting for the same thing to save the world". Zara said to Nora. Nora nods as she notice something special within them.

In another group, it is Ellie, Jade, and Hawke. They are not impressed with the foot soldiers. "Let's go and kick butt already", Hawke said to them. She is mostly annoyed by them.

"I agree seeing a swarm of them on the regular basis is one thing but seeing them in a massive army is a whole other level of annoyance". Jade said to them.

"You and Hawke are speaking in my language". Ellie said to them. She is kicking at the various foot soldiers. She has that glare in her eyes that says do not mess with me by any chances.

Hawke notice the tomboy yellow ranger fighting and pouncing likes tiger. "I take it that you are the tough girl on the team". Hawke said to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she looks at them. "You bet I am. Plus I think it is time to get my shocking point across". Ellie said to them as she has electricity flowing in her. "Lightning Blast of the Sphinx", Ellie yells out loud as lightning blasts is unleashed as it aims at the Digibots. One by one they get electrocuted and explodes.

In another group, it is Isabelle, Morgana, and Velvet as they are face to face with the robotic red rangers. "Maggie, it is me Velvet. Show me which one you really are". Velvet said to the robotic red rangers.

The robotic red rangers turn on Velvet. "We are not Maggie. We shall destroy you all". The robotic red rangers said in a robotic monotone voice. They charge into the battle as it is a four on three fight.

"So much for trying to talk to her". Isabelle said to them. She is blocking the physical assault from the robotic red rangers.

Morgana nods as she is in defensive position as two of the robotic red rangers are going on her. "Yeah there are not any differences between them to single one of them out". Morgana said to them. She is thinking about Frankie and her gadget to see through metal.

Velvet sighs as she is also in defensive mode against the robotic red ranger. She notice how her the others are fighting the digibots, and they are making more progress on them. Plus she notices her mentor along with Daniel and Harry fighting Zilentia. "We will have to make the best of things until we come up an idea". Velvet said to them. Morgana and Isabelle nods as they keep on at it.

With the mentors and the veteran ranger, Zilentia is laughing at the them as she is making things difficult. "What's wrong veteran rangers? Am I making things difficult for you three"? Zilentia said to them as she is unleashing her various powers on them.

The three veterans dodge the blast as they return fire back on her. "Answering back to you would be too obvious for that". Azalea said back to Zilentia as she retorts to her.

Harry frowns as he sends green electricity to her. "Which one of those robots is the real Maggie"? Harry asks Zilentia. He is hoping to get some answers from her.

Zilentia is laughing at Harry as absorbs the green electricity. "Why would I tell that kind of information to the positive uncle to the turned to bottle veteran ranger". Zilentia said to Harry as she redirects the green electricity out on him.

Harry gets hit as he is pushed back some. He lands to the ground. "I can't believe you let the bottle ruin our relationship. You are not my Uncle Harry anymore". Maggie said to Harry as it effects him more.

Daniel and Azalea are stunned as they glare at Zilentia. "What did you say to him"? Daniel asks Zilentia as he fires back his power on Zilentia.

Zilentia dodges the blast with ease as she gets the power from it. "Isn't obvious crimson ranger, you never gave her a legitimate reason on anything and to cover her from the actual truth". Zilentia said to Daniel as she returns the power back on him.

Daniel is stunned as he gets hit as he lands to the ground. "You purposely hid all of that information from me. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME". Maggie yells at Daniel. He is effected more by it.

Azalea frowns as she realizes what Zilentia is trying to do. "Messing with my old friend is one thing, but messing with my estranged but beloved husband is going too far you bitch". Azalea said to Zilentia as she is going on the offense on her.

Zilentia is laughing at Azalea as she sees the orange ranger charging in on her. "I have heard that you are an unique ranger. Let's see if they were right". Zilentia said to Azalea as the two ladies fight.

Back at the headquarters, Maxine sighs as she wants to go and help. "I just know that they need my help". Maxine said to Macha as she feels bad about not being able to go to the battle.

Macha turns to Maxine as she can tell that the young new ranger is getting anxious about it. "Daniel wants to protect you Maxine. He doesn't want them to find out about your true identity to them much sooner". Macha said to Maxine.

Maxine sighs as she looks at Macha. "Yeah but I have these powers for a reason right. I should be able to use them responsibly to protect the people of Earth and to save the world right". Maxine said to Macha.

Macha nods as she looks at Maxine. "You are correct Maxine. You do have the powers for a reason. Plus you do have the responsible nature as well". Macha said to Maxine.

"She is correct Maxine", a ghostly spirit said to them as a ghost appears to them.

Macha is caught off guard by the ghostly spirit. "Who are you? I demand that you leave this headquarters at once". Macha said to the ghostly spirit.

"Macha calm down this ghost is welcome here. That is the ghostly spirit of Maya Spears, two time red ranger and mentor". Silver Tech said to Macha.

Macha is stunned as she looks at the ghostly spirit of Maya. "Oh I had no idea that you are the ghostly spirit of Maya. Please forgive me, I am still learning more about the rangers of this universe dimension. My name is Macha by the way". Macha admits to Maya.

"It is alright Macha. My ghostly spirit lives in the Power Ranger Family Tree at the Oasis. I am going to the battle. Plus I think it is time for Maxine to morph as well. Even in rescue missions at times, there has always been a new ranger that joined the team". The ghostly spirit of Maya said to Macha.

Macha nods as she looks at the ghostly spirit. "You are right about that Maya. They still won't find out who you really are Maxine". Macha said to Maxine.

"Maxine, you are the crimson black ranger. The passcode is Cyber Force Transform". Silver Tech said to Maxine.

Maxine looks at them as she has a new found sense of encouragement. "You are right. It is time for me to fight and join the team. Cyber Force Transform". Maxine yells out loud as she is morphing for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Maxine is in a weird cyber space field like it is a digital and cyber like world. Various computer codes swirls her as her ranger suit is forming around her. She has a crimson and black cyber maiden style long sleeve dress with red and black leggings and combat boots. She has the symbol of Cyberobia on her chest plate. She has her unique snake sword with the same symbol on it. She has a crimson, black, and silver helmet with the V shaped visor. "Cyber Force Crimson Black Ranger", Maxine yells out loud.

End Morphing Sequence

Maxine is admiring her ranger suit she looks at Macha, Silver Tech, and Maya. "I am ready to help my team". Maxine said to them. The spirit of Maya goes with her as well.

Macha nods as she looks at Maxine. "Go", Macha said to Maxine as she smiles to the new ranger. Silver Tech grins as the team is about to gain a new surprise. They watch Maxine leave the headquarters to head to the battle.

Back at the battle, it is getting intense as the rangers notice that the mentors are not doing as well. Plus the red rangers are struggling to stop the robotic red rangers. "We need a new plan Zeke. I doubt that our mentors and Harry will be able to stop Zilentia. Plus those robotic red rangers are giving our red rangers a hard time as well". Nora said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he understands the position that the teams are in. "I know but I don't know what to do though. I got a feeling that the key to freeing Maggie is somewhere within those robotic red rangers or Zilentia herself". Zeke said to everyone.

The other rangers frown as they continue fighting the digibots. Velvet frowns as the robotic versions of the red ranger is pushing them against the wall. "Man those robotic red rangers just won't quit. They are worse than Vibranium, and she chose to realize that she was being manipulated all along". Morgana said to them.

Isabelle nods as she is trying to keep a robotic red ranger back. "Yeah but Maggie didn't make that chose to become a robotic version of the red ranger. Plus the robotic versions constantly replied back to Velvet saying that they are not Maggie like one of them is controlling her from within. Every time we landed a physical blow on her, the real Maggie is probably getting hit by us. If we continue to fight the robotic red rangers, we will likely destroy Maggie and not realizing it. Not only they will lose a leader, Daniel will lose his daughter". Isabelle said to Morgana.

Morgana nods as she looks at Isabelle. "So how we can reach out to Maggie more without hurting her though? We need suggestions now". Morgana said to them.

Velvet looks at them as she remembers how Azalea connected herself to Maggie's morphor and how she found her. Plus she and the others also joined in to connect to the morphor as well. "Everyone I have an idea. I need Maggie's morphor quickly". Velvet yells out loud.

It catches the others attention as Morgana and Isabelle are stunned as they look at Velvet. Zeke looks at Velvet as he throws the red morphor to Velvet. Velvet catches the morphor. "Why do you need Maggie's morphor for"? Morgana asks Velvet. Isabelle nods as she is deeply skeptical about it.

Velvet looks at Morgana and Isabelle. "You, Isabelle, and I will be connect to this morphor to reach out to Maggie. Plus we need one more person to join in to the party". Velvet said to them.

Isabelle looks at Velvet as she is confused by it. "One more person to join the party". Isabelle said to Velvet.

"Yeah I have the perfect person in mind". Velvet said to them as she grabs her morphor out. "Cliff can you read me"? Velvet asks Cliff.

"Yes Velvet whats going on"? Cliff asks Velvet as he gets in touch with her.

"I need you at the abandoned warehouse in Baylorville and bring the pink Ukulele of Music Force Next Generation with you". Velvet said to Cliff.

"The Pink Ukulele ok then, I am on the way". Cliff said to Velvet as the call ends.

Morgana is deeply perplexed by it. "Ok you were saying about you, me, and Isabelle connecting to the morphor, but what's the plan exactly"? Morgana asks Velvet.

"While we connect to Maggie through her morphor, some of the others will cover for us to keep the red ranger robots distracted. Then at the signal, I want Charles, Nora, Bly, Zeke, Issac, Ellie, Tobey and Hawke to grab a robot in place long enough for Cliff to play the Pink Ukulele". Velvet said to them.

Morgana and Isabelle look at each other as it is a well thought of plan. "It is a good plan Morgana. I may not know about this whole connecting to the morphor concept, but I am willing to try". Isabelle said to Morgana.

Morgana nods as she looks at Velvet. "I get that you are 13 years old and the leader of the team, and I am willing to follow your lead". Morgana said to Velvet. The rangers nod as they following Velvet's plan. Cliff also arrives in ranger form as he has the ukulele in hand. Velvet fills him in with the plans. He nods as he gets into position.

Back with the mentors facing off against Zilentia, they are having trouble as the words are getting to them especially Daniel and Harry. "I don't know how much longer Azalea can keep this up. The words that Maggie said to me and how Zilentia said it is to heavy to bear". Harry said to Daniel as he demorphs back to civilian form.

Daniel nods as he barely has enough strength to stand back up. "I know what you mean Harry. Azalea has always been stronger to take the harsh words and retort back to Zilentia. However I sense that even she is getting exhausted like we are". Daniel said to Harry.

Zilentia glares at Azalea as she is getting annoyed that she hasn't knocked the power into her. "I had enough of you. You haven't even stayed down like they have". Zilentia yells at Azalea. She is unaware that the rangers are mixing things up.

Azalea gets hit as she lands close by to Daniel and Harry. She notice that she is knocked out of ranger form. "I am not going to give up to the likes of you. I know that the rangers will find a way to reach out to Maggie". Azalea said to Zilentia as she is struggling to stand up.

Zilentia is laughing at Azalea as she gives her a look. "No the words should be I think that the rangers will find a way to reach out to that pathetic red ranger". Zilentia said to them. She fires a powerful beam at the mentors and veterans.

All the sudden, a red shield protects the three adults as crimson and red beams fire at Zilentia. "Maggie is not pathetic. You dare to harm the people closest to her and even estranged to her. You better think again". A voice said to Zilentia.

The mentors are stunned as the crimson and black ranger arrive as she is using her healing powers on them. "Who dares to say that to me"? Zilentia said to them as she is deeply annoyed by it.

"I am surprised that you have forgotten my voice already Zilentia". A red ranger said to Zilentia as she is ready to fight.

Zilentia frowns as she glares at the red ranger. "You, I should have known it was you". Zilentia said to the red ranger.

Harry is stunned as he is deeply confused by it. "Umm what's going on here"? Harry asks them. He is completely baffled by it.

"I am not sure but I am ready to get back into this". Daniel said to Harry. He is wondering how the crimson black ranger got here when he specifically told her to stay put.

"Leave Zilentia to me, I believe that the red rangers need the three of you to connect to Maggie". The ranger said to Daniel.

Azalea senses something about the ranger. "She is right Daniel. I trust her plus the rangers need our help as well". Azalea said to Daniel. She grabs out her purple morphor.

Daniel nods as he looks at Azalea. "I trust you as well Azalea". Daniel said to Azalea as he grabs out his silver morphor.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", Azalea yells out loud as she morphs into her purple ranger form.

"Cyber Force Transform", Daniel yells out loud as he morphs into his silver ranger form for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Daniel is in a weird cyber space field like it is a digital and cyber like world. Various computer codes swirls him as his ranger suit is forming around him. He has a silver cyber knight style long sleeve suit with silver and black pants and combat boots. He has the symbol of Cyberobia on his chest plate. He has his battle trident and sword out with him. He has a silver and black helmet with the V shaped visor. "Cyber Force Silver Ranger", Daniel yells out loud.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned as they see a newly silver ranger and the purple ranger. "I thought that your mentor is the crimson ranger". Nora said to them as she is trying to keep a red robotic red ranger back.

"Me too, but how did this happen"? Ellie asks them.

"Don't know but now is not the time to ask questions". Jade said to them. She is trying to push a robotic red ranger back as well.

Velvet is with Morgana and Isabelle as they are in the process to connect to Maggie. "Maggie please can you hear me". Velvet said to herself as they are concentrating on reaching out to Maggie.

Harry frowns as he joins them. He puts his hand on the morphor and closes his eyes. "Please listen to them, we all want to help you". Harry said to them. He successfully clicked into the connection with the three red rangers including Azalea and Daniel.

Maggie's Mind Space

Maggie is trapped in a robotic wire cocoon as negative evil energy is continuing to control her. She hears various voices entering her mind. "Please make them stop hitting me". Maggie said out there.

"You got to show them which one that you are in". A female voice said to Maggie.

"Who are you? Your voice is new to me". Maggie said out there. She is cringing and wincing by being hit.

"My name is Isabelle. I am a red ranger just like you. I felt the pain that you got in by Zilentia. You are not alone in this". Isabelle said to Maggie.

"She is not the only red ranger that is here Maggie. My name is Morgana. I am also a red ranger". Morgana said to Maggie.

"Wait how the two of you are here though? Is Velvet here as well"? Maggie asks out there.

"Yes Maggie, I am here as well. I need you to fight the evil control over you". Velvet said to Maggie.

"I don't know if I can do it". Maggie said to them. She is sounding nervous and scared to do it.

"You have to fight it Maggie. I remember you telling me that this is not who I was during my darkest days. I have gotten better and kept being sober. If the rangers lost you, I will have never forgive myself for not making things right with you". Harry said to Maggie.

Maggie is surprised as she hears Harry's voice. "Do you really mean that Harry"? Maggie asks Harry.

"He does mean it Maggie. He has truly changed and fully apologized. I know that I have kept things from you to protect you. You do remember us talking about it and how things got better". Daniel said to Maggie.

Maggie hears her dad as she remembers it. "Yes I do remember that dad". Maggie said to Daniel. She is wondering if she should fight it.

"Maggie listen to all of us. You need to fight the evil control and show us which robot that you are in. We all believe in you". Azalea said to Maggie.

Maggie hears Azalea as she smiles underneath the dark robotic wires. "Azalea. All of you actually believe in me". Maggie said to them. She is happy to hear Azalea's voice.

"We all do Maggie and we want you to fight it". Everyone said to Maggie. They are holding hands with each other as they reach out to Maggie.

Maggie has a newfound spirit, confidence, and encouragement as she is fighting the evil robotic wires around her. "LET ME OUT OF THIS THING. I WANT TO BE SAVED". Maggie yells out loud.

End Mind Scape

The rangers turn as something is happening. "Umm guys, one of the robots is glowing in a bright red color". Justin said to them.

"Yeah it is like Maggie is showing us which one she is in". Bly said to them.

Jade frowns as she looks at Zilentia as she is in the middle of the fight with another ranger. "We got to act fast before the witch catches on". Jade said to them.

"RANGERS NOW", Velvet said to them. The eight rangers that she picked grabs the four robots.

"Now Cliff play the Ukulele", Velvet said to Cliff. She gives him the heads up. Cliff nods as he grabs out the Pink Ukulele. "Major Memory Music Replay", Cliff yells out loud as he plays the Pink Ukulele in a major key.

Pink music power is glowing as it sends the happy and cheerful music. As the music is played, Maggie and the others hears the music as it is effecting them. Zilentia frowns as she realizes that the rangers gotten through to her. "WHAT NO! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING". Zilentia yells out at them.

The crimson black ranger glares at Zilentia as she also hears the music. Various old memories are coming back to her. "You better believe it is happening". The ranger said to Zilentia.

As the robot that contained Maggie breaks free, Maggie is glowing in a bright red cyber magic aura. Everyone is stunned as she is freed. Morgana hands her morphor back. "I do believe this belongs to you". Morgana said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she receives her morphor. "I do believe it is time for me to fight back now. Cyber Force Transform". Maggie yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

Zilentia frowns as she sees Maggie going into her ranger form. "NO THOSE RANGERS WERE SUPPOSED TO DESTROY YOU AND THOSE ROBOTS WERE SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THEM". Zilentia said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she glares at Zilentia. "My teammates will never destroy me. Everyone in this whole room believes in me, and I believe in them as well. You tried to get the information from me but failed. You tried to use me to become a robot to destroy them and me but failed. YOU WILL NEVER GET TO ME OR ANYONE ON MY TEAM. Red Cyber Guardian Power", Maggie yells out loud as she sends a massive attack out on Zilentia.

Zilentia frowns as she sees the beams coming at her. She gets hit directly as she is sent back flying towards the ground. She lands pretty hard as she gets up again. "I will be back rangers count on it". Zilentia said to Maggie as she teleports away.

Maggie has a stern but stotic stance as she demorphs as she is deeply exhausted. Her knees begins to buckle as she faints. "Maggie", the teens yells to her.

Issac and Isabelle gets to Maggie in time to catch her. "We got you", Issac said to Maggie as he is carrying her bridal style. Everyone sighs in relief as the crimson black ranger walk towards them as another ranger is with her.

"Ok I am a bit confused here. How did that ranger get here"? Sofia asks them. She is wondering who it is.

The red ranger nods as she looks at them. "I am actually a ranger ghost from the past. I will explain more back at the headquarters". The ranger said to them.

Daniel nods as he looks at the crimson black ranger. He gives her a stern look. "I thought I told you to stay back Maxine". Daniel said to Maxine.

Maxine nods as she looks at Daniel. "I knew that you guys needed me. If I didn't got here in time, the battle wouldn't have turned out the way it did". Maxine said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Maxine as Azalea nods to him. "It is what you would have done when you were a ranger Daniel". Azalea said to Daniel. Harry nods in agreement.

Daniel sighs as he knows that Azalea is right. "Alright but next time, I expect you to listen to orders". Daniel said to Maxine. Maxine nods as everyone heads back to the headquarters.

Back at the headquarters, Maggie is in the med bay as she has woke up. Everyone is happy to see her as Macha smiles to them. "I am glad that this ordeal is over". Macha said to them.

"I agree with that whole heartily". Silver Tech said to them. The teens nod as they look at Maggie. "You know when Arianna set that trap for you and being kidnapped by her, it felt like someone was trying to remove you from our lives, but that plan failed miserably". Zara said to them.

Sofia nods as she smiles to Maggie. "Exactly, now Maggie can begin the healing process to put the ordeal behind her. We will be right here to listen and give full support as well". Sofia said to them.

Casey nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus I got a bad feeling that we haven't heard the end of it from Arianna. The next time she decides to show her ugly face; that is when we will be ready to confront her". Casey said to them.

"Yeah", Sofia, Zara, and Casey said together in unison. They slap their hands together.

All the sudden, Zara, Sofia, and Casey feels a strange spiritual energy coming out from the three of them. The teens are stunned as they have no idea what is happening. "What in the world is going on"? Harry asks them.

"I have no clue and this hasn't happened like this before". Azalea said to them. She is deeply shocked by it.

Daniel is stunned as he realizes this is what Macha is talking about much earlier. "Is that the friend of yours Macha"? Daniel asks Macha.

Everyone turns to Daniel as they look at Macha. Macha nods as she looks at them. "Yes in order Ramiel's spirit to come out from their bodies, they had to unite their hands together". Macha said to them.

The spirit of Ramiel appears to them as it surprises everyone. "Hello rangers, I am Ramiel. The circumstances how I got into your friend's bodies is complex and complicated. I went into them for solace and safety. I chosen Casey because of her tough and fiery spirit. I chosen Zara because of her gentle nature. I lastly chosen Sofia because of her healed heart". Ramiel said to them.

Everyone nods as it is starting to make sense. Kwan looks at them as he is deeply baffled by it all. "Ok I get that you were in them, but what about that red ranger that came to the battle". Kwan said to them.

The red ranger reveals herself as a ranger ghost. "My name is Maya, and I am actually a ranger ghost. Many years ago, myself and a friend of mine gotten kidnapped by Zilentia. We were tortured by that witch as well. I never realized that she joined the evil forces that is targeting Baylorville". Maya said to them.

Everyone is stunned as it doesn't freak out the Treasure Warriors. "Wait a minute, you are actually a ranger ghost". Ellie said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Yes I am, I actually live in a special tree. I must go rangers and good luck to all of you in your quest to save the world". Maya said to them as she vanishes away.

Everyone is stunned as they are processing everything that happened in the last few minutes. "We have to get back to our respective home towns and universes before evil monsters comes back". Nora said to them.

"Yeah plus maybe one of these days you guys will end up in our dimension". Charles said to them.

The teens nod as they look at them. Just as a portal appears, Morgana frowns as she gets a text message that says "VOID" from Frankie. Isabelle notice that something is seriously wrong.

Macha and Ramiel also notice the expression on Morgana's face. They decide not to press it until they returned to their hideout. Morgana, Nora, Charles, Isabelle, Issac, and Ellie went through the portal to their universe. "It is good to be home guys". Maggie said to them. Everyone nods as they are having a special party.

End Chapter

The rangers manages to rescue Maggie and pulled her out from an evil controlled robot. Both Daniel and Maxine morphed into their cyber force ranger forms as well. How will Maggie recover from the intense pain that she went through?

NEXT CHAPTER: A Filler Title TBD


	25. Chapter 24

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 24: The Aftermath and A Warning

At the headquarters of the Cyber Force Rangers, it has been a few hours since most of the rangers has gone home except, Daniel, Maggie, Velvet, and Azalea. Azalea sighs as she sees herself in Maggie as she is trying to process the torture that she was subjected to and being used in their sick ways. She can sense the fear, pain, and sadness in her. "Do you want to talk about it"? Daniel asks Maggie. He tries to start a conversation with her about it.

Maggie looks at Daniel as she shrugs to him. "I do not know where to start though. Even when you say start from the beginning, there are things that left me deeply unsettling about the person that launched the trap. This person is actually a human individual that I didn't think that is an officer in their ranking". Maggie said to them. She looks down on herself as she tries to avoid making eye contact on them.

Azalea looks at Maggie as she senses the distress with her. "Who was the person that tricked you"? Azalea asks Maggie. She has that motherly expression on her face. She looks into Maggie's scared eyes. She senses fear in Maggie as she is trying to comfort her.

"Her name is Arianna. She was the one that lead the charge on kidnapping me. I have heard about her being a bully, but I didn't realize that she is an evil general". Maggie said to them. She is a bit upset about it.

Daniel frowns as he knows about Arianna. "I am aware that she is a huge bully. I am also starting to suspect that she was the one that pushed Kwan into the pool awhile back. I do not think any of us suspected that she is actually an officer with Prince Boltzon". Daniel said to them. Both Azalea and Velvet frown as they learn more about Arianna.

Maggie looks at them as she takes a deep breath. "I was running after a monster who was chasing her. I thought she was in danger, but she fooled me and had that monster to grab me instead". Maggie said to them as she is feeling down about it.

Daniel shakes his head to Maggie. "It is not your fault Maggie. There was no way that you could have known that was her plan all along. You thought that she was in danger, and any one of us could have thought of the same thing". Daniel said to Maggie. He is trying to reassure his daughter.

Maggie nods as she looks at Daniel as she is feeling down about it. "I know that now. It just everything happened so fast, and yet I couldn't tell them what they wanted to know about Maxine and her powers. It is more than loyalty to her. It also felt like my loyalty to the team was at risk. I did everything that I could to make sure that they didn't know about Maxine. As the result, I suffered and paid the price. I ended up in an evil controlled robot". Maggie said to them as she is crying.

Azalea looks at Maggie as she can deeply relate and sympathize with the young ranger. Daniel is comforting her as he has a broken ranger on his hands. "I know exactly how you feel Maggie. I have been tortured by various villains to gain information from me. Even when I refused to tell them what information that they needed, they turned the power higher on me. I also suffered in their hands as well. Even when I was rescued by your father and my teammates, I was at the beginning of the healing process. You are at the beginning of the same process that I was at many years ago. You are coming to terms with what happened. None of your teammates holds that you were turned evil against you. Plus you will not be alone to deal with the physical, mental, and emotional trauma". Azalea said to Maggie.

Velvet looks at Maggie as she has a small smile. "You also got me and my teammates for support as well. You even got rangers from a different universe/dimension as well". Velvet said to Maggie. She right by her side as she has that red ranger expression on her face.

Maggie nods as she has a faint smile on her face. "You know Velvet when I heard that music playing. I got a lot of memories back especially from our younger years. I remember that morning when mom was getting us ready for school. I was begging her to let all of us staying home on that day". Maggie said to them.

Daniel is stunned as he looks at Azalea. He turns back to Maggie as he is missing something. "Was this the day that you, Velvet, and your Brother was kidnapped by Tina"? Daniel asks Maggie. He is wondering where she is going with it.

Maggie nods as she looks at Daniel. "Yeah I remember telling mom to let us stay home because I dreamt that a mean lady took us and I saw mom crying and yelling where are my kids". Maggie said to them.

Azalea looks at Maggie as she does remember it. "That's right, I told you that it was a really scary dream, and it won't happen. I didn't realize how right you were back then until it was too late. I didn't want to admit that you must have gotten a vision of it happening, and yet you were only a young child at the time". Azalea said to Maggie.

Daniel is stunned as he looks at Maggie. "Have you gotten weird dreams like that since"? Daniel asks Maggie. He is wondering if there more things that are going to happen soon. He is wondering why Maggie never mention anything about the visions.

Maggie looks at Daniel as she sighs to them. "I never mentioned them because I was afraid that no one would believe me. That vision that I saw when I was three years old, it made me thought that it was just a scary dream. When ever I gotten the visions, I just kept it to myself because I didn't know how to share it. That day, I gotten a vision about me being kidnapped. Even while I was there, I gotten two more visions. One of them showed a teenager who wears a lot purple being lost in a mountain somewhere. She was trying to get away from a mean hearted teenager. The teenager is confronting The other vision that I saw was Tina heading towards the school and targeting you". Maggie said to Azalea.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Maggie. Azalea has a sinking feeling on who she is talking about. "Tina is going to be at the school soon". Velvet said to Maggie as she is getting scared and worried for Azalea.

Maggie nods as she is struggling with the visions. "Yeah but who is the purple ranger in that mountain"? Maggie asks them. She is getting concerned about it. It is another vision that she had recently as well.

Azalea looks at Maggie as Daniel is also getting the feeling on who she is referring to. "A teen named Frankie wears purple. Plus Jade who is also your teammate who also wears purple. But why would either one of them would being up in a mountain"? Velvet asks them. She has a sinking feeling that something bad must have happened to her.

Maggie shrugs as she looks at Velvet. "I don't know but I don't see Jade running away from home and stay in hiding type. This girl must be in hiding for unknown reason". Maggie said to Velvet. She is wondering if it is the first teen that Velvet mentioned named Frankie.

Daniel frowns as he has a feeling that new danger is coming in very soon. He looks at Azalea as his worry for her is growing. Plus he has a sinking feeling that it is actually Frankie that is in those mountains that will be confronted by a menacing and vindictive teenage girl very soon.

A couple of days later, Daniel is at the headquarters as he is in deep thought about the conversation that he had with Maggie. He notices his morphor and cell phone going off. "Hello", Daniel said as he answers the phone.

 ** _"Daniel, it is Prince Americo. Azalea has been captured. You and Maggie need to head to the ship ASAP"._** Prince Americo said to Daniel.

Daniel frowns as he learns the news. "I am on my way". Daniel said to Prince Americo. He grabs his morphor as he went to get Maggie.

"Dad what's going on"? Maggie asks as she gets up. She has mostly recovered physically and mentally from the ordeal.

"We are summoned at the ship Maggie". Daniel said to Maggie. Maggie frowns as she has a bad feeling that something bad has happened. They teleport from their home to the headquarters of the Treasure Warrior Rangers.

At the ship, Maggie is stunned as she sees the Treasure Warriors teens out cold as they are in the med bay. "Where is my mom"? Maggie asks Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Maggie. "Your mom is held captive by Xolimercia. We will find a way to stop her and rescue her". Daniel said to Maggie. Maggie nods as she is right by Velvet's side.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 _It is just a simple filler chapter. The next chapter will probably be another filler as well._

 _ **Next Chapter:** A Family Reunited_


	26. Chapter 25

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Recently, there was a misunderstanding between me and another user about having the same story idea and having the same story title for a ranger story. The findings show that we have different story ideas, plot lines, and villains as well. To avoid any further confusion, the other story by Elemental Writer is going to be an Elemental Gang Power Ranger story and my story will be a cyber force story. Give it a chance, it may surprise you. Now on with the chapter.

Chapter 25: News of the Mother

Maggie frowns as she is tossing and turning in her sleep. A nightmare is plaguing her as it robs her from a sweetest dream. A cold sweat builds up on her forehead. It drips down her face to her neck. "Mom oh no", Maggie mumbles to herself. Her eyes are cringing and wincing as the dream is getting bad to worse on her.

 _ **Dream Sequence** _

_Maggie looks around as she finds herself at the Asherton School. It is her mom's classroom at the school. She smiles as she watches her mom mediating before the school day begins. However she notices that something felt really off. It felt like there is a presence that shouldn't be there at all. "Hold on this is at my mom's school". Maggie said to herself._

 _She notices Cliff and Velvet waking in to the class room. Azalea is surprised to see them in the room. "Velvet, Cliff, students usually go to the lunch room before class begins". Azalea said to them._

 _"There is someone that shouldn't be here". Velvet said to Azalea as Cliff nods in agreement with her._

 _"You just had to spoil my entrance". Tina said to them. She pops up as she has a vindictive expression on her face._

 _Maggie frowns as she sees the woman showing up like that. "Its her, I remember her. She is the one that kidnapped me, Velvet, and our brother". Maggie said to herself. /_

 _As the vision is showing her various images, Maggie watches Velvet protecting Azalea and tripping the woman up. Plus Cliff played a part in the situation as well. "That woman is going to be there. She is going to harm them". Maggie said to herself._

 _The vision suddenly changes as Maggie notice that the scenery turns to be later on that day. She is wondering what is going on. However Azalea is alone as she is getting ambushed by Xolimercia, a strange hybrid monster and Douloons._

 _Maggie is stunned as she watches the mentor morphing into the purple ranger. But the young villainess successfully captures the mentor of the team. "Mom NOOOOO", Maggie yells out loud as the vision ends._

 _ **Dream Sequence Ends**_

Daniel frowns as he hears Maggie moaning and groaning. He rushes into Maggie's room. He gently nudged her shoulder. "Maggie, please wake up", Daniel said to Maggie as he is worried about her.

Maggie wakes up as she shots up in her bed. "MOM NO", Maggie screams as she finds herself in bed. She is deeply frightened by what she saw in her dream/vision. She is trying to collect her self from the dream.

"Maggie are you alright"? Daniel asks Maggie. He is trying to comfort Maggie. He is wondering what the dream was about. Plus the dream could have been a vision.

Maggie looks at Daniel as she is deeply scared about worried about Azalea. "Mom is going to be in trouble. She is in great danger". Maggie said to Daniel as she gets out of bed as she is reaching for her morphor and cell phone. She looks like she is a woman on a mission to call the mentor.

Daniel looks at Maggie as he is perplexed about this. "What kind of great danger Maggie? I want to help you". Daniel said to Maggie. He wants to fully understand the dream.

Maggie looks at Daniel as she doesn't reach her phone and morphor in time. "That woman who has been on the run. She is at the school. She even had a couple of knives. She was about to stab mom with one of them. However Velvet stopped her. Plus Cliff was in the classroom as well. He also played a role in stopping the prison escapee lady. However things got bad to worse when a young general, a strange monster, and Douloons ambushes Azalea. The young general also captured mom and took her away". Maggie said to Daniel.

Daniel is stunned as he hears everything that Maggie said. "I do not know if it is a dream or a vision. I will make a phone call to Azalea very soon. I do believe you honey". Daniel said to Maggie. He is trying to comfort her as he has his own concerns for not just Maggie but for Azalea as well.

That morning, Maggie is at the school as she is still feeling uneasy. Daniel did call Azalea just before she left for the school. She did get the heads up about the prison escapee being at the school. However the ambush caught her off guard.

"Maybe you should asks Silver Tech if she has the ability to get visions'. Daniel remembers the words as he can't shake the feeling that something has happened. His cell phone rings as he sees Azalea on the caller ID.

"Hello Azalea", Daniel said to Azalea as he has no idea why she would be calling just before the school day even begins.

 _ **"Daniel, Tina got recaptured at the school. Velvet and Cliff played a role to protect me".**_ Azalea said to Daniel as she is feeling shaken up about it.

Daniel is in shock as he gets the news. "Are all of you alright? Do you need me and Maggie to come over"? Daniel asks Azalea as he wants to help.

 _ **"We are pretty shaken up right now. We are being looked over by the paramedics right now. Plus students are being sent home right now. I will appreciate you and Maggie coming over later though but not right now. Daniel, if Maggie gets the visions again, I say that it is going to happen very soon, and they are really accurate".**_ Azalea replies back to Daniel

Daniel sighs in relief to hear that they are ok. However, the nerves about how accurate Maggie's vision are is getting to him. "Azalea, please be careful today". Daniel said to Azalea. He is deeply concerned about his oldest friend and wife.

 _ **"I will Daniel. If they want to capture me, I will fight my hardest to make things difficult for them. I will talk to you later. I love you".**_ Azalea said to Daniel. She has a light expression on her face.

Daniel smiles as he hears Azalea saying I love you. "I love you too Azalea". Daniel said to Azalea as the phone call ends. He sighs as he knows that Azalea is alright, but he is not sure how that will comfort Maggie.

At lunch, the teens clearly see that Maggie is kind of out of it. Plus she did receive word about the incident from Velvet. "Are you feeling alright Maggie? You are not at your cheerful self". Jade said to Maggie. The rest of the teens agreed.

Maggie sighs as she looks down on herself. "I can not imagine what my mom, Velvet, and Cliff went through this morning. I mean they faced that prison escapee". Maggie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Maggie. "I am glad that the police recaptured that witch. I am getting the feeling that something else is bothering you Maggie". Casey said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Casey. "You are right about that Casey. I got a bad feeling that my mom is still in great danger. The dream that I had last night shown me that my mom will get ambushed very soon. It might be today. It scares me deeply". Maggie said to them as she is deeply concerned about it.

The teens look at each other as they can see the fear in Maggie's eyes. "Your mom is a strong and tough lady Maggie. I doubt that she will make it easy to get her down". Zeke said to Maggie.

The others nod as they look at Maggie. "I agree. Plus from watching her fight Zilentia with your dad and Harry, she is a ranger not to be messed with". Bly said to Maggie.

"I agree with Bly. Your mom is a ranger through and through. Plus she is definitely a ranger who is also a strong warrior as well". Sofia said to Maggie. She is starting to admire the newly purple Treasure Warrior Ranger.

Maggie sighs as she looks at them. "I know that guys, but now I have to be as strong and tough like she is though". Maggie said to them. She is looking down on herself as she has some concerning thoughts on her mind.

The teens look at each other as they have a skeptical expression on their face. "What, who told you that you have to be tough and strong like she is"? Justin asks Maggie. The others are shocked that Maggie has the expectations to be tough and strong. They are wondering why she would have high expectations to be tough and strong like her mom.

Zeke nods as he gives the young leader a look. "Yeah from what they did to you, you must have given them a lot of grief from not revealing anything about Maxine. It pushed them to the point where they placed you in that robot. You fought your way back to us. You are tough and strong Maggie, but you do it in your own way not Azalea's way". Zeke said to Maggie. The others nod in agreement with Zeke.

Maggie looks at Zeke as she is feeling better about it. The teens are giving her a supported smile to them. "Thanks guys, I guess I have been down on myself too hard lately. Ever since I was brought back home from Zara's home country, I was wondering what was coming for me next. I didn't want to be captured or kidnapped again and surely enough it happened again. I was subjected to worse things than what happened there". Maggie said to them.

The teens nod as they deeply understand where Maggie is going with it. "It wasn't your fault Maggie. You got to believe that. Plus we gained a new ranger in Maxine as well. We even gained reinforcement from other ranger teams as well. Although, I think Morgana was caught very off guard by how young Velvet is to be a leader". Kwan said to Maggie.

Maggie has a faint smile on her face. She tries to feel better about things. "You are right Kwan. We did gain a new ranger in Maxine. They will have a harder time to defeat us with her on the team". Maggie said to them. She has a light smile on her face as she has no idea what is about to happen./

Later on that afternoon, the teens are doing training at the headquarters. Daniel frowns as he got a call from Rory. "What, Maggie and I will be there ASAP". Daniel said to Rory as the phone call ends.

The teens frown as they watch Daniel going in a huge hurry. "Daniel what's going on"? Kwan asks Daniel. The training stopped as it stuns the group. Maggie is with them as she has a sinking feeling that her vision came true.

"Azalea was captured in a battle in Asherton. Maggie and I will be heading to their headquarters". Daniel said to them. The teens look at each other as the news hits them hard. Maggie frowns as she has tears in her eyes. The others are trying to figure out how to comfort her. The teens watch Daniel and Maggie leaving the headquarters as they teleport out. The teens leave the headquarters as they have no idea that Silver Tech is thinking about other things.

Silver Tech frowns as he remembers the time when the Cyber Guardians were disbanded in an aftermath of an intense betrayal. 'News like this never went so well. It takes me back to Cyberobia'. Silver Tech thought to himself.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Silver Tech is a leader of the Cyber Guardians. He is holding some maps of Cyberobia. He has a strong belief that a lot of cyber data power is hidden somewhere in Cyberobia. 'I am not going to let the betrayal by that traitor put me and the other Cyber Guardians done. I can rebuild the Cyber Guardians once I pinpoint the exact locations. If Prince Boltzon plans to make a comeback, I will be ready for him". Silver Tech said to himself._

 _A knock on his door as it is one of the Cyber Guardians. "Silver Tech, Queen Digiminia is here". A cyber guardian student said to Silver Tech. The student is in fair condition as she substained a few injuries from the intense battle._

 _Silver Tech nods as he hears the news. "Thank you Cyber Guardian Student". Silver Tech said to the student. He gets up as he places the data scrolls in a secret draw. He leaves the room as he had no idea that the queens news will be bad._

 _In the main chamber, the room is heavily damaged from the previous battle. Students and Cyber Guardians of all levels are there. Some of them are heavily damaged and injured. A number of them are in critical condition as well. Queen Digiminia looks at them with heavy thoughts. She feels awful about the battle that took place. "The battle that took place here was horrible and heartbreaking. All of you fought well to protect Cyberobia. However due to the betrayal by a fellow Cyber Guardians and Cyberobian, it pains me to announce that the Cyber Guardians will be disbanded". Queen Digimenia said to them._

 _Everyone in the room is stunned by the news. Silver Tech took the news very hard."Disbanded, my queen, are you sure this is the best thing for Cyberobia? You lost your eldest daughter in the battle". Silver Tech said to Queen Digiminia. He is in a huge shock as he thought the news would have been better like rebuilding the Cyber Guardian headquarters and moving it to another secret location._

 _The guardians and the students are in complete shock by the news. Queen Digimenia knew that their reactions will not be great. "I know that I lost my daughter. I was foolish to believe that my son would go as far like he did. Plus it was to find out that traitor hand over crucial information to the Cyber Legion. He is foolish to think that I was the Cyber Angel according to that prophecy. My eldest daughter made that seal to keep them in. We all had to watch the her making the ultimate sacrifice to keep Cyberobia safe for digital and cyber eons to come. The traitor is forever banished from this place, Silver Tech. My son has been brought to justice. If his kind of evil comes back, the Cyber Guardians will be brought back together. For now, it is best to disband the group. All of you fought with honor and bravery to keep the cyber world safe. As for the students, I am sorry that you won't be able to join the Cyber Guardians. When the time comes, the students will be granted as Cyber Guardians for your brave effort in the battle". Queen Digiminia said to them._

 _Everyone in the room are stunned by the news. Some of them are disappointed while others has mixed reactions to it. Silver Tech went to Queen Digiminia as he has mixed reactions. They are trying to process the news to the best despite their conditions. "My queen, if I may, I have been truly loyal. There is no doubt in my mind that you know who will strike again one day. Cyberobia needs to be rebuild with a new data cyber source. That way, the various fire walls and data streams will be faster than ever. Right now, I am deciphering the data scrolls to reveal the locations of the data cyber source". Silver Tech said to Queen Digiminia._

 _Queen Digiminia turns as she looks at Silver Tech as she has a small smile on her face. "Yes old friend, you can still protect me. You have been deeply loyal to me for many cyber eons. I am still processing the news from the various planets into the other dimension. I have a bad feeling that there will be destruction not just for this planet but for Cray and Florti as well. Perhaps the data cyber source will be strong enough to protect the other planets as well". Queen Digiminia said to Silver Tech. Silver Tech nods as they hope for the best._

 _However as time goes on again, Silver Tech is getting closer to solving the data scrolls. A massive battle is going on in Cyberobia as Prince Boltzon made his return with his evil forces. "There is not enough time to decipher all of these". Silver Tech said to himself as he cast a cyber spell to send them into special hiding places. He also cast another spell to put them in his memory slot. "Silver Tech, you need to go to Earth and bring my daughter with you". Queen Digiminia said to Silver Tech. She is carrying a small bundle in her arms._

 _Silver Tech turns as he looks at the tiny baby in the queen's arms. "What about you my queen? You need to be protected as well". Silver Tech said to Queen Digiminia. He is trying to remain calm in the tough situation. he watches the queen putting a baby girl in his arms. The baby is asleep wrapped with an oragne cyber magic blanket._

 _Queen Digiminia shakes her head to Silver Tech as she smiles to him. "No, I must remain here on Cyberobia and fight Prince Boltzon. He is no longer my son. He will never know about his youngest sister. She and her teammates are the only one that can permantly stop Prince Boltzon forever on a planet called Earth. Her memory of this place is forever erased from her. She will never know what Cyberobia is and what it is about". Queen Digiminia said to Silver Tech._

 _Silver Tech sighs as he looks at Queen Digiminia as he realizes that she is correct. "I suppose this is a farewell my queen". Silver Tech said to Queen Digiminia. He creates a portal to Earth. He went through the portal as he brings the tiny baby with him._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Silver Tech sighs to himself as he remembers about the Data Cyber Source as he is wondering about them still being there on Cyberobia. 'The rangers will soon be ready to find them". Silver Tech said to himself as he suddenly vanishes from the computer screen.

Meanwhile at the headquarters of the Treasure Warrior Rangers, Maggie frowns as she spots a girl in the room. "Who are you and why are you here"? Maggie asks the girl. She is wondering why a stranger is at the headquarters. She is on guard of the girl as she is not sure to trust her or not. "Plus how do I know that you are not a young general in disguise"? Maggie asks the girl as she is ready to fight her.

END CHAPTER

This is just another filler chapter. Plus it even features a flashback from Silver Tech's past in Cyberobia as well. It will play a key role in the next arc of the story.

Next Chapter: A Family Reunited


	27. Chapter 26

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 26: A Special Day

It has been two days since Daniel and Maggie left for a rescue mission in Asherton. The teens are enjoying a rare weekend to themselves. As they seen Daniel and Maggie returning, they told them that Azalea is rescued and Ravenmix is no more. The bigger news about Tina McCoy is a huge relief especially for Casey. Even though they prayed that nothing came to ruin their weekend, it meant that most of the rangers spent time with their own families except for the pink ranger.

At a group home in Baylorville, Casey sighs as today was an adoption event that brought various potential parents to adopt a child from various group homes across the state including this one. She has met a lot of potential adopted parents over the years of her life. None of them went the extra step of actually adopting her. She watched her cousin Cliff being adopted in front of her. She met with some potential parents today during the event. However none of them wanted to adopt her. She is in her room upset and crying. She hears a knock on the door.

"Casey, may I come in"? The caretaker of the group home said to Casey as she has some news to give to her.

"Sure", Casey said as she has her head on her pillow. The teen sighs as it is not one of her better days especially after an adoption event is over.

The caretaker walks in her room as she sits with her. "I know that days like this are hard and watching the other kids being adopted into loving families". The caretaker said to Casey.

Casey sighs as she has heard this many times before. "I know. You told me that the abuse in my life will be hard to swallow for most potential adoptive parents". Casey said to the caretaker. She is not happy to get the pep talk to cheer her up.

The caretaker looks at Casey as she has her poker face expression on her face. "I knew you would say that Casey. Plus you should know that your aunt that abused you in the past has been recaptured and back in jail where she belongs". The caretaker said to Casey.

Casey looks at the caretaker as she does know about it from her cousin Cliff. "I know about that from my cousin Cliff. He was there when that witch invaded his school". Casey said to the caretaker. She is wondering why she is bringing it up now.

The caretaker gives Casey a look. "I understand that you are not in the best mood right now. However, I need you to pack up your things and head downstairs". The caretaker said to Casey.

Casey frowns as she looks at the caretaker. "What why? Is it because of state budge cuts again"? Casey asks the caretaker. She is not prepared to move again like the last time she was moving to a different place.

"Just pack up and head downstairs", the caretaker said to Casey. She leaves the room as she is planning something very special.

In the living room, Coach Daniel Walker is waiting as Maggie is with him. The caretaker, the social worker, and his lawyer are there. "Does she suspect something"? Daniel asks the caretaker.

The caretaker shakes her head to Daniel. "No, she doesn't suspect a thing. It is a long time coming for her. I am curious on why you didn't come sooner". The caretaker said to Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks at the caretaker. "There were a lot of things going on at the time. I wanted to make sure that not only I was ready to bring Casey home, but I wanted to get Maggie ready for a new family member joining as well. I explained to Maggie that we are going to open our home to Casey because not only she is my biological daughter; she is also a person that needs a family that truly cares about her. I am very aware about the abuse that she was put through because of Tina. I also wanted to wait until Tina was back in jail as well. When I found out that Casey is my biological daughter, I felt really angry at myself and Tina. I didn't know that Natalie was pregnant. However Tina was the one that forced Natalie to break up with me in high school and knew that she was pregnant". Daniel said to the caretaker.

The caretaker nods as she looks at Daniel. "I can understand that you needed time to prepare yourself for the newest change". The caretaker said to Daniel as the social worker and lawyer agreed with her.

"Ok I got my stuff packed and I am ready to write letters to the state officials to beg them not to go through with budget cuts". Casey said to them as she walks in the room. She is surprised to see Daniel and Maggie. "Coach Walker, what are you doing here? Plus how come Maggie is with you"? Casey asks them as she in for a huge surprise. She takes a seat in the living room.

Daniel nods as he looks at Casey. "Casey, do you remember when you told me about your aunt, and I asked you about your mom and your past"? Daniel asks Casey. He sighs as he is wondering how this is going to go.

Casey looks at Daniel as she nods to him. "Yeah I told you about the Daniel days. Wait are you my biological father? How come you never told me sooner"? Casey asks Daniel. She has her arms crossed and eyes burrow at him.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Casey. "Yes, from the moment you told me your biological mother's name, I had so many questions about her. I didn't know that she passed away until you told me. I had to call up old friends from high school. Plus I had to find out the truth, and I visited the one person that I didn't want to see or even visit. I visited Tina in prison. She told me that Natalie was pregnant with you in high school, and I am the biological father. Of course, when I found out about that, I also found out that Maggie has a brother and a sister that I never knew about. Azalea is actually their mother. I was angry that I had to find out about all of it from Tina instead of her. I had to take time to process it. Plus other things was going on. Casey, I promised you to get you out if I was your biological father. I am not going to break that promise. You got to know that I had to process things as well. I am sorry about what Tina had subjected you to in your life. I should have rescued you from Tina a long time ago. I am here now. Plus you have younger half siblings as well. I want to give you the unconditional love and support that you should have gotten all along. Casey, I want to add you to my family, and I want you to call me dad". Daniel said to Casey.

Casey looks at Daniel as she has a feeling that he is telling the truth. He is truly genuine with his feelings and emotions. She has tears in her eyes as she looks at Daniel. "Yes I will , Casey said to Daniel. She has tears in her eyes as she went to hug him for the first time.

Daniel smiles as he hugs Casey back. Maggie smiles as she looks at Casey. "I am glad that you will become my older sister". Maggie said to Casey. She is happy that Casey will become a member of the family. He signs the paper work as the adoption went through. "Casey, lets bring you home". Daniel said to Casey.

Casey nods as she grabs her bags. "Yes please", Casey said to Daniel. The three of them went home. She smiles as she is finally getting out from the group home for good.

At the Walker Residence, Casey walks in to her new home as Daniel and Maggie follows her. "Surprise welcome home Casey", the teens including Azalea and the Treasure Warriors team said to Casey.

Casey is in complete shock as she is greeted with a surprise party. "You guys, how did you know about this"? Casey asks them. She is caught by complete surprise.

Maggie smiles to Casey as she went up to her. "Well, when dad told me that he is planning to adopt you, I realized that there needs to be a really awesome party. I wanted to get everyone together for a really cool party. We haven't gotten together for a cool reason to celebrate yet. Plus there is someone here that is happy to see you finally out from that place". Maggie said to Casey.

The teens smile to Casey as she is wondering who it is. "Hey Casey", Cliff said to Casey. He smiles as he looks at Casey.

Casey is stunned as it is Cliff. "Cliff, I am finally out from that group home. Now we can see each other more often". Casey said to Cliff. The two cousins hugs each other as they are being reunited since being separated. The teens smile as the things are starting to look up for them as they party is going on.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 _It is a simple filler focus on Casey finally being adopted by her biological father who is Daniel. Plus the teens from Treasure Warriors are there to celebrate as well. How long will the peaceful time be around?_

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _Title to be determined_


	28. Chapter 27

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 27: A New Evil Plan

In a secret chamber of the evil headquarters, a woman is trapped in a special disk as she has old injuries from two intense battles that took place long ago on Cyberobia. 'I should have listened to Silver Tech to allow him to rebuild the Cyber Guardians. He planned to find the Cyber Source. It is because of my misjudgment that I lost my youngest daughter'. The woman thought to herself as she tries to get up. However she feels the surge of negative cyber magic on her body. She collapses to the floor as she cringes in pain.

"You should know what happens when you try to stand up mother". Prince Boltzon said to the woman as she is his mother. He glares at the woman trapped in the strange cell.

The mother frowns as she glares at Prince Boltzon. "You should know better that I will not give up traitor". The mother said to Prince Boltzon. She is very determined as she has faced her own son.

Prince Boltzon laughs as he glares at the mother. "You sound like those Cyber Guardians including Silver Tech. Plus you have also forgotten that any thoughts to yourself gets sent to me. What is this about the Cyber Source"? Prince Boltzon asks the mother.

The mother silently curses to herself as she forgotten about it. "It is just an old Cyberobia Legend traitor. No one including Silver Tech has ever found them". The mother said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon frowns as he glares at the mother. "Just an old Cyberobia Legend, you know it is a lot more than that mother". Prince Boltzon said to the mother. He is dismayed that he is hearing those words from the mother.

The mother frowns as she glares at Prince Boltzon. "You have lost the right to call me mother, traitor. You are the one that killed your own sister and destroyed your own home world". The mother said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon laughs at the mother as he increase the negative cyber magic on her. "Yes Princess Electrica, she turned out to be the Cyber Angel that created that seal long ago. However, you have dared to have another child long after that first battle". Prince Boltzon said to the mother.

The mother is stunned as she learns that her evil son has found out about her. "What how did you know about her"? The mother asks Prince Boltzon. She is in shock that Prince Boltzon has found out about the youngest daughter.

"Did you honestly think that having another daughter with the same disability would be that hard to figure out mother? She is just as weak and inferior to me". Prince Boltzon said to the mother.

The mother frowns as she glares at Prince Boltzon. "She and her friends will defeat you traitor". The mother said to Prince Boltzon. She is being stubborn as she refuses to give in to the evil prince.

"We shall see about that mother or should I say Queen Digimenia". Prince Boltzon said to the mother revealed to be Queen Digimenia. He leaves the room. Queen Digimenia sighs as she looks down on herself. She collapsed to the floor as she is covered with cyber magic as her world turns dark.

Prince Boltzon returns to the throne room as he gives a glare at his officers including Arianna. "So it seems that Queen Digimenia knew about Silver Tech's plans about rebuilding the Cyber Guardians and finding the Cyber Source on Cyberobia". Prince Boltzon said to them.

The officers and Arianna are stunned as they learn about it. "Rebuilding the Cyber Guardians, he miserably failed to do so since that queen disbanded the group long ago". General Compta said to them.

"Yeah, we scoured the entire Cyberobia to find the Cyber Source after that place was destroyed. We didn't find a single bit of it". Intertron said to them. He remembers it as he was deeply annoyed from the search.

"You fools Silver Tech was the one that had the cyber scrolls on each one. Plus he is not the kind of being that would leave it in a more obvious place". Zilentia said to them as the others agreed.

Arianna frowns as she thinks about it. "Is it possible that Silver Tech passed this information to someone on Earth. That way, we can capture him or her for the information to find the Cyber Source"? Arianna asks Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon turns to Arianna as he thinks about it. "That maybe a long shot Arianna, if that is true, we can get the information from him or her as well". Prince Boltzon said to them. The officers look at each other as they are coming up with a new plan to find the Cyber Source.

Back at the headquarters, Silver Tech looks among some papers that he made out of his own cyber magic. He notices some cyber scrolls glowing as it is trying to tell something important. He went out of the computer home as he is revealing his cyber body. He reaches for the scrolls as the data reveals a binary sequence. 'The Cyber Source needs to be found by the rangers before Prince Boltzon'. Silver Tech thought to himself as he is reading the Legend of the Cyber Source and its prophecy.

 _ **As Cyberobia is gone in destruction and chaos of the evil legion, the Cyber Source still remains true hidden from evil forces that tries to take it.**_

 _ **Even when the same evil legion strikes on the Earth, a new team shall rise and lead by the younger daughter of the Crimson Neo Defender.**_

 _ **When the team is complete, clues about the Cyber Source rises as the Cyber Phoenix finds and selects a chosen one to hold the information about the Cyber Source.**_

 _ **No one can predict who will the Cyber Phoenix will choose to become the chosen one. At the same time, the chosen one will not become a ranger either. However the danger will increase for the chosen one.**_

 _ **"As the evil strikes on the chosen one, the daughters of the trapped queen shall rise together with their newly cyber magic for the first time.** _

Silver Tech frowns as he knows that the team is complete. "It won't be long until the Cyber Phoenix will select its chosen one". Silver Tech said to himself as he knows that it is coming.

In the night sky, a mythical creature is flying in as it has a cyber digital like body as it soaring around the town. It is eying the various neighborhoods. It flaps its majestic wings as it spots a house in the rural part of Baylorville.

 _ **"This human does not have any connection to the heroes protecting the town from the Cyber Legion that destroyed Cyberobia. However, this human shall be my chosen one".**_ The Cyber Phoenix said to itself as it keeps watch over the individual.

 _ **End Chapter** _

_Prince Boltzon has a visited the trapped Queen Digimenia. Plus a prophecy is being foretold about the information on the Cyber Source. Who is the individual that the Cyber Phoenix has chosen?_

 _ **Next Chapter:** Maxine and the Tattoos _


	29. Chapter 28

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 28: Maxine and the Tattoos

At the headquarters, Prince Boltzon is looking at the footage from the more recent battle as he is in deep thought. He looks at the crimson and black ranger. 'That new ranger of the team, she probably needs to bond with them like the others had since they gotten together since day one'. Prince Boltzon thought to himself as he thinks about it

"My prince, I have that map of Cyberopbia that you requested my prince. What is the purpose of this map anyways"? General Compa asks Prince Boltzon as she doesn't quiet get it. She has her arms crossed as she hates looking at the old map.

"It is very simple General Compa. This map of Cyberobia will show us where the Cyber Source might be. Plus once the person that the cyber phoenix has chosen is here, he or she will reveal it on the map". Prince Boltzon said to General Compa.

Generall Compa sighs as she looks at the evil prince. "Of course my prince, plus you need to pick out a new monster to send against the rangers". General Compa said to the prince.

The evil prince gives a harsh glare at the general. "I will get back to things General Compa. You shouldn't give me orders when I am the one giving the orders". Prince Boltzon said as he pushes the general out of the room. Prince Boltzon turns his attention back to the monitors once more. He is watching the footage of when the moment that the crimson/black ranger first arrived to help the rangers to rescue the red ranger from evilly controlled robots that had her inside one of them. "That new ranger needs to bond with the rest of the team. Once that bonding is complete. I will find out who the Cyber Phoenix has chosen to carry the information about the Cyber Source". Prince Boltzon said to himself as he is laughing evilly about his newest plans.

As the new school week is beginning at the Baylorville School, the teens are in gym class as they are dressing out for class in the respective locker rooms. In the girl's locker room, Casey sighs as she never was comfortable to dressing out in front of other girls especially since her skin is etched with the various tattoos that was forced on her by Aunt Tina. At the same time, the weekend was wonderful for her as she is offically a Walker and dropped the McCoy last name for good. All the sudden, Casey hears a gasp coming from someone who spots the tattoos on her for the first time.

Casey quickly grabs her shirt and covers her body and turns around to see Maxine. "Maxine, I didn't know that you were standing there". Casey said to Maxine as she is horrified that her newest teammate saw them for the first time. She is not sure how this conversation will go for her or will it be a confrontation as well.

"Where did you get those tattoos from? Plus I saw them by accident'. Maxine asks Casey as she wasn't told about them much sooner. She is some what freaking out about the entire thing.

Casey looks at Maxine as this is kind of awkward to have this conversation. "I will explain more later Maxine. I know that you are new to the team, but my story is very complicated". Casey said to Maxine as she is dressed out for gym class. She rushes out of the locker room in a hurry.

Maxine is stunned as she wants to catch up to Casey. "Casey wait a minute, please talk to me about them". Maxine said to Casey. She doesn't understand that the pink ranger is a bit upset that she saw the tattoos.

Casey turns around as she glares at Maxine as she doesn't want to yell at her. "I am not ready to talk about my tattoos with you Maxine. I am sorry that you saw them by accident. It is a part of my life that I rather forget than telling others". Casey said to Maxine as she heads away from her.

Maxine is stunned as she is trying to figure out what she did. It is not long that the others walk up to her. "What was that about"? Maggie asks Maxine as she gives the newly ranger a look.

Maxine turns around as she notices her teammates. She has a sheepish expression on her face as she has to tell them what happened. "I saw Casey's tattoos by accident. I was trying to get her to talk about it with me. I just don't understand why she is so upset about them". Maxine said to them.

Bly sighs as the others shake their heads to Maxine. "Look Maxine, Casey had a really complicated and rough childhood. It was more rough than the both of us put together". Bly said to Maxine.

"How come though? I just want to know more about the tattoos. I mean she couldn't have picked them herself right". Maxine asks them as she is acting like a kid instead of a 13 year old girl.

Justin shakes his head to Maxine as Bly failed to explained to her about Casey. "No Maxine, Casey didn't picked those tattoos herself. Just give Casey some time and space for now". Justin said to Maxine.

Maxine pouts as she is being told to listen to the older teens. "Fine", Maxine said to them as she doesn't like having to be told to give someone time and space. Bly sighs as he shakes his head. Sofia frowns as she is reminded of herself when she was beginning ranger.

"Why was she chosen to become a ranger again guys"? Jade asks them as she doesn't really like Maxine's behavior. She has her arms crossed as she really mad about things. Plus it reminded her how bad Sofia was before she realized that Zeke has changed.

"I may not have the full answers Jade. Plus I do agree that Maxine's behavior is very childish. I can see that she is curious about the tattoos, but it is wrong way to do it". Kwan said to them.

Zara agrees with Kwan as she thinks about things. "We will have to bond with her guys. As much as it will be difficult for some of us, she will have be filled in about things about ourselves". Zara said to them.

"Zara is right guys. It is not Maxine's fault that she didn't know about things. However, it didn't give her the right to pester Casey like that". Maggie said to them as she is mad that Maxine upset her newest sister.

Later on that day, Casey is sitting by herself at lunch as she has calmed down from the meltdown from Maxine. She is avoiding the others including Maxine. She rolls up her sleeves as she looks at the various tattoos on her arms. 'Why my skin could be tattoo free? Maybe my life would have been different if those tattoo days didn't happen'. Casey thought to herself as she is being hard on herself.

"Excuse me, why are you being hard on yourself"? A male student went up to Casey as he has a compassionate expression on his face. He appears to be Maggie's age as he has a dark pink shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes.

Casey is stunned as she looks at the student. He doesn't look very familiar to the fiery pink cladded teenage girl. She quickly covers up her arms again as she gives the guy a look. "My life hasn't been filled with sunny days and rainbows. There are people that doesn't really understand that". Casey said to the male student.

The male student looks at Casey as he shakes his head to Casey. "If that is true, then why were you trying to punish those that want to get to know the horrible past that you carry within you"? The male student asks Casey.

Casey looks at the male student as she is presented something that she never thought about before. "I wasn't trying to punish her. She saw the tattoos by accident. From the moment that I saw her shocked face, it just reminded me of when the former potential adoptive parents first saw them back at the group home". Casey said to the male student.

The male student looks at Casey as he shakes his head to the pink cladded teen. "She is just new to a team. Her curiosity knows no bounds. Did she run away in fear of the tattoos on your skin"? The male student asks Casey.

Casey thinks about it for a moment as she realizes that Maxine didn't back away in fear. "No she didn't run away in fear. She just stood there as she saw the tattoo on my back. It really caught me really off guard". Casey said to the male student. She is starting to understand what she did wrong.

The male student nods to Casey as he smiles to her. "Perhaps you need to tell her how you felt when she caught you off guard. It is not too late to make things right with her later". The male student said to Casey as he walks away from her. Casey is thinking about it as she sighs to herself. 'He is right along, but he didn't tell me his name though'. Casey thought to herself as she knew that she had to apology to Maxine.

After school at the headquarters, the teens are training among themselves under Daniel's watch. He is getting the feeling that something must have happened between Maxine and the others. Casey sighs as she went up to Maxine. "Maxine, I owe you an apology". Casey said to Maxine. It catches the attention of the others as they look at them.

"Hold on though, should it be Maxine to apologize to you"? Jade asks them as she has her glaring eyes at Maxine. The others nod in agreement as they are wondering why Casey said that to Maxine.

Casey sighs as she looks at Jade as she shakes her head to her. "Yes, but I realized that Maxine never ran away when she first saw the tattoo on my back. When I was a kid and ended up in the group home, the potential adoptive parents were scared and backed away from me. The tattoos made them back away from them like I was some damaged kid. I never asked for them, but my Aunt Tina forced the tattoos on me. She often punished me a lot more than my cousin Cliff because Daniel is actually my biological father with her sister instead of her. Ever since I was in that group home and at school, I always wanted someone to stay around and not run away from me because of the tattoos. I didn't imagine that you of all people that wouldn't run away though". Casey said to Maxine.

Maxine looks at Casey as she went up to her. "I just wanted to know how you gotten them. I never thought it came from someone who punished you for something like that honest. I just want to get to know you better". Maxine said to Casey as she is about to cry again.

Casey sighs as she gives Maxine a stern look on her face. "I do understand that you want to get to know me a lot better Maxine. However, you can't cry like that when things doesn't go your way. My childhood past is one of the most difficult things for me to talk about. To tell you the truth, when you saw my tattoos, it really caught me very off guard. I thought you would run in fear of them. But instead, you just stood there like that. It is getting some use to when my tattoos doesn't scare people off like that". Casey said to Maxine.

Maxine looks at Casey as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Have you ever thought about getting the tattoos removed professionally"? Maxine asks Casey as she is very curious about things.

Casey sighs as she looks at Maxine as she slightly frowns to her. "Yeah but it is going to be really expensive to get that done. Plus there are so many areas that I got tattoos at may take a lot of visits to the tattoo removal place though. It would be nice to actually see my skin without them though". Casey said to Maxine as she admits that she wants her skin back to normal.

Maxine nods as she is starting to understand Casey a bit more. "I do understand that your childhood past was horrible that resulted with the various tattoos. Perhaps some day, you will have your skin back to normal". Maxine said to Casey as she is trying to be optimistic for the pink cladded teen. Casey grins as she is feeling a strange power within her. She dismisses it at first as she is bonding with the newest ranger.

As the other teens are watching the interaction between Casey and Maxine, some of them has mixed feeling about the newest ranger. "Will this happen every time that one of us says something to her she starts crying"? Jade asks them as she has her arms crossed.

Kwan shrugs as he is not sure about it as he gives Jade a look. "I do not know Jade. Yes Maxine is new to the team, but she has to learn the ropes of the team sooner than later". Kwan said to them.

Bly shakes his head as he is agreement with the yellow ranger. "I agree with Kwan. We all learned the ropes of the team, and it also includes the various ranger lessons. I may not like how we are not at the same page and strength, but we all have to do our part to bring her up to speed". Zeke said to them.

Justin turns as he notices that something is on Sofia's mind. "Is something wrong Sofia"? Justin asks Sofia as the others look at the young gold ranger. Sofia turns to them as she sighs to them.

"Is she going to be worse than I was at the beginning as a ranger"? Sofia asks them the serious question. The question catches the teens off guard as they think about it. At the same time, they have to be honest with her.

"No offense Sofia, she does remind me of you at the beginning of being rangers. I am sure that she will put it behind her just like with you". Zeke said to Sofia. He nods his head to her as it brought back memories to him. "Zeke is right Sofia. It may take her some time to put it behind her just like with you". Zara said to Sofia as she nods to her. She is wondering how the new ranger will work with Jade.

Maggie nods as she watches Casey and Maxine bond a bit more as she is thinking about things. 'How will Maxine interact with the others? I know that she and Casey are working thing out between the two of them and clearing the air because of the tattoo debatical. I have a feeling that she will greatly bond with Justin, Sofia, and Zara really well. Plus Sofia can tell Maxine how she was at first on the team. Plus Bly will have to learn from Zeke about having a sister on the team. However, I am worried that it will be harder for her to bond with Kwan and especially Jade. Jade may not be the most sociable person on the team, but she will probably be harsh with Maxine. Plus with Kwan, she will have to understand that even though he is in a wheel chair, he does make his contribution to the team as well'. Maggie thought to herself as she has her worries about Maxine.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _It is just a simple filler that has Maxine discovering about Casey's tattoos. Who is the male student that approached Casey? Plus will Maggie's concerns about the interaction between Maxine and the others come true?_

 _ **Next Chapter:** I Just Want to Help You _


	30. Chapter 29

Power Rangers Cyber Force Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 29: I Just Want to Help

At the evil headquarters, the generals are meeting together as they are frustrated with the fact that the rangers are getting stronger. Plus they have two brand new rangers joining the team. One of them is the silver ranger aka their mentor while the other one is the mysterious crimson and black ranger. "This is getting ridiculous. We almost had the rangers destroy their own red ranger. But no, they just had to gain two more rangers at the same time". Zilenitia said to them as she is venting the most frustration at the other generals.

The rest of the generals agreed with Zilentia as they share the same frustrations. "Honestly how hard should it be to identifty the newest crimson and black ranger anyways"? Intertron asks them as he is very dismayed by the entire thing.

Boaratix is in deep thought as the toughest general is pondering something deeply. It gets caught on by the others as they give her a look. "Is there any thing you want to share with the rest of us instead of wasting away like an old cyber data". Compta said to Boaratix. Boaratix looks up as she snaps out from her deep thinking. "Can one of you pull up the rangers from the battle footage just before they morphed in the most recent battle or any battle for that matter"? Boaratix asks them as she is wondering about something.

The generals look at each other as one of them uses their cyber magic to bring it up to the monitors. "Why are we looking at those lowly humans on the monitors Boaratix"? Arianna asks them as she is trying to figure out her better general name. The others are wanting to know the same thing as they look at Boaratix.

Boaratix gives a look to Arianna as she rolls her eyes as she turns to the monitors. "Now lets compare facial features to the crimson/black ranger". Boaratix said to them as she uses her evil cyber magic to do just that.

The officers looks at each other while it is going on as they are a bit confused by what she is doing. "Why in the world did you do that Boaratix? It is highly unlikely that any of them is related to the newest ranger". Intertron said to Boaratix.

As the spell is done, it has a found a high probable familial match between two of the rangers. "Well, it looks like my plan is going to work after all". Boaratix said to them as she seem proud of her self. The other generals look at Boaratix as they are very confused by what she has done.

"What is your plan since you like keeping us in suspense"? Arianna asks Boaratix as she looked unimpressed on what the general is doing. She has her arms crossed in the whole thing.

The other generals are stunned as this human said that to the leader of the generals. Boaratix glares at Arianna as she is very furious. "If I were you puny human, I wouldn't say another word about it. Crossing me would be a huge mistake on your part". Boaratix said to Arianna.

Arianna rolls her eyes as the other generals gives her a look to listen to her. "What did your spell found out Boaratix"? Compta asks the general as she is intrigued by her findings to result.

Boaratix nods as she the reveals the results to them on the monitors. "It seems that the orange ranger and the crimson/black ranger share facial features". Boaratix said to them as she shows them the results. The results deeply surprises the other generals.

"How is that even possible"? Intertron said to General Boaratix as he is baffled by the results on the monitors. There are green dots matching to each other as the results are clear as day. The others nod as they are wondering the big question of being related.

Zilentia looks at the results as she is thinking about things. "Those results needs to be checked with a DNA result Boaratix. It is a damning coincidence that those two rangers has very similar facial features". Zilentia said to Boaratix.

The other generals nod in agreement as they look at the similar facial features. "Yes if those two rangers are truly related, it would be worth while thing to report to the prince". Intertron said to them as he truly thinks about it.

Boaratix nods as she has an evil grin on her face. She has the DNA profile of Prince Boltzon on the monitors. "Exactly, that way once Prince Boltzon learns about this, he will eliminate them both". Boaratix said to them as she has a wicked expression on her face as the plan is coming together nicely.

At the Baylorville School, another school day is about to get started as students are heading inside of the school building. Kwan is wheeling himself to the door as often times he has opened the door himself. However as he approaches the door, Max notices Kwan and his wheelchair as she opens the door for him. "Hey, I thought I would open the door for you". Max said to Kwan as she smiles to him.

Kwan looks at Max as he shakes his head to her. "I usually got it Max but thanks anyways". Kwan said to Maxine as he wheels into the school building. Maxine smiles back to Kwan as she seems to ignore what he said to her.

"Your welcome Kwan", Max said to Kwan as she walks into the school building with him and ignores the second part that . She looks like she is going to help him with every single thing that he needs. Kwan is heading towards the elevator as he wheels over to it. Zeke slightly frowns as he shakes his head to himself.

"Zeke, what's wrong? You look like something is bothering you. Plus the way that you are looking at Kwan, it is something about him isn't it". Sofia asks Zeke as her curiosity is getting the best of her.

Zeke looks at Sofia as he sighs to her as he is thinking about the early days when Kwan was injured in the car accident. "Yeah, lets just say that Kwan had a hard time adjusting being in his chair for the first time. Plus everyone wanted to help him from getting around to picking up items from the floor. For awhile before we moved here, Kwan began to feel very invalid from being helped by everyone. However, one day, Kwan meet another person who was also in a wheelchair that helped him through the toughest part of his recovery. This person came for him when he got confronted by a group of bullies in the area". Zeke said to Sofia as he remember it like it was only yesterday.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Kwan sighs as he is at a motorcycle shop near the bad and seedy part of town in Aurora Cove. He has an ice pack to his face as another girl was there for him defending him from a group of bullies. The girl was also in a wheelchair just like Kwan. However her wheelchair was more custom built to her designs and purpose of it. "Look Kwan, this is going to be an adjustment period to not only to get use to your chair but the people in your life as well. I can tell that you are not an invalid person. It will take other people a while to see that as well. It is you that need to show them that you can do the basic things just like they can". The young woman named Sloane said to Kwan. She is in a wheelchair._

 _Zeke and David nods as they are learning about how to handle the adjustments as well. They are talking to the owners of the motorcycle shop. The owners of the shop are a part of a motor cycle club that do fundraisers for wheelchair bounded people. They even build specialty wheelchairs as well at no cost as well. "I am glad that she found you in that park bro. Plus I had no idea that her family is heavily involved in making wheel chairs like this. Some of their designs are really cool". Zeke said to Kwan._

 _Kwan nods as he looks at Sloane as he got to know more. "Yeah, it is like I have found a place where we all can gain support and advice as well". Kwan said to Zeke. He is feeling more comfortable knowing that he has found others like him._

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

Sofia looks at Zeke as she has finally understand how Kwan can handle things in his wheel chair and how it is custom made for him. "I can see how Kwan is not helpless and uses his own upper body strength as well. However, when will Max see this about Kwan though"? Sofia asks Zeke as she knows the Kwan rituals ever since they became rangers.

Zeke turns to Sofia as he is not sure as of this moment. "I do not know Sofia. To be honest, I hope it is very soon for Kwan's sake". Zeke said to Sofia as he is getting the feeling that today will be very difficult for Kwan. The siblings head towards class not knowing what is going to happen.

At lunch time, Kwan is in full frustration as he is at the table as Max has already found him to do various things around the school from carrying his books and carrying his lunch tray. "I told you I can do this things. I am not invalid". Kwan said to Max as he is getting mad at her.

Max looks at Kwan as she sits next to him as she proceeds to put his lunch tray in front of him. "But Kwan, aren't you worried about the tray falling to the floor when you wheeled over to the table"? Max asks Kwan as she is naïve about Kwan's ability.

The others look at each other as Kwan is about to explode like a volcano. "Umm Max, maybe you should stop trying to help him". Justin said to Max as he can tell that Kwan is about to snap at her.

Jade nods as she is still not impressed by Max as Zara also agrees with Justin. "Yeah, as long as we have meet and known Kwan, he is not the kind of guy that needs additional help because he is in a wheelchair". Zara said to Max as she is trying to get to her head that Kwan is not the needy wheelchair guy.

Max turns to the group as she is having trouble believing that like she is very skeptical about it. Bly sighs as his sister is still being naïve about things. "Come on guys, he probably hasn't been in that wheelchair for long right. We all should help him to get around". Max said to them.

Kwan frowns as he glares at Max as he pushes his food tray away from him. "You don't know a thing about me or about this custom made wheelchair Maxine. You maybe a new member of this team, but as far as I am concerned you are just as ignorant like the former classmates at my old school". Kwan said to Max as he wheels away from the table.

The teens sighs as Max has pushed his buttons far one too many times as she is beginning to realize that she doesn't know about things. "Come on guys, I was trying to help him". Max said to them as she is hoping to get the sympathy card from them.

Maggie frowns as she gives Max a harsh look towards her. She shakes her head as she has to get her to realize that Kwan is person that can handle things on his own. "Max, you didn't even consider if he truly wanted help from you. Yes he is in a wheelchair, but he is very independent person". Maggie said to Max.

Casey nods in agreement as she gives Max a look. "Maggie is right Max. Just because he has a physical limitation, it doesn't mean that you have to interject your kind of helpfulness on him. In a way, he is a tough guy that has overcome things". Casey said to Max.

Jade nods as she glares at Max as she is not impressed by her. "Casey is right Max. Kwan is the honorary tough guy on the team. Plus none expected him to be a part of the team either especially in a wheelchair. He got chosen like the rest of us to fight against those evill wack jobs. Plus he does weapon training and martial arts just like the rest of us. He builds his own style even in his wheelchair. You are being an ignorant child for not seeing it". Jade said to Max as she has her arms crossed. Max frowns as Jade is being harsh towards her. She leaves the table crying.

The teens look at Jade as they have mixed feelings about what she said to her. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh Jade"? Sofia asks Jade as she feels bad that Jade made Max cry like that.

Jade shrugs to Sofia as she tolerates and civil with her. "I am telling her the truth and being honest with her Sofia. She wasn't listening to what the others said about Kwan and his wheelchair and needing help". Jade said to Sofia.

"I agree with Jade, Sof. Plus I am surprised that Kwan blowed up like the way he did. Max must have gotten to carried away with helping Kwan with things around school". Zeke said to Sofia. Sofia sighs as Max has a lot more to learn when it comes to the others on the team. 'She really needs to understand the comple past from some the past that some of us had'. Sofia thought to herself as she is getting worried about Kwan.

Kwan found himself at the gym pool as he thinks back to when someone pushed him into the pool. Since then, he has avoided going into the school pool. However, he found the courage to come back to conquer a fear of his. 'She just doesn't get it'. Kwan thought to himself as old memories flush back into his head.

A male student walks into the school pool as he has on a yellow shirt with jeans today. "Even though she is ignorant about helping you, it is you that needs to explain to her about what happened on that day with Sloane". The male student said to Kwan.

Kwan spots the owner of the voice as he is wondering how an ordinary student found him so easily. However the biggest thing that pop into his head was about Sloane. "How did you know about Sloane? Plus who are you anyways"? Kwan asks the young male student as he is caught off guard about him.

The male student looks at Kwan as he doesn't really give him an answer to his question. "I know a lot of things Kwan. You may see Maxine as an ignorant child that wants to help you. However, she is a person that truly didn't know about your past and how you ended up in that wheelchair. You are punishing her for being ignorant about the entire thing". The male student said to Kwan.

Kwan looks at the male student as he realizes that he is right about punishing Max being ignorant about letting her to help him around. "I didn't mean to punish her for it. It drove me nuts that she has been doing every single thing for me". Kwan said to the male student.

The male student nods as the yellow cladded teen is starting to understand what he was doing wrong. "I just need to explain to her how I am more independent even when I am in the wheelchair". Kwan said to the male student. The male student slightly grins to Kwan as he gotten through to him. "You know what needs to be done". The male students said to Kwan as he vanishes from thin air right in front of him.

Kwan is deeply confused by the mysterious male student as he wondered why he vanished like that. 'Who was that kid and more importantly why did he vanish like that'. Kwan thought to himself as he head towards the headquarters.

At the headquarters, Kwan sighs as the training is about to get started. Max turns as she spots Kwan coming towards her. "Max, we need to talk". Kwan said to Max as he has his serious expression on his face.

Max looks at Kwan as she wants to help him wheeling towards the main room. "Umm ok, do you need me to get you wheeled over to it". Max said to Kwan as she is getting too carried away on helping him.

Kwan stops her as he shakes his head to Max. "Look Max, I am very independent even though I am in a wheelchair. I am not an invalid person either. You are acting just like the other people in my hometown to help me because I am in a wheelchair when in reality, I am capable of doing things for myself. However, you don't understand the full story on who helped me into becoming a stronger person". Kwan said to Max.

The teens are surprised as they gather around Kwan as it is something that he hasn't mentioned it before now. "Hold on though, I thought Zeke was the one that rescued you from the burning car". Justin said to Kwan as he is a bit confused about it.

Kwan turns to the young green ranger as Zeke is blushing out of embarrassment. "Yes, I am forever grateful for Zeke's actions. However sometimes, it takes someone who knows what it is like to be in a wheelchair to give you a new perspective on life itself". Kwan said to Justin as the others are starting to understand.

"It all started on the fourth day that I returned to school from being out from the hospital. I was struggling with my wheelchair and everyone around me wanted to help me. Their helping me was getting to me in a very smothered way. I hated all the additional attention and help. Plus some of the people gave me that petty pity party as well. Not only I lost the use of my legs, I lost my siblings and my parents in that crash too. Zeke knew that I was getting frustrated with the smothered attention. On this particular day, Zeke and I didn't share the same lunch time. I wanted to show people that I didn't need their help. Of course, it didn't help that the craziest girl in the entire school who had a delusional idea that she and Zeke will end up together. She claimed that Zeke told her to keep Kwan company and to help him with things until he came for him. I gotten my food and wheeled over to the table with my other friends. I was almost there to the table when she appeared. I told her to back off and I got it handled. She didn't believe me and went to grab my lunch tray from me so I could focus more on wheeling myself to the table. I hold on to the tray as long as I could. She wouldn't let go until I let her to help. Meanless to say, the tray slipped from my hands and food went flying towards her face. She went on a ragging fit at me and said that Zeke would not see me as a brother only as the crippled brother and other things. When Zeke came when he learned about it, we argued about what happened. I pretty much took off on him and wheeled away from school. I pretty much wheeled around for hours and ended up in a bad part of town. That's when I end up getting caught by a mean gang that has been making serious trouble. As they beat me up, another girl who saw what was happening stopping them. I have never seen another person in a wheelchair fighting back like that. Her name was Sloane and she kind of reminded me of Casey and Jade mixed together. Anyways, she end up taking me to her parents bike shop. Her parents sas that I was one of those wheelchairs that medical supply stores has. They pretty much built this chair to no cost to my adoptive dad. They are basically the brains and brawn behind the non-profit group Wheel Riders. As I meet Sloane, she taught me everything I needed to know about improving my upper body strength to not needing anyone to do various things. Sloane became more than a friend; she is like my mentor just like Daniel is. When you constantly wanted to help me Max, it just brought back the memoires of the ignorant others that wanted to do the same thing. I did not want that to happen again. I just want you to understand that". Kwan said to Max.

Max looks at Kwan as she is fully understands where Kwan is coming from. "I am sorry Kwan. I just didn't know that you could handle things with being in a wheelchair and all. I thought you will need the help because you are in a wheelchair and being dependent and all that. I guess I was wrong about you just like I was wrong about Casey as well". Max said to Kwan as she learns more about him.

Kwan nods as he looks at Max with a knowing look on his face. "Apology accepted Max, if there is anything else you want to know about me all you need to do is ask. I will discuss with you together". Kwan said to Max.

Max nods as smiles to Kwan as she is starting to understand things more. Kwan feels a power coming to him like he is getting a bit stronger just like Casey did just yesterday. "I promise that I won't go all ignorant about helping you all the time". Max said to Kwan. As the two are hugging it out like respectful teammates, Jade frowns as she hasn't changed her impression of Max. Maggie looks at Jade as she is wondering how and when she will change her mind about her.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

 _Max has to learn that she couldn't be ignorant about not helping Kwan all the time. Plus the teens learn about the origins of the wheelchair that he currently has. However when will Prince Boltzon will send out its newest monster against the rangers?_

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _The Littlest Tough Girl_


	31. Chapter 30

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 30: The Littlest Tough Girl

At the evil headquarters, a monster is being selected to destroy against the rangers. Boaratix is still doing more research on how the orange and the crimson/black ranger are related. 'How peculiar, it seems that no one else in that entire human town share the same facial features with the orange and crimson ranger'. Boaratix thought to herself as she is double checking the work as it is giving her the same results again.

"Still doing your research on those two rangers again Boaratix". Compa said to Boaratix as she has selected a monster to destroy the rangers. She walks in the room as she notices the research work on the monitors. The pictures of the two rangers are on the screen as a radar is over the entire world to find anyone who matches their facial features.

Boaratix turns to Compa as she nods to the officer. "Yes, it seems that there is not any other humans in that town that share a resemblance with the orange and crimson/black ranger. I am going to check other cities across that planet. I take it that's the monster you selected to destroy the rangers". Boaratix said to Compa as she is somewhat unimpressed by the monster.

Compa nods as she looks at Boaratix. "Yeah Arianna helped picking it out". Compa said to Boaratix as she is getting use to the idea of having Arianna around the headquarters. Plus the monster is very tough looking that can see the childish demeanor in humans.

Boaratix rolls her eyes as she learns that Arianna helped Compa with the picking of the monster. "I wouldn't be hanging around with that human with evil powers. As far as I am concerned, she doesn't impress me regardless". Boaratix said to Compa as she doesn't want anything to do with Arianna.

Compa nods as she can understand that. "That girl is not controlled by an evil power. She is blessed with it. I may not like it like you do, but it is something that we all have to deal with". Compa said to Boaratix. She has her arms crossed as she is still getting use to the idea of having Arianna around at the ship.

Boaratix sighs as she can't help but to agree with Compa. "Yeah there is a huge difference from being controlled by evil power and being blessed with the evil power. Make sure that monster really destroys those ranger". Boaratix said to Compa.

Compa nods as she sends out the monster. "That's the truth, we need that monster to make some serious damage to the rangers". Compa said to Boaratix as she leaves the room as the monster heads out with Digibots. Boaratix nods as she gets back to work on the project

At the Washington residence, Jade frowns as she has to get out of sight of her abusive step-father. 'I just don't understand why my mom stayed with that loser'. Jade thought to herself as she has to deal with this almost every day. She sneaks out of the house as she is heading to school.

As Jade is walking to school, she notice a car passing by as it is Bly and Max as they pulled over to her. "Hey Jade, do you want a ride to school"? Bly asks Jade. He is wondering why an upperclassman is walking to school instead of driving a car or even taking the bus.

Jade turns as she notices Bly and Max in the car. She sighs as she looks at them. "It's because my step dad believes that a car shouldn't go to a teenager who will mess things up. Since you are offering a ride, I will accept one". Jade said to them Bly as she gets into the car.

Max smiles as she notices the purple cladded teen getting in the car. "This is great. Maybe now we can actually bond and get to know you better". Max said to Jade. She has that childish smile on her face. Bly sighs as he knows that it is not going as well like she is hoping to get on Jade's good graces as it were.

Jade sighs as she takes her seat in the backseat. "I rather be quiet on the way to school Max". Jade said to Max. She buckles up as she is hoping for a quiet ride to school. She is still keeping up her cold distance on Max.

Max slightly frowns as she looks at Bly. He is driving as she has something on her mind. "So Jade, how can I get to know you better or even get on the tough girl squad with you and Casey"? Max asks Jade as she is wondering about it. She is trying to get on her good graces as it is.

Jade has a skeptical expression on her face. "You on the tough girl squad with Casey and me, I doubt that very highly Max". Jade said to Max as she puts on her headphones to tune the crimson cladded girl out.

Bly slightly frowns as he hears Jade saying that to Max. 'Jade has no idea what Max has been through at that orphanage. She is probably just as tough like you and Casey. It could be more like combined as well'. Bly thought to himself. He notices Max frowns as she has her arms crossed and pouting like a child.

As they pull up to the student parking lot, Jade thanks Bly for the ride as she gets out from the car. She quickly gets away as she is heading inside of the school building. Bly and Max are walking towards the school building together. "Max, I know that you are just as tough like Jade and Casey. She just doesn't know the toughness you endured at that place before mom and dad adopted you". Bly said to Max as he is trying to get through to her.

Max looks at Bly as she sighs to him. "Yeah but how can I show her that when she is constantly putting me down about it like she doesn't believe me"? Max asks Bly. She is upset that Jade hasn't seen the toughness in her yet. She has her arms crossed as she is looking away from Bly.

Bly sighs as he looks at Max as he stops walking. "Well, Jade is not exactly one of the friendly teammates on the team, and she is rough around the edges. She kind of sees you kind of like having another Sofia on the team. Jade does tolerate her and civil around her, but you have been more childish than Sofia since you joined the team". Bly said to Max.

Max turns as she looks at Bly as the truth is being told to her straight up. "So she is civil and tolerates Sofia and not me is that it. What about with Maggie and Zara? Does Jade tolerate and be civil with them too"? Max asks Bly as she is learning more about Jade. She is a bit upset about it.

Bly sighs as he looks at Max as this conversation is not going as well like he hoped. "Yeah Jade is more civil with Maggie and Zara. It is mostly because of their personality and their usual behavior. Plus Maggie and Zara doesn't really act childish around others as well especially in front of Jade". Bly said to Max as he is trying to give her some advice.

Max nods as she is some what listening to Bly. "I guess I will have to prove that I am just as tough like Jade and Casey then. I guess that settles it then". Max said to Bly as she heads in towards the school.

Bly frowns as he shakes his head to Max. "Max come on that's not what I told you". Bly said to Max. She doesn't hear him as the others notice him. He puts his hand on his forehead and pinches the bridge of his nose as well.

"Hey Bly what's going on"? Justin asks Bly as he is caught up with him as Kwan, Zeke, Sofia, and Zara are walking up towards the white cladded teen. The small group missed the conversation between him and Max as well as the spat with Jade.

Bly turns around as he sees some of the others. "Max wants to prove that she is just as tough like Jade and Casey to Jade". Bly said to them. He is wondering how bad this idea is going to go considering that Jade is not giving her the chance too.

Zeke slightly frowns as he looks at Bly. "Well, Max has been acting really childish and bratty recently. Plus I can see why Jade hasn't given her the chance too prove it. If Jade is not careful, she could very easy underestimating her". Zeke said to Bly as he truly thinks about it.

"I am with Zeke on this one. Plus Jade probably sees her as another Sofia. No offense Sofia". Kwan said to them as he looks at Sofia. He is trying not to let it bother the young gold ranger.

Sofia shrugs as she looks at Kwan. "None taken, plus I had to learn that I can't be childish and bratty all the time. It maybe time for Max to learn the same thing". Sofia said to them as she recalls about the lessons. The group nods as they head into the school building.

At lunch, Maggie is filled in about this morning. Max is sitting next to Jade as she is trying to get close to her and bond with her. "So Jade, who do you think is in top five of the toughest girls on the team"? Max asks Jade as she wants to know about it.

The teens look at each other as they look at Jade. "Well it is obvious that Casey and I would be at the top of the toughest girls of the team. Then it would be Maggie, Zara, and then Sofia". Jade said to Max as she is sure about the top 5 tough girls of the team. The others look at each other as they can see why Maggie is at number 3 of the tough girl list.

Max slightly frowns as she looks at Jade. "How come I am not in your top 5 tough girl list? I mean Zara doesn't look that tough and doesn't carry the physical and emotional scars like I do". Max asks Jade as she is slightly confused about the reason in her opinion.

Jade frowns as she gives Max a look. Zara slightly frowns as hears that Max thinks that she is not that tough. "It is more than just physical toughness Max. Besides Zara has gone through tough things just like the rest of us". Jade said to Max. She is trying to ignore the fact that Max is getting annoying on her.

Max frowns as she glares at Jade as she has had enough. "I am just as tough like you, Casey, and possibly Maggie. I will prove it to you". Max said to Jade as she leaves the lunchroom as she is getting very angry at her.

The teens frown as they look at each other. Casey looks at Jade as she shakes her head to her. "Umm Jade, do you think you may have underestimated Max? I mean I have seen some the scars, but I haven't asked her about them yet". Casey said to Jade. The teens nod in agreement as they look at Casey.

Jade frowns as she doesn't want to admit it yet. "Me underestimate her, that will be the day when pigs fly". Jade said to them as she leaves the lunchroom. The teens look at each other as they have two upset rangers on their hands.

"Why do I get the feeling that Jade will be the one wearing the egg on her face"? Justin asks them. It is an obvious question to the rest of the team. The teens sigh as they are thinking the same thing.

Maggie sighs as she looks at Justin. "It is because Jade hasn't fully seen that Max is tougher and stronger than she looks. She doesn't even want to admit it either". Maggie said to them.

Bly sighs as he looks at them. "Maggie is actually correct. Max is tougher and stronger than she looks considering her past. Like Casey, Max has some physical and emotional scars on her body". Bly said to them as he reveals something about their new teammate.

The teens look at Bly as they are really surprised by the revelation. "Physical and emotional scars really, how come Max hasn't said anything to us about it yet"? Kwan asks Bly as none of them knows about the physical and emotional scars that Max carries.

Bly sighs as he looks at the team. "I wish Max told you guys about it. I guess she was hoping to tell it to Jade first in hoping that she will see her just as tough like she is. You see Max was found at the orphanage when she was a baby with those scars and ashes on her body. No one knew where they came from. A rumor that quickly went away that she was another baby that was experimented on just like the babies from Aurora Cove years ago. As Max was growing up at the orphanage, the other kids picked on her and made her life miserable. It was Max that fought back on them and gotten tough from that". Bly said to them as he explains to them a part of the story.

The teens look at Bly as they are stunned by it. "I guess Max is tougher and stronger than she looks. I had no idea that her childhood was that rough in that orphanage". Sofia said to Bly. She has shivers down her back.

Bly nods as he looks at Sofia. "Yeah about that, she didn't get adopted by my parents until she turned ten years old. She had to learn to stand up for herself on her own even on those that made her life really hard". Bly said to them. The teens look at each other as they are learning something more about Max that they did not know earlier.

The teens look at each other as they realize that Jade has really underestimated Max. "Normally I don't say these kinds of things, but Jade is in for a rude awakening". Maggie said to them as the others nod in agreement.

That afternoon, the teens are together as they are in training. Daniel's watchful eye looks at the teens as Jade and Max are in a spar. It catches the others attention as Max is really going at it on Jade. "Umm Max are you going a bit over board with the spar"? Casey asks Max as she notices that Jade is being pushed back even further.

Max frowns as she glances at Casey. "No way Casey, I got to show Jade that I am just as tough and mean like her and you. After all, you two are the top two on the tough girl squad, and I am barely on it according to Jade". Max said to Casey as she is really going at it on Jade for a spar. She is angry about it as she is planning to take it out on Jade.

Jade frowns as she is in for it now. "Look, you are being childish about it. I thought this is just a spar not a full blown ranger fight". Jade said to Max as she blocks the younger teens move. She returns a punch straight to the face.

Max lands on the floor as she glares at Jade. She has tears in her eyes as she glares at the purple cladded teen. "If you think that my life has been filled with happy joy joy, you are sorely mistaken. If anyone would understand having to stand up to bullies in a home setting, it would be mostly be you". Max said to Jade as she is upset. She runs off crying as she left the headquarters.

The teens look at each other as they as they give a look to Jade. Jade is stunned as this is new to her. "Did I miss something important during lunch"? Jade asks them as she has a feeling that the obvious answer would be yes. She has a sheepish expression on her face.

Bly nods as he looks at Jade as he gives her a look. "Yeah, the truth is Max wanted to bond with you about being around bullies in a home setting. Max grew up in an orphanage where she was the target of a group of bullies since she was five years old. She had to learn to step up for herself there and often gotten beaten by them. She didn't get adopted until she was 10 years old. The reasons why she acts childish and a cry baby because she didn't really have a great childhood at that orphanage. She had to become tough on her own and wanted to show you and prove that to her. She does have mysterious scars on her body, but she doesn't remember how she got them. It was there even when she was a baby. I hope you really think about that before talking to Max". Bly said to Jade as he is mad at her as he walks away from the others to calm down.

Jade is stunned as she never knew about it. "I need to be alone to think about what I have done". Jade said to them. She takes off from the headquarters. She is definetly the one wearing egg on her face after the spar with Max.

"Do you think Jade will make things right with Max"? Sofia asks Maggie as she is wondering about it. She and Zara are wondering about the same thing about the drama between Jade and Max.

Maggie nods as she looks at Sofia. "Yeah I do believe she will Sofia". Maggie said to Sofia as it is going to be a long time coming for her. She has a feeling that Jade will see how wrong she truly is.

In town, Jade frowns as she is trying to find Max. She is kind of beating herself up over the fact that she really underestimated her newest teammate. 'Ugh, why is it that when I prove something that is right, but it turns out to be wrong'? Jade asks herself as she sits down on a bench.

 _ **"You look like you are completely lost on a cheery day for most people".**_ A male individual said to Jade as he is wearing a gothic punk outfit as he has a dark purple shirt with a white skull on it with black jeans and boots. He has a leather jacket on as he has strange piercings and tattoos on his body.

Jade turns as she notices the guy. She smirks by his looks and style. "You got that right and I like your style. Most people just don't understand that our style is too out there for them to handle". Jade said to the guy. "Who are you anyways"? Jade asks the guy as she is wondering more about him.

The guy shrugs as he looks at Jade. _**"My people name is not important right now. The important thing for you is to fully admit that you have really underestimated someone who you thought is someone who is in the way, but really she is a trusted ally and friend".**_ The guy said to Jade.

Jade sighs as she looks at the guy. "That's one thing that I was hoping that I would never have to do. I didn't realize that she is actually just as tough like me and Casey. I only saw her as this childish girl who got drafted to the team. I didn't realize that she is tougher and stronger than she looked". Jade said to the guy. /

The guy nods as he looks at Jade as she is realizing what she did wrong. _ **"Perhaps it is time for you to open up your mind more on who is tough and needs improving to be tough".**_ The guy said to Jade as he walks away from her.

Jade is stunned as she is looking for the guy. 'Ok that's really weird, it is like he was here and then he vanishes just like that. I wonder if any of the others had an experience with that already'. Jade thought to herself. She hears her morphor going off.

 _ **"Jade, there is trouble at the abandoned warehouses in the industrial district. We got a lock on Max's location there".**_ Maggie said to Jade.

Jade frowns as she has a feeling that Max is in trouble. "I am on my way Maggie". Jade said to Maggie as she is ready to fight. She knows what she has to do deep inside as she heads off to the battle. 'I hope I am not too late'. Jade thought to herself as she runs to a safe place to teleport to the battle.

At the abandoned warehouses, Max frowns as she is in serious trouble. She is facing the monster and the digibots alone. She got trapped as energy from the monster is effecting her. "I am not going to cry like a little kid you freaky monster". Max yells at the monster as she is trying to free her self.

The rangers arrive as Jade comes in as she kicks at the monster. "Hey you freak release the littlest tough girl of the team now". Jade yells at the monster. She is angry as she glares at the monster.

The monster turns with Max at the end of the rope. She hears what the purple cladded teen just called her. "What does this crybaby ranger mean to you"? The monster yells at Jade. It appears to be messing with her as it is ready to fight.

Jade frowns as she glares at the monster. "For starters, she is not a crybaby ranger. Secondly, she is my teammate". Jade said to the monster as she has her morphor out. She means business as she is ready to fight as well.

 _ **"Cyber Force Transform",** _Jade yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form. She is standing tall as she glares at the monster. She is a warrior girl out on mission to stop them.

The rangers notice that something has changed in the normally broody purple ranger. However Maggie nods as she is leading the team. "Jade, I want you to free Max. The rest of us will distract the ugly monster". Maggie said to Jade.

Jade nods as she understands what it meant. "Got it Maggie", Jade said to Maggie as she knows she has to free Max and apologize to the younger ranger. The younger ranger is high in the air are she is wrapped in a powered charged rope.

The monster roars at the rangers as it charges in at them. It is also dragging a power charged rope that has Max at the end of it. It fires various beams at the rangers as it is ready to slam a ranger. The rangers easily dodged it with ease.

Max is still struggling as she notices that the others are distracting the monster. However Jade is getting closer to the power charged rope that binds the crimson/black ranger. "Jade did you really mean by the littlest tough girl comment"? Max asks Jade.

Jade nods as she is uses her cyber magic on the rope. "Yes I did. Look, I don't do this very often and finding the words to say it is not my forte. I really underestimated you Max, and I honestly didn't know that you endured various things in your life. I only saw you as another Sofia on the team, and I was wrong. You are just as tough like the others. I just never gave you that chance. Will you accept my apology"? Jade asks Max as it takes a lot for her to admit when she is truly wrong.

Max nods as she looks at Jade. "I do accept your apology Jade". Max said to Jade. She smiles as she notices that Jade is glowing in a bright purple power. Jade is stunned as she gained a power boost.

"Now let's see if this rope will go bye bye". Jade said to Max as she uses it to cut the rope. Max is freed as she lands next to Jade. She smiles as she looks at Jade. It feels like she has truly earned the trust from the brooding purple ranger.

"Hey Jade, let's finish this like the tough girls that we are together". Max said to Jade. She smirks at her as she is wondering if she is thinking of the same thing. She smirks to her as she nods to her.

Jade turns to Max as she is thinking of the same thing. "You bet and let's do this". Jade said to Max. She is standing right by her side as they are ready to finish it off. Jade is glowing in a bright purple color with the cyber magic flowing around her.

The monster is still going at it as the rangers are still dodging the beams. "You Rangers will have to deal with my final strike move, and the end of that crybaby ranger". The monster yells at them. She t notices that it's powered charged rope is broken as the ranger is freed.

"How about the biggest and the littlest tough girls finish you off together". Jade and Max said in unison as they are ready to fight. The rangers notice how the two of them are standing together side by side as they glare at the monster.

The monster frowns as it notices that the crimson/black ranger is completely freed and standing next to the purple ranger. "WHAT NO", the monster said to them. It charges in at them.

Max and Jade dodges it together with ease as they send a crimson/black and purple power together. It swirls together as it is being combined into a massive attack. "Never mess with the tough girls of the ranger team". Jade and Max said together in unison.

The monster gets hit directly by the massive attack and it explodes into millions of pieces as it turns to ash. The rangers went towards Max and Jade as they notice that the two rangers had patched things up. "I was truly wrong about you Max. I just didn't realize how tough you really are. I am glad that I learned that lesson from that strange guy". Jade said to them.

Justin nods as he thinks about it. "Wait a minute what strange guy"? Justin asks them as he feels like he is missing something huge. The others look at each other as they are thinking of the same thing.

Jade looks at them as she has a skeptical brow at them. "A strange guy who looked like a gothic just like me gave me advice before Maggie got in touch with me about the battle". Jade said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at each other. "Ok this is going to sound weird but I also got a strange visitor who also gave me advice". Kwan said to them. He thinks back to that day when they talked about things.

Casey nods as she thinks back about it. "Yeah me too, it can't be a coincidence that a strange guy is giving us advice". Casey said to them. The rangers look at each other as it is very strange and unusual to happen.

Maggie frowns as she looks at them. "Maybe we should tell my dad about this when we get back to the headquarters". Maggie said to them. The Rangers nod in agreement as they teleport back to the headquarters.

Close by, a teenage boy is stunned as he watched the battle. 'Are those really the rangers? Are they the ones that a strange bird told me to present a clue to find something that I don't even understand'. The teenage boy thought to himself as he feels deeply conflicted.

 _ **"The Cyber Phoenix chosen you to help the rangers in their journey to defeat Prince Boltzon once and for all".**_ The second guy said to the teenage boy as three forms of him appear to him. It is the same three forms that found Casey, Kwan, and now Jade.

End Chapter

Jade has finally seen that Maxine is a tough girl just like she is. It took her some time, and learned a powerful lesson. However another boy has seen the rangers fight, but who is the other guy with the same three forms that appeared to Casey, Kwan, and Jade? What is the signing of the Cyber Phoenix?

Next Chapter: The Lesson of Having a Sibling on the Team


	32. Chapter 31

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 31: The Lesson of Having a Sibling on the Team

At the headquarters, Arianna frowns as the latest monster failed to destroy the rangers. "Those rangers are really making a huge mess of things for them". Arianna said to herself as she is thinking about a plan to get back at them. She is looking at the various pictures of the rangers from Baylorville as she is thinking about what the mysterious Stabella told her.

" _ **I want you to pick a ranger from Cyber Force to deeply punish for getting in your way".**_ Stabella said to Arianna as she vanish from the area. Arianna is still thinking about it as she is looking at a device that has the special mark of Stabella.

'The red ranger is out of the question to punish greatly. Even though she is the red ranger, I want to target someone else entirely'. Arianna thought to herself as she rules out the red ranger as her choice to punish greatly. She looks at the rest of the team as also rules out the green, purple, and orange rangers. She looks at the photo of the blue ranger as she has an evil grin on her face. 'Perfect he shall be the one to greatly punish. What a better way to get to the second in command'. Arianna thought to herself as she selects to punish Zeke greatly. She grabs the device as she heads out from the headquarters to place the device on Zeke.

In another room, Boaratix is still doing her research as she comes to a dead end on it. "How strange, it seems that their facial resemblance does not match to anyone else on this wretched planet". Boaratix said to herself as she is some what baffled by the research. She is wondering how is this even possible as she makes some notes about the two rangers and having the same facial resemblances to each other. "There is no doubt that those two rangers are related some how. Plus no matter what I try to do on finding more humans on that planet that match the same resemblances, it gets me no where pretty fast even with the cyber magic". Boaratix said to herself as she is getting frustrated with it.

"Perhaps you need to search further away from Earth. Perhaps those two rangers are not really Earthlings at all". Intertron said to Boaratix as he walks in the room. He notices the hard research that the head officer has done.

Boaratix turns as she looks at Intertron as it is something she didn't even consider. "It would make more sense if there is no one else on that planet that share the same facial resemblance. If you are right about this Intertron, there maybe a break through to what needs to be accomplished as well". Boaratix said to Intertron as she gets to work on new research as she expands the search perimeters. 'It might take awhile to get through each planet included the destroyed civilization of Cyberobia'. Boaratix thought to herself as she continues in her work. What she doesn't know that there is someone very close to her and the other officers who share the same facial resemblance with the two rangers that she is researching about.

In Baylorville, it is a Saturday as the teens are at the headquarters for a normal training. Things has calmed down between Max and Jade as the two of them are sparing each other more. Bly has a faint smile on his face as he notices Zeke and Sofia sparing like the two of them are in a dance together. He sighs as he should have done this days ago, but he is going to do this now. "Hey Zeke, Sofia, I need to ask the two of you something". Bly said to Zeke and Sofia as he walks over to the blue and gold cladded teens. He has a sheepish expression on his face as he rubs his arms as he feels guilty about not doing this much sooner than he originally planned it.

It catches the others attention as they stopped what they are doing as they look at Bly. "Bly whats wrong? It is not like you to look down on your self over something". Maggie said to Bly as she is pointing something out to him. The teens nod as it is now for sit down and talk sort of situation. Daniel nods as he also sees the solemn expression on the white ranger as well.

Bly nods as he looks at them as he has brought the training down more to a stand still as he looks at the others. "I am sorry that I stopped a sparring practice, but this is something that I should have done since Max joined the team". Bly said to them as he looks at Max. It has been on his mind for a while as it is weighting in his heart and chest.

"Dude what ever it is, you really should get it off of your chest". Justin said to Bly as he is being the supportive friend on the team. He grins to him as he gives the thumbs up on it.

"Yeah Justin is right Bly. I mean we all have some sort of new issue to work on since Max joined the team. It is because of it so far, myself, Casey, and Jade grown a bit as well". Kwan said to Bly as he is pointing that it is him, Casey, and Jade that has grown a bit since then.

Zara is thinking about it as she is curious about her lesson with Max that will help her grow as a ranger. 'Kwan's journey with Max was about telling her about how independent he is even though he is in a wheel chair. Casey's journey with Max was about revealing the painful past that she had and gaining those horrible tattoos. Plus Jade's journey with Max was about her showing Jade that she is a tough girl too just like her and Casey. If each of us are going to gain a special lesson or journey, what is my special journey or lesson to do with Max'. Zara thought to herself as she is not the only one with the same question as well.

Bly nods as he looks at Zeke and Sofia as he has a question for them. "How did you handle having your little sister on the team? Plus is it possible that Max and I get to where you and Sofia are right now being synched like that. I mean when I saw you two spar it is like I am watching a dance between the two of you. I guess I want that same synch between me and Max. I guess what I am trying to say is that I should have brought this up much sooner than now". Bly said to Zeke and Sofia as the others are stunned by Bly's admission to the team.

Zeke and Sofia look at each other as they turn to Bly. "Well Bly, having Sofia on the team wasn't as easy as it looked especially at the beginning, but Max doesn't really know the full story". Zeke said to them as he looks at Max. Sofia sighs as she remembers about it and the various things that she is not very proud of either.

Max has a skeptical expression on her face as she looks at them. "Hold on, I thought you two worked very nicely together. Are you telling me it wasn't like that at in the beginning as rangers"? Max naively asks Zeke and Sofia as she has no idea how wrong she truly is about it.

Sofia shakes her head to Max as she sighs to the younger ranger. "It wasn't really like that Max. In fact, I had a hard time being in the same room with Zeke especially everything that happened years ago. Before we became rangers, Zeke and I were estranged with each other for a very long time over a prank that he and his buddies did to me. When we got drafted to the ranger team, we pretty much had to work out the issues between us. Plus on top of it, I refused to see how Zeke has changed for the better instead of the worst that I saw in him years ago". Sofia said to Max.

Max is stunned as she never realized that Sofia and Zeke had some hard issues to deal with even though they are on the same team. "Did the things that you did towards Zeke was worse than the things that I tried to do so far with the others"? Max asks Sofia as she has a sheepish expression on her face. She tries to remember what she did that got them so upset with her.

Sofia nods as she looks at Max as she has that childish expression on her face. "Yeah I did some stupid things, but it was more aimed at Zeke than the others because he was the only one that I had beef with as Zeke would put it". Sofia said to Max as she remembers about the things that she wasn't proud of as well.

Max has a skeptical expression on her face as she looks like she has never heard of that saying before. "The only one that I had beef with. Are you referring to having dinner with someone"? Max asks Sofia as she doesn't really get it. The teens slightly grins as they are laughing lightly at Max.

"No, it is more like have bad blood between someone. It is just an expression that some people would say Max. My bad blood with Zeke went back to when we were kids. Of course, I got Zeke's friends in trouble. However, mom and dad told Zeke that he couldn't be friends with them anymore because of their bad influences. At the time, Zeke didn't really understand the reason why as it felt really unfair on him since they were friends since pre-k. At the same time, it felt wrong to him to end a friendship like that. As a result, he joined his friends on a prank on me. It did feel like a huge betrayal done by a family member. In the aftermath, mom refused to talk to Zeke until he was no longer friends with them. Mom took me with her in the divorce and moved away to Baylorville and getting away from dad's family at the same time.

Max is stunned as she looks at Zeke as he has a sheepish expression on his face as he did some terrible things to his own sister. "Yeah, however I did end the friendship with them, but it was until a couple of years ago when that happened. Since my sister was gone with mom, I had time to reflect on things and meet Kwan in the process and became friends. In that time, I met someone who meant a lot to me. She was tough but really cool for a girl. In some ways, she reminds me of Casey in a lot of ways. But one day, my friends that I hung out with before Kwan moved to town pulled a prank on her. It turned out that she fought against cancer and pulled the wig on her head and most of her hair was gone because of treatment. It was then and there that I ended the friendship with them. Since then, it was me, Alessia, and Kwan in our crew. What my former ex friends did next really changed my life forever. They caused a car accident that cost the lives of Kwan's parents and his own sisters. I was the one that pulled Kwan out from the burning car on that night". Zeke said to Max as he brings that part of the story into full focus.

Max is stunned as she looks at Zeke as she had no idea about how he became a hero. "I never knew that you actually did that". Max said to Zeke as she smiles to him as she learns something new about him. The others nod as they know about the heroic deed.

Zeke nods as he looks at Max as he has a sheepish expression on his face. "Yeah well, it is something that I am greatly proud about, but I never boast about it. Plus for the longest time, I never told Sofia and my mom about the event until a while back. The thing was I wasn't sure what they would think especially my mom since I was hiding something else from both Sofia and my mom". Zeke said to Max.

Max is utterly confused as she looks at Zeke. "What do you mean that you were hiding something else from Sofia and your mom"? Max asks Zeke as she has no idea what kind of bombshell that he has on himself. The others seem to know about it as he is about to reveal it to Max.

Zeke nods as he looks at Max as he feels comfortable with telling her about his biggest secret. "You see Max. Alessia was more than my best friend. We even started to date in high school. However when she started to miss a lot of school, I gotten really worried about her. I pretty much almost stopped functioning because Alessia was the only person that I could think, talk, eat, and sleep about her. I know it sounds a bit obsessive about it. However, I truly fell for her smile and her beautiful heart. One day, her mom told me to come to the hospital to see Alessia. Her cancer came back more aggressively than before. On top of it, Alessia was also pregnant with my child. I never knew about the pregnancy because her dad made her not to tell me about it. Anyways, Alessia didn't want to take medicine because she wanted her baby to live instead of her. Meaningless to say that her parents got into a nasty divorce about her and other things. When the baby was born, Alessia took a turn for the worst as she ended up in hospice care. My dad and her mom were talking and they decided to let us to get married right then and there because we shared a love story that should have kept going. The ceremony was private and intimate as well. Alessia and I were married for about a week before she passing away in hospice. Her dad also died as well of a heart attack. As for the baby, she is being raised by her mom until I am ready to take over to raise. You see Max. I am a teenage parent but a widower as well". Zeke said to Max as he admits it to her.

Max is in shock as she never knew this about Zeke as she is processing it. "I had no idea that you of all people is a father and a widow. I guess there is more to people that meets the eye right". Max said to Zeke as she looks at him in a brand new light.

Zeke nods as he looks at Max as he shows her a photo of his daughter. "Her name is Sofia Alessia Myers. Alessia always liked the name Sofia and wanted to honor my sister even though she has never met her before. Plus I go to her mom's house over the weekends to take care of little Sofia". Zeke said to Max.

Sofia nods as she looks at Max as she smiles to her. "You see Max. Zeke and I had to overcome our major differences especially from the rift in our childhood to become the great brother and sister team within the team. Plus I also learned that Zeke does really love me even after all the stuff that happened in the past. I learned that lesson the harshest way when Zeke was captured by Boaratix and delievered him to Zilentia at Prince Boltzon's ship". Sofia said to Max.

Max frowns as something from her memory is coming back to her as shivers and chills goes down her back and neck. "Was Zeke turned to cyber stone by any chance"? Max asks Sofia as she has some memories of her own that is coming back even further than before. It catches the teens very off guard as they are wondering what is going on with her.

Sofia is stunned as she looks at Max as something she said caught all of them very off guard. "Yes, how did you know about being turned to cyber stone anyways"? Zeke curiously asks Max as the others are wanting to know the same thing.

Max looks at them as she is in some sort of deep fog as she looks dizzy for some unknown reason. Daniel frowns as they are all missing something very important as they look at Max. "Max whats wrong"? Daniel asks Max as they are all confused about it.

"It is what they did to my people on Cyberobia long ago". Max said to them as she is talking with a different tone of voice as she is getting dizzy. Her head is pounding as she is starting to remember even more as more images of her past is coming back. Her eyes rolls back and her knees are buckling up as she faints in front of the team.

"Max no", the teens said to Max as Bly catches her in time as he is carrying her bridal style. Bly is deeply confused as he has no idea why this has happened. The teens are just as confused about the whole thing as well.

"This is really weird but why did Max faint like that"? Zara asks Daniel as she is mystified by it as the others are trying to process the whole thing. She is also starting to feel strange for some unknown reason as well.

Daniel turns as he notices that Zara looks just as dizzy like Max was just before she fainted. "I am not sure Zara. However, are you feeling ok Zara"? Daniel asks Zara as he doesn't need two fainted teens on his hands.

"I am not sure Daniel. It just felt very weird and strange all the sudden. It also feels like that I want to sit or lay down for a while". Zara said to them as she needs to sit down on a chair or something. Her strange feelings are getting worse as it is not long that she is starting to feel faint as well.

It is not long that both Casey and Jade rushes over to Zara as they got her to lay down in the med bay. Max is in a bed next to her as it is very confusing to realize that something off is going on. Plus it only has effected only Zara and Max.

Maggie frowns as something is definitely up as she has no idea why two of her own teammates has fainted like that. Plus it doesn't even effect her or the other rangers on the team. "I guess your question about having a sibling on the team will have to wait until another time Bly". Daniel said to Bly. He is just as mystified about it as well.

Bly sighs as he looks at Daniel as he tries not to let it bother him very much. "It is not your fault Daniel. It is giving me some idea on how Max and I becoming another sibling team within a bigger team". Bly said to Daniel as they nod in agreement. What they don't realize is that there is a huge secret that it unknown to both Zara and Max.

Meanwhile, it is the middle of the night as Arianna is in the town as she is heavily disguised to cover her dark and evil signature to alert the rangers. She arrives at Zeke's and Kwan's house as she carefully sneaks up a tree in the backyard. One of the branches leads to Zeke's room as it is the perfect spot for her to sneak across to get to his room. Arianna opens up the window as she sneaks into the bedroom. She watches Zeke sleeping in bed as she notices that his back is not covered by a blanket while it is covering his lower half of his body. Arianna smiles evilly as she places a device on his back as it is activated. 'Perfect, the blue ranger won't even feel the fact that a mark is being placed on him. When ever the rangers defeat a monster, he will start feeling the pain. Although it will be light at first, it will soon increase as it will be painful. Even if they try to get rid of the device, the mark of Stabella will be there until it is time to bring mother back'. Arianna thought to herself as she sneaks out of the house and closes the window. She teleports back to the ship.

Back on the ship, Arianna notices something on the monitors as it is another evil signature coming from Asherton. 'I wonder who that signature belongs to'. Arianna thought to herself as it is located within the same house that a ranger lives as well. "This is very interesting. An evil being at the same location as a ranger". Arianna said to herself as she grins evilly and laughs about the news.

" _ **You will soon meet her and goes with you. She is the youngest daughter of the group Arianna. She is being watched by my descendant Xolimerica. She will also join you and your other sisters".**_ The spirit of Stabella said to Arianna as the plans are coming along smoothly as things are really heating up for both sides.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _It is just a simple filler chapter as Bly is learning how to have a sibling on the team. He admits that he should have that talk much sooner. Plus Max also learns more about Zeke and Sofia as she is learning how to be on the same team with her brother. However both Max and Zara mysteriously fainted during the talk, but the rangers has no idea why it happened. Meanwhile, Arianna places some sort of device on Zeke. What is the Mark of Stabella? Plus will the rangers find out that someone has planted on Zeke to get him to suffer?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Putting the Puzzle Pieces of the Past Together_


	33. Chapter 32

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 32: Putting the Puzzle Pieces Together

At the headquarters, Arianna has a wild smirk on her face as she placed the device on Zeke. 'Perfect, once he is feeling the effects a lot more, he will be greatly punished in more ways than one'. Arianna thought to herself as she is putting her plans together. Plus she also knows that she will meet her younger sister who also has a role in all of this as well.

"Are you the one that they call Arianna"? A female voice said to Arianna. The mysterious being is not alone as she has a younger girl with her. She has a poker face expression on her face as she is ready to see that Arianna is on guard with her.

Arianna turns as she notices a humanoid like being with a younger girl. She is in fighting stance as she glares at them. "What are you two doing here in Prince Boltzon's headquarters? I shall destroy the both of you where you stand". Arianna said to them as she shows off her dark powers.

"I actually wouldn't do that if I were you. After all, we actually family and related to the great Stabella". The female said to Arianna as she reveals her true appearance to the girl. The female is Xolimercia as she gives Arianna a look.

Arianna is stunned as she looks at Xolimercia. "I didn't realize that you know about my true mother. Plus what's with the short stacked girl with you"? Arianna asks Xolimercia as she is not impressed by her.

The younger girl frowns as she has her dark powers in a flare. "Right now, my name is Raine. I am also one of Stabella's daughters. I haven't made the transformation like you have yet. Also like you, I have selected someone from the Treasure Warriors team to get that very same mark. I am someone that you shouldn't trifle up either". The girl revealed to be Raine said to Arianna.

Arianna is more impressed by the younger girl's dark powers. However she is not as impressed by the other things about her. "Really which one, I hope you didn't pick someone lame like the yellow ranger on that team. From your actual human name, it is not very evil enough like mine shrimp". Arianna said to Raine as she tries to dismisses her.

Raine frowns as she glares at Arianna. "You wish because I placed it on their very mentor and purple ranger. As far as that yellow ranger, I have something else planned for her. It is something that I like to call the ultimate betrayal". Raine said to Arianna as her dark powers and inner darkness is reaching to its peak.

Arianna is in shock as Xolimercia is smiling as it is finally happening. Raine is in the air as black energy is swirling around her like she has accepted her inner darkness to consume her completely. Dark flames is swirling and dancing around her as it doesn't hurt and burn her. She has a dark red and gold body suit that covers her neck down to her feet. She has special armor and cloak on her body as she appears to be a knight and a priestess combined. She has a wicked shield staff as it has two orb jewels in the center of it. There are other symbols on the shield itself as it is upside down. "For now on, I am Salem". Salem said to Arianna as the transformation is complete.

Arianna is stunned as she witnessed the transformation and the name change. "Well, I never realized that she has the inner darkness and accepting it like a pro instead of being an annoying cry baby". Arianna said to Salem as she is more impressed by the younger girl.

Salem smirks as she looks at Arianna. "Once I knock my so called half sister for a betraying loop, she will regret putting me down for so long". Salem said to them as she grins and smirks evilly. Xolimercia smirks as she sees that her recruit is all grown up and ready to fight against the rangers. Arianna smirks as she looks at Salem as she is getting the feeling that their little sister squad is getting bigger from the other dimension.

In another room, Boaratix frowns as hears the commotion as she sees another human girl transforming herself into an evil being. She rise an eyebrow as she senses the inner darkness within her. 'Inner darkness, it does have its effects on a human. I just didn't realize that Arianna has a sister with that kind of power just like she does'. Boaratix thought to herself as the monitors are going off.

Boaratix turns around as the search got an important match. She frowns as she spots the facial resemblance to be very uncanny to someone on Cyberobia. "Queen Digimenia, how can that be? We destroyed the eldest daughter years ago on that miserable planet. Plus we didn't even find that youngest daughter on that planet unless". Boaratix said to herself as she has a sudden realization.

"Silver Tech must have sent the younger daughter away before we got to the planet when we launched the invasion. Plus if memory serves me correctly, that younger daughter was a mere Cyberobian infant at that time. If my hunch is correct, one of those rangers must be the younger daughter of Queen Digimenia. If that is the case then, which one is the elder daughter? Plus how is it possible for her to be alive on that planet"? Boaratix asks herself as she plans to find out more.

It is the middle of the night in Baylorville. Justin is in bed as he is trying to drift off to sleep. He is deep thought over that he hasn't experienced the growing in the various lessons that the others had so far. Plus ever since Max has joined the team, he is not sure what kind of lesson that he can show her. He even saw a strange individual talking with the others, but the person is not very familiar to him. On top of it, he is not sure if the person goes to the school or not. 'What can I do to help show Max a lesson? I mean Sofia and Zeke showed Bly and Max how a brother and sister can work together, Jade showed Max how to be even tougher in battle. Kwan showed Max how to be a fighter even in physical limitations. Plus Casey showed Max about how to understand tough things in life. On top of it, Maggie, Daniel, and Zara hasn't had a turn yet unless there lesson is something really big'. Justin thought to himself as he is over thinking about it.

'On the other hand, both Max and Zara really acted strange after that battle was over. All the sudden, Max spoke really weird like her voice suddenly changed. On top of that, they both felt weird like they are about to pass out. Plus Max said something about her people being turned to Cyber Stone. The only person on the team that has ever experienced that is Zeke when he was held captive because he had the most guilt towards Sofia. How is possible that Max knows something about Cyberobia'? Justin asks himself as he is in deep thoughts as he is thinking about past battles as something occurred to him.

It suddenly dawns on Justin as he thinks about it. 'Of course, that song that was played on the pink ukulele. It must have something to do with it. When played in a major key or scale, it restores memories to those that hears it. We all heard it including Max. However, it just doesn't explain why Zeke was in pain as well. What ever it is, it must be really bad on all levels'. Justin thought to himself as he has a full mind to find out more.

As the sun is coming up to greet the day, Justin teleports to the headquarters as he is doing some research. _**"You are here really early this morning young Justin. Tell me, what is on your mind that troubles you"?** _Silver Tech asks Justin as he is surprised to see him this morning.

Justin looks at Silver Tech as he knows that the Cyberobian being caught him. "Silver Tech, can you tell me more about your home world on Cyberobia? I mean it must have been super advanced civilization with cyber magic and things like that right"? Justin asks Silver Tech as he is very curious about it.

Silver Tech looks at the young green ranger as he is not sure how to tell him about his life there and the destruction that took place. _**"I can tell that your curiosity knows no bounds. However there are somethings that must be learned all together instead to one person Justin. You should get some sleep while you still can before school".** _Silver Tech said to Justin as he doesn't want to tell him about it.

Justin slightly frowns as he looks at Silver Tech on the screen. He notices something else on the monitors as it appears to be a message that was left open up on the screen. Plus the message was from Azalea the mentor of the Treasure Warriors team. Plus there was a reply back that listed Zeke's name along with Jasper, Azalea herself on it as well. "Alright", Justin said to Silver Tech as he leaves the headquarters some what empty handed. 'What was that symbol that I saw on the other monitor? I have never seen that thing before. Why is it called the Mark of Stabella? Plus why is it effected Zeke, Jasper, and the mentor of Treasure Warriors'? Justin thought to himself as he has more unanswered questions.

At school, the teens notice Maggie feeling down as she saw the messages and that symbol on the monitors just before she and her dad left the headquarters last night. 'Dad must be worried about mom having that strange mark. He hasn't told me anything about it or the name sake that is named for'. Maggie thought to herself as she has some unanswered questions of her own.

The others look at each other as Zeke is slightly feeling better. "Any ideas on when you could have been hit with that mark"? Sofia asks Zeke as she is wondering how someone could have sneaked into town and do it. She has true concern for Zeke.

Zeke shakes his head as he tries to think about it. "I wish I knew which night it was. It is like it came out of nowhere. What really bugs me is that Daniel seemed to recognize that mark and the symbols within them mean exactly". Zeke said to the teens. He is slightly feeling down about it.

Casey nods as she looks at Maggie as she thinks about it. "Doesn't your biological mom has loads of information about ranger teams in the past? Maybe she knows what the symbols mean"? Casey asks Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Casey as she looks down on herself. "Yeah although, she was the one that sent the message to dad. I got a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon". Maggie said to them as she has some concerns that she wants to share with them.

Jade looks at Maggie as she has the feeling that something is bothering the young leader. "It doesn't take a rocket science genius to see that something is bothering you Maggie". Jade said to Maggie as she is stating her honest opinion. Even though, she does have that compassionate side in her.

Maggie nods as she looks at them. "In one of the messages that my mom sent to my dad also asked if someone in the town showed signs of having an inner darkness or having acting very unusual like to the point of acting out around others and doing things that they really shouldn't be doing. I don't know how it fits with that symbol, but it is one of the questions asked about in the email". Maggie said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as they look at Maggie. "An inner darkness, does it sound like an oxymoron? You know it is two words that doesn't really make sense". Bly asks them as he is skeptical about the newest term to the team.

"An oxymoron is a type of figure of speech Bly. Although, it is definitely a ranger word to figure out what it truly means". Zara said to them as she is trying to figure it out. She is not familiar with the special term.

Sofia turns as she looks at Zara and Max. "How are you two holding up since that battle yesterday? You two really worried us because it wasn't like you two to faint like that at our headquarters". Sofia asks Zara and Max as she swiftly changes the subject.

"I feel fine guys. It felt really weird that both Max and I were the only two effected by it". Zara said to them as the bell rings to get to class. She is deeply confused and perpelexed on why it happened to her and Max.

The teens frown as they hear the bell to get to class. "I swear it is like every time the conversation is going good the bell rings". Kwan said to them as he is annoyed by it. The teens agrees as it always happened like that, and they are going their separate ways to class.

Throughout the day, Justin couldn't concentrate on his school work as he is still thinking about the things that he saw and overheard others talking about. 'Ok let's put together what I know so far. Both Max and Zara are both adopted. Although, the two adoptions happen at different times in their lives. They both seem to faint when we were discussing things about the battle. Plus Max's voice started to be completely different'. Justin thought to himself as he is figuring things out.

The teens spot Justin sitting there at lunch as he is deeply distracted. "Umm should one of us rescue him from his lala land day dreams"? Jade asks them as she has something in mind to prank the young green ranger. She has a smirk on her face as she waits to do it to him.

Maggie slightly frowns as she notices how much in deep thought Justin is in. "I don't think it is a good idea to". Maggie said to Jade as she sees the purple cladded girl going ahead with the prank on the younger boy. It is too late to stop Jade as she successfully pranks him.

"What did you do that for Jade"? Justin asks Jade is he is very angry at the purple cladded girl. He glares at her with daggers in his eyes.

"You were deeply into lala land Justin. Being distracted made you an easy target. That will not be good to anyone especially in battle". Jade said cooly as she made a valid point.

Justin frowns as he glares at Jade. "I wasn't day dreaming at all Jade. I may have all the puzzle pieces on the mysteries put together. Plus I think that there is something special about Zara and Max that we didn't realize just yet or the possibility that they are actually related". Justin said to Jade.

The teens look at each other as they look at Justin. They are some what baffled and skeptical about Max and Zara being related. "Are you getting too carried away with this Justin? I mean we don't know for sure if Max and Zara are truly related". Casey said to Justin as the others reluctantly agreed with her.

Justin frowns as he gives Casey a harsh glare. "I am not getting carried away with it Casey. Are you guys curious about everything that happened yesterday with Zara and Max it the strange mark that got Zeke in pain? From it looks like to me, it is that it is too strange to figure out". Justin said to them as he gets up from the table and leaves the lunch room.

The teens look at each other as Sofia looks at the papers that Justin left on the table. "Umm guys, I don't think Justin is getting too carried away with this. I mean some of these things are not totally wrong but worth exploring around". Sofia said to them as she makes a valid point to them.

The teens look at each other as they are still not sure about it. "Yeah but you remember what happened to Justin the last time he got too carried away with something". Zeke said to Sofia as he reminds the others about it. The others nod in agreement as they have concerns about Justin getting too carried away.

Max slightly frowns as she looks at them. "Then why didn't you tell him about your concerns about getting too carried away again. You guys said that it has happened before right". Max said to the teens as she is confused about it.

Bly turns to Max as he nods to her. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yeah it happened before Max. Although by the looks of these papers, I don't think Justin is getting to carried away this time guys". Bly said to the group.

The teens look at the papers as some of it contains history of Cyberobia and its downfall when banished prince returned with his Dark Cyber Legion army. "Ok, I see that he made a lot of research but how does all of this connected with a strange symbol though? I mean that symbol can't be related to Cyberobia or the Cyber Magic". Zeke said to them as he points it out to them.

The teens look at each other as Zeke has made an excellent point. Maggie looks at them as she thinks about it. "Just because an unknown symbol not related to Cyberobia doesn't mean it has no connection to what's going on. However, it also doesn't mean that we can dismiss the fact that Zeke has that strange symbol". Maggie said to them as she runs off to find Justin.

The teens are stunned as they see Maggie heading off to find Justin. "Woah, I never knew Maggie felt that way". Jade said to them as she has her arms crossed. 'Maggie might be right about it though. Even though the symbol is not related to the evil team that is making problems for us, it might hold some connection to someone who is behind it'. Jade thought to herself as the others agreed with her.

After school, Maggie finds Justin nearby at the park as he is feeling down on himself. He turns as he notices Maggie heading his way. She has a small smile as she looks at him. "May I join you"? Maggie asks Justin as she has that friendly expression on her face.

Justin looks at Maggie as he has that curious expression on his face. "Are you going to tell me if I am getting too carried away with it again? If so, I rather that you didn't sit with me". Justin said to Maggie as he frowns to her.

Maggie slightly frowns as all the sudden two people appears to them. They appear to be identical twins. "Just because they have their concerns about you about an issue doesn't mean that you get to snap at them. Plus you probably didn't realize that she has the same feelings about the same puzzle pieces being placed together". The two boys said to Justin and Maggie as they have a similar outfit to them on and wearing a red and green shirts with jeans respectively.

Justin turns as he looks at them. Maggie is surprised to see them as well. "Who are you two anyways? Plus why are you giving advice like my dad or even Silver Tech does"? Maggie asks them as she has a curiosity about them. Justin nods as it is the same thing that happened with the others as well.

"We can not reveal our identity just yet Maggie and Justin. We do know who and what the both of you are. However, we will never release that information to the wrong hands". The two male individuals said to Maggie and Justin.

Maggie has a skeptical expression on her face as she is wondering how is that even possible. Justin notice the skeptical expression on her face. "How come you can't reveal your identity to us though? You have appeared to the others already haven't you". Justin asks them as he did see them before.

"Yes we have appeared to the others. However, it was something that they needed guidance on as well". The two male individuals said to both Maggie and Justin. They are talking in unison like they are identical twins.

Maggie has a perplexed expression on her face. "Wait hold on though, why have you guys appeared to the others as well? Unless, it was your guidance that has given them more power to defeat the monsters that we have been facing very recently". Maggie said to them as she has put things together like pieces in the puzzle.

"That's correct Maggie, once our guidance has gotten through to the both of you, the both of you will get an increase on power as well". The male individuals said to Maggie. Justin nods as he is starting to understand.

"That explains so much, the others has gained more powers after seeing and talking to the two of you". Justin said to them as it puts some of the pieces of the puzzle together.

Maggie nods as she looks at them as she is also starting to understand. "Yeah it made me wonder why Justin and I haven't experienced it like the others. To be honest, I felt a bit jealous of the others getting their boost of power. At the same time, I understand why Justin and I had to wait. We both discovered puzzle pieces to put together to figure out what's really going on". Maggie said to them as she has a sheepish expression on her face.

Justin nods as he looks at them as he does have that same jealous feeling that he had. "Yeah to be honest, I am also a bit jealous of the others as well. I didn't understand how they went before me and Maggie. I do understand that they needed to be before me because their issues was more impacted with Max". Justin said to them.

The two male individuals nod as they see that both the red and green rangers has grown a bit as well. "When the evil forces doubt on your friends on the truth, it is the knowledge and the put together puzzle pieces that the both of you have will save the others". The male individuals said to them as they both vanish from the area.

Maggie and Justin look at each other as they realize that the strange individual may not be human at all. "If they are not really human, who are they truly are"? Justin asks Maggie as he is perplexed by their presence and vanishing like that.

Maggie shrugs as she does not really know. "I am not sure Justin. I got a feeling that we will all find out soon enough". Maggie said to Justin as they don't know that a monster and digibots are about to ambush them.

"No, you two will never find out because I am here to destroy you all. Digibots attack them now". A cyber hybrid monster yells at them. It is very ugly looking as it hisses at the two teens.

Maggie frowns as she glares at the monster. Justin shivers by the ugliness of the monster. They grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Guys, we got major trouble at the park". Maggie said to the others as they are probably at the headquarters right now.

"We are on our way Maggie". Zeke replies back to Maggie as the communication ends between the two of them.

Maggie nod to Justin as they are ready to morph. "You really stepped into the wrong place". Justin yells back at the monster.

 _ **"Cyber Force Transform",**_ Maggie and Justin yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. They grab out their personal weapon out of choice as they are ready to engage into the fight.

As the battle gets started, the rest of the rangers arrive to the battle. "Geez, that is one ugly monster". Casey said to them. She is horrified by the strange appearance of the monster. She feels like she is going to hurl her lunch by the sight of the monster.

The monster is laughing as it eyes at the majority of the rangers. "What's the matter Rangers? Is my appearance making all of you scared to take me on"? The monster ask at them as it is going on the offensive attack on them.

The rangers shield themselves as they barely dodge it. "If you think that's the reason, you got another thing coming". Jade retorts back to the monster as she goes in to make the first move.

The monster turns as its eyes glow as it knows something about her. "Oh yeah, you even doubt about that punishing symbol has no connection to any current villain right now". The monster said to Jade as its power has gotten to her.

Jade is gets hit and went flying to the ground. "What in the world"? Jade yells as she lands on the ground hard. She didn't expect the monster to get a hit on her. The rangers are stunned as Casey rushes over to her. Jade is covered a strange cloud like energy over her

"Jade are you ok"? Casey asks Jade as she is touching her. She feels a strange sensation over her as the cloud energy is effecting her. She screams as she went to the ground just like Jade.

The rangers are stunned as they are confused on what just happened. Sofia frowns as she glares at the monster. "What did you do to them"? Sofia asks the monster. Zeke nods as he has a bad feeling that it is anything but happy and good for them.

The monster is laughing at the rangers as it's cloud cloud energy is in its hands. "It is quite obvious rangers. Once a ranger gets hit with my doubt cloud, the remain effected with it and stops them from using their cyber magic. Plus if someone decides to touch them, they are automatically effect on them as well". The monster said to them as it is ready to hit them even more. It charges in to eye at some of them next.

The rangers frown as they not only have to avoid getting hit by the cloud energy. They have to make sure that none of them are in doubt about anything. "Guys don't get too close to Casey and Jade. We still need to protect them and deal with cloud boy". Zeke said to them.

"Zeke is right guys plus something tells me that Mr. Ugly Face here is holding something else back entirely". Kwan said to them as he sees the cloud energy moving from Casey and Jade like it is spreading around the battle. The rangers frown as it is adding a new thing to deal with.

The monster is laughing at the rangers. "Oh I did forget to add that small detail ranger. You see my cloud energy can also spread around. It may not be as fast as yours truly, but I shall get all of you with my dark doubt energy". The monster yells at the rangers.

The rangers frown as they are in a trap. "We can't dodge it forever guys. We got to find a way to defeat the monster and over come the cloud energy looming over us". Bly said to them as they are in a tough position. The Rangers nod as they plan on going on the offense.

The monster smirks as it expect the rangers to go on the offensive side now. "That's right Rangers, you can't dodge me and my doubt could". The monster yells at them as it is firing its doubt cloud beams at them.

The rangers frown as Zeke, Kwan, Bly, Sofia, and Zara gets hit by the doubt cloud. They are being pulled to the ground as it is effecting them dearly. They are screaming in pain from the doubt that they are having about things.

"You have doubt that Max and Zara are truly related. Just admit it, they are wrong". More saying are getting to the others as it is weakening them down.

The monster is laughing as it is just Maggie, Justin, and Max left to fight against the monster. "So it is just the three of you left. I thought all of you will have fallen to the doubt cloud by now especially you along with the red ranger". The monster said to them. "I guess I will have to make a bigger doubt cloud for the both of you, so I can destroy the crimson/black ranger for very last". The monster yells at them as it is sending a huge doubt cloud at them.

The three rangers frown as the huge doubt cloud is heading towards them. Maggie and Justin are beginning to flower in their cyber magic as they are ready to protect Max. As the doubt cloud deflects from them, the rangers and the monster are stunned by the turn of events. "It looks like you doubt clouds doesn't work on those who truly believe on what's going on". Maggie said to the monster.

"That's right, we can put the puzzle pieces together to figure out what your evil prince is up to as well". Justin said to the monster. Their cyber magic frees the others as they are gaining a power boost.

The rangers are in awe by the sight as they are getting up. "I should have never doubted either one of them". Jade said to them as she realize that she was wrong. The others nod in agreement as they look at Maggie and Justin.

The monster frowns as it is starting to back up. "NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. MY DOUBT CLOUD SHOULD HAVE FINISHED ALL OF YOU. NOW I AM ABOUT TO BE". The monster yells at them as the rangers are going to win.

"Going to bite the dust", Justin retorts back to the monster. Maggie and Max nod in agreement as they unleash their power at the monster. A red, green, crimson/black cyber power swirls together as it hits the monster directly.

The monster roars as it gets hit directly as it gets destroyed. Zeke cringes in pain as the mark is getting to him again. Bly is supporting him as the battle is over. "I think we should listen to what Maggie and Justin has truly put together". Bly said to them. The teens nod in agreement with Bly as they head back to the headquarters.

At the headquarters, the teens gather around as Zeke is holding an ice pack on his head. "Before we begin, we want all of you to listen to what both Justin and Maggie has to say. We all owe them that". Daniel said to them.

"Daniel is correct Rangers. We can not ignore the fact that there is a lot of puzzle pieces of information that thrown around that needs to be put together". Silver Tech said to the teens. The teens nod as they look at Justin and Maggie to let them talk.

Maggie nods as she looks at them. She decides to start with the strange mark. "This mark that infected Zeke doesn't have any connections to Prince Boltzon and Cyberobia. My theory is that someone on Prince Boltzon's side is deeply connected with it or someone who is related to that person. Plus I also learned that both the mentor of the Treasure Warriors and Jasper also got effected by the same mark. It is not known if anyone from the other dimension is also effected or anyone who has the ability to place it as well. Plus by the way Zeke is showing, that mark sends punishing pain to him when a monster is destroyed. Also from the looks of things, it is also getting stronger as well. However, it is not known how to reverse the effects". Maggie said to the team as they are stunned. Sofia frowns as she turns to Zeke as she tries to give him comfort.

Justin nods as he went next as he looks at them. "Secondly, so far Casey, Kwan, Jade, Zeke, Sofia, Bly, Maggie and I have gotten an increase of power when we make a stand on something that we were facing. Plus we have gotten a strange visitor who has given each one of us strong advise. It is that strong advice that really helped us in the battle. However the thing is, we don't know who the identity of the strange individual is yet. It maybe that it could be a new ranger or an important ally like Dawn is. There are still more unanswered questions about him that needs to be revealed". Justin said to them.

Maggie nods as she looks at the teens. Justin gives her that nod to tell them that last bit of information that they talked about. "Zara, Max, it maybe that the two of you are related in a way that we didn't realize. The way that the both of you have no cyber magic that we know is too much of a coincidence to ignore the fact the two of you felt strange like you both fainted unexpectedly yesterday. Plus if the two of you are related and didn't really know it, it is not either your faults because you both had no idea about it. Plus looking back on the history of Cyberobia, there were two princesses born to Queen Digimenia, and both of them were born without cyber magic. However, it is not accurate about the princesses' true fate. Some sources say that the elder princess died in the final battle, but others believe that she used a spell that revert her to back as a baby and got rescued as well. If Prince Boltzon finds out the true about it, it maybe that he will come after the both of you". Maggie said to them.

The teens look at each as they realize that they need to protect Max and Zara. Daniel frowns as he has the feeling that both Justin and Maggie are right about things. 'I do not want to be wrong about this. That mark, it is a sign of Stabella. How she will make a return is beyond me'? Daniel thought to himself as things are going to be more intense than ever.

 _ **End Chapter**_

Both Maggie and Justin are the ones that put the puzzle pieces together literally. However will the rangers be able to protect Zara and Max from Prince Boltzon when he discovers the truth?

 _ **Next Chapter:** Another Royal Revelation of Cyberobia Part 1_


	34. Chapter 33

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 33: Another Royal Revelation of Cyberobia Part 1

At the headquarters, Boaratix is looking at the monitors as she has the hair samples of the orange and crimson/black ranger that she sneakily gotten samples in the last couple of days. The analysis of the hair samples to find out if they are related is nerve breaking as she doesn't show it. It shows that not only that they are biologically related, and they are truly the sisters of Prince Boltzon. "My prince, you will want to see this". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon as she is stunned by the revelation that she just discovered.

Prince Boltzon walks in the room as he looks at Boaratix. He looks annoyed as he is in the process of picking out a special monster to attack and destroy the rangers. "I hope this is good news Boaratix. I was about to pick a special monster that will give the rangers a difficult time to destroy". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix.

Boaratix turns as she clearly sees the prince in a bad mood. "You will want to here this my prince. The orange and crimson/black rangers are the two lost princesses of Cyberobia. The evidence is solid and proof of it is on the monitors". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon as everything is on the screen.

Prince Boltzon looks at the monitors as he grins with evil in his eyes. The results are conclusive and clear to him. "Well, well, well, those two are really my long lost sisters after all. I have so many questions for Silver Tech about them. I know that one of them is supposed to be dead because I watched her die in front of me when Cyberobia was conquered and destroyed. The monster selection has not changed at all. Plus you should also go down with the monster to surprise the rangers and reveal the secret as well". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix as he has a plan up his sleeves as he left the room to select the monster.

Boaratix smirks as she has a plan up her sleeves as thinks of the best target to trap when she makes the ambush. 'That mentor will be the perfect one to suffer'. Boaratix thought to herself as she works on a plan to trap Daniel in his tracks.

It has been a couple of days since Daniel and Azalea returned from a special ranger meeting in Walkerton. Daniel sighs as he learned that the mark on Zeke means something really evil. He is at his classroom as he is deeply conflicted on how to explain to his rangers about it. 'Azalea probably won't have a hard time explaining it to her rangers about Stabella. As for me, explaining to them what Kozeleon and Stabella did to her is more difficult than it looks'. Daniel thought to himself as he knows that Maggie is noticing how troubled he is right now. He is looking at the history of Cyberobia on his computer as he notice something strange and peculiar.

"That girl in the photo kind of looks like Max. Plus that baby looks like Zara as well'. Daniel thought to himself as a million thoughts are roaming around in his head. Plus he is still thinking about the mysterious male being that has guided Maggie and the others. 'I still wonder about that strange individual though. Could he be another ranger or what'? Daniel asks himself as he thinks about it. 'Although, I cannot stop thinking about that mark that's on Zeke and the others from this dimension and the other dimension. Could it be that Stabella is really coming back? Plus who are the two that's wrapped in their inner darkness? On top of it, is Azalea in serious danger'? Daniel asks himself as it is a scary possibility that it will happen.

At school, the teens are meeting up as they are in a meeting of their own. Zeke frowns as he notices Maggie being distracted as the others see the same thing. "Ok Maggie whats bothering you? You look more distracted than a guy who would sleep in class". Jade asks Maggie as she is calling her out on it.

The teens look at each other as they look at Maggie. She snaps out of deep fog as she looks at her friends. "It is my dad. Ever since he and Azalea got back from an important ranger meeting in the other dimension, he looked really worried about things. In one of the things was discussed, it was about the mark that Zeke has. It is called the Mark of Stabella. Apparently, he is not the only one that has it". Maggie said to the team as she cannot stop thinking about her dad.

The teens look at each other as they look at Maggie. "Who else has it besides Zeke"? Sofia asks Maggie as he was selected to have it. Kwan can't help but feel bad for the anger siblings.

"Azalea, Ellie, Frankie, and Jasper also has the mark as well. My dad didn't react to well when he found out that my mom has it as well". Maggie said to them as she can't blame her dad to feel this way.

"Was there a reason why they got it in particular Maggie? To me, it is a random group of rangers". Jade said to Maggie as she is being blunt honest about it. She is kind of skeptical about it.

Casey looks at them as she slightly disagrees with Jade. "I do not know Jade. There might be a reason why those ranger were picked to be punished with that mark". Casey said to Jade.

Maggie nods as she looks at Jade. "Plus there was a prophecy that got discussed as well. Apparently there are daughters and a descendant of the evil one called Stabella. Two of them are wrapped in their inner darkness while the other three has pure malice and evil. It is them that picked the five rangers with that mark". Maggie said to them as she is deeply conflicted about it.

The teens look at each other as they are perplexed about things. "An inner darkness, is that what you were put through when they captured you"? Zara asks Maggie as she thinks back to that moment.

Maggie shakes her head to Zara. "It is not exactly like that Zara. They wanted to turn me evil because I refused to them about the identity of the crimson/black ranger. Although, it has been said that those with an inner darkness is not as easy detect by others. However when an evil being sees the inner darkness, they will do everything that they can to expose it and control the ranger that has it". Maggie said to them.

Justin turns to Maggie as the thought is giving him chills. "Exposing an inner darkness, that sounds really painful". Justin said to Maggie as shivers and chills went down his back.

"It is obvious that having an inner darkness is painful, but who do we know that has it. It could be in Asherton or in the other dimension for all we know". Bly said to them as he makes a valid point.

Maggie frowns as she looks at them. "That maybe true Bly, we need to be on guard for anything. We don't truly know who are the ones wrapped in their inner darkness". Maggie said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as the thought of someone having an inner darkness sends them chills. "I hope that it is not someone that we all know and love". Sofia said to them as the thoughts about the whole thing is on their mind. However, they have no idea that an ambush is going to launch and their mentor is the target.

After school, Daniel is by himself as he is thinking about a strange encounter with the same individual that the others had. 'Being nearly there to figure out the truth can go either way. However, not even you can anticipate on who will make that reveal'. The words from a mysterious young man said to Daniel.

 **"** _Well, well, well, I was hoping that you would be all alone mentor. Oh wait, you are actually the silver ranger. Now I can really launch my ambush on you". Boaratix said to Daniel as she has a monster and Digibots with her._

Daniel frowns as he sees that he is surrounded by them. All the sudden, he is trapped in a cage as dark cyber energy is effecting him. "What ambush plan"? Daniel asks Boaratix as one of his eyes is wincing as he is trying to show that he is trying to resist the pain.

Boaratix is laughing at Daniel as the teens arrive at the scene. "Well, now that the rangers are here. I might as well reveal the truth". Boaratix said to them as she is being cryptic about things.

"Dad, let him go now Boaratix". Maggie yells at Boaratix as she is getting angry. She has no idea why he got trapped by the general.

Boaratix gives a look to Maggie as she is laughing at them. "Release your precious father, not a chance especially since what is about to happen especially to the orange and crimson/black rangers. Attack and destroy them now". Boaratix said to the monster and the digibots.

The teens frown as they have their morphors out. _"Cyber Force Transform", the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form._

As the monster eyes at the rangers, it looks at the Zara and Max in particular. It fires a strange beam at them. "Zara, Max, heads up", Zeke yells at them as none of them know what the monster is capabale of.

As the strange beams are heading towards the two girls, Zara and Max dodges them as they are getting away from it. However the beams are still following them. The rangers are stunned as something is definitely up. "Are those things heat seeking or something"? Casey asks them as none of them are prepared to what is going to be revealed next.

Boaratix is laughing at the rangers as she finds it amusing that none of them knows what is up. "Heat seaking beams, you Rangers are so naive to think that when they are actually related". Boaratix said to them as she has an evil grin on her face like almost frightening. She sends a dark cyber beam on them.

The rangers are stunned as it sends powerful shock waves to them. None of them reacted in time of the beam as they are sent flying to the ground. Max and Zara gets caught by the strange beam. The rangers are caught in an intense situation as the battle is about to get underway.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 _How will the battle turn out for them as a critical information has been revealed to them by Boaratix. Will they rescue Daniel in time? Plus will they stop the monster in time to free Max and Zara?_

 _ **Next Chapter:** Another Royal Revelation of Cyberobia Part 2 _


	35. Chapter 34

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. PERIOD.

Chapter 34: Another Royal Revelation of Cyberobia Part 2

The teens are stunned as Daniel is trapped in that cage. Plus the words coming from Boaratix's mouth has left them speechless. Zara and Max are caught by the monster's strange beam. "Did she said that right? Zara and Max are actually related"? Sofia asks them as she is deeply confused by the entire thing. The others couldn't help but to wonder if the general is lying.

Boaratix is laughing at the rangers as she gives them a look especially to Bly. "Why would I lie to you pathetic rangers? Besides, it should have been Silver Tech that should have revealed that truth after all he is the one that brought the youngest daughter of Queen Digimenia to this planet long ago. However, what really puzzles me is how you ended up here when it is actually Prince Boltzon is the one that killed you Crimson/Black Ranger". Boaratix said to the rangers as she is trying to taunt them.

The rangers are stunned as they are puzzled by the entire thing as Max and Zara look at each other in disbelief about things. Maggie frowns as she glares at Boaratix as the fight is getting started. "Your non-sense will not get the better of us". Maggie said to Boaratix as she is charging in at the general as she is holding her sword in her hands and is fighting against her.

"Maggie hold up a minute", Zeke said to Maggie as she is ready in the fight against Boaratix. He grits his teeth as the monster is pulling in Zara and Max towards him. "Bly, Justin, Jade and Sofia, you four fight the monster and distract him from pulling Zara and Max towards him while the rest of us try to find a way to free Daniel". Zeke said to them as he plans to fight with the others.

"Right", the rest of the rangers reply back to Zeke as they charge into the fight. They are worried about Maggie as she is fighting Boaratix alone.

In group one, Bly is leading the group as they are facing the monster that has both Zara, and Max on a strange beam that is pulling towards it. He is getting really mad as the monster has his sister and Zara on that strange beam of his. "I will lead to distract the monster while the rest of you try to break that line to free Zara and Max". Bly said to them as he has his eyes on the monster.

The group look at each other as they nod to Bly's plans. They have their respective weapons out as they aim it at the strange beam rope. They send their blows on it as they hope that the beam will break. However, it doesn't even make a single dent in it at all. "Our weapons didn't even work on it". Justin said to them as he is annoyed by it.

"Geez, what gave that away Captain Obvious"? Jade asks Justin as she can clearly see that it didn't work. She is mostly annoyed by the fact that Justin made that statement very clear to them. She notices that Maggie is struggling against the fact against Boaratix.

Sofia frowns as she gives Jade a look as she thinks of something else. "Now is not the time to get on to Justin, Jade. We got to keep on trying to hit it". Sofia said to them. She fires her cyber magic on the rope beam. Jade and Justin sighs as they couldn't help but to agree with Sofia. As they watch for Bly and the monster, they quickly hit the rope beam with their powers. However, they are still not as successful in freeing Zara and Max.

In another group, it is Casey, Kwan, and Zeke as they are trying to get to Daniel. They see a bunch of Digibots blocking their way to the cage. "Man, they are really trying to make our mentor suffer in that thing". Kwan said to them as he feels bad for the silver ranger. Daniel is in some pain from the effects in the cage.

Casey nods as she notices Bly and the others trying to free Zara and Max from the monster's rope beam on them. "Yeah plus something tells me that they won't last for much longer". Casey said to them as she is getting concerned about them.

Zeke grits his teeth as he sees that Maggie is not doing so well either against Boaratix. "I know and things are not good for Maggie either. Lets get through these data clowns". Zeke said to them. Casey and Kwan nod as they make a big push to destroy the digibots. Digibots are getting destroyed left and right as the three rangers gets to Daniel.

In the cage, Daniel is struggling as he is trying to resist the energy in the cage. He looks around as he sees that the rangers are struggling in more ways than one. 'I got to think of something quick. The rangers can't last that much longer'. Daniel thought to himself as he is thinking about earlier that day.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Daniel is in the teacher's lounge during his free period as he is looking over papers in his class. He is looking over them to grade. However, he has other things on his mind as he has no idea that a silver cladded male student suddenly appears in the teacher's only room. "How did you get in here young man"? Daniel asks the male being as he thinks that it is a student._

" _ **Not everything is what it seems Daniel. You may think I am a student, but in reality I am truly not a student at all".**_ _The male being said to Daniel as he looks at him._

 _Daniel is a bit perplexed and skeptical about the male being. The male being is wearing a silver cladded outfit as he is wondering about it. "If you are not a student, then why are you in here when it is just for teachers"? Daniel asks the male being as he is confused by the being._

" _ **I am here to tell you something very important that will help those who doesn't have their Cyber Magic Powers of Cyberobia".**_ _The male being said to Daniel as a critical information has been revealed to Daniel._

 _Daniel is slightly taken back by the revelation as he thinks about Zara and Max. "You mean Zara and Max. They are the only two that hasn't really used it unless they don't have any". Daniel said to the male being as he is on to something important._

" _ **That's correct, neither the orange and the crimson/black ranger was born with any cyber magic power of their own. It is because of that is why they were targeted by the Dark Cyber Legion long ago. While one of them was saved and brought to Earth, the other one was reverted back to a baby and went to earth with the scars of what happened to her on Cyberobia. In order to free from what ever the monster has them on, you must remind those who are with them about the very lessons that they learned from the others".**_ _The male being said to Daniel as he reveals something important._

 _Daniel looks at the male being as he is putting the two and two together. "Are Zara and Max related somehow"? Daniel asks the male being as he is suddenly realizing it._

" _ **Yes, but it can't be revealed to them until the timing is right by Silver Tech".**_ _The male being said to Daniel as he vanishes from the room. Daniel is stunned as he is wondering why it must be revealed by Silver Tech. 'If something happens today, the rangers will be wondering why that secret hasn't been told to them'. Daniel thought to himself as he is more confused about it than ever._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Daniel frowns as he is in more pain as he knows that he needs to get out of the cage. He notices three of the rangers getting to the cage as they are trying to break it with their weapons. "Rangers, you got to tell the others about the lessons that you shared with Max and Zara. It is the only way to free them". Daniel said to Zeke, Casey, and Kwan.

The three rangers look at each other as they are confused by it. "Wait, you want us to do what"? Zeke asks Daniel as they are a bit caught off guard by the odd request. They are continuing to beat on the cage in hopes to free their mentor.

"Just do it guys, I got to get through to Maggie in joining you as well". Daniel said to Zeke, Casey, and Kwan. He is deeply serious as he has a plan up his sleeves. Even though, the mentor/silver ranger is in a lot of pain at the moment.

Zeke looks at them as he can't stop thinking about Maggie as she is getting pummeled by Boaratix. "Guys, we need to remember the lessons that we had with Max and Zara. It came straight from Daniel". Zeke said to the others as they are together facing the monster.

The rangers look at each other as it is a bit skeptical of them to do. "Well, if it came from Daniel himself, he must have a good reason for it right". Casey said to the others as they are wondering what will come of it.

"I am with Casey on this one guys. If Daniel has a good reason for it, we better do it right". Kwan said to them. The monster is also done pulling both girls towards him. "Plus we better do it quick". Kwan said to them as he uses his hover chiar to fly towards them very quickly.

"You slime face, you will not get your hands on them. They know that I am capable of being on the team even with me in this wheel chair". Kwan yells at the monster as he is glowing in a bright yellow cyber aura around him as he is pulling the rope beam away from the monster.

The rangers are in awe as they see what just happened with Kwan. "I can give it a try now. They learned that my tattoos are connected to my painful past that doesn't scare me any more". Casey yells out loud as kicks at the monster. She is glowing in a bright pink cyber aura as she is standing tall.

The monster frowns as it takes a stumble to the ground as it sees that the rangers are going to turn the tables on him. "You rangers will regret missing with me". The monster yells at them as it continues to strike on them.

Justin frowns as he is glowing in a bright green aura as he is glaring at the monster. He makes a shield to protect the others. "No, they know that I can put the puzzle pieces together even when it doesn't make more sense". Justin said to the monster. The monster gets deflected back some as it glares at the rangers.

Daniel turns as he notices that the others are working hard to get the plan to work. He sees Maggie not doing so good against Boaratix. He frowns as he has to do something to help. 'Come on Daniel, you can do this. Maggie and the others need you'. Daniel thought to himself as he taps into his powers. He is glowing in a bright crimson and silver as he is combining his Neo Defender powers with Cyber Force. "I learned that not everything is what it seems from the past. You used means to figure it out much sooner to hurt my rangers and my daughter. IT STOPS RIGHT NOW". Daniel yells at Boaratix as he uses his powers to free himself.

Boaratix is stunned as the cage is destroyed as she gets hit by the beams. "WHAT", Boaratix yells at Daniel as she takes a huge hit and lands on the ground. Maggie turns around as she looks at Daniel as he is standing strong. 'Dad', Maggie thought to herself as he helps her up.

"We got a monster to defeat Maggie". Daniel said to Maggie as he has that smirk on his face. Maggie nods as she joins him. "Right", Maggie replies back to Daniel as they went towards the others as they all are glowing in a cyber aura.

The monster frowns as it notice that Boaratix has left him to deal with the rangers. "WHAT, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE"? The monster yells at the rangers as it is going to fail on its mission. It is going crazy like in a rampage on them especially on Zara and Max. "I must bring the two royals without Cyber Magic to the evil Prince Boltzon". The monster yells at them as it reaches to grab Max and Zara.

Maggie is also glowing in a bright red cyber aura as she glares at the monster. "You will never get your hands on them you monster. It doesn't matter if they have any cyber magic or not. They will always be rangers on this team". Maggie yells at the monster as a bit of their cyber magic went to both Max and Zara.

Max and Zara notice the cyber magic power flowing to them as they break free from the rope beam. They are now glowing in their own cyber aura in their ranger colors respectively as they send a massive beam at the monster. "Consider your self to be deleted". Max and Zara said in unision like they are in different voices. The monster is destroyed into cyber particulars as it simply vanishes.

The rangers are in awe by the victory as Max and Zara are finally catching up to the rangers. All the sudden, a shadowy figure appears to them as it looks at them. They are confused by its strange presence. "Any ideas on what that thing is"? Jade asks them as she is really confused.

As the strange figure vanishes, the rangers are just as perplexed by the strange disappearances. "I have no idea guys". Maggie said to them as they teleport back to their headquarters. The rangers seem to agree with Maggie as they have no idea it will be a part of their next step to defeating Prince Boltzon.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

 _The rangers has successfully freed Max and Zara from the monster as they finally gained their cyber magic. However as the battle is over, a strange figure appears to the rangers. What is it and why has it shown up? Most importantly, what is the significance to defeat Prince Boltzon?_

 _ **Next Chapter: To be Determined**_


	36. Chapter 35

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 35: Full Truth and Incoming Danger

The teens are at their headquarters as it is not long after the battle is over. Daniel looks at them as the teens has a lot of questions. "I don't get it how did they know that Zara and Max are the two lost princesses of Cyberobia? I mean we didn't even know that there were princesses in your homeworld". Maggie said to them as she is frustrated about it. The teens nod as they can tell that Maggie is upset.

"I always knew that Max was different, but I wasn't expecting that to be the reason. I thought she was stabbed and burned as a baby by a really abusive person. I also thought that she didn't make it to the hospital in time". Bly said to them as he has a sheepish expression on his face. He feels bad about having that thought.

Zeke gives Bly a look as he shakes his head to him. "Well she wasn't in that kind of situation that landed her in that orphanage". Zeke said to them as he gives Bly a look.

Justin frowns as he notices how both Max and Zara are feeling. "Come down guys, this is not helping either one of them. Granted, none of us saw this coming out from the enemy of all people. However we do need to know the full history of Cyberobia". Justin said to them as the others agreed with him.

"I agree with with Justin. Although, it does worry me that both Zara and Max are related to that jerk prince that destroyed Cyberobia". Kwan said to them as the thought sends him shivers down his spine.

 ** _"Kwan, it is true that they have as you humans say blood relations. Prince Boltzon is not and never shall be a true family member of Princess Techamarie and Princess Electrica. They are otherwise known as Zara and Max respectively"._** Silver Tech said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Silver Tech. "Wait you knew about them and never said anything about them to us". Jade said to Silver Tech as she felt like it is a betrayal.

Sofia looks at Jade as she can tell that the purple ranger is angry. "Silver Tech probably has his reasons for not telling us Jade. There is a lot that we don't know yet". Sofia said to Jade as she thinks about it.

" ** _Let me explain it Jade, on Cyberobia, it was a super advanced super civilization filled with cyber magic and cyber data. It was a place where Cyberobians lived in harmony with one another. The ruler was Queen Digimenia who government the cyber land with fairness and grace. Each Cyberobian has their own level of cyber magic that they can do. Some are higher or lower than others. However, there was a dark group of Cyberobians who believed that those with little or no cyber magic was looked down and called weak. This dark group was called the Cyber Legion. Within the royal family, Queen Digimenia has three children. It was Prince Boltzon, Princess Electrica and Princess Techamarie. Two of her three children were born without cyber magic, and it was the two princesses. While Prince Boltzon, he had a lot of cyber magic, but he was not kind and fair towards other including one of his younger sisters. He eventually betrayed the family and joined the Cyber Legion"._** Silver Tech said to the rangers.

The teens gasp by the story as it is not quiet the full story. "Wait a minute, you only talked about one of the princesses, and you said that there were two of them". Bly said to Silver Tech as he is wondering if there was a mistake or something of that nature.

 ** _"Yes there were two princesses Bly. However one of them was around when Cyberobia was still thriving while the other princess hasn't been born yet"._** Silver Tech said to the teens as he makes the revelation.

The teens are in shock as they look at each other and at Daniel. "So wait a minute, if one of the princesses wasn't born yet at that time then that means she must have came after a certain event". Justin said to Silver Tech as this is huge information.

 ** _"That's correct, that event was very horrible and Queen Digimenia suffered a huge loss when Princess Electrina died. Princess Electrina transformed herself into a Cyber Angel to create the seal that kept the leader of the Cyber Legion and sent her brother Prince Boltzon away. However Queen Digimenia welcomed her youngest daughter Princess Techamarie. Like her older sister, she didn't have any cyber magic"._** Silver Tech said to the teens as they learn a shocking truth.

"There is one thing I don't understand is why they were trying to capture both Zara and Sofia"? Daniel asks Silver Tech. He is trying to figure it out as it slaps him straight in the face.

Silver Tech sighs as he looks at Daniel and the teens. _**"After that defeat of the Cyber Legion, Prince Boltzon rebuilt the legion in secret. He soon found out that his mother had another child born with no cyber magic. As he launched his plans to conquer Cyberobia, the Queen asked me to bring Princess Techamarie to Earth for protection and safety. Even though, I had plans to rebuild the Cyber Guardians I was still loyal to Queen Digimenia. As I journeyed to Earth, I brought the Cyber morphors with me in case if Prince Boltzon planned to destroy Earth. I picked a place where he wouldn't find a Cyberobian Princess. I picked that country in Europe and placed her at that castle. As I waited for you to be found Zara, I saw the very people to raise and love you. From the moments they named you Zara, I knew that you would be safe and vanished away".**_ Silver Tech said to the teens as they look at Zara.

Zara has tears in her eyes as she learns a bit more about her origins. "You are the one that brought me to Earth. I know that I am adopted but being from Cyberobia. Where is my real mother though? Is she still alive"? Zara asks Silver Tech.

 ** _"Queen Digimenia is still alive Zara, but she is Prince Boltzon's prisoner. What really surprised me is how you ended up on Earth, Max"._** Silver Tech said to Max as the teens are caught off guard by the new twist in the story.

"What do you mean by that"? Maggie asks Silver teach as the others are just as perplexed by the revelation.

 ** _"It all started just before the battle is over on Cyberobia"._** Silver Tech said to the rangers as it is a painful story to talk about.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Silver Tech frowns as the battle is going on. He notice his comrades, the Cyber Guardians trying to keep the Digibots back. He is fighting back as he is battling the traitor of the Cyber Guardians. "Surfion, you have brought shame to the Cyber Guardians and the Royal Family of Cyberobia. How can you justify your actions"? Silver Tech said to Surfion yells back at the traitor as he uses his cyber magic to apprehend him._

 _Surfion is laughing as he glares at Silver Tech. "You wanted to anyone who even doesn't have the slightest of Cyber Magic to join the Cyber Guardians. They are just weak people that should have been punished the moment that their parents found out it. Plus you even went against my ideas to promote those with higher level of cyber magic to the main officer cabinet". Surfion yells back at Silver Tech as they are still battling against each other._

 _As the battle is getting intense, a flash of powerful light hits the cyber sky. Everyone is stunned as they are wondering what's going on. Princess Electrica is in sky as she is transforming into the Cyber Angel. Surfion is stunned as he wasn't expecting her to be the Cyber Angel. "WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? PRINCESS ELECTRICA IS THE CYBER ANGEL. MY FINDINGS SAID THAT QUEEN DIGIMENIA IS THE CYBER ANGEL". Surfion yells at Silver Tech as he got it all wrong as he breaks free from the cyber cuffs._

 _Silver Tech frowns as he uses his cyber magic again. "You don't know the full legend of the Cyber Angel Surfion. The Cyber Angel is the one who has the greatest amount of cyber magic there is no matter how their cyber magic levels came from when they are born". Silver Tech said to Surfion as he finishes him off._

 _As a flash of white cyber light sweeps through Cyberobia, the leader of the Cyber Legion is being sent into a seal that is created by Princess Electrica. Plus the officers and the prince are banished away from Cyberobia along with Surfion. Princess Electrica lands on the ground as she falls into Queen Digimenia's arms. Silver Tech arrives at the scene as he watches the princess's body starting to fade away in Queen Digimenia's arms. "Mother don't cry for me. You must understand that three shall rise to defeat the evil that tried to destroy Cyberobia". Princess Electrica said to Queen Digimenia as she has more to tell her and Silver Tech._

 _Queen Digimenia looks at Princess Electrica. "I already lost that son. I am not ready to lose you either". Queen Digimenia said to Princess Electrica._

 _"Mother listen to me, if I don't tell you this now, Earth will be doomed in years time". Princess Electrica said to them as she is fading a bit more._

 _Queen Digimenia is deeply confused by it. Silver Tech looks at the Queen as he lets Princess Electrica continues. "Earth, what are you talking about"? Queen Digimenia asks Princess Electica. She is still perplexed about it._

 **"As the banished Prince returns to conquer this world, this world shall become desolate and lost and the Cyber Angel, Cyber Phoenix, Cyber Dragon, and the Cyber Griffin shall flee as well. As new cyber guardians arise on Earth, the banished Prince shall rise to attack the new planet as well. Mentored by the Crimson Defender with an Onyx Griffin, he also rises with the silver Cyber Guardian Powers. The New Cyber Guardians gains allies and friendship with Treasure Seekers, Mystic Warriors, and Universe. As the new Cyber Angel, Cyber Phoenix, Cyber Dragon, and Cyber Griffin selects their chosen ones, the former leader of the Cyber Legion will come back to reclaim what was once lost. As a dire battle comes, the four shall rise together to protect the lost princesses and bring back what was once lost on Cyberobia".** Princess Electrica said to Queen Digimenia and Silver Tech as her body and magic has completely vanished.

 _ **End Flashback**_

The teens are stunned as they learn that Princess Electrica's final words is a prophecy. "Those are some final words Silver Tech". Zeke said to Silver Tech as the others are sitting down to process this.

"What about Princess Electrica, if she died on Cyberobia then would they mistaken Max for someone else who is actually dead"? Justin asks Silver Tech as he is just as confused. The others nod in agreement.

 ** _"No, after the battle was over, I realized that Princess Electrica had some time left before she actually died. I reviewed the footage of the battle and came to a conclusion that she must have the last bit of her cyber magic to use a powerful spell that regressed her age. It made it look like that she actually passed away in front of me and Queen Digimenia. It is the only thing that could have preformed by the Cyber Angel. Of course, I didn't have enough proof of this, and I didn't want Queen Digimenia to go on it on trying to find Princess Electrica when she was pregnant with you Zara. As I came to Earth and into this place, I began to sense a strange presence in town. I didn't know who it was at the time. However as it gotten stronger, it was coming from your residence Bly. I wondered if it was you gaining a different power or someone else entirely. As Max arrived here and the crimson black morphor going to her, there was no doubt in my mind that it is Princess Electrica. Of course, I knew that it was only a matter of time that Prince Boltzon found out that the two of you are here on Earth"._** Silver Tech said to the teens as he feels deeply guilty about deceiving them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Silver Tech. "You didn't deceive us Silver Tech. We finally learned the truth why they were after Max and Zara. Any ideas on who the identities of the Cyber Angel, Cyber Phoenix, Cyber Dragon, and the Cyber Griffin might be? Plus who is the former leader of the Cyber Legion"? Maggie asks Silver Tech as the others want to know.

 _ **"According to Cyberobian Legends, the four great cybers are the great Guardian protectors of the Cyberobian Royal Family. However I haven't seen them since Prince Boltzon has destroyed Cyberobia. There is no doubt in my mind that they have truly fled like the prophecy has been foretold. Plus it could be that they are here on Earth or in the other dimension. As the identity of the former leader of the Cyber Legion, it is a being that I am not ready to talk about right now".**_ Silver Tech said to the teens as he vanished into the monitors.

The teens frown as they learn that they have some way to go. Plus they are perplexed by how Silver Tech went into the screen like that. "Why did he do that though"? Justin asks Daniel as the others has the same question.

Daniel looks at the monitor as he is not sure either. "I am not sure rangers. It has been a long day for all of us. We better get home". Daniel said to the teens as he wants to talk about it with the Cyberobian more.

All the sudden, the monitors is showing a being on the screen as it gets the teens attention. **_"Mainlander Rangers, can you here me"?_** The female being said as a dire message is coming through to them.

The teens look at the strange woman on the monitors. Daniel frowns as he recognizes the woman on the screen. "Sabrina Grace, whats going on"? Daniel asks the woman revealed to be Sabrina Grace. The phone call is rocky at best as something else is going on at that end.

 ** _"Daniel, your wife is in great danger. The Musicolan Black Moon will be brought to the other dimension. My ancestor Stabella will be coming back. You must warn your wife"._** Sabrina Grace said to Daniel as the call ends abruptly as they gotten a worrisome message. The teens are in great shock as something bad is going to happen very soon.

 _ **End Chapter** _

_The teens learn about a shocking truth about Silver Tech's past on Cyberobia. He told them how Princess Electrica saved the entire civilization and how she became Max. However the teens got a strange warning from Sabrina Grace telling them that Azalea is in great danger and the return of Stabella being imminent. Will the rangers warn her in time?_

 _Please check out Power Rangers Legendary Force._

 _ **Next Chapter** : TBA _


	37. Chapter 36

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 36: Daniel's Story

At the Cyber Force Headquarters, Maggie frowns as she learns that Azalea has been captured in a battle. She is deeply upset as other ranger teams has arrived. The Cyber Force Teens are perplexed as the other teens are solemn as they also learn the news. As everyone sees the Treasure Warrior teens arrive at the headquarters, they are sporting injuries from the intense battle, they are speechless as they are wondering if they should comfort them.

Maggie frowns as she glares at Velvet. Tears are falling down her face as she walk towards her. "Why didn't you do anything to stop them from taking mom"? Maggie asks Velvet as she is deeply upset as she wants to hit her.

The teens are stunned as both Morgana and Isabelle pulls Maggie back. "Calm down Maggie, emotions are already running high as is". Morgana said to Maggie. She is not expecting to pull her back from the other leader.

"Calm down Maggie, I get that your are deeply devastated but taking it out on Velvet will not fix things. Plus they are truly physically hurt from the battle. Don't make things worse than it already is". Isabelle said to Maggie.

Maggie frowns as she is still crying and devastated. She is being walked away by Isabelle to sit with her teammates. "It is not your fault Velvet. These things happen at times. It will be harder on you, Maggie, and Theo because you guys are related to her". Morgana said to Velvet as she is supporting her.

Velvet nods as she looks at Morgana. "Thanks Morgana", Velvet said to Morgana as the others are being supported by the Universe teens to get to a chair to heal and comfort. Morgana nods as the meeting is getting started.

Daniel sighs as he knows that needs to talk to Maggie later about what just happened. Plus he can't blame her for feeling deeply devastated. "Thank you for all coming on very short notice. When Velvet called me and the other mentors, those words and the news about Azalea being captured really hit me home back in Aurora Cove. I can't count the number of times that Azalea has been in danger and captured by various villains who wanted various things from her. All of you must fully understand Azalea's past before and as ranger to fully realize that Azalea is not one of the ordinary rangers". Daniel said to everyone. The teens and the mentors look at each other as they are wondering where this is going.

Daniel sighs as he notices Sabrina Grace in the back of the room. "Azalea's story began long ago even before she was even born in this time. The truth is that Azalea is actually a reincarnated being from Musicola by the name of Kit. She once lived on Musicola who had that wild child, carding, and outlandish personality. She even fought back when needed be with her sarcastic attitude that often times annoyed the bad guys by her ability to call them out on things. However Kit was killed by the evil Knight Corp on Musicola lead by Sir Stanler and his buddy Troniomic. According to Musicola law, if a Musicolan was killed long before it was truly time, their spirit will be reborn into a mainlander". Daniel said to everyone in the room.

Charles smirks as he thinks about Azalea when she helped their team and called the villains that targeted Frankie. "That would explain a lot of things". Charles said to his team as they agreed with him.

Daniel nods as he continues with the story. "As the years roll by as over a century has passed on, Kit's spirit came to the mainland and reborn as Kiki Azalea Lawrence. However, Kiki's life wasn't as simple as fate would have it. Of course, it was Azalea that made the best of things. Even when the world was against her, she always found a way to push through. Azalea told me that her teacher shaved her head because she painted her hair green during art class because she was heartbroken because she gotten separated from her cousin because he got adopted away to another family". Daniel said to the group as he pulls up the photo of very young Azalea with her head fully shaven as she is heartbroken about it.

The teens are in shock by the photo of young Azalea on the monitors. "Woah, I never thought that she would have to experience anything like that". Ellie said to her teammates as they all agreed with her.

Daniel went to the next photo of Azalea when she was around 11 years old as she is holding her orange morphor for the first time as she is about to morph. "As the most of you already know Azalea morphed in to the Orange Neo Defender ranger when she was 11 years old at the final battle of the Star Descendants. However what you guys don't know is why she was chosen earlier than me and my brother's team. It had to do with Remius being well known with the Neo Defender Wizards and Fairies and the Sunstone Underdog Squad Gemstone. Plus it was her own mother who escaped from a kidnapping attempted by the same mad doctor who performed experiments on my brother and his friends who they were babies stolen from their biological parents who were held captive against their will for his research on the ranger gene. My biological mother who was one of the pregnant women trapped there was freed by a young girl who turned to become one of the mentors of the Neo Defenders". Daniel said to everyone in the room.

The teens from the four ranger teams are in shock. "No way", Jade said to Daniel as Maggie is in shock as tears are falling down her face. Casey is comforting Maggie as she learns more about her mom and dad when they were very young.

The mentors looks at Daniel as they are deeply surprised by the fact that both Daniel and Azalea has become stronger people from the trauma that they have experienced as well. "Daniel is much stronger than I anticipated". Daranten said to Macha as she is thinking the same thing.

Daniel looks at the teens as he shows them photos of the Neo Defender Rangers. "Woah check out the wild hair on that girl". Kathy said to Daniel as they had no idea that girl is really Azalea. The teens grin and laugh as they are about to be in a shock of their lives.

"Actually believe it or not, that girl with the wild hair is actually Azalea. Her outlandish behavior and her wild child personality didn't make her very approachable. However, it was her that reached out to us even when it was a bit awkward. However when we learned that she was the last member of the team, we realized that having Azalea on the team was really important for a lot of reasons. Plus it was then that various enemies had their eyes on her to capture as well". Daniel said to them.

Frankie slightly frowns as she knows most about them through the memory nightmares that she had. "You mean Xolicernic and all of them right". Frankie said to Daniel as they know how hard it hit her that the very person that helped her is in dire trouble.

Daniel looks at Frankie as he shakes his head to her. "That's correct, as each villain targeted Azalea, there were various reasons why they targeted her in the first place from having a red ranger ancestor to being a guardian of a special power and other things. The villains already tried to break Azalea in their cruel desires. In each time that my team saved her, Azalea has found a way to bounce back even more". Daniel said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as Velvet looks at Daniel as the footage from the very recent battle is on the screen. "We don't know the true identities of those who has captured Azalea. It wasn't the Treasure Warriors fault that Azalea was captured in the battle either. They are just as hurt and devastated like the rest of you. These feelings when someone from the team gets captured can get really high up there". Daniel said to the teens as Maggie realizes what she did wrong as well.

Both the Universe Rangers and the Mystic Warrior Rangers recognize the same Staknights that launched an attack in their respective towns. Plus they even also recognize the two beings that launched the attack. "We know who they are Daniel. That's Vogue and Melodalix, why they went over to your dimension to capture Azalea like that is confusing to us". Isabelle said to everyone as Morgana nods as she looks at them.

Sabrina Grace steps forward as everyone is stunned by her presence at the meeting. "Melodalix and Vogue are two of the five hidden daughters and descendant of the evil being named Stabella. My mission is to purify the daughters and descendant from ever being connected and related to the evil one named Stabella". Sabrina Grace said to the teens as it sends shock waves of confusion towards them.

"Can you fully explain all of this"? Daranten asks Sabrina Grace as Macha and Daniel are wondering the same thing. They are wondering how she will be able to do it.

Sabrina Grace nods as she looks at them. "For the past 14 years, I have searched for descendants of Sir Stanler and Stabella to purify them ever having that sick connection to them. However what I didn't know that my search will be going into both this dimension and your dimension as well". Sabrina Grace said to Daranten as they are still perplexed about it. "The two in the other dimension is Nora Riley and Irene Williams. These two are really Stabella's daughters along with Raine Birmingham and Arianna Weeks in this dimension. As for the descendant, it is Xolimerca". Sabrina Grace said to the rangers.

Everyone in shock by the startling revelation. I don't understand though if they are related to Stabella then why did they went along with the evil being"? Issac asks Sabrina Grace as they also has that same question.

"My research has indicated that three of them are truly malice evil. However the other two are wrapped in their own inner darkness. It is that inner darkness that has taken over them". Sabrina Grace said to them. The teens are not as thrilled about that part of the news.

Daniel looks at everyone as he wants to put a plan together. "What I still don't understand is why they wanted Azalea in the first place"? Daniel asks Sabrina Grace as it is the biggest thing that none of them knows yet. Everyone wants to know the same thing.

Sabrina Grace nods as she looks at big group of rangers and their mentors. "They kidnapped her so Xolimercia can preform the dark spell ritual to bring the Musicolan Black Moon to the main land. The moon is set to rise tomorrow evening just as the sun is beginning to set in the other dimension". Sabrina Grace said to them as everyone is in shock of when it will take place.

Meanwhile, back in the other dimension, the spirit of Stabella is pleased by Vogue's and Melodalix's return with Azalea. She is still out cold in the orb. _**"I take it that the rangers actually put up a fight to prevent you to get the ranger".**_ The spirit of Stabella said to them as she is deeply pleased by it.

"Yes True Mother, they did fight just as you planned and expected them to. However, there was another being that shown up. Her name is Sabrina Grace". Melodalix said to the spirit of Stabella as she gives the full details about the battle.

 _ **"Sabrina Grace you say. She is not a great concern to worry about Melodalix. She is not even a part of the family even though she is related to Xolimercia".**_ The spirit of Stabella said to Melodalix as she is not greatly concern about Sabrina Grace.

"The ranger even gave us more trouble than it was worth. Where should we place her for the time being True Mother"? Vogue asks the spirit of Stabella.

The spirit grins to them as she expect it as much. _**"Place her out of my sights for now especially in a place where she can't escape from".**_ The spirit said to them. Melodalix and Vogue nod as they take the orb away from the room.

The spirit of Stabella has an evil grin on her face as she is laughing evilly. _**"Now all we need is the Musicolan Black Moon and then my physical body will be back"**_. The spirit said to herself as the plan is starting to get started.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 _The teens and mentors from all four teams has gathered together. Daniel explains to them about Azalea and her past from her early days as a ranger. Plus they have learned why Azalea was captured in the first place._

 _ **Next Chapter: TBA**_


	38. Chapter 37

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 37: The Unexpected Ally

At Prince Boltzon's Headquarters, all seems to be quiet as the evil Prince is looking at the battle footage when the identity of the Cyber Angels has been released. More importantly, it released the identities of his long lost sisters. "So they both ended up on Earth long ago. This really has changed everything". Prince Boltzon said to himself in a deep almost menacing tone in his voice. His eyes burrows as he glares at a picture of the girls outside of their ranger suits.

All the sudden, an energy signature is appearing on the monitors as it has the symbol of Cyberobia on the screen. Prince Boltzon is stunned as he looks at the location. "What is this? There is no possible way that another Cyberobian is here on this watery planet". Prince Boltzon yells out loud as it gets the attention of his officers.

"My prince, you are deeply troubled". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon as she bows to him. The head general looks at the evil prince as she notice the signature on the monitors.

"According to the monitors, there is a Cyberobian signature in the town. It does not even match to Silver Tech or my two wretched ranger sisters". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix as he is mystified by the signature.

Boaratix looks at the monitors as she is just as mystified about it herself. "That's impossible, there is no way that another Cyberobian being should even be here at all". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon. She is sharing the same frustration with him.

"I want you to destroy who ever or what ever is making this happen and possible Boaratix". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix as his fury is evident on his face.

Boaratix bows down to the evil prince as she receives the orders. "It will be my pleasure my prince". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon.

"Good, plus make that red and silver rangers suffer in the attack. I have heard that they couldn't rescue a love one in time". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix as he gotten the word from an unknown source.

Boaratix nods as she doesn't question him about it. "It will be my pleasure my prince". Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon as she leaves with Digibots with a plan to trap the rangers. Little does she know that a different attack is going to happen very soon.

At the Ranger's headquarters, Daniel sighs as he is still recovering from the battle in the other dimension. The rangers couldn't rescue Azalea in time as they watched the black moon really effecting her in the worse possible way. Silver Tech sees that the mentor is in the dumps. "I know that you are deeply troubled and lost Daniel. How the plan failed in the other dimension is deeply disappointing, but the rangers do need you as well". Silver Tech said to Daniel as he tries to give him some comfort.

Daniel looks at Silver Tech as he looks down on himself. "It is more than disappointing Silver Tech. The Mystic Warriors Rangers lead the mission, but I am not furious with them on how it turned out. However, how they were able to keep us out from that building, it makes me wonder if someone at the Mystic Warriors Headquarters must have said something to their mortal enemy or not". Daniel said to Silver Tech as he is telling him his concern about it.

Silver Tech looks at Daniel as he senses his expression and concern. "Your concern about it is very justified Daniel. It maybe that someone there who is not truly loyal to the Mystic Warriors Rangers. However, we don't have that proof to be true". Silver Tech said to Daniel as he is trying to give him some advice.

Daniel nods as he knows that he doesn't have that kind of proof about it. All the sudden, the monitors are picking up a signature on the screen. "What in the world"? Daniel asks Silver Tech as he is wondering who it might be. He is trying to get a closer lock on the location. He doesn't even notice that the main screen that Silver Tech is on suddenly goes black. "Silver Tech, is there another Cyberobian here on Earth that me and the rangers"? Daniel asks Silver Tech as he realizes that the former Cyberobian Guardian is not there. "This is very strange and unusual". Daniel said to himself as he continues to work.

At school, the teens are hanging out together as they are slightly out of it since the battle in the other dimension. "Should we talk about the prophecy that was revealed to us"? Maggie asks them as she starts the conversation as the there seem so solemn at the moment.

"I doubt it has anything to do with us Maggie. It is all for the Mystic Warriors Rangers". Zeke said to Maggie as he is feeling bad about how the rescue mission turned out. He is not sure if the same Dragon, Phoenix, and the Griffin who are the other great protectors from Cyberobia.

"Hold on Zeke, we all heard it at their headquarters. It maybe that some of it does refer to us". Sofia said to Zeke as she wants to be optimistic about it. She is trying to lift Zeke's spirits about it.

Zeke slightly frowns as he looks at Sofia. "I know that you are trying to be optimistic about it Sofia, but now is not the time for that". Zeke said to Sofia as he walks away from the group.

Sofia slightly frowns as she feels a bit hurt by it. "Zeke wait", Sofia said as she want to catch up with him. She notice Kwan stopping her. his hand is on her shoulder as he shakes his head to her.

"He needs some time and space alone Sofia. He is also one of the marked ones. Plus, he has a lot on his mind right now". Kwan said to Sofia as he tells her what's really going on with him.

Sofia frowns as she is getting the bad feeling that Zeke is in great danger very soon. "If anyone who tries to get to him, they will have to go through me first Kwan and don't even stop me on that". Sofia said to Kwan as she walks away from him and the others.

The teens look at each other as they are stunned by Sofia's plan. "Do you guys think she is getting too carried away"? Justin asks them as it is something to be concerned about with the gold cladded teen.

Jade shrugs as she looks at Justin as she notice it in Sofia. "No, I think Sofia is trying to be protective of Zeke". Jade said to them as she is being considerate of the gold cladded teen.

Bly is in agreement with Jade. "Yeah, I think she is trying to step up more after what happened when Zeke first got kidnapped by them". Bly said to the others as the bell rings.

"The bell always seem to ring when just as it gets good". Justin said to them as the others shrug to him. The teens sigh as they know when the bell gets in the way of things for them and other students.

"That's the nature of it Justin". Zara said to Justin as they split up for class. Little did they know that a guy is close by getting a close in-depth of the conversation.

The male student pulls out a strange medallion. It has the Angel, dragon, Griffin, and Phoenix on it. 'This is weird the other day, this thing started to glow and the angels are revealed in an orange and crimson black color. Plus that strange symbol on the angel also revealed. I wonder if those guys know something about this'. The guy thought to himself as none of the others has revealed anything.

"Come on Elias, you don't want to make the teach mad that you are late". A male student said to the male student named Elias. He looks annoyed as he gives his friend a look.

Elias turns around as he looks at his friend. "I am coming". Elias said to his friend as they went towards class. He is very good looking as he is one of the most popular boys in school. He has no idea how close he was too the other teens.

As the day goes on, Maggie is in a solemn mood as she is in gym class. Other students has notice this as they are not sure how to help her. She does not notice that a football is coming towards her. "Hey heads up", a male student said to Maggie as he rushes over to her.

Maggie is stunned as the ball hits her in the arm. She stumbles to the ground as she is not expecting that to happen at all. The ball lands near by her. "Today is not my day". Maggie said silently to herself as she notices the guy coming towards her.

"Hey are you ok, my friend doesn't look where he is aiming". The guy said to Maggie as he gives her a hand up. He has a smile on his face as his crystal blue eyes look at her. He is instantly charmed by her like it is love at first sight.

Maggie blushes as she looks at the guy. He has a bronze brown gym shirt with shorts and tennis shoes. He has lightly tanned skin tone with a semi athletic body tone with short and sauce grown hair and his blue eyes. "I am fine thank you. I have a lot on my mind". Maggie said to the guy as she is trying to hide the blushing on her face.

The guy smirks to Maggie as he notice that she is one of the girls that he saw this morning talking. "No worries, it happens all the time. My name is Elias Cooper by the way. Wait, you must be Coach Walker's daughter right". Elias said to Maggie.

Maggie gives Elias a look as she doesn't like being referred to as the coach's daughter. "Typical, a guy comes up to me thinking that they know me and quickly refer me as Coach Walker's daughter without realizing that I have a first name. Sure I haven't seen you around since I am a middle school girl, I do know that your name is Elias Cooper and you are the big dog on campus and quarterback on the football team. I don't refer you as the quarterback guy. That's really smooth coming from a popular jock like you". Maggie said to Elias as she walks away from him as his shoulder gets bumped into.

Elias is stunned as he wasn't expecting that at all. His friends are stunned that a middle school girl was being feisty with him. "Dude, you totally got messed with by her". A guy said to Elias as they got really surprised by the events.

Elias turns to the guy as he shrugs to his friend. "She didn't do that man. I was the one that messed up". Elias said to his friend as he is getting intrigued by her. He openly admitting on what he really did.

The friend gives him a strange look. "If you say so dude". The friend said to Elias as they continue to play. A popular girl watches the entire thing as she glares at Maggie. 'That girl will pay for saying those things to Elias'. The mean girl thought to herself as she plans an ambush on her.

Close by, Boaratix is looking into the gym windows as the tracker is pointing to someone in the gym. 'How strange, the signal is coming from that human boy. What is it he has that is causing this'? Boaratix thought to herself as she continues to watch Elias.

As school is letting out for the day, Maggie is at her locker as she is getting books to take home to do homework and studying. As she loads up her back pack and shutting her locker door, the locker door gets slammed like someone is trying to get her attention. "Did you really think that you can get Elias attention like that"? The mean girl asks Maggie as she is a cheerleader on the high school team.

Maggie turns as she looks at the girl. "I am sorry are you someone important to him or something"? Maggie asks the girl as she is not bothered by Elias and the interaction that they had during gym class.

The mean girl frowns as she is dismayed that she has heard her saying that. She pushes Maggie to the floor like she wants to put her in her place. "Did you even dare to ask me that question? You maybe a cheerleader on the middle school squad, but you don't even dare get in my way of my Elias". The mean girl said to Maggie as she is going to grab her by her shirt.

Maggie rolls her eyes at the mean girl. "Wow, the psycho girl party of one is ready to be caught by the teacher". Maggie said to the girl as she is being calm and collected about it. She doesn't want to waste anymore time on the teenage girl as she wants to return to class.

The mean girl is getting angry as she is seeing red. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY"? The mean girl asks Maggie as she is going to hit her. She is like in a rage as her eyes glare at Maggie. She raises her hand to her like she is going to either punch or slap Maggie.

"Release her now, plus if Jade Washington is here right now, she would be more angrier than you right now". Elias said to the mean girl as he is not pleased with the mean girl picking on Maggie.

The mean girl turns as she sees Elias coming down towards them. She has a sheepish expression on her face as she gets caught. "Elias, babe, all of this is a huge misunderstanding between us". The mean girl said to Elias as she is trying to save her skin.

Elias rolls his eyes as he doesn't buy it at all. "Save it Bianca, you are not the kind of girl that I don't want to know". Elias said to the mean girl named Bianca. He has that frown on his face as he doesn't want to be messed with.

Bianca frowns as she drops Maggie to the floor. She glares at Maggie as she spits at her. "You got lucky this time". Bianca said to Maggie as she walks away in a huff. She gets away only to be caught by another teach and heads to the front office.

Elias went up to Maggie as a medallion falls out from his hand as rolls towards her as it falls flat. Maggie touches it as she grabs it. "Sorry about her, she gets like that when she saw you talking to me". Elias said to Maggie as he gives his hand to her.

Maggie nods as she takes Elias's hands. "It is not your fault Elias. I have enough of psycho people trying to break up strong and powerful couples. Where did you get this though"? Maggie asks Elias as she looks at the strange medallion in his hands.

Elias looks at the medallion as he urges her to give it back to him. "I didn't mean to let it drop like that. Listen, I can't fully explain it to you right now. I got to go". Elias said to Maggie as he takes the medallion from her hands as he leaves the area.

It is not long that the others shows up as Maggie is confused about what just happened. "You ok Maggie, you look deeply troubled". Bly said to Maggie as he is just as curious about it.

Maggie is confused as she shrugs to the others. "I am not sure guys. For some reason, Elias has a strange medallion with him. He even stand up to that mean girl Bianca for me". Maggie said to the group.

The teens are deeply surprised by the events. "Are you talking about Elias Cooper? The quarterback of the football team, he had that strange medallion". Jade said to Maggie as she is dismayed by the revelation.

Maggie nods as she looks at Jade. "Yeah the odd thing is that he couldn't explain to me on how he got it in the first place". Maggie said to them. She is feeling kind of suspicious about Elias.

Max looks at Maggie as she is thinking about it. "Did you take a good look at the medallion though"? Max asks Maggie as it is a fair question. The others are wondering the same thing about it.

Maggie shakes her head to Max as she didn't really look at it for long. "Not really, he looked like he needed it keep it safe for some reason. It is strange though". Maggie said to them as she still has her mom on her mind.

"Maybe you should talk to your dad about it Maggie". Zara said to Maggie as she is giving her a person for her to talk to. Maggie nods as she went with her friends. What she doesn't know that Bianca overheard the conversation as well. 'I wonder what my Elias is trying to hide from that middle school girl'. Bianca thought to herself as she walks away from them.

At the headquarters, training is getting started as Daniel wants to do light training with them considering what just happened recently. Maggie sighs as she went to her dad. "Dad, do you ever notice something about Elias Cooper? I saw a strange medallion in his hands, and he looked kind of freaked when it was in my hands". Maggie said to Daniel as the others nod as they want to know more about it.

Daniel looks at the teens as he also notice something about Elias. "I have always notice something about him. I never placed a finger on it". Daniel said to Maggie as he is wondering more about it. He looks up as he notice that the screen that Silver Tech is on is blank still.

The alarms are going off as a swarm of Digibots are at the park. "It looks like they decide to show their ugly faces again". Zeke said to the gang as it has been awhile to see them.

"Let's move with the Cyber Magic", Maggie said to the teens. They head out as Daniel stayed behind to monitor things from there. He is wondering why SIlver Tech is acting very strange all the sudden. 'The medallion must be important to him, and he must have a reason why Elias of all people has it.

At the park, the teens arrive as they see the swarm of Digibots. "I love it when it is just these things". Zeke said to them as he is going to get a good work out out of it. The teens grab out their morphors as they are ready to fight.

"Cyber Force Transform", the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. They charge into the battle as they don't suspect anything unusual as well.

Close by, Elias sighs as he finds himself at the park. He looks at the medallion that he earned when he was a kid. He couldn't explain it on how it happened, but he had to pass the important tests. "If only she could understand". Elias thought to himself as he thinks back to when he first earned it.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Elias is 12 years old as he is deeply confused by strange dreams that he has had very recently. He couldn't say anything about it to his friends as they probably make fun of him. 'None of my friends would believe me if I tell them that I saw an angel, dragon, griffin, and a Phoenix that was made up with zeros and ones like a computer code. Plus they wouldn't believe me that I would help a special angel to the power rangers in civilian form anyways'. Elias thought to himself as he thinks it does not mean very much._

 _All the sudden, Elias hears a tree limb cracking as it is about to fall on a woman who is in a solemn mood. The tree branch is about to fall and hit her. "Hey look out", Elias yells out to the woman as he runs as fast as he can to the woman as he pushes her out of the way in time._

 _The woman is pushed from behind as she didn't expect that to happen. She lands on the ground as she is in shock that a young boy saved her. "Oh my are you ok"? The woman asks Elias as the dead tree branch landed on his foot._

 _Elias looks at the woman as his foot is in some pain. "I had to make sure that you were not hurt". Elias said to the woman as his foot is stuck and in pain._

 _The woman is stunned as something about her makes her think of Daniel. She went to the tree branch as she tries to lift it. "Try to get your foot out". The woman said to Elias._

 _Elias gets his foot out from the branch as the woman let it back down. He stand up as he tries to put some weight on it. He cringes in pain as he is about to fall to the ground. "I got you young man". The woman said to Elias as she has a small compassionate expression on her face._

 _"Thank you, why didn't you want me to fall to the ground though"? Elias asks the woman as he is trying to understand why what she did for him._

 _The woman shrugs to Elias as she supports him. "I don't want to be the kind of person that leaves a person when they are physically hurt. However, why did you save a woman like me anyways? I am sure you have better things to do". The woman said to Elias as she has that distant demeanor about herself._

 _Elias looks at the woman as he doesn't really see her as a distant person like she is carrying a pin within her heart. "Do you really need a reason to help someone no matter what they are dealing with? Sure I do have friends, there is not a rule that I can't make a new friend or an acquaintance". Elias said to the woman as he has a sheepish expression on his face._

 _The woman nods as she sees something special within him. She gets him to the main part of the park. As they sit on the bench, she pulls out the medallion from her pocket. "I have a strong feeling about you. I want you to have this and keep it safe from those who wants to cause harm to the world". The woman said to Elias as she gets up._

 _Elias is confused as he looks at the medallion in his hands. It has a cool design on it. "Thank you, but who are you anyways? My name is Elias". Elias said to the woman._

 _The woman turns to Elias as she smiles to him. "It is nice to meet you Elias. Please let me take to a doctor. You can call your parents on the way there". The woman said to Elias as she keeps her word to him._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Since that day, Elias has carried the medallion with him. However very recently he felt something very strange and off like someone is in trouble. However he couldn't place it as he also felt the distress as well. 'I got a feeling that she is in major trouble. However could it be the very woman that gave me this medallion is in a lot of trouble right now'. Elias thought to himself as he hears noises coming from a different direction. His gut feeling is getting bigger as something big is going down. He runs towards where the action is.

Back at the battle, the rangers are stunned as Boaratix crashes the battle as she making things worse for the rangers. "What's the matter Rangers? Did you honestly think it was just the Digibots in the battle today"? Boaratix asks the rangers as she unleashes her dark cyber powers at them.

The rangers frowns as they are being bombarded with the attack. "We are not going to give in to the likes of you, witch". Jade said to Boaratix as she glares at the general and the others agrees with her.

Maggie frowns as she knows when Boaratix shows up it is never good. "Why are you here Boaratix? You always show up at the worst of times". Maggie asks Boaratix as she is glaring at the general.

Boaratix is laughing at Maggie as she pulls out her sword. The other rangers are engaging battle against the Digibots. "Why is it that you are the one that came across someone important that I am looking for to take something from that particular person". Boaratix said to Maggie as she uses her dark cyber magic on her.

Maggie frowns as she realizes that the female general is looking for someone. She barely dodges it as she fires her own cyber magic back at her. "Who ever you are looking for, you will not get your ugly claws on them". Maggie said to Boaratix as she is going at it on her.

Boaratix smirks as she sees the red ranger coming at her. "Just like how they got their hands on your precious mother". Boaratix said to Maggie with venom in her voice as her dark cyber magic grabs the red ranger.

Maggie is stunned as the general has taunt her. She is lifted up into the air as the dark cyber magic is effecting her. "You leave my mom out of this". Maggie said to Boaratix as she screams in pain.

The rangers frown as Maggie is caught by Boaratix again. "Release her now", Zeke yells at Boaratix as he goes in to kick the general. The other rangers follow suit as they turn their attack on the general.

Boaratix is laughing as she sends a wave of dark cyber magic on them. "Haha, I think NOT". Boaratix said to them. The wave hits the rangers directly as they went flying to the ground.

Maggie is stunned as she is still in pain by Boaratix. She watches her teammates out of ranger form as they are on the ground. "Guys no", Maggie said to herself as it is getting too close for their defeat.

"NOOOO", a male voice yells out loud as a orange and crimson/black beam comes out of no where as it hits Boaratix directly in the chest. The beam has the spirits of the Cyber Angels within them as it charges in with their cyber spears in their hands.

The rangers are stunned as they feel a strange healing power over them. They are getting up as a Cyber Dragon, Cyber Griffin, and a Cyber Phoenix rise up as it is coming at Boaratix. "What was that"? Casey asks them as they are just as confused by it.

Maggie lands on the ground as she gets away. Boaratix frowns as she didn't see whose voice it was. "All of you got lucky rangers. Next time, I will destroy you all". Boaratix said to them as she takes off from the battle.

The rangers look at each other as they rush over to Maggie. "Maggie are you ok"? Bly asks Maggie as they are confused on what just happened. The teens rush over to Maggie to help her up as well.

"Yeah plus who was that sent Boaratix away"? Zara asks Maggie as they are just as curious about it. They are still puzzled on what happened in the have no idea that it is the very popular boy that helped Maggie.

The teens turn as they notice the images of the mythical creatures. They recognize the ranger symbols on each one of them. However the next second, the creatures takes off for parts unknown. "Perhaps I can explain". Elias said to them as he is surprised to see them as some of them are out of ranger form.

The rangers are stunned as they learn that Elias Cooper of all people has discovered their secret. "This is something that you don't see everyday". Jade said to them as she has that scowl as she glares at Elias.

 _ **"Rangers report back to the headquarters and bring Elias with you".**_ Silver Tech said to them. The teens look at each other as it is a direct order. They are surprised that Silver Tech knows about Elias as well.

"Looks like you are coming with us". Justin said to Elias. Elias nod as he is expecting it as much, but not everyone is thrilled about him going along with them. The teens teleport away to the headquarters.

At the headquarters, the teens are just as confused about Elias and why he is here. "Silver Tech, whats going on? Why is Elias here"? Kwan asks Silver Tech as the others are just as curious about it.

 _ **"The truth is that I personally chosen Elias to carry that medallion. It is the Seal of Cyber Great Four. When Zara and Max finally gained their cyber magic powers, I knew it was a matter of time when the other three will be tested as well. Plus a few years ago, I ventured into the town and saw him pushing a woman out of the way of a tree branch that was going to fall on her. I saw the pure and good in him as well".**_ Silver Tech said to the teens as he reveals a revelation to them.

The teens are deeply surprised as they look at Elias. He has a sheepish but humble expression on his face. "Yeah, the woman that I pushed gave me a lift to the emergency room. She pretty much stayed with me until my parents arrived. She was the one that gave me this medallion as well". Elias said to the teens as he thinks back to the very memory.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Elias is in an emergency room waiting for a doctor. The woman looks at him as she senses something in him. "I have a positive feeling about you that you will be an ally to those who is destined to save the world. Remember what I told you about the item that I gave you. You must keep it safe as well". The woman said to Elias as she is staying with him until his parents arrive._

 _Elias looks at the woman as he looks at the medallion. "How come that it must be safe though"? Elias asks the woman as foot steps are getting closer and closer._

 _The woman turns to Elias as she has a small smile on her face. "You will know when the angels are revealed on the medallion. My name is Azalea". The woman revealed to be Azalea as she leaves the room._

 _Elias is perplexed even more as his parents arrives in the room. As they are happy to see him, they got a small glimpse of the woman who brought her here. 'What did she mean by the angels are revealed'? Elias thought to himself as he puts the medallion away._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The teens look at each other as they look at Elias. "Elias, did she wore a lot of orange or purple at that time"? Daniel asks Elias as some of them are wanting to know who it was. He has a sinking feeling that one of those colors is correct.

"She wore a lot of orange on that particular day. I didn't really pay attention at her outfit why. She did say that her name was Azalea. Although, very recently, I felt something very strange and ominous about her like she gotten trapped or something". Elias said to everyone as it hits home to them.

The teens frown as it hits very close to home. Daniel sighs as he shows Elias a picture of Azalea. "Is this the woman you met"? Daniel asks Elias as he wants to know more about it.

Elias nods as he looks at Daniel. "Yes it is, but wait how do you know about her"? Elias asks Daniel as he is trying to figure out the connection is. He is deeply surprised to learn that his football coach knows more than he is about to reveal to him.

"Azalea is my wife. Maggie is one of her daughters. Azalea is the kind of person who once you meet her there will be some sort of connection that you cannot explain to others. She is currently held captive right now. You knowing about them being rangers you must promise that you can't tell anyone about it". Daniel said to Elias as he can see the same goodness that Azalea saw in him.

Elias is stunned and surprised to learn about her. "I had no idea that she is your wife". Elias said to Daniel as he makes the vow to keep the secret of them being rangers as well. The teens look at each other as they have a new ally.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The rangers gained a special ally as Elias revealed to have the special medallion with the great Cyber Protecters on it. However they have no idea that trouble will soon be coming for them again._

 _ **Next Chapter: TBA**_


	39. Chapter 38

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 38: A Full Team Again

At the headquarters, the teens has returned from the other dimension as Zeke is being lead to a couch to sit. "I am ok now guys. I don't want to be fussed over about what happened". Zeke said to them as he looks at Sofia.

"We all know that you are ok now Zeke. Plus we need to celebrate the fact that you are freed again". Sofia

said to them as the others agreed with her.

"Yeah plus Maggie is going to see her mom later as well. We were deeply glad that mark is gone from you". Kwan said to Zeke as the others agreed with him.

Zeke sighs as he touches the very place it was located. "Stabella said that Ellie and I were not the ones with special powers like the others did. Plus she said that is being chosen was a mistake". Zeke said to them as he slightly looks down on himself.

"So wait, if you were a mistake then, they could have selected another person from our team"? Justin asks Zeke as it is a scarier thought.

Zeke nods as he looks at Justin as he shakes his head to him. "Yeah it is a horrible feeling to think that way as well". Zeke said to them as he slightly looks down on himself.

Zara frowns as she gives him a look. "Even if it is a mistake on their part, it shouldn't make you feel bad like that". Zara said to Zeke. The others look at Zara as they agree with her.

"Zara is right Zeke. There is no reason for you to feel this way". Max said to Zeke as they get started with lifted his spirits up.

"Yeah, you should have seen Sofia really going at it on Arianna. She really kicked butt on her". Casey said to Zeke as Sofia has a sheepish grin on her face.

"It was no big deal guys. I was really angry that Stabella was torturing Zeke and the others". Sofia said to them as she is being modest about it.

The teens gives Sofia a look as Daniel nods to her. "You are being very modest about it Sofia. Kara said that you were showing the tough girl that shouldn't be messed with attitude. That means a lot coming from the queen of the tough ranger girl squad". Daniel said to Sofia as he smiles to her.

Sofia lightly grins to Daniel as she sits next to Zeke. "She really said that about me". Sofia said to them as she has a smile on her face.

Daniel nods as he looks at Sofia. "Yes she did Sofia. It is very rare for Kara to give a complement like that to a girl who is not usually of the tough girl variety like Jade and Casey". Daniel said to Sofia.

"Yeah consider yourself an honorary member like Max is". Jade said to Sofia as she lightly smiles to her. Casey gives her the thumbs up as well. Sofia smiles back to Jade and Casey.

Bly nods as he looks at them as he is thinking about it. "Yeah even though Stabella is gone, we still have Arianna to content with as well". Bly said to them as the subject changes to something more serious.

Maggie nods as she looks at them. "Bly is right guys. She is probably going to plan her revenge for taking Stabella away for good". Maggie said to them as the rangers still has an evil leader to contend with as well as Arianna. "Plus there is no doubt in my mind that Prince Boltzon will be planning something new for us to handle". Maggie said to them as the teens agrees with her.

Meanwhile back at the headquarters, Prince Boltzon frowns as he is deeply disappointed with his officers and Arianna. "Not only those rangers has the chosen one of the Cyberobian Medallion, they even have one of them back from Stabella. On top of it, the chosen ones of the Cyber Dragon, Cyber Phoenix, and Cyber Griffin has been chosen as well". Prince Boltzon said to them as he is on a warpath.

The officers look at each other as Arianna is also deeply angry about it. "How about bringing the chosen three to you to take away the connection to them"? Boaratix said to Prince Boltzon as it is an idea.

Prince Boltzon turns as he gives a look to Boaratix. "It is an idea Boaratix. However, it might not be as simple to ruin the connection to them. It is most likely that the chosen ones has already passed their tests. Once that happened, they will always have that partner in it as well". Prince Boltzon said to Boaratix as he needs to think about it.

Arianna frowns as she thinks about it. "Prince Boltzon, my suggestion is to". Arianna said to Prince Boltzon as she has an idea. However she gets interrupted by Internton.

"The prince doesn't want to hear your silly suggestion Arianna". Internton said to Arianna as he makes a decision on it.

Prince Boltzon frowns as he glares at Intertron. "I haven't even hear what it is Intertron". Prince Boltzon said to Intertron as he turns to Arianna.

Arianna smirks as she is holding a cyber scroll. "Just before I joined my late mother in her scheme, I found this cyber scroll that just might give the rangers a lot of trouble". Arianna said to Prince Boltzon as she turns the scroll over to him.

Prince Boltzon looks at the scroll as he grins with an evil expression on his face. "Well, this could very well work to our advantage after all". Prince Boltzon said to them as he laughs evilly as a new plan is forming.

End Chapter

The rangers has returned from the major teamup with Treasure Warriors, Mystic Warriors, and Universe Rangers. How will the rangers handle what Prince Boltzon is planning next?

Next Chapter: Attack of the Cyberobian Warriors Part 1


	40. Chapter 39

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 39: Attack of the Cyberobian Warriors Part 1

At the headquarters, Prince Boltzon has an evil smirk on his face as he walks down a hallway located in a different corrider of the building. He notices a group of warriors trapped in cyber animated sleep as he was the one who put them in that state. Arianna is with Prince Boltzon as she is admiring the warrirors in the dungeon. "These warriors must be the cyber warriors that once fought for Cyberobia". Arianna said to Prince Boltzon. She is wondering more about them as takes a closer look at them.

Prince Boltzon glances to Arianna as he nods to the young evil teenager. "Yes they are once the great warriors of Cyberobia. I purposely captured them and put them in a dark animated sleep. That way, when they wake up, they will be under my control". Prince Boltzon said to Arianna as he turns to the cells. "It is time to awaken and serve me my Cyberobian Warriors". Prince Boltzon said to the group of the Cyberobian Warriors as he uses a dark cyber magic spell to awaken the warriors.

The warriors are awaken as they have dark red eyes as they are under the evil control of Prince Boltzon. "We are ready to serve you my evil prince". The warriors said to them in unison. Each warrior has an Cyberobian warrior outfit with the symbol of the Dark Cyber Legion. Plus they are in dark color coded as well.

The doors to their cells are open as the group of cyber warriors are let out as they are well armed with their cyber swords and other weapons. "Your mission is to attack and destroy the Cyber Force Rangers. Plus you are to follow Arianna's orders as she will be leading the attack". Prince Boltzon said to the evilly controlled cyber warrriors.

"We will follow your command my prince". Thhe cyber warriors replies back to Prince Boltzon as they have that monotoned controlled voice. The group of them leaves their cells as Arianna went with them. Prince Boltzon looks very pleased as he notice that there is one cyber warrior who is not with them. He scowls deeply as he knows who it is as he went up to the captured cyber warrior. "You are suppose to be reawaken with the others and follow my command". Prince Boltzon said to the trapped cyber warrior as it is in the dark cyber animated sleep.

The cyber warrior opens its eyes as it is not dark red like the others are as it feels the heavy restrains on its hands and feet. "You should have known that your evil control will not work on me banished prince". The cyber warrior said to Prince Boltzon as it has something that the evil prince doesn't know about.

Prince Boltzon frowns as he glares at the cyber warrior as he also noticed that the color of his uniform has not changed even after so many years from the destruction of Cyberobia. "What ever is your secret cyber warriors is, I will find it and reveal it. Once it is revealed, I will find a way to make you fall into my evil control". Prince Boltzon said to the cyber warrior as he presses a button on the wall. The trapped cyber warrior frowns as the it feels a stronger sensation from the cyber energy in the cell putting the warrior back to the animated sleep. Prince Boltzon returns to the main throne room as it is deeply confused about that particular cyber warrior.

It has been a few days since the massive team up rescue mission in the other dimension. The teens notice that Maggie and Daniel are feeling better as they will be able to see Azalea more often than before. The teens are at school as it is being let out for the day. Maggie is in a great mood as she still has her mom back. "I know that you are happy that you got your mom back, but we still have to deal with the evil beings trying to destroy Earth". Zeke said to Maggie as he is trying to remind her about it.

Sofia turns to Zeke as she shrugs to her older brother as she is happy for Maggie. "Come on Zeke, I am sure that Maggie knows this as much as the rest of us". Sofia said to Zeke as the others can agree to disagree on the matter.

Zeke sighs as he looks at Sofia as he has another reason about things. "I know Sofia. We all know how important her mom is in the ranger community, and the special power that she has is a great target by various evil bad guys. I just don't want to see her upset if her mom gets captured again". Zeke said to Sofia as he has that big brother look on his face.

Casey looks at Zeke as she can agree with Zeke on it. "I also agree with Zeke. Plus evil beings are not the only people who has made Azalea's life completely miserable". Casey said to them as she thinks about Tina McCoy.

Kwan looks at Casey as he can see that reason from the pink ranger. "That's true, Tina is back in a maxinium security prison out of state". Kwan said to them as they do remember how it was Velvet, Azalea, and Cliff that ultimately stopped the delusional woman from harming them.

"That's the place where she belongs at Kwan and everyone knows it". Jade said to them as she has her arms crossed as she never liked how she created so much pain for Casey. She notices the expression on Maggie's face as she scowls just mentioning the name to her.

"I don't think mentioning her name will help things Jade". Justin said to them as he is stating the obvious as some of the others agrees with the green cladded teen. They are trying to think of a new subject to talk about.

"Sorry, I am kind of new to all of this though. Who is Tina though and why is it such a sore subject"? Elias asks them as he is just as confused about it. The others gives Elias a look as some of them can't blame him for not knowing about it.

"Tina McCoy is the one that has made Casey's life a living hell. Plus she even caused a lot of trouble and grief to Maggie's mom, her siblings, and Daniel as well. The things that she did will make the most tough guy cringe and wince as well". Bly said to Elias as he gives the short version of things about it.

Elias looks at them as he feels like there is more information that he is not let on about. "Wait a minute her siblings", Elias said to them as he looks at Maggie as he is curious about her even more. He doesn't really know that Maggie has siblings as well.

"Yeah my sister and brother, we are actually triplets. I live here while Velvet and Theo live in Asherton. It is kind of a long story Elias. I rather keep the details until later though". Maggie said to Elias as some of it is hard for her to talk about.

Elias looks at Maggie as he is deeply confused about her reaction as the others slightly frowns. "Was it something that I said"? Elias asks them as he doesn't really know what he did to get her so down. The others looks at Elias as they are wondering how to tell him.

"Tina kidnapped and separated her and her siblings when they were very little. It is not a very easy story for Maggie to talk about Elias". Zeke said to Elias as none of them has no idea that an ambush is about to happen.

All the sudden, the Digibots shows up out of no where as it is causing an attack on the football field. The teens frown as they rush to the battle. "Elias, you get the other students to safety and get my dad". Maggie said to Elias as she knows that he is not a ranger but an important ally as well.

"Right", Elias said to Maggie as he gets the students away from the battle scene. He helps others to get away as he spots Daniel running towards him. He notices that the young man has some potiental in him as he wonders if there is a way to create another morphor as well.

"Maggie and the others are heading towards the football field". Elias said to Daniel as all the sudden he feels kind of weird as a giant headache is coming on. He went to his knees as he puts his hand on his head. 'You are truly a ranger for Earth Elias'. A mysterious male voice said to Elias like it is trying to reach out to him.

Daniel is stunned as this is new for him as he is wondering what is going on with Elias. "Elias are you ok"? Daniel asks Elias as he is trying to comfort him. He notices Elias's eyes are closed and winces as he is getting some sort of psychic communication.

"Not again, not again", Elias said to himself like he has been getting that kind of communication in the last few days. He is wondering why he is getting the strange telepathic communication. Daniel frowns as he gets Elias teleported out of the parking lot as he has more questions than answers.

On the football field, the teens are face to face with DIgibots as Daniel joins them. "So you children and that man are the Cyber Force Power Rangers". A strange humanoid being wearing a Cyber Warrior outfit said to them as they stepped forward to the group.

"So what if we are then"? Casey asks them as they notice that the other group has their weapons out and ready to fight. The teens realize that the battle is more than a bunch of Digibots.

"We are the Dark Cyber Warriors, and we are your doom". The dark cyber warriors said to them. They glare at each one of the rangers as the battle is about to begin. The group are stunned as they are face to face with the Dark Cyber Warriors.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

 _Sorry I haven't been updating as much I would like to. I have been busy with school work and other things that has been going on with my family. Plus I wanted to get these chapters out before Thanksgiving as a special treat for all of you. However, the next chapters for Mystic Warriors will take a bit longer, but the wait will be well worth it. The teens are facing the Dark Cyber Warriors as this is a new thing for them. However, who is the last cyber warrior and why it hasn't been turned evil like the others. Plus who is the one that is reaching out to Elias?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Attack of the Cyberobian Warriors Part 2_


	41. Chapter 40

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 40: Attack of the Cyberobian Warriors Part 2

The teens are face to face with the newest enemy that has popped up as Arianna is with them. "Go Cyberobian Warriors and Digibots destroy them now". Arianna said to them as she is leading the charge. The Cyberobian warriors grab their Cyberobian swords out as they are ready to fight. Arianna grins deeply as she has an evil expression on her face.

Maggie frowns as she and the other teens see the Cyberobian Warriors heading towards them. "Any ideas who or what is the Cyberobian Warriors"? Casey asks them as they are just as clueless about them. The others are thinking about the same question as they head towards them.

"No clue Casey, we better fight before they make a huge mess of things". Maggie said to them as the others nod in agreement. They grab out their morphors as they are ready to fight.

" _ **Cyber Force Transform",**_ the teens said out loud as they morph into ranger form. They also grab their respective weapons out as well. The Cyberobian Warriors look at them as they are even angrier as they have the Cyberobia symbols on their chest as the battle is getting started.

Back at the headquarters, Silver Tech and Elias are looking at the monitors as they are watching the battle getting started. Silver Tech is stunned as he never expected this to happen. "Oh no it can't be". Silver Tech said in the room as he is in shock by seeing them.

Elias is confused and perplexed as he doesn't fully know what is going on. "It can't be what exactly". Elias said to Silver Tech. Deep down, he wants to help the rangers instead being held back at the headquarters because he has the special mediallion that can identify the special beings connected to the Cyberobian Guardians.

"The Cyberobian Warriors, they were the top fighters for Queen Digimenia and the Cyber Guardians. They are the special last line of defense that were called upon for really intense battles. The last time I fully saw them was in the major battle when Prince Boltzon launched the attack on Cyberobia. After the battle, they vanished without a trace". Silver Tech said to Elias as he is still in shock about seeing them again.

Elias is stunned as he looks at Silver Tech as he is putting the two and two together. "Are you saying that the Cyberobian Warriors and the Cyber Guardians were once friends on the same side"? Elias asks Silver Tech as he is trying to make sense of things.

"Yes, the Cyberobian Warriors and the Cyber Guardians were friends. They often trained together to build their skills even to the next level. Plus the Cyberobian Warriors never listened to the antics of the Cyber Legion. I got a bad feeling that Prince Boltzon has turned them and replaced their powers with the Dark Cyber Legion Powers". Silver Tech said to Elias as he has a sinking feeling that is what happened to them.

Elias is stunned as he looks at them as he thinks about it. "Is there a way to break the evil control on them"? Elias asks Silver Tech as he is wondering if the teens can reverse the effects on the Cyberobian Warriors.

"That the thing Elias, to reverse the effects of an evil controlled Cyberobian Warrior can only be reversed when a Cyber Guardian has found a way to connect to them. It has been so long since the Cyberobian Warriors has been with the Cyber Guardians that they don't know who is the right person to connect to. However, I do remember of a Cyber Warrior who knows which one is connected to which Cyber Guardian. If the Cyberobian Warriors are under Prince Boltzon's control, there is no doubt that he is also held captive as well". Silver Tech said to Elias as he thinks about it deeply.

Elias looks at Silver Tech as he is curious about the identity of this particular Cyber Warrior. "How do you know this exactly"? Elias asks Silver Tech. He wants to know more about this particular Cyber Warrior who is not out there in the battle and possibly not turned evil.

Silver Tech sighs as he looks at Elias as it is something to tell the rest of the rangers. "The rest of the rangers needs to know about him as well and not just you Elias". Silver Tech said to Elias as he went deeper into the screen. Elias slightly frowns as he is wondering why he won't tell him until the rest of the rangers comes back.

Back at the battle, things are getting really intense for the rangers as they are handling the Dark Cyber Warriors. Arianna is also adding the intense trouble as she fires beams at the rangers each time they knock or even stumble a warrior to the ground. "Rangers, we may have to go back and regroup". Maggie said to them as she has a feeling that there is more to the Dark Cyber Warriors than meets the eyes. She is going to take responisiblity for the team as she knows that they can't win right now.

"Got it Maggie", Zeke said to Maggie as he grabs one of the others as they head back away from a Dark Cyber Warrior. He frowns as fighting them is going to be harder than they thought it is going to be. The others nod as they gather together as they are ready to do a group teleportation back to their headquarters.

Arianna is laughing at the rangers as she grins that they have to run from the battle. "That's right rangers go and regroup. We will just destroy you then". Arianna said to them as she fires more beams at them. Maggie frowns as the beams are coming towards them. She returns fire on the beams as she hopes it will be cover for them to escape from the blast. As the two beams collide, it explodes as black smoke fills the area as neither side to see what is going on. The rangers teleport away to their headquarters.

One of the Dark Cyber Warriors frowns as he can tell that the red ranger is the leader as she made an opportunity to get away from the over powering battle. 'Red Ranger, you are mine and mine alone'. The warrior thought to himself as he has a full mind to test her. It could tell that she makes the right decision to regroup

As the smoke clears up, Arianna frowns as the rangers has teleported away from the battle. "Run while you still can rangers because I will be back". Arianna said to herself as she and the Dark Cyber Warriors also teleport away back to their headquarters.

Back at the Rangers Headquarters, the teens and Daniel demorphs as Elias notice them really exhausted from the battle. "Are you guys alright"? Elias as them as he gives them some water to drink. The teens look a bit solemn from the battle as they accept the water to drink.

"Not really Elias, who were those guys anyways"? Zeke asks them as Silver Tech appears on the screen as he is glad to see them returning to the base. He is furious that they couldn't make a head way on defeating the Dark Cyber Warriors.

"Those are actually the Cyber Warriors of Cyberobia, rangers. They are the special warriors of Queen Digimenia. However, I fear that they have been turned evil by Prince Boltzon". Silver Tech said to the rangers. The teens are stunned as they learn about them.

"Wait a minute, why would Prince Boltzon turn them evil though? Were they friends to the Cyber Guardians or something"? Sofia asks Silver Tech as the others are wondering about the same thing.

"The Cyber Warriors has special defenses and powers that are similar to the Cyber Guardians. Each one matched to each of their colors. In a way, they are supposed to be great friends and training partners. Although sometimes, they have a rivalry going on between them. It just depends on which Cyber Warrior and Cyber Guardian that has the rivalry". Silver Tech said to them.

"So what you are saying that they have similar moves to us? It would explain why I couldn't get a move on him. It is like they know what move that we are going to make next". Kwan said to them as he thinks about it.

"How can we reverse the evil control on them though? They are meant to be good guys right"? Justin asks Silver Tech as they all have that same question to ask. Although, the task of doing just that is not as easy as it looks.

"That's the thing young Justin, all you have to find a way to connect to each of the Cyber Warrior that has been turned evil. Just because they have the dark color in them, it doesn't mean that it will be the warrior to reverse the effects of being evil". Silver Tech said to them.

The teens are stunned as they learn that part of the information. "What do you mean the dark colors won't match up to us"? Jade asks Silver Tech as she is frustrated by the fact. She faced the dark purple cyber warrior through out the battle.

Silver Tech sighs as he looks at Jade as he can tell how angry she actually is. "I fear that Prince Boltzon has jumbled up their true warrior colors when they were turned evil. Plus he also has a Cyber Warrior who knows the true match up as well". Silver Tech said to them.

The teens are confused and perplexed by what the Cyberobian just said. "Wait a minute, a true match up"? Bly asks Silver Tech as he is just as confused like the rest of them. Elias is stunned as it is a part of what he wanted to know earlier as well.

"His name is Golden Tech, and he is actually my brother. He always had a knack of making the true matches between the Cyber Guardians and the Cyber Warriors. The match ups are so accurate that no one could ever dispute it at all. He was also one of the top level Cyber Warriors as well. On top of it, he is also the one that". Silver Tech said to them as he feels solemn about.

The teens look at each other as Daniel has the feeling that something is going deeper that it hits hard for the Cyberobian. "The one that actually what exactly"? Daniel asks Silver Tech as the others are not prepared to hear what is next.

"He is the one that. I am sorry I can't reveal it right now". Silver Tech said to them as he disappears into the screen. The teens are stunned as they watch Silver Tech went back into the screen. They are confused about why he did that.

"How come he won't tell us about Golden Tech more"? Max asks Daniel as it is the question that everyone wants to know about Silver Tech's brother. They look to the mentor for some answers.

Daniel shrugs as he doesn't have the answer either as he wants to know as well. "I do not know Max. Silver Tech must have his reasons for it for the time being rangers. I am just as confused and perplex like the rest of you are. We all should head on home and rest". Daniel said to the teens. The teens sigh as they are a bit stubborn to leave without getting the full truth. They all leave the headquarters together.

As the headquarters is quite of the teens and Daniel, Silver Tech pops out from the screen as he sighs to himself. "Golden Tech, why didn't you tell me your secrets and special connection to Queen Digimenia. More importantly, you also have a special connection to Zara, Max, and Elias". Silver Tech said to himself as he has carried a huge secret for a very long time.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The teens are caught in a major battle against the Dark Cyber Warriors. However, it seems that one of the warriors has its eyes on Maggie as well but why. What is the connection and the secrets of his long estranged brother Golden Tech to Max, Zara, and Elias?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Warrior Battle of Leadership_


	42. Chapter 41

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 41: The Warrior Battle of Leadership

At Prince Boltzon's headquarters, the Dark Cyber Warriors are bowing down to Prince Boltzon as he seems pleased on how the rangers took off from the battle as they had no other choice but to regroup. "Well done, you have made the rangers run from the battle like scared little human brats like they are. Now, it is truly time to destroy them all". Prince Boltzon said to the Dark Cyber Warriors as he turns and gives them a look.

"Yes, our evil prince", the dark cyber warriors said to Prince Boltzon as they get the orders to defeat and destroy the rangers. However, one of them in particular has its eyes on Maggie specifically. As for the others, they have some sort of clue on who to go after. However, they need to keep a closer eye on them to make sure to have the right target.

Prince Boltzon nods as he looks at the Dark Cyber Warriors as he seems pleased with their response. "Excellent, all of you can use any monster that we have here for your missions". Prince Boltzon said to them as he leaves them to it. He leaves the main room to attend to other things.

The warriors look at each other as they didn't ask on what the evil being is up to. "You must have your eyes on one of those rangers by now right". One of the dark warriors said to the one that is eyeing Maggie.

That particular warrior turns as he looks at them as he has an evil grin on his face. "Yes, I am curious how a young child like her can lead a team. It is baffling to me to see such thing". The warrior said to them as he has a full mind to get to the red ranger.

The other dark warriors look at each other as they shrug to each other as they haven't eyed a particular ranger yet. "You must be really on the ball of things". Another dark cyber warrior said to the man as they don't remember who they are matched with.

The warrior nods as he looks at them as he thinks of an idea. "Perhaps all of you should spy on those rangers as civilians to get a better idea of things". The warrior said to them as he has the plan to set for them. The dark warriors look at each other as they plan to do just that. They even spot the first dark warrior leaving the room.

"Hey where do you think you are going though"? Another dark cyber warrior asks the male warrior who has already picked Maggie to battle. The others nod as they want to know the same thing.

"I am going to pick out a monster as well. It has to be the right one to destroy the others while I get the red ranger all by myself". The dark cyber warrior said to them as he leaves the room. He has a smirk on his face as he plans to launch an attack on the rangers. The others shrug as they plan to spy on the other rangers as well.

In Baylorville, it has been a couple of days since the rangers fought the Dark Cyber Warriors as they are at the headquarters for some training on their fighting skills. The others notice that Maggie is awfully quiet as she is going at it on a punching bag with her dad steading it. "Do you think that Maggie is feeling alright guys? I mean she was the one that made the decision to head back and regroup". Sofia asks them as the conversation gets started.

The teens shrug as they are not exactly sure how to answer Sofia's question. "I am not sure Sofia. However, that battle was more intense than any of us could have guessed. Plus, it is the first time for us of ever heard about the Cyberobian Warriors and Golden Tech as well". Kwan said to the others as they nod in agreement.

Zeke frowns as he crosses his arms as he thinks about something. "Yeah but do you guys think that Silver Tech was hiding something from us though? Think about it, we learn something about them and Golden Tech from him, and all the sudden he goes really quiet and going back into the screen". Zeke said to them as remembers to when Silver Tech went into the screen.

"Now that you mention it Zeke, it does sound like Silver Tech is hiding something from us. We just don't know what exactly it is though". Justin said to them as the teens agrees as well. The teens turn as Maggie joins them as she sits with them. Daniel sighs as he can tell that Maggie is feeling really down.

The teens turn to Maggie as Casey is right by her side as she is trying to lift her spirits. "Hey Maggie, are you ready to join us on the conversation"? Casey asks Maggie as the others look at the young red ranger.

Maggie nods as she looks at them as she has some questions of her own. "Do you guys think I did the right thing by deciding to regroup the way we did in the battle the other day"? Maggie asks them as she is feeling down on herself.

The teens look Maggie as it is the very question that has been on her mind. "Yeah you made the right decision Maggie. You knew that the battle was turning towards their favor, and those warriors was a bit much for us'. Bly said to Maggie.

Maggie looks at them as she is feeling down about it. "I know it just we haven't come across beings like those before. When we ran from the battle, it made me feel like we were a bunch of cowards". Maggie said to them as she is being hard on herself.

The teens look at Maggie as they realize that she is feeling really low on her confidence. "That's not true Maggie, you take your role as a leader seriously and you are deeply responsible for us as well". Max said to Maggie as the others are trying to lift her spirits.

"Yeah you carry the team through so much already. None of us could have made the same decisions like you did". Zara said to Maggie as she also tries to lift her up as well.

Maggie gets up as she shakes her head as she needs some space from them. "I appreciate what you guys are saying, but how can I be a leader when I made that choice to regroup". Maggie said to them as she takes off running from the headquarters.

The teens are stunned as they watch Maggie running from the headquarters. "Maggie", the teens said to them. They are stunned as they realize that her spirits are lower than they originally thought. Elias is with the teens as he wants to do something to help. "Should we go after her"? Elias asks them as they are wanting to know the same thing as well.

Daniel shakes his head to the teens as he knows how Maggie is. "Not right now guys, Maggie is feeling low about being a leader to the team. It is times like this that she needs some advice from another leader. There is a particular person that is best for the job". Daniel said to them as he smirks to the teens.

"You mean her sister Velvet". Zara said to Daniel as they all know that Velvet is also a red ranger on the Treasure Warriors team. The teens sweat drops as it is a good guess, but it is not exactly the right person that the others are thinking of.

"Velvet is still as active like Maggie is. The person I am thinking about is my brother Ash". Daniel said to them as Ash arrives to the headquarters as he and family are visiting them.

"Hey rangers, where is Maggie? I thought she would be here". Ash said to them as he greets the teens. He notices the solemn expressions on the teens faces as he realizes that something is off. The teens sighs as things are feeling low for their red ranger.

Daniel looks at Ash as he sighs to him. "Maggie is feeling kind of low about what happened the other day and had to make the decision to regroup from an intense battle. Will you go talk to her Ash"? Daniel asks Ash.

Ash nods as he looks at Daniel as he gets her location. "Of course, when it is leader down situation, another leader comes to help". Ash said to Daniel as he has that leader expression on his face.

Elias is perplexed as he has never heard of it like that before. "Excuse me, what do you mean like that though"? Elias asks Ash as this is the first time, he has ever heard it like that before.

Ash turns as he looks at the young teen who seems to be with the others. "Oh, you must be Elias. Daniel has told me about you. You must have the special responsibility to hold on to that medallion and keep it safe from ever falling to the wrong hands". Ash said to Elias as he has heard about him.

Elias is stunned as he looks at Ash as he notices the red morphor in the older adult's hand. "Yeah wait are you from Neo Defenders as well"? Elias asks Ash as he never realized that he is from the same team as Daniel.

Ash nods as he looks at Elias as he smiles to him. "That's correct young man, I am not the only one from the very team as well. There is a whole group of us that knows about you guys. Daniel is also from Neo Defender as well. Plus, Azalea who is the mentor of the Treasure Warriors also came from Neo Defenders as well. We all know about the other two ranger teams in the other dimension as well". Ash said to Elias.

Elias is stunned as he looks really nervous as he learns that the veterans knows about him. "Wait a minute, the veteran rangers know about me". Elias said to Ash as he looks really nervous.

The teens look at Elias as they are used to being around the veteran rangers. "Just calm down Elias dude, the veteran rangers won't bite at you or hurt you physically unless you break Maggie's heart or something like that". Zeke said to them.

Elias is blushing as he does have some feelings towards Maggie. Daniel and Ash gives a look to Zeke. "Come on man, you already making me even more nervous than I should be". Elias said to them as he is blushing out of embarrassment.

Ash grins as he has a feeling that Elias has a crush on Maggie just like how Daniel was crushing on Azalea all those years ago. "It looks like things are repeating itself. Elias, why don't you come with me as well". Ash said to Elias. Elias nods as he went with Ash. Daniel sighs he is also remembers how he was around Azalea when he was a teen. Elias nods as he looks Ash as he went with the veteran red ranger.

At the park, Maggie sighs as she is sitting by a tranquil lake as she is feeling really low about herself. 'I can't believe I made a decision like that to regroup. Am I a bad leader or a coward for getting my team to follow that order'? Maggie thought to herself as she has a feeling that the answer to that question is both of them.

"Hey there Maggie, I thought I would find you here. I know when a leader is feeling low about themselves. To tell the truth, am I right"? Ash asks Maggie as he shows up with Elias. Elias looks at Maggie as the veteran ranger nails the problem right in the head.

Maggie turns as she spots her uncle and Elias with him. "Uncle Ash, what are you doing here? Plus, why is he with you"? Maggie asks Ash as she is perplexed about why Elias came along with him. She is wondering if she should be thankful that Elias came with her uncle or it for a different reason entirely.

Ash looks at Maggie as he can tell that she is feeling low about herself and her skills as a leader. "I came to talk to you Maggie leader to leader. I brought Elias along for him to see how a veteran ranger can handle situations when an active ranger is feeling really low right now. May we sit with you"? Ash asks Maggie.

Maggie looks at the two of them as they have a solemn smile on their faces. "Oh, I see then, have a seat anyways". Maggie said to them as she shrugs to the both of them. She watches Ash and Elias taking a seat near her.

"Your dad told me that you are having doubts about what happened in that battle the other day. You made a decision to regroup during an intense battle. I bet you are wondering if you made the right decision about it. Am I right"? Ash asks Maggie as he nails it right in the head.

Maggie nods as she looks at Ash as she thinks back to the battle. "Yeah from the moment I made that choice, it felt like Arianna was calling me a coward for running away from the battle. It makes me wonder if I am meant to continue to being the leader of the team or not". Maggie said to Ash as she has tears in her eyes.

Ash shakes his head to Maggie as he gives her a look. "That is not true at all Maggie. You choose to regroup when you know that there is no way that you and the others can't continue in the battle. You have the true meaning of understanding the others wellbeing. If you didn't make that choice to regroup, the others would probably be in a lot of pain from the battle". Ash said to Maggie as he gives her something important to think about.

Maggie is stunned as she looks at Ash as she is confused about it. "How do you know that I made the right decision though"? Maggie asks Ash as she is trying to understand the talk between them.

"You see Maggie. You are the epitome of being the red ranger and a leader as well. You take a lot of responsibility of your team and the wellbeing of your teammates as well. The decision to go back and regroup was the right call in that kind of situation. Your dad and mom would agree with me as well". Ash said to Maggie as he explains it to her.

Maggie looks at Ash as she is starting to understand what he is trying to say to her. "What about what Arianna said? It hurts to make me feel like I am a coward to run away like that from the battle". Maggie asks Ash as the comment really stung into her.

Ash shakes his head to Maggie as he disagrees with her very deeply. "Arianna is wrong Maggie. You are not a coward for making a decision like that. It means that you care about your team more than she could ever do. You are also more responsible as well. That comment should never get to your mind and heart as well". Ash said to Maggie as he points to her heart and head as he is getting through to her.

Maggie looks at her Uncle Ash as she totally gets it now as she has a smile on her face. Elias is stunned as he is witnessing the work of a veteran ranger at first hand. "I get it now Uncle Ash. Did you ever experience anything like that before when you were a ranger"? Maggie asks Ash as she is curious about it.

Ash nods as he does remember about a particular time involving Daniel. "Oh yes, it was when Daniel first became a ranger. I thought he was going to take over the leadership of the team. You see Maggie I didn't have a great relationship with Daniel before we became rangers. When he gotten his morphor and joined, I thought he was going to take over because of his experience being a captain of a sports team. Being the leader of a ranger team and the captain of a football team are two completely different things. You see Maggie a red ranger always goes through some doubt themselves at some point". Ash said to Maggie.

Maggie looks at Ash as she fully understands what he explained to her. "I fully get it now Uncle Ash". Maggie said to Ash. She is feeling a lot better about things as she has a newfound confidence boost within herself. Ash smirks as he looks at Maggie as he got

Elias looks at Maggie and Ash as he sees how the veteran ranger got through to her like that. 'Wow, he is definitely something else alright. He knew how to get through to Maggie who was feeling so low about being a leader'. Elias thought to himself as he smiles to them. He feels something within himself like he has a power within him as well.

All the sudden, beams lands close to them as dust is flying around them. "What is the meaning of this"? Ash asks out there as he sees Arianna, the dark cyber warrior in a dark blue coloring, and another monster. Plus, they even have Digibots with them as well.

"We just had to ruin a beautiful moment by appearing and ordering them to destroy you all". Arianna said to them as she is laughing at them. The backup she has with her look at Maggie and her company as they are ready to fight.

Maggie frowns as she notices that Elias is not at a safe place. "Uncle Ash, you get Elias to safety while I call for back up". Maggie said to Uncle Ash as she has her morphor out as she wants to make sure that Elias is safe and protected while he has the medallion in his possession.

Ash nods as he looks at Maggie as he understands the orders. "Got it Maggie", Ash said to Maggie. Elias slightly frowns as once again he is getting pulled away to safety. 'Why won't they let me fight though'? Elias thought to himself as he thinks back to the very first time that the Digibots attacked the town.

"Guys, we got trouble at the park". __Maggie said to the morphor as she is contacting the others to get to the park. She is also ready to fight as she looks at the warrior that wants to fight her again.

" _ **We are coming Maggie".**_ Zeke replies back to Maggie as it seems that the others are on their way to the battle. Maggie nods as she is getting the feeling within her heart as well.

"What kind of leader are you little girl? I thought it would be that blue ranger or better yet the silver ranger that would be the leader of your pathetic team". The dark blue cyber warrior said to Maggie as he tries to taunt her.

"A leader with a lot of spunk and spirit". Zeke said to the warrior as he shows up as he is right by Maggie's right side.

"A leader who is gifted at a young age". Kwan said to the warrior as he shows up as he is on Maggie's left side.

"A leader who listens to others and their problems". Casey said to the warrior as she shows up as she is next to Kwan.

"A leader who is not an idiot and tough when need be". Jade said to the warrior as she shows up as she is next to Zeke.

"A leader with the right qualifications and skills to lead us". Bly said to the warrior as he is next to Casey as he is ready to fight.

"A leader who is kind towards others and fight for others as well". Justin said to warrior as he is next to Jade as he is ready to fight.

"A leader who can remain calm in the most intense situations and battles as well". Sofia said to the warrior as she is next to Justin.

"A leader who can juggle life challenges and setbacks that ever face her at any given time". Max said to the warrior as she is next Bly.

"A leader who first jumps into the fight without any hesitation since day one". Zara said to the warrior as she is next to Max.

"A leader who happens to be my daughter". Daniel said to the warrior as he is standing next to Sofia as he is ready to fight.

Maggie looks at them as they appear with her as they grab out their morphors out. They nod to her as it is time to fight. "You better look out because here we come". Maggie said to them as she has a new found confidence.

" _ **Cyber Force Transform",**_ the rangers yell out loud as they morph into ranger form as they are ready to fight as well.

Arianna frowns as she glares at the teens as they actually said uplifting words about Maggie. "Digibots destroy them and bring back that other kid as well". Arianna said to them. She has her dark powers emitting from her body.

Maggie frowns as Arianna is planning to go after Elias as Uncle Ash is probably with him still. "I need half of you to catch up with Elias and protect him while the rest of us will fight them". Maggie said to them. She notices Arianna already running past them as she grits her teeth. She even has some Digibots and the monster with her.

Sofia frowns as she still has a score to settle with the evil officer as it is not long that Casey, Justin, Kwan, and Jade are going after Arianna. "You go with them Sofia. I will stay with Maggie". Zeke said to Sofia as he gives her the go ahead. She runs with the group to go after Arianna.

The dark cyber warrior grins as he gives a look to Maggie as he leads the charge. "You will regret sending them to go help a non-ranger and that has been really soon". The warrior said to Maggie as he grabs out his sword on her.

Maggie frowns as she also grabs her cyber sword as she glares at the warrior. "You will be sorely mistaken about that". Maggie said to the warrior as the two are engaging in a sword fight. She has her confidence boost going as she is fighting the warrior.

Zeke notices that Maggie has her hands full with the warrior as the others are probably engaging in the battle against Arianna and the monster. "Guys, lets deal with the Digibots and back up Maggie if she needs it against the warrior creep". Zeke said to them as the others nod as they get to work on it.

In the other group, Ash and Elias frowns as Arianna and the monster has finally caught up to them. "I didn't recall has been ranger and a non-ranger could get away from me". Arianna said to them as the monster fires beams at them.

Ash frowns as he glares at Arianna as he is holding to his red morphor in his hands. "Who are you calling a has been. I am more dangerous than you think I am". Ash said to Arianna as he is ready to morph as well. Elias looks at Ash as he recognizes the power within him. 'It is similar to Coach Walker, but it is in a different color. How come I can see this though? Is it because of the medallion or is it something else entirely'? Elias thought to himself as he wants to know more.

"Stop right there Arianna", Sofia said to Arianna as she defends Ash and Elias. She is beyond angry as she is ready for a rematch from the major battle at Stabella's headquarters. She also has the other rangers with her as they are ready to fight.

Arianna smirks as she glares at the gold Cyber Force Ranger. "I will stop when all you beg for mercy. Go get them Digibots and monster". Arianna said to them as she has a full mind to fight Sofia.

Sofia grits her teeth as the others are ready to fight. "Like that will happen you witch". Sofia said to Arianna. She grabs out her weapon as she is going at it on the female officer. Plus, the monster is going at it on the others as well.

Elias frowns as the battle is going on in front of him. Again, he notices the other's ranger colors within them. 'They are meant to have the power, but why I can see this though? Plus, the others want to protect me, but they don't know that I have fought against those things that they call Digibots before'. Elias thought to himself as he thinks back to that moment.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Elias is nearby the football field when the first wave of attack by the Digibots took place. He is by himself as he notices various Digibots scaring various teens and younger students away. He glares at the Digibots as he has a feeling deep inside to fight against them. He charges in as he starts punching and kicking at the various Digibots. He notices other scared students as they are frozen in fear. "Come on, I will get you to safety". Elias said to them as he leads them away from the football field. The younger students are thankful as they run away. He frowns as there is a lot more to fight as he is holding up well on his own._

 _As a Digibot fires a cyber beam at Elias, he barely dodges it as more are firing cyber beams at him. Elias stops in his tracks as he shields himself for impact. All the sudden, a blur of red light enters the area as he fires some power back at them. Elias is stunned as he sees a red ranger in front of him as he got the rest of them. "Are you a Power Ranger"? Elias asks the red ranger as he is stunned by the Neo Defender ranger._

 _The ranger nods as he looks at Elias as he sees something within him. "Indeed, I am, you have a lot of courage to fight back. You make a great ranger someday". The ranger said to Elias as he teleports away from the battle. Elias is in awe as he wondered who the ranger was._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Elias frowns as the rangers are still fighting the monster, Digibots, and Arianna. Ash and Elias are still trying to get away from the battle to a safer place. Arianna frowns as she spots them as she fires a dark power beam at them. "You will not get away from me". Arianna said to them as she also fires an energy draining net at them.

The rangers are stunned as the beam and the net is heading towards them. Elias frowns as he pushes Ash away from it as he gets the full force of the blow. "Elias", the rangers yells out to him as he lands on the ground. Ash is stunned as Elias protected to get hit. "Elias why though"? Ash asks Elias as he is wondering about it.

"You are the one that protected me on that day. I just wanted to return the favor". Elias said to Ash as he passed out on the ground. The rangers are stunned by the turn of events. Arianna smirks as she has caught her prize as it were.

Jade frowns as she is getting really angry as she glares at Arianna. _**"You are one of my special chosen ones Jade".**_ A male voice said to Jade like a new power has been born within her. Jade is starting to glow in a purple and blue color throughout her ranger form and morphor. "HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU? YOU ATTACKING A VETERAN RANGER, BUT GOING AFTER A CIVILAN IS GOING TOO FAR YOU WITCH". Jade yells at Arianna as she charges in as she fires her cyber magic power at Arianna.

The rangers are stunned as Jade is charging in at Arianna like a woman on a special mission. The blast also hits the monster and thus destroying it like it is nothing. "Woah what's going on with Jade"? Justin ask them as they are all deeply surprised by it.

"No idea, but I thought the blue ranger color is Zeke's department". Kwan said to them as he is just as confused by it like the rest of them are.

"Yeah, I have never seen Jade that angry before. Plus seeing Elias pushing Ash out of the way must have triggered something". Casey said to them as they can agree on that.

"Yeah but this is nothing like the special power like Zara and Max is. This is something different and new that we are not aware of yet". Sofia said to them as they are in complete agreement.

Arianna is hit directly as she sees that the monster has been bit the dust. "I won't forget this purple ranger, and as for your gold ranger, we will fight and battle again". Arianna said to them as she teleports away from the battle. The rangers' frown as the officer gets away. They rush over to help Ash and Elias up as the net is gone. "Will you get him back to the headquarters"? Jade asks Ash as she seems to be more at calm.

"Of course,", Ash said to Jade as he has Elias in his arms as the two of them teleports back to the headquarters. The rest of the rangers rushes back to the other battle as they have a feeling that Maggie still needs them.

Back at the other battle, the rangers are pushed out from helping Maggie fighting the dark cyber warrior. She is still hanging on in the battle as she glares at the warrior. "I am almost impressed red ranger. You somehow keep up with me in the sword battle. However, now I will end you, and the rest of your team are not here to see it". The dark cyber warrior said to Maggie as he is using cyber magic as he fires it at all.

Maggie frowns as she somersaults away from the cyber magic beam. She skids to the ground as it barely missed her. "They will be here soon enough. I was the one who told them to go after Arianna and the monster since they were targeting two other people". Maggie said to the dark cyber warrior as she remembers the decision that she made earlier.

The dark cyber warrior is laughing at Maggie as he remembers the very orders. "I will make you regret that decision no doubt about it. This next blast will make its mark on you". The dark cyber warrior said to Maggie as he unleashes it on her.

Maggie frowns as the beam is heading towards her. She summons her cyber magic as she is ready for impact on her. She thinks back to the talk that she had with Uncle Ash and the words of encouragement from the others. 'I am a leader to my team. I take full responsibility for them. I come up with the plans for battles. I met up with other leaders from various teams and worked together with them. I am not a coward. I am a true-blue Walker'. Maggie thought to herself as her own powers are increasing with a bright red cyber aura around her.

Outside of the force field, the rest of the rangers arrive as they met up with the others. They see Maggie glowing in a bright cyber power. "Woah what's going on with Maggie"? Zeke ask them as it is a burst of power that he has never seen before. The others nod in agreement as they are surprised to see Jade in the same purple and blue aura from before.

"I don't know but that guy is about to find out why it is a bad idea to mess with a Walker". Daniel said to them as he is just as confused with Jade with the purple and blue aura around her.

" _ **You have shown the Cosmotic leader of the Cyberobian Warriors your true leadership. In doing so, you have earned your Secondary Power".**_ A mysterious voice said to Maggie as it grants her a secondary power.

Maggie glares at the dark cyber warrior as she is ready to let her rip. "Cosmotic, you are a leader as well, and this is not who you truly are. We are meant to work together are true warriors to fight and defeat Prince Boltzon". Maggie said to the dark cyber warrior as she is ready to morph into her secondary form for the first time.

" _ **Cyber Secondary Transform",**_ Maggie yells out loud as she is morphing into secondary form for the first time. The rangers are stunned as they get to see it as well.

 _ **Secondary Morphing Sequence**_

 _Maggie is in a cyber like space as she is surrounded by her own Cyberobian power. Various cyber data and magic is swirling around her. Plus, she is looking at the true leader of the Cyberobian Warriors like he is passing his own armor to her as well. She has her red ranger suit from before. She is gaining red and silver armor on her chest and shoulders. Her helmet also gains a silver like coloring to it. She has a Cyberobian Warrior Sword in her hands. The image of the leader of the Cyberobian Warriors vanishes as he swirls around her like he is within her chest armor. Maggie is in her ranger pose. "Red Cyber Warrior Ranger". Maggie yells out loud as she is ready to fight._

 _ **End Secondary Morphing Sequence**_

The dark cyber warrior is stunned as he sees the newly morphed Maggie with the newly cyber warrior powers within her. "That will not save you red ranger even if you know my real name". Cosmotic said to Maggie as he fires the same beam at her again.

Maggie frowns as she grabs the cyber warrior sword as she slashes threw it like it is nothing. She sends a return fire on him. "I do know your real name, and I will find a way to get you back to your real self". Maggie said to Cosmotic. "Red Cyber Warrior Power", Maggie yells out loud as her sword is glowing in a cyber red power. She unleashes it on Cosmotic in a huge way.

Cosmotic is stunned as it hits him directly as he lands on the ground. Something in him cracks as some red in his true form. "We will meet again red ranger". Cosmotic said to Maggie as he teleports back to their headquarters.

Maggie is stunned as the shield that is keeping out the others has been lifted. She looks at them as they are just surprised by her transformation. "Umm guys, if your mouths are continued to stay open like that, it will let flies in there". Maggie said to them as she is wondering if her transformation has left them speechless.

"It is not that Maggie. It just you are the first one on the team that achieved their secondary powers". Daniel said to Maggie as he is deeply proud of his daughter. He notices Jade in an unusual way as it surprises him as well. "Jade what happened with you"? Daniel asks Jade as the others want to know the same thing.

Jade sighs as she looks at them as they want to know as well. "One minute I got really mad, the next thing I know I hear a strange male voice in my head saying that I am a special chosen one. That's when I got this transformation". Jade said to them as she demorphs and passed out.

The rangers are stunned as Casey catches her before she hits the ground. "Ok that is deeply weird". Bly said to them. The teens nod as they are just as confused by what just happened and teleports back to the headquarters as they hope to find some answers.

Back at the headquarters, Daniel is stunned as Elias is also in the med bay getting treatment as Ash is with him. Jade is in the bed next to Elias as the teens are confused about things. "What happened to Elias Uncle Ash"? Maggie asks Ash as she is stunned that Elias is hurt during the battle.

Ash sighs as he looks at the teens as they deserve to know. "During the battle, Arianna fired a beam and a net at us. Elias pushed me out of the way and got hit by them. I should have told all of you this, but Elias was there on the very day that the Digibots first appeared in Baylorville". Ash admits to the teens.

The teens are stunned as they never saw Elias with them on that particular day. "What", the teens said to Ash as it is huge revelation as well. They look at a sleeping Elias as he is still out of it in a huge way. The teens look at the monitors as it proves that Elias fought back on that day. Plus, Ash was also there as he protected him in the battle.

"I had no idea that Elias was there fighting the Digibots on the same day that we were". Zara said to them as it is a huge surprise to all of them. She looks at Elias as she senses that he is a fighter for peace and justice just like the rest of them.

Max nods as she looks at the rest of the team as she is getting the same feeling about things. "Guys, I think that Elias is meant to become a ranger like the rest of us". Max said to them. The teens look at each other as it is a huge deal to all of them.

One by one, the teens including Daniel nod in agreement as they look at Maggie as she holds the final decision. "I do believe that Max and Zara are right. He displayed great courage and proved himself like a real ranger". Maggie said to them as she is in complete agreement.

" _ **I had a feeling that all of you will agree about Elias becoming a ranger. With a morphor in his hands, he can fight back and not feel like that he needs to be on the side lines. Although, I am deeply confused by Jade's sudden new power".**_ Silver Tech said to the rangers. The teens look at each other as they want Elias to become a ranger like them.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Jade as they are confused about her two-ranger color and passing out. "I wish I knew what it is Silver Tech". Daniel said to Silver Tech as a video call appears on the screen. The teens are stunned as it is Prince Americo.

"Prince Americo", the teens said to Prince Americo as they are wondering why Azalea is not the one to contact them about new details on things. Daniel turns as he looks at Prince Americo as he is wondering what it could be.

" _ **Greetings Cyber Force Rangers, I see that young Tobey is not the only one who has gained a mysterious power today".**_ Prince Americo said to them as everyone in the room are a bit perplexed about it.

Daniel looks at Prince Americo as he is curious why Azalea is not the one to call about it. "What is going on Prince Americo. Plus, where is Azalea"? Daniel asks Prince Americo as he is wondering about Azalea.

" _ **Azalea is out cold from a battle against that traitor Kozeleon. It seems that both Tobey and Jade are chosen by someone. When a fever pitches hits, they gain a special color. I do believe that there are others like Tobey and Jade. I can not explain the full details right now".**_ Prince Americo said to Daniel.

Daniel is stunned as he learns that Kozeleon is back as he grits his teeth. "That wacked out magician is back. It would explain why Jade got the blue color though. What secondary color did Tobey get"? Daniel asks Prince Americo.

" _ **The secondary color that Tobey got is red".**_ Prince Americo said to Daniel as it is a huge surprise to all of them. The teens look at Maggie as she is deeply in shock by it. Maggie is wondering why it is not Velvet that it happened with. On the other hand, it happened to the two teens already.

Daniel is stunned as it is something that he needs to process. "Thanks for letting me know Prince Americo. I need to contact the other Neo Defenders about the reappearance of Kozeleon". Daniel said to Prince Americo as the call ends. The teens look at each other as things are getting very interesting for them.

Meanwhile, at a headquarters, Grangitix frowns as he looking at footage from the battle. "So, it seems that a ranger from the Cyber Force team also has the special color as well. First that purple ranger girl, then the black ranger boy from Mystic Warriors, and now the silver ranger from Treasure Warriors and the purple ranger from Cyber Force also has it as well". Grangitix said to himself as he notices two more dots are appearing on the map as it has identified two more chosen ones as well. His frown deepens as the dots are in a town completely different from Milky Way and Walkerton. "So, it seems that there are six of them now. Who ever has chosen them will pay dearly for this? I will make sure that they will not reverse and remove the power of the Evil Emblems". Grangitix said to himself as he has a plan of his own.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

 _Maggie has some new issues and doubts about being a leader after Arianna said some pretty low things to her. She even gained some advice from Ash Walker from the Neo Defenders to get her through. She gained her secondary powers as she learned that the cyber warrior's name is Cosmotic as well. Although the teens also learn that Elias was also there fighting against the Digibots on that first day that they first showed up and attacked. On the other hand, they also learn that Jade is also a chosen one, but does not really know who chosen her and why. Daniel learns that Kozeleon is back and making trouble for the Treasure Warrior rangers. How will the rangers deal with this? Plus who will be the next rangers to gain their secondary powers?_

 _ **Next Chapter: Warriors of Fatherhood**_


	43. Chapter 42

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 42: Warriors of Fatherhood

At Prince Boltzon's headquarters, Cosmotic is thrown back into a cell as he failed to destroy the red ranger. Arianna is very angry that it failed to complete the task of eliminating the red ranger. Plus Prince Boltzon is deeply furious that not only the red ranger gained her secondary powers, the purple ranger gains a mysterious power boost, and now Elias has some power within him as well. "I will not tolerate this kind of failure from any one of you. The other dark cyber warriors frown as they are watching it as they are doing nothing to stop Prince Boltzon from hurting him. That's what all of you get for failing to destroy a ranger. How that little girl got through to you Cosmotic is beyond me"? Prince Boltzon said to the weaken Cosmotic as he leaves the chamber as the other dark cyber warriors.

Arianna nods as she glares at the other dark cyber warriors. "That's right, all of you better follow the prince's orders. Otherwise, you will end up just like him". Arianna said to them. The warriors nod as they follow her out of the chamber.

Cosmotic frowns as dark and evil energy is swirling around him like it is trying to re take control of him. 'That red ranger girl, she is a leader. I have a strange feeling that she is my partner. When she reappeared in that new form, she had the parts of the Cyberobian warrior'. Cosmotic thought to himself. What he doesn't know that another being is close by.

"It is only a matter of time when the other rangers has fully connected with them. Plus I sense that my chosen one is gaining his power as well. He is the only one that can free them and me". A being said to himself as he looks at a similar medallion as well.

In Baylorville, it has been a couple of days since the first dark cyber warrior battle that resulted with Maggie getting her secondary powers and among other things. Zeke is at the local park as he is pushing the stroller with his young daughter in it. Ever since Zeke, his dad, and Kwan has moved to the town, he has spent more time with his daughter even on days that he is not at Olivia's house. Plus Sofia is having fun being the aunt and spending time with niece as well. However, she is with the other girls right now.

However Elias is with Zeke as he is in shock by the fact that the blue cladded teen is a father. "Wow, I can not imagine what it was like for you. I mean you lost your wife not long after your daughter is born. I am curious about how you will tell little Sofia about her mom. She is just the precious thing". Elias said to Zeke as he is getting to know the older brother to the gold ranger.

Zeke sighs as he glances at Elias as he looks at his daughter. "Yeah, someday I will have to explain it to her that she was sick with cancer. I loved her mom, and yet I don't take my anger about losing her on little Sofia". Zeke said to Elias as he is admiring his daughter.

Elias nods as he thinks about it. "I never thought you would be a father already though. I mean most guys won't think about the parenthood thing until like after college". Elias said to Zeke.

Zeke nods as he looks at Sofia. He is thinking about the mentor. "Yeah most teen fathers would rather run to the hills and get out of being a parent. At the same time, some guys doesn't even know that they knocked someone up until many years later like Daniel. I mean he was robbed to help Azalea to raise Maggie, Velvet, and Theo. Yet, he had no idea that Casey is his daughter from a previous relationship in high school. On top of that, he was robbed of raising her because of that crazy woman". Zeke said to Elias as he thinks back on it.

Elias looks at Zeke as he is aware about the crazy woman named Tina McCoy. "That's the same woman that raised Casey and Cliff before they were taken out of her care and tattooed Casey right". Elias said to Zeke as these thoughts shivers his mind.

Zeke nods as he looks at Elias as he can't stop thinking about it. "That's right, you will have to talk to Casey about them". Zeke said to Elias.

The two of them continue with their walk with baby Sofia. A woman spot them as she has the biggest disapproving frown as she looks at them. "Honestly what's with babies making babies. You two ought to be a shame of yourselves for ruining your own futures with that baby. Plus your relationship is also a disgusting thing". The woman said to Zeke and Elias.

Zeke frowns as the woman is laying it thick on the both of them. "That baby is my daughter. Plus Elias is my friend no romantic involvement going on between us". Zeke said to the woman as he is defending Sofia and baby Sofia from the woman.

The woman frowns as she glares at Zeke even more. "I don't care if she is a mother. You should just give it up for adoption to me. I will be the better parent than you could ever be". The woman said to them as she has her eyes on snatching baby Sofia from the stroller.

Elias frowns as she is defending Zeke and his daughter. "Get away from my friend's daughter. What is your problem anyways"? Elias asks the woman as she is defending Zeke. He blocks the woman's way from getting to little baby.

The woman frowns as she glares at Elias. "You teenage boys becoming parents are disgusting and all the same leaving the child with the mother to raise to go back being a teenager". The woman said to Zeke as she really wants to get underneath his skin.

Elias glares at the woman as she is greatly misjudging Zeke. "You don't know Zeke well enough to make that assumption about him lady. He is more responsible than you truly ever know so back off now". Elias said to the woman like he is ready to fight her. The woman frowns in disgust as she walks away from them in a huff.

Zeke sighs as he looks down on himself. He glances at Elias as he defended him and his daughter from the woman. "Thanks for defending me Elias, I need to be alone for a while you understand". Zeke said to Elias.

Elias sighs as he watches Zeke pushing the stroller along away from her. 'Oh Zeke, I wish others will see you as the great teen dad that you really are'. Elias thought to herself as she heads deeper into the park. Unbeknownst to him, three dark cyber warriors are spying on them.

"That one that has the medallion. Should we attack him now"? The first dark cyber warrior asks them. It is getting a bit too excited about launching the attack right then and there.

"No, besides, the timing of it is not right. That blue ranger is mine". The second dark cyber warrior said to them as it is following Zeke. The third cyber warrior also follows the warrior to hope to find a target as well.

"Yeah plus the only other ranger I can detect is the silver ranger. Those other rangers must be out and about in this human town". The third dark cyber warrior said to the first one. The first one took off as the other two follow the blue cladded teen.

Zeke sighs as he makes it to a bench as tears are falling down his face. 'Why is it people like her always get me so down like that'? Zeke thought to himself as he looks at his sleeping baby girl. The young widow teen is wondering if he could fall in love again or not.

Daniel spots the Zeke as he clearly sees the solemn expression on the blue cladded teens face. "Mind if I join you Zeke"? Daniel asks Zeke as he has a compassionate smile on his face.

Zeke looks at Daniel as he didn't know that the mentor/ranger is going to be at the park today. "Sure, did you ever had doubts about being a dad and fatherhood"? Zeke asks Daniel as it is the very thing that he is working on.

Daniel looks at Zeke as he nods to him. "Oh yes, being a dad and fatherhood can bring its own struggles and doubts Zeke. However for me, when I found out that Maggie is my daughter that I had with Azalea, I fought hard to adopt her. The odds were against me especially since they wanted to place her in another married couple. I had to prove that I was indeed her biological father with a paternity test. As that proof came out, I told them that I saw myself in her in court". Daniel said to Zeke as he thinks back to that court date.

Zeke looks at Daniel as he can understand where he is coming from. "Do you regret not being in Maggie's first six years of her life and in Casey's life as well"? Zeke asks Daniel as it is a question that he wanted to know.

Daniel looks at Zeke as he nods to him. "I do regret it big time Zeke. The thing is Tina is the one that not only separated me from ever knowing about Casey. She is also the one that separated me from knowing the truth about Azalea and her triplets as well". Daniel said to Zeke as he thinks back to the jail visit.

FLASHBACK

Daniel arrives at the prison as he is a man on a mission to find out the truth. Right across from him is Tina as she has a prison jumpsuit on. She is grinning ear to ear as she finally gets Daniel to visit her. "Daniel, I have been waiting 16 years for you to see me and put an end of your pretend marriage to Azalea to be with me". Tina said to Daniel as she is batting her eyes at him.

Daniel frowns as he is not falling for it. "If you think that I will fall for that Tina, you are sadly mistaken. You purposely hide the fact that Casey, Maggie, Velvet, and Theo are my children from me. You purposely robbed me from being a father. Do you have any idea of the consequences of what have done"? Daniel asks Tina as he is trying to be calm about it.

Tina is laughing at Daniel like she is amused about it. "You must be kidding me. I am the only one who is supposed to have children with you. Not my sister Natalie and definitely not that freaky Lawerence girl that you foolishly married". Tina said to Daniel as she glares at him with malice in her eyes.

Daniel frowns as he is getting the feeling that Tina is someone who is capable of malice evil. "Azalea will always be my wife Tina. I know that I will never get to have the chance to reunite Casey with Natalie, but I will find a way to reunite Maggie with Azalea. The fatherhood in me will protect them from your heinous claws. The protection also applies to Azalea, Velvet, and Theo as well. That is a promise". Daniel said to Tina as he leaves the visitors area with the inmate glaring at him as she watched him leaving.

End Flashback

Zeke looks at Daniel as he knows that Casey suffered a great deal by Tina growing up. "I never realized that fatherhood can be like that as well". Zeke said to Daniel as he is feeling better about it.

"The important thing is that you continue to be a great father to your daughter Zeke". Daniel said to Zeke as he has a knowing smile on his face. He doesn't know that another dark cyber warrior is watching him.

Zeke looks at Daniel as he can relate to the mentor/silver ranger. "I understand where you are coming from Daniel. I guess people are not use to seeing a teenager like me being a father". Zeke said to Daniel as he thinks about the bad encounter with the rude woman.

Daniel looks at Zeke as he can see it that from him. "Well, people have their own opinions about teenagers becoming parents Zeke. However, it doesn't mean that you are the only ranger who was a teen parent as well". Daniel said to Zeke.

Zeke is deeply surprised as he looks at Daniel. "Really, I always thought that I sam the only one though". Zeke said to Daniel as he never knew about it.

Daniel shakes his head to Zeke. "His name was Davis. He was the silver Underdog Squad Ranger. Like you, he was a single father to a young baby named Kelly. He had to juggled with his work, being a ranger, and being a father as well. Although, there was a short time that Kelly was taken away from him because of the actual truth was that he wasn't her biological father and some other guy was. Kelly's biological mother lied to

Davis about him being the actual father. Even though Davis pleaded with the judge to have Kelly because of his hard work on being a father and the amazing job he did with her, the judge had no other choice but to hand custody of Kelly to the biological father. It did devastated Davis to lose Kelly in that way, but with time Davis gotten her back for good. The biological father couldn't handle being a parent at that time, and he thought that he would gain extra help from Kelly's biological mother. It turned out that he was wrong as well. You see Zeke not every teen is cut out to be a teen parent, and it is not always the teen father that runs out from taking care of the baby". Daniel said to Zeke.

Zeke looks at Daniel as he deeply understands now. "I do deeply understand now". Zeke said to Daniel as he realizes that he is not the only ranger that was a teen parent.

As Daniel sees that Zeke is fully understanding the lesson, the digibots shows up around the park as they are scaring the civilians away. "Looks like they decide to ruin the party". Zeke said to Daniel as he has his serious fighter expression on his face.

Olivia runs up to them as she is getting scared. "Zeke, whats going on and why those things are here"? Olivia asks Zeke as she came by to pick up the baby.

Zeke looks at Olivia as he has a solemn expression on his face. "Olivia, I need you to take little Sofia and get to a safe place. This area is not safe for neither one of you right now. Plus trust me on this, I will be ok". Zeke said to Olivia as he has that fatherly expression on his face.

Olivia looks at Zeke as one of the teachers from school is with him. "I understand", Olivia said to Zeke as she takes the stroller and runs from the dangerous situation.

Daniel and Zeke frowns as they spot the two dark cyber warriors as they are leading the battle. "So it is just two rangers? I thought there were more rangers than this". The first dark cyber warrior said to Daniel.

"Yeah although, you two are the only fathers on the team. Digibots destroy them", The second dark cyber warrior said to them.

As the digibots are coming in at Daniel and Zeke, the other teens arrive and ready to morph to fight. "Here I thought you warriors need the rest of your warrior clan to defeat us". Maggie said to them as they are holding their morphors in their hands.

"Cyber Force Transform", the teens and Daniel yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. They are holding their respective weapons in their hands as they are in ranger pose.

"Attack", the dark cyber warriors yell back as they are annoyed by the fact the rangers are ready to fight.

The digibots are charging in at the rangers as it is firing dark cyber magic at them. The ranger blocks and deflects their beam with their own power. They notice that the two dark cyber warriors jump over them as they grab their swords out to fight Zeke and Daniel.

"Now it is Daniel and Zeke that they want to fight now". Kwan said to them as he is keeping the Digibots away from him and the others.

"Yeah it is exactly what happened with Maggie just the other day". Justin said to them as they are aware that the Dark Cyber Warriors are a lot stronger than the monsters that they have been fighting recently.

Casey frowns as she notices the two rangers fighting them. "Yeah but except they decided to bring two of them instead of one this time". Casey said to them as she uses her cyber magic to keep them back.

Sofia also frowns as she is wondering how long that they can keep it up. "Should we go and assist them though"? Sofia asks them. She notices how the two are by themselves to fight the dark cyber warriors.

"I doubt it Sofia. This is actually what happened with Maggie. If we try to help them, those dark warriors will block our way to them". Jade said to them as she thinks back to when the first one went on Maggie.

Bly frowns as he fires his white beams at the Digibots. "We will have to trust them to pull through". Bly said to them as he is holding them off. He is wondering if and when a dark cyber warrior will come at him.

"Bly is right guys. I believe that Daniel and Zeke are the only two that can get through to them". Zara said to them. She is sensing something about the two warriors fighting them.

The rangers are stunned as they look at Zara. They are baffled by what they just heard. "Why do you say that Zara"? Max asks Zara as she is also getting the same feelings about it. She is kicking and punching at the Digibots.

"I have a hunch about it guys". Zara said to them. She is thinking back to the other battle where Maggie called the dark cyber warrior by his true name.

"What kind of hunch Zara"? Kwan asks Zara as he is just as confused about it. The rangers wants to know the same thing. However, they are about to find out.

Back with Daniel and Zeke, they are trying to hold off the two dark cyber warriors. "What's wrong rangers? Are you two that weak. We have the both of you seperate from the other rangers. Yet one of them is your child". The first dark cyber warrior said to Daniel as he fires cyber beams at him.

Zeke is not doing that much better as he is trying to deflect the beams from the second dark cyber warrior. "I don't know what it more baffling. A teenager pretending to be a parent or a teenager being truly a parent to a human baby". The second dark cyber warrior said to Zeke. The warrior fires another cyber beam at him.

Elias is still close by to the rangers as he sees that both Daniel and Zeke in trouble. He did see Daniel giving Zeke some advice, and he even defended the blue cladded ranger from the mean woman. 'They can't hold them off forever'. Elias thought to himself as he feels a power within him as a morphor is glowing again. He charges in towards them as he glares at the dark cyber warriors. "They are the warriors of fatherhood". Elias yells out loud to Daniel and Zeke.

Daniel and Zeke are stunned as the other rangers also hears it as well. "Elias", Daniel said to Elias as he realizes that the young teen is right. Zeke also thinks about it as well. They look at each other as they think back about their conversation and advice.

Zeke is getting fired up as he is ready to fight back. "So what that I am a teenage parent. I can defeat the odds of having a life with my daughter. The decisions I make will effect her as well. I know what it takes to be a parent unlike most guys my age. Fat hood is a lifetime job and no one will take that away from me". Zeke yells at them as he is gaining a power boost.

Daniel nods as he glares at the dark cyber warriors. "I don't have just one child. I have four of them, and two of them are on this team. It is true that I wasn't in their lives in the beginning, but now I am in permanent place in their lives. I will always be their father, and there is nothing that can ever separate me from them again". Daniel yells at them as he is also gaining a power boost.

The dark cyber warriors are stunned as the power boost are effecting them as it starts to reveal their actual colors. the first one has a green color while the second one has a white color. "What how can this be"? The dark warriors yells at them.

"Daniel and Zeke, you two have gotten through to Jonalis and Leonder the true meaning of being a warrior of fatherhood. The both of you have earned your secondary powers". A mysterious voice said to them as Daniel's morphor gained some green and Zeke has gained some red color in his morphor.

Daniel and Zeke look at each other as they are ready. "Jonalis, Leonder, we have the true meaning being warriors of fatherhood and we will prove it to the both of you". Daniel and Zeke said together in unison as they are glowing in a silver and green and blue and white together. The rangers are stunned as this is exactly what happened with Maggie.

The dark cyber warriors are stunned as they some how know their actual names. "What"? The warriors yells at them as they did not expect that at all.

"Cyber Secondary Transform", Daniel and Zeke yells out loud as they are glowing in a bright silver and blue color.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Zeke is in a cyber like space as he is surrounded by his own Cyberobian power. Various cyber data and magic is swirling around him. Plus, he is looking at a true Cyberobian Warrior like he is passing his own armor to him as well. He has his blue ranger suit from before. He is gaining blue and white armor on his chest and shoulders. His helmet also gains a white like coloring to it. He has a Cyberobian Warrior Sword in his hands. The image of a member of the Cyberobian Warriors vanishes as he swirls around him like he is within her chest armor. Zeke is in his ranger pose. "Blue Cyber Warrior Ranger". Zeke yells out loud as he is ready to fight.

Daniel is in a cyber like space as he is surrounded by his own Cyberobian power. Various cyber data and magic is swirling around him. Plus, he is looking at a true Cyberobian Warrior like he is passing his own armor to him as well. He has his silver ranger suit from before. He is gaining blue and green armor on his chest and shoulders. His helmet also gains a green like coloring to it. He has a Cyberobian Warrior Sword in his hands. The image of a member of the Cyberobian Warriors vanishes as he swirls around him like he is within her chest armor. Daniel is in his ranger pose. "Silver Cyber Warrior Ranger". Daniel yells out loud as he is ready to fight.

End Morphing Sequence

The two dark cyber warriors are stunned as both rangers has some how know their real names. The rangers are stunned as both Zeke and Daniel has gained a different color in their secondary forms as well just like Maggie did. "Who dare you to call us by those names". The dark cyber warrior yells at them as it has the white color showing.

"Yeah, we shall destroy you both where you stand". The second dark cyber warrior said to them. They fire a powerful blast at them.

As the beams are heading towards Daniel and Zeke, their swords cuts the beams in half as it explodes behind them. "Silver Cyber Power", Daniel yells out loud. "Blue Cyber Power", Zeke yells out loud. The power beams swirls around together. It is aimed at the two dark cyber warriors. It hit hits them directly, and they are sent flying to the ground.

The warriors frown as something in them cracks. "We will be back Power Rangers". The dark cyber warriors said to them as they take off.

The rangers rush over to Daniel and Zeke as they are wondering how they found out the cyber warriors real name. Elias also steps forward as he looks at them. "Ok, how we did know what their actual names are? I don't remember them telling us their names". Zeke asks them as he is deeply confused by it.

Daniel frowns as he is baffled by it as well. "I am not sure Zeke. However some how we got it right". Daniel said to them. He is curious about the mysterious voice.

Maggie looks at them as she thinks about it. "Now that I think about it. I some how learned the name of the dark cyber warrior that I fought". Maggie said to them as she thinks about it.

Daniel looks at Maggie as he thinks about it. "We need to discuss this back at the headquarters". Daniel said to them. Everyone nods as they teleport back to the headquarters.

Back at headquarters, Silver Tech looks at the teens as they go over it. "Are you saying that somehow you Zeke, and Maggie has found out the real names of three dark cyber warriors that you have faced so far". Silver Tech said to them as he is surprised by it.

"Yeah, we gained the secondary form, and for some reason we gained a different color". Maggie said to Silver Tech. She is thinking about it.

"Zara, did you say that you had a hunch about something about this"? Sofia asks Zara as she bring it up to her. The other teens nod in agreement as they look at her.

Zara nods as she looks at them as it is time to tell them. "Maybe, it is possible that you, Daniel, and Zeke has something in common with a particular warrior, and it is the very thing in common that gets into them. Plus I think that the secondary color that you gained was once belonged to that very warrior". Zara said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a bit skeptical for them. "I don't know about that Zara. We don't have all the facts about them". Kwan said to Zara as the others don't know what to think.

Daniel looks at them as it is getting late. "All of you should head home. The last thing I want is for your parents to get worried about you". Daniel said to them. The teens nod as they leave the headquarters. He is thinking about what Zara said as he looks at Silver Tech on the screen. "Do you think that Zara is on to something about it"? Daniel asks Silver Tech.

Silver Tech looks at Daniel as he is deep in thought. "It is likely that Zara is on the right track Daniel. However, I think there is a lot more that has to do with it". Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Silver Tech as he is a bit perplexed about it. "What do you mean"? Daniel asks Silver Tech as he is thinking about it.

"I don't have the necessary evidence to support it yet. However, if I ask right about this, I believe that Prince Boltzon has turned the strongest cyber warriors evil and took away their original colors and mixed them up. It is important that the rest of the rangers to unlock their secondary powers". Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Silver Tech as it is an interesting theory. "We just to gather more proof about it". Daniel said to Silver Tech. He is thinking about that very thing. Little does he know that Zara is right.

End Chapter

I am trying to get back into the swing of the writing. Plus I have been busy with other things like school work and life events as well. Plus there might be a guest star or two in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Warriors of Perseverance


	44. Chapter 43

Power Rangers Cyber Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 43: Warriors of Perseverance Part 1

At the evil headquarters, the dark cyber warriors are meeting together as they see that three of them are out of it. It appears that something has gotten to them in the ranger battles. "I don't know about the rest of you, but they have really gotten beaten by those pesky rangers". One of the dark cyber warrior said to them.

"Yeah plus those rangers even have the nerve to call them by their real names". Another dark cyber warrior said to them. The second dark cyber warrior is unimpressed by how the rangers has figured out their real names.

The third dark cyber warrior is pondering about something else as well. "How is it even possible that those rangers has found out about their real names is beyond me". The third dark cyber warrior said to them. It gives all of them something to think about in reflection as well.

The other dark cyber warriors look at them as they are thinking about the same thing. "Yeah we have never said anything about them to those pests". The fourth dark cyber warrior said to them.

Some of the other dark cyber warriors are thinking about it. "There is one possibility that he has some how told them about it". The fifth dark cyber warrior said to them as the others turn to it.

"What do you mean by a possibility about it"? The fifth dark cyber warrior asks the warrior as the others are getting the possibility now. It is becoming clear that the warrior is on to something about another cyber warrior.

"There is one of us who resisted from being turned evil. He is connected to that medallion, and that the ranger's friend has the medallion". The sixth dark cyber warrior said to them. He expresses it as he is making the valid point about it.

The other dark cyber warriors look at the sixth one as they realize it. "That human friend of the rangers, he has been seen in the battles recently". The seventh dark cyber warrior said to them.

"Yeah if we target him, those rangers will be protecting him as well". The eighth dark cyber warrior said to them as they have a plan up their sleeves. A new plan is coming together they seem to be in agreement about it.

"It is a brilliant plan. If we continue to target him, those rangers will get tried of protecting him". The ninth cyber warrior said to them. THe warrior is on board with the plan.

"Then we will strike to get that human friend and snatch the medallion from him. We also have the other rangers to personally target as well". The tenth dark cyber warrior said to them as the other three warriors are out of it.

"I have my eyes set on the pink ranger. There is something about her that draws me to her". A dark cyber warrior said to them as it stands up. He makes the announcement as he looks at them.

Another dark cyber warrior looks at them like he has made a decision. "The purple ranger is also mine alone as well". The warrior said to them as he joins with the others.

"I have my eyes set on that gold ranger as well". The third dark cyber warrior said to them as he also joins them. The cyber warriors nod as it is not long that they gather Digibots for their needs. The rest of the dark cyber warriors left the room to do other things.

"So what's the plan exactly for this"? The second dark cyber warrior asks them as the digibots are gathered with them. The three of them are coming up with a plan.

"Since there is three of them that we are targeting, I say we devise the play the bait and switched with a mix of divide and conquer". The first dark cyber warrior said to them.

"How that will work exactly though? I mean bait and switch and divide and conquer are two completely different plan tactics". The third dark cyber warrior asks them. The second dark cyber warrior looks at them as it wants to know the same thing.

The first dark cyber warrior smirks and grins as he looks at them. "It is quite simple. That human boy has always been around the rangers when one of us has attack them. On top of it, the same human boy has been there when somehow the rangers seems to figure out our real names when they say them. Plus a human can't be at two places at the same time. So my plan is this, have the rangers believe that the human boy with the medallion at three different locations, but in reality we will set up a trap for them". The first dark cyber warrior said to them as he explains the plan.

The two other warriors grin as they like the plan. "Although, we should have three digibots to appear to be the human boy with the medallion. That way, it will be a real bait and switch. Plus should we trap the human boy with the medallion as well". The second dark cyber warrior said to them as he thinks about it.

The other two cyber warriors look at each other as they do realize that point as well. "It would be way to distract the rangers even further. Once they realize that the trapped human boy is really a Digibot, they will surely come for the real one". The third cyber warrior said to them. The two warriors look at him as they realized that the plan has gotten even better. They used their powers to turn three Digibots into robotic versions of Elias. They head out from the headquarters as they put their plan together as well.

In the dungeons of the headquarters, a lone cyber warrior sighs as he is still trapped in a cell as the strong hold on him is still in place. 'The rangers are coming along with getting through to them. It is the only way that the power in this cell decrease. Once they have done it, I can go and do my duty'. The imprisoned cyber warrior thought to himself as he continues to wait for his ultimate release from the headquarters.

The next day at school things are about as normal it can be for the Cyber Force teens. Sofia looks at them as she is thinking somethings out. 'I wonder who is next to get a secondary power. I mean Maggie, Daniel, and Zeke has already gotten their secondary forms already. However with Daniel and Zeke's, how is the meaning of fatherhood have a significance to being a warrior exactly. I remember various stories about the rangers from Auntie Verna. One of the teams she talked about was the Spirit Warrior team. Each ranger had a power of a particular warrior type throughout history and what they represent in a way. From what I remembered, fatherhood is not one of them while leadership is'. Sofia thought to herself as she is wondering how she can tell the others about it.

The teens notice that Sofia is quiet as they are heading to class. "Are you ok Sofia? You are a bit quiet today". Maggie asks Sofia as they are walking around together. Zeke nods in agreement as he looks at his sister as he is curious about it. However, they have no idea what she is about to say that will change everything.

Sofia looks at the teens as she might as well let them know what she is thinking. "Guys, how come Daniel and Zeke achieved their secondary forms based on something with no correlation with Spirit Warrior team"? Sofia asks them as she is curious about it. The teens look at each other as it is something they didn't think about before.

"What does having a direct correlation with a team from over well over 150 years ago have to do with it Sofia"? Kwan asks Sofia as he is wondering if she is jealous of Zeke of getting his secondary form. The others look at each other as it is something to think about.

"I remember my Auntie Verna was telling me about the Spirit Warrior team and a quality of some sort that they represent. Fatherhood wasn't one of them, and yet Daniel and Zeke gained their secondary powers. Maggie gotten her secondary powers because she proved to that dark cyber warrior that she has the leadership of the warrior. That matches to the red ranger of the Spirit Warrior team. I think that Zeke's and Daniel's secondary power should have some correlation with the Spirit Warrior team". Sofia said to them as the teens think about it for a second.

Zeke looks at Sofia as he doesn't really buy the theory that she is cooking up with. "I don't know about that Sofia. Just because it didn't match to a previous ranger team, it doesn't mean it had to be that way. Yes it matched to Maggie, but it doesn't mean that will or won't be true for the rest of the team". Zeke said to Sofia as he makes a strong counterpoint to her theory.

The teens look at each other as they can agree with Zeke more than Sofia. "I agree with Zeke, Sofia. It might not have a correlation with the Spirit Warrior team. It may be a small coincidence that it did match with Maggie". Bly said to Sofia as the others some what agrees with him. Sofia looks at Bly as she feels her theory is destroryed.

Sofia gets up as she looks disappointed about it. The teens look at her as they are wondering if they just crushed her spirits. "Then how would you explain it then"? Sofia asks them as she runs off from the others.

"Sofia wait please", Bly said to Sofia as he is about to go after her. Maggie stops Bly as she shakes her head to the white cladded teen. "give her some space for now Bly". Maggie said to Bly. Bly looks at red cladded teen as he knows that she is right. The teens are wondering how they will talk some sense into Sofia.

After school, Sofia is alone as she sits at a park bench as she has other things on her mind. 'How could they dismiss my theory about it? Plus I have another theory, but they will dismiss it like they did with it earlier at school'. Sofia thought to herself as she is thinking about the second theory.

"Sofia there you are". Casey said to Sofia as she has Jade with her. The two older teens went towards the younger girl as they are happy to find her. Sofia looks up to the two tougher girls on the team as they sit with her.

"We were looking for you to head towards the main headquarters". Jade said to Sofia as she has her arms crossed with her. Her look in her eyes has that tough mom expression on her face.

"Why so they can dismiss more theories of mine"? Sofia asks them as she is annoyed about it. She looks down on herself about what happened at school today. She turns her head away from them as she is still angry about the conversation at school earlier today.

"Come on Sofia, you know that you are not the kind of person that gives up so easily especially on life". Casey said to Sofia as she is knocking some sense into the gold cladded teen. What they don't know is that someone is already close by to them.

"Yeah listen to Casey, you already have those moments when you really continue to fight even when the enemy wants you to give up like that". Jade said to Sofia.

"They are correct as well". A young woman said to them as she smirks to the three of them. The young woman even has Elias with her as she looks at them. She notices the expression on Sofia's face as she sits with her.

Casey, Jade, and Sofia looks at the young woman as they are curious on why Elias is with her. "Wait you are Tabitha the Blue Defender Beast Ranger. You were with us during the rescue mission a while back". Sofia said to the woman named Tabitha as Casey and Jade nods in agreement. Elias looks at Tabitha as he is wondering more about her.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Thats correct, it is good to see you guys. Actually, I meant to talk to you three in particular though". Tabitha said to them as she has a lot on her mind.

Jade is a bit perplexed as she looks at Tabitha as she is wondering why Elias is even with her. "Why us in particular and why is the jock with you anyways"? Jade asks Tabitha as she is still unsure about Elias being around the other rangers.

Tabitha smirks as she looks at Jade as she is reminded a bit of herself when she was younger and a ranger as well. "When I look at you three, there is a word that fits so perfectly well that it reminds me of my own past as well". Tabitha said to them as she closes her eyes and opens her eyes again.

Casey, Jade, and Sofia look at Tabitha as they are curious about it. Elias is a bit confused as he feels a presence within him as the medallion is beginning to glow as well. "A word, what word is it though"? Sofia asks Tabitha as she is wondering about it.

Tabitha smirks as she looks at Sofia with a light smile on her face. "The word is perseverance. Daniel has told me about things in your life that made it difficult in life, and yet you three have achieved some success in it as well. To tell the truth, am I right"? Tabitha asks them as she has that knowing expression on her face.

Casey, Jade, and Sofia look at Tabitha as they realized that she is right about it. "I suppose that is right. Ever since the prank, I went from a social butterfly to a scared and bullied girl. People in my life has made my life even more difficult that I even almost ending my life. Even after I got help for my problems, I wasn't prepared to see Zeke again when it did. Even when Zeke and I became teammates on the same team, I refused to believe that he has changed until he was taken away by one of their officers. I knew that I had to end the hate towards him and fight for him. That officer didn't realize that I wouldn't give up on rescuing him". Sofia said to Tabitha as she thinks back on it.

Jade sighs as she looks at them as she doesn't really want to say anything about it. "I might as well say this as much. My life is not easy being hit at home. I pretty much didn't want people to be around me, and yet I end up getting close to others even when after I talked about the stuff that was going on at home. I guess I have pushed on in life without giving in to it". Jade said to Tabitha as she thinks about it.

Casey looks at Tabitha as she nods in agreement as she does have a similar painful past like Jade. "Yeah, I couldn't throw in the towel either. Growing up, it was me and Cliff in the hands of Aunt Tina McCoy. She always beat me and doing other really distasteful things to me". Casey said to Tabitha as she reveals her tattoos that her aunt had forced on her. "Even after Cliff and I were rescued, we were placed in that group home together. I knew that I couldn't be there forever, but I still pushed through all of that as well". Casey said to Tabitha as she thinks about it.

Tabitha nods as Elias realizes that Casey, Jade, and Sofia are stronger and tougher people than he orginally thought especially in Sofia. "Having the perseverance allows you to keep going in life. It is something that I know all too well. I also speak from personal experiences as well. Tabitha said to the three girls as she thinks back to her teenage days.

Casey, Jade, and Sofia are stunned as they look at Tabitha as they are wondering what she meant. "What do you mean by personal experiences"? Sofia asks Tabitha as they are just as curious about it. Elias is stunned as he didn't realize that the veteran ranger has some personal experiences as well.

Tabitha nods as she looks at the teens with a smile grin on her face. "You see when I was a ranger, none of my teammates had no idea that I was a homeless teenager". Tabitha said to Casey, Sofia, Jade, and Elias as she reveals a truth about herself. The teens are stunned as they look at Tabitha. "You were a homeless teen and a ranger at the same time"? Sofia asks Tabitha as this is new to her.

"Your life must not have been filled with happiness and rainbows right". Jade said to Tabitha as she feels that she can relate to the veteran ranger. Casey notices the speechless expression on Elias's face as they want to know more of the story.

Tabitha looks at Jade as she smirks to the purple cladded teen. "That is correct Jade. When I was a kid, my dad and I lived in the roughest and toughest neighborhood in Majestic Hills. My dad worked two jobs just to make ends meet. My mom took off on him and me when I was a little kid, so she wasn't around when I was growing up. However, when my dad died when I was 11 years old, I knew that I couldn't stay at that neighborhood for much longer. Since then, I raised myself on the streets and alleyways of Majestic Hills. I had to survive on the streets all alone. I had no idea that I had two older brothers or even other family members. I picked up fencing and street fighting as well to defend myself. I had to work hard in school and keep the appearance that I was in a safe situation. From time to time, I had to go into hiding from an overzealous CPS agent from taking me into their custody as they say it". Tabitha said to them as she remembers about that time in her life.

"How did your teammates find out about it though? I bet they were not pleased to learn about your secret". Casey asks Tabitha as she is inspired by the veteran ranger. Jade and Sofia nods as they are just as curious about it.

Tabitha looks at them as they want to know about it. "When I was a ranger, I was ambushed one night in the alley by a drone. It was trying to brand me with a strange mark. However, I was saved by a veteran ranger named Brandon Young. He was the one that found me in that alley. It was the next morning that the Neo Defender mentor came to our headquarters and asked my teammates about being homeless. They were in shock to say the least, but I managed to leave the headquarters for hiding. After I was found and brought back to the headquarters, I was not prepared to tell them about my living situation let alone getting use to know that two of my teammates are actually my half brothers. I was living on my survival instincts that got me through my hardest time in my life, and it is that perseverance that got me through". Tabitha said to the three current rangers as she remembers about her time.

Sofia, Casey, and Jade are stunned as they had no idea that the veteran ranger was actually homeless at one point in her life. Elias is also deeply surprised to learn about Tabitha's past. 'She is a lot tougher than she looks. She grew up on the streets, and yet she became a ranger just like them. She is the true definition of perseverance'. Elias thought to himself as all the sudden he is being pulled away and teleported away.

"I had no idea that you had to deal with all of that in your life Tabitha. Plus I do understand that we do share something in common with you of all people". Jade said to Tabitha as she does admire the blue veteran ranger.

"Yeah, plus I can relate to you on facing many hardships before and during being a ranger as well". Casey said to Tabitha as she smiles to the young woman. She and Jade are looking at Tabitha as a tough girl mentor as well.

Sofia looks at Tabitha as she remembers that the veteran ranger mentioned about her two brothers. "How did you warm up to them as being your brothers though? Plus are they still around now though"? Sofia asks Tabitha as she is curious about them as well.

Tabitha looks at them as her expression changes to a solemn expression as one of them is not alive. Just as she begins to tell her, their communicators are going off. _**"Guys, we got major trouble. There are three locations of digibots and a dark cyber warrior at each spot. Plus some how, Elias is held captive at each spot".**_ Maggie said to them on their morphor.

Sofia, Casey, and Jade are stunned as they didn't realize that Elias is held captive by them already. "We are on our way Maggie". Casey said to Maggie on the communicator as they are getting concerned that there are three seperate battles. "We better go ladies". Casey said to them as they teleport to the headquarters.

At the headquarters, the teens spot Sofia with Casey, Jade, and Tabitha as they about to head to various locations. "Maggie, where are the locations of the sightings of the dark cyber warriors? Plus how did they got to Elias"? Jade asks Maggie as they are wondering how could have gotten Elias. The teens are a bit confused by it as well.

"That is a good question Jade. We better split up to fight off each of the dark cyber warriors". Maggie said to them as the teens agrees as they split into three groups. Daniel nods as they grab their morphors out as they are ready to morph into ranger form.

 _ **"Cyber Force Transform",**_ the teens including Daniel yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. Tabitha smirks as she grabs out a morphor. If you guys think you are going to have all of the fun, I am joining in the fight as well. _**"Defender Beast Rise to Defend"**_ , Tabitha yells out loud as she morphs into her ranger form as well. The teens are stunned as the veteran ranger morphed as well. They head out to three different battles as they are about to find out that not everything is not what it seems to be.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

 _I decided to break this into two parts since it has more than one character focus. Plus with the COVID-19 Virus being spread around like global wildfire, I am going to write more often than I normally do._

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER:_** _Warriors of Perseverance Part 2_


End file.
